


An Offer you Can't Afford to Refuse

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 88,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to thisPROMPT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> full prompt: _Jared's life is a mess. He's struggling with his dad's medical bills, college fees, desperately trying not to be kicked out of his unsafe, shoebox, is trying to juggle three job,s has lost his treasured college scholarship because he refused to sleep with your professor – but someone throws you a lifeline. Would you take it? Most sane people would say yes, heck wouldn't bother saying yes, just grab it. But what if that lifeline came with…strings attached, because that lifeline comes in the form of Jensen Ackles. It should just be a normal night at his job – where the rich grope the waiting staff and are told by their boss to 'suck it up' because who tells off these guys? So it was normal, until Jensen Ackles came in. Everyone knows Mr Ackles. Entrepreneur, billionaire, philanthropist and from the very old monied Ackles family – all equally gorgeous, brilliant and desirable, the Ackless are more powerful than the First family. Jensen has looks, breeding, brains and charm to spare. At least that's what's on record. Off the record, the Ackless rule America with an iron fist in a velvet glove. Jensen Ackles is a crime lord, just not one you point that out to because Mr Ackles and his family like to be seen as businessmen, and if they rub shoulders with the police, governor, and judges well who's going to point that out? Jensen knows exactly how to grease everyone's palms, from generous donations to the very selective clubs and escort services he runs, Jensen owns California, and everyone knows it, they just don't talk about it. The night Jensen meets Jared working, he immediately wants the kid, but this time his charm does him no good, neither does his money but the gods always smile on Jensen Ackles, because when Jared is fired for trying to defend himself against a drunken customer, it's the perfect excuse to be the White Knight and offer Mr Padalecki protection – with some benefits included, it should be a no-brainer. But the stubborn kid refuses. Probably because his dad, Sheriff John Padalecki is a good man who has never accepted a dime of Ackles money, influence or generosity, and now his boy is intent on carrying that on. But honour and morals can't survive in the face of hunger, homelessness and worse. Sooner or later desperation will make Jared come to Jensen, because despite everything, he'd never take by force what wasn't given freely, and he's patient. But damn if the boy isn't stubborn. No matter how bad Jared's situation gets he seems intent on refusing Jensen's increasingly generous offer to Jared and while Jensen is prepared to wait and not force Jared into his bed, he isn't above using his vast contacts, family and opportunities to…manipulate situations in his favour, because who can really resist Jensen Ackles forever? Bottom!Jared only please. Please don't repost prompt with alterations._
> 
> as usual is just a guide and not a synopsis.  
> I seriously know there will need like a dozen other tags I just can't deal with them right now.  
> Also not really aware of California’s laws so not geaography detailed stuff

***  
Jared had the kind of life the 70’s idea of the American dream was made of, he had a new bike every year, and he was the first in his grade to have a cell phone, he had internet when it wasn’t even that popular, and everything he so much as asked for.

He went to summer camps every year and played sports, he had a giant library at home and lots of space to do homework, he had minimum chores and even the lawn was taken care of. An allowance that was enough for him to save and buy himself a car by the time he was sixteen, not like his parents wouldn’t buy it for him… but it was the first thing he did by himself.

His parents loved him as much as they loved Jeremy, his older brother, even if he lost north during his first year in college while Jared was a sophomore in HS.

Jeremy came back and had a fight with his parents that took until Jared graduated from HS to be solved.  
In the end his parent forgave Jeremy; he had changed, and did something with his life, he was the manager of a construction’s company, Winchester’s; it was just a subsidiary of a giant firm from Texas but it was okay, right? For a drop out who spent years doing God knows what.

Jared was then the last hope for his parents to have a degree, and he had law school in his plans after finishing college, he had a full run scholarship, but his father told him he had a fund they set even before he or Jeremy were ideas to their parents.

He was still sleeping when the phone call woke him up; Jeremy had taken his parents on a weekend, to Lake Tahoe; and he was sure it was them getting there or maybe Jeremy sending him a picture and mocking him for not having time to go with them.  
But it was the police, telling him that his brother’s car had exploded. “Your information was on the remains of the vehicle sir, there are […] we need you come here and…”

Whatever they said after that Jared would never remember.

All he knew is that he was called to check on three bodies, his family was gone, his family had left; he was alone.

***

You have no idea how spoiled you are until you get home after work and all you find there is half a muffin; the only eatable thing in the place, and a note from the power company in red. 

You have no idea how spoiled you are; you think you have never give anything for granted until there’s only one pair of socks in your drawer and there’s nothing clean because you don’t have a couple quarters for soap until pay day.

You understand you’re the only one there for yourself when you get sick because of exhaustion and stress, your hair starts falling and your stomach burns all the time, because you’re hungry and you have gastritis and there’s nobody to even ask about your health.

Jared woke up and wished he could just turn and sleep a couple more hours but the hospital where his dad is hired him as cleaning staff  
and he works there to 5 to 8 am, then he goes to classes from 9 am until 4 pm, he tries to do his homework until 8pm, is never enough time, especially with Dr. Herbert, his economics professor, the bastard is always finding a reason for him to stay after class to give him hell for his less than acceptable work, and lingering touches, unnecessary scary, creepy disgusting touches.

At 8 pm he gets into Murray’s; Chad’s restaurant, nice place, with decent tips and decent hours, Chad himself trained him when he heard of the insurance will not pay for the long term facility his father needed.

Twice a week, at midnight, after he’s done at Murray’s he goes to this factory near the docks, and does a night shift as a guard, he has no special talent or training but 6’4” is enough to scare pretty much anyone; that’s what his boss had told him.

He remembers on those nights his time in high school, how he used to hate being tall because most of the clothes he liked were not long enough and had to work out just to look good never caring to learn anything useful, never thinking he might need to work for a living.

He remembers being warm and safe in his bed while his parents lock the house and turn off the lights; now he’s scared all the time, cold all the time and he never feels safe anymore.

By the time he gets home on Fridays and Tuesdays he wants to cry as he curls up on a ball and tries to sleep even if there’s sunlight filling his room.

At 20 this is by far not the life he wanted to have.

***

Jensen looked up bored to the bone… “Don’t roll your eyes Ackles, don’t roll your eyes he’s your God damn business partner.” He repeated to himself as a girl near him purred curling a hand on his thigh. 

“I’m bored…” the blue eyed girl moaned in a suggestive tone, Jensen did rolled his eyes. He looked up and waved a hand towards the door. “Milo, take her out of here…” he removed the hand from his leg with the coldest gesture. “Inform her she won’t be needed anymore…” whispered as Milo bent to hold Melissa by the arm.

“What; bored?” Tom Welling; his friend from school was smiling at him, his boyish face twisted in a mocking smirk. “Isn’t she good enough for you?”

Jensen made a face, if you know Jensen you know what face he made. “nobody is good enough for me Tom…” the entire table laughed, once a week Jensen was forced by his father to see his friends in some kind of social event, galas, charities or a restaurant, anything to show his face in public, and it was better if the place was one of their associates’ so they will remember who they owed their business.  
Jensen was bored to death sitting in a table filled with boring guys. It was some kind of boring gala for some kind of boring rare disease, and more boring sob stories about a bunch of whiny kids. And the pictures! Who set such huge banners of weird looking nightmare inducing morbid pictures!!?

An overly dressed with a tad too much makeup on lady was talking, as Michael and Stephen were yawning cynically. “… and once more let’s give it up for Murray’s amazing food!!” the room clapped and Jensen joined just to do something else than see Steve sucking his date’s tongue.

“I could eat this duck again…” said Christian Kane, from the exact opposite side of the table. “and I could have another look at that…” every one turned to see a tall slim waiter bent over picking pieces of food from a table where two inebriated guys were throwing pieces of salmon to the guy’s white shirt. “That ass is worth another stupid bland duck.”

“I hate when people don’t show respect for those who serve them…” Jensen didn’t even notice the ass; he raised a hand and one of his guys moved close. One look was enough; one look to the table by the time the guy was back with another glass of wine the drunks were gone.

“So… Jensen, is it true your dad is finally making you change that hideous car of yours?” Tom asked as he groped the guy serving them wine. “You should go for one of those new Lexus, they’re so cool…”

Jensen made a face. “And be one of the douches with the new model… or bigger engine or bigger phone; No thank you; nothing to compensate down there…” he said bored as the bubble head lady kept talking and talking on a high pitched voice and fake laughter.

Christian laughed hard; he had a simple decent pickup truck “tell me Tom… what car you have…?” Jensen didn’t know his friend had changed cars but he joined the rest on the ribbing; until they started making fun of Tom’s lack of a partner. “Even Jensen has a girlfriend now and then, or a boy… what about you?”

“Excuse me…” Jensen disappeared into the servicing area, it was time to visit the guy his family had business with, and he needed to use the rest room….

Okay, he was bored of his friends and needed some air. So sue him, that was as much a good excuse as any… he wandered around and lit a cigarette as soon as he saw himself alone in the back of the hall, where no guest would bother him.

That’s when he heard the voice for first time.

“It was disgusting… I’ve never felt so dirty in my life…” the voice was broken and was obviously crying, it was a young man, very young.

“But you know the bastard why on earth you stayed back?”

“He ordered so… he said my work is poor and I’m failing his class and then he just put his hand in me.. I thought, he always touches me, I just had to be polite and he’ll leave me alone, but then he just grabbed my…” Jensen knew the guy must be doing a gesture. The voice changed into a pained groan. “I still can feel his disgusting hands on me.” A sob sounded, breaking the air in the cool night, he took another drag of his cigarette. He turned around and saw a tall skinny guy, blond hair and face serious; blue eyes casted down into another hunched form, it was a young guy as he thought, someone who didn’t deserve it.

He stood there in the shadows listening. “I don’t need anything else… my life is complicated enough without this…”

“This is sexual assault, and you’re gonna set a complaint.” The blond guy couldn’t be older than the other but he acts like he needs to protect his friend, maybe JD was wrong and he doesn’t need a reminding of who he owes his success. “I bet Stanford wouldn’t want to deal with a lawsuit because Herbert can’t keep it in his pants.”

He went back to the table holding his phone up, he needed to remember few things for later.

“What are you up to Jay?” Christian Kane his business partner asked, he was his best friend from the time they were both in diapers, they started Winchester.co a contractor’s company now directed by Chris since Jensen had to work with his family. They had a moderate success, until a bad business ruined everything, one of his employees had stolen from them and left their name in the mud.

“Why would you think I’ll be up to anything?”

Chris looked at Jensen’s eyes. “Because I know you and because you went somewhere else than the bathroom or you really need to see a doctor.” Jensen chuckled. “Seriously man, I know you from childhood and every time I saw that look on your face I’ve ended up grounded or in pain.”

“I’m just evening the game for someone, that’s all.”

***

Jensen Ackles had the life everyone might want, rich, educated, runner up for the sexiest man alive a couple times…  
Philanthropist, billionaire, driven and a bachelor! Can you imagine? Everyone wanted a piece of him; except he was not up to play, not even hard to catch, he had his mind in one thing, family business, even if he -as we already heard- has diversified his investment, teaming up with his friends; he’s still part of his family, a business that started back in the early 20’s and has grown since then, going from one thing to another across time; right now… you can’t really trace them into anything illegal but that doesn’t mean that Jensen’s uncle and head of the family for the time being has forgotten where they come from.

He was at Murray’s with his friends a week later, this time there was Stephen Amell, a good for nothing heir, who’s only talent was to buy stuff and throw fits when things didn’t go his way. Tom from the New York Welling’s in General Motors. Steve Carlson, his family coming from California and music business. Michael Rosenbaum and his plans to conquer the world, and Mark Pellegrino, Lucifer incarnated, the only one who didn’t care if his ties with “the others” were known. He smiled bored to Jensen and Chris as if he knew something.

It was as boring as every other going out with these guys, it was a sort of good bye to mark who was going away on an errand for Jensen and Chris.

“Where’s the girl you had on your arm the other day?” Mark asked. “you know… young, innocent looking and…” he made a motion toward his chest.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “ugh… she’s trying to suck the soul out of some other poor bastard…” Jensen said as a waiter got close with their drinks. “She’s dumb as a brick I must say, totally not worth my time.” The table rumbled with laughter, they were all alone tonight no girlfriends, no dates no “companions” they were going to a strip club after this.

“We should have some fun…” Michael said, he was always betting on something. “I bet you my 24 carats custom made watch…” he showed mentioned piece. “Against your old shitty car; that you cannot kiss the girl in the ugly pink skirt.” They all laughed. “Chris?”  
Chris sputtered and laughed. “You win, I won’t kiss her even for an entire gold mine.” 

Te entire table laughed, Jensen really enjoyed the stupid bets; they always do that, since young, who brought the dumbest date, who got the most outrageous ticket. Who bought the most expensive and ugly piece of art. As they grew up and controlled more and more money the bets changed into a power play of sorts, sometimes there were contracts and distribution, or control over this or that company on Wall Street.

“I bet two bottles of Romanee-conti pinot noir 1990 to the first who gets a waiter… ” They looked around, most of the staff was good looking, and most of the staff was flirting back with costumers, it looked like a piece of cake to get those bottles of 80.000 dollars each. “But not anyone… I’ll let you guess who I chose.” as the night went on they got as many of the staff as possible, around 11pm Michael had in hand the last napkin with a number on it; another one from the list of six he got that night, he came and went to the rest room with one or other guy or girl the whole night. Just like everyone else.

Jensen had several little bundles on the table, he could just blink or smile to someone and anyone ANYONE would drop to their knees for him.

“I have eight of this…” Jensen pointed to the little mountain of wrinkled papers. “The wine is mine…”

Chris groaned. “You don’t even like pinot noir…”

Stephen laughed, he had seven napkins, and a stain of blood on his shirt. “Only a lowlife like you would think about opening a Romanee-Conti pinot noir from 1990.”

Jensen huffed. “it’s just wine… you could use it in anything.”

“But you bastards missed the one… I wanted that one.” Michael said with a stupid smile on his face. “That one… whoever gets that one bent over wins the wine…” Jensen turned; there was nothing special in the kid. It was a kid with dark circles around his eyes and a shirt a little less than white, nothing he couldn’t charm in ten minutes

“Our own waiter… what an interesting twist…” Tom said holding his five napkins. “he’s seen us coming and going and sure as hell he doesn’t want to be our plaything…. Let’s make things interesting… My Lexus Marchamo.” He said perking up on his chair “to you Jensen, the one who claims nobody can resist the southern charm…” everyone made a sound knew. “And you Stephen who envies jenny boy here more than any of us.” Everyone laughed. “To the first of you who get on that kid’s pants.”

“I might need another Lexus…” Stephen was on his way to the kid while the table sent a quiet cheer to him, Jensen rolled his eyes; he should have been faster: he should have been first. But he’ll enjoy it twice as much doing exactly what Stephen will fail doing.

At 24 Jensen was bored, his entire life was a show; he was paraded by his family as the future heir, as another stronghold on the chain. Used as a pet by his dad and his company, the pretty face for PR, and used as a weapon by his uncle JD Morgan, who only had two things in mind, the family name and the family fortune.

He spent his days working like a dog just to keep face, and then he spent the nights posturing and preening among his pairs. It was tiring; it was not what he wanted to do in life.

This kind of games? This kind of games were the only joy in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: serious non con, rape, and post rape trauma

***  
Jared had one of those years, well, it was a crappy life, but these were a specially crappy 12 months, and today from all days? First the power was off; he asked the landlord and the guy told him it was cut down by the company. “You should pay your bills asshole””the guy shouted as Jared left the hall. “And your rent is late again!!”  
The bank called and then the lady from the insurance company called, the partial coverage for his father will only last two more months after that the 6000 dollars bill per month will go to Jared directly.

Then he fell asleep in economics and Herbert ordered him to stay back at the end of the class.

“You know what? I’m done, you failed the last two tests, and your work is not enough to give you a passing grade, you’ve failed.” Jared felt like a ton of bricks fell on his stomach, he sat down without thinking and Herbert was right in front of him. “I’m sorry, but it’s your fault entirely.”

Jared had seen the way the guy looked at him, but when the hand on his shoulder moved to raise his chin he thought he’d see a worried teacher not a lusty old fart trying to kiss him. “Maybe I can give you extra points…?” he said and kissed Jared, he tried at first to react, but how this could be happening to him? He moved back; the chair scratching on the floor; he tried to back away from his professor just to find him smiling like a shark. “What…?” he said. “Being a little friendly could make you pass…”

Jared backed away as far as he could until he hit the wall, Herbert walking towards him with a disgusting smirk on his face. “We could just get together not and then… for a quick good time and you’ll be at the top of the class…”

“Please no…” Jared said at Herbert, but the bastard got to him and holding his sides plastered his disgusting body against Jared already groaning like the pervert he was.

Jared closed his eyes as he felt Herbert’s bulge rubbing against his hip and wanted to cry, and to puke. “This is not happening.” He thought, “This can’t be happening, not to me, why to me, this can’t happen.” The second a rough hand got in his pants and pulled his cock free Jared gasped; the guy was holding Jared’s cock against his own engorged member and stroking both at the same time.

The guy let out a whimper as he came over Jared’s pants; the guy didn’t stop there. “Bet you taste delicious… your pussy must be delicious…” the guy groaned as the come stained hand flew to his pants once more, to rub his entrance. Jared opened his eyes; revulsion and fear filled him. He pushed Herbert away and ran out as he tucked himself back in his jeans.

There’s a feeling inside of you when things like this happen, disgust and fear and guilt, as if you let it happen, you regret every choice you made during the event, I should have not stayed in the room; I should’ve pushed him earlier; I should’ve shouted; I should have done something else. All that is pressing you in your head, and your skin crawls at the memory; and there’s fear at the very memory and fear of it happening again, and fear people would know, they’ll judge you, they’ll think you asked for it. and guilt and sorrow and… shock, yes it happened to you, yes you let it happen, and is not your fault but there’s a bit of you repeating *I caused it*.

And what if it happens again? You have to go now NOW… and never come back “Leave, don’t let him touch you again.”

And Jared ran, there was not enough air, there was not peace, and he thought he was far far away but he hardly got to the stairs before collapsing on the floor at one corner hyperventilating and started crying.

He was big, huge, actually; yet he didn’t fight him back, so scared he was for his grades? he would even let the guy do this to him for a grade?

He sobbed sitting on the floor trying to control his breathing, trying to curl as small as possible, this was the last straw… it was too much, how come this was his life? HOW?

Mom was gone, dad was sick and Jeremy went missing, maybe reduced to pieces with the other two people that were standing near the car and were only little pieces of bones. He was alone and desperate and now this.

To make thing even worse… his phone rang. “There’s this special event Jay, I really need your help… come as quick as possible.” Chad said and Jared felt like throwing up. How come he got there, where he couldn’t even say no on the day he was sexually assaulted, he couldn’t say no, he needed every penny.

He was disrespected by few drunks and in another table he heard a guy talking about his date as if she were disposable. “Dumb as a brick” he said, “dull and boring”, it was disgusting, but not even that took his mind away from what happened at college.

After he broke the second wine glass Chad took him away. “Jesus! Are you planning on paying those?” Jared gasped. “What happened…?”

Jared told him, everything between sobs and hiccups; snot and tears and Chad didn’t judge him. He instead offered support and protection even joined him the next day, after work; to get to set his complaint. In a week, the thing grew into biblical proportions, students from every class came forward telling horror stories of harassment and non consensual touching and some of them with grades in exchange of sex even with statutory rape stories.

But before Herbert could respond to any of the accusations he went missing; nobody knew what happened with him. “His car was in campus…” said the secretary when police were interviewing him. “Is like he arrived in the morning but… ” the guy shrugged when chief detective James Beaver looked down to the box of stuff they took from the professor’s office.

At the hospital a series of complications after surgery made them check on every employee and Jared’s cultures came out positive, it was a bacteria’s strain from China, the exact place where the factory had received new machines last month.  
So the hospital terminated his contract, even paid him a decent sum so he won’t say anything. He was one job short, one paycheck less.

Chad was his salvation, he offered him more hours, and even promoted him in other place for lunch shifts, it helped him a lot, even if he was late for school almost every day.

Then when he was finally forgetting about Herbert, a phone call made him remember.

“This is chief detective James Beaver, from missing persons; Jared?”

The man slumped forward, was it Jeremy? “Yes detective… it’s me.” He said holding a breath. “Did you find him? Do you have news?”

The man on the other side cleared his throat. “Actually, no; But I found your name on another case… another missing person Jared, and I think we have to talk about this in person, can you come to the police station at some point this afternoon?”

Jared rubbed his eyes worried, if Jeremy appeared, if he appeared from wherever he was… if he was alive, -And God Jared wished he were- he’d have someone, someone to share the load with.

He remembers the first time he had to talk with Beaver, he was still numb and hadn’t slept in two days; his dad was still in ICU and it was two days before his mom’s funeral. “Did you know your father has a life insurance for four million dollars?” the detective asked serious and looking into Jared’s eyes as the boy shook his head from side to side.

“I’m not gonna lie to you there kid, it’s really strange that your grades are falling and you’re about to lose a scholarship and suddenly this happens. Mom gone and brother missing too… let me tell you this doesn’t look good for you.”

But with time and the time passing almost six months since they met each other, when the forensics unit let him know that two of the bodies were from some tourists from Montreal, the other was unidentified yet and there was no trace of his brother, and then that the explosion had been caused by someone. “My theory Jared…” Beaver had said. “Is that your brother and you wanted the insurance money…” and after a beat. “Okay, maybe your brother wanted the money.”

He was carrying a stupidly expensive bottle of wine when the guy with the green eyes got close. Shorter and less impressive, even if Jared had lost weight lately.

“Hi, I’m Stephen. I was wondering if you would want to go grab a bite after your shift is done…” Jared recoiled; this guy had the same vibe Herbert had.

“I’m closing Sir, it’ll be almost 2 am.” He avoided the arm of the guy and disappeared into the dining room towards the table that ordered the wine.

He could hear the uproar of laughter from a group that spent the night fooling around with the staff. It was a joke and some people played the game, they got a date or an expensive present for their bother and a good time. Jared had never considered this kind of thing, deep inside he was a romantic.

That’s his parents’ fault also, because the only relationship he grew up around was theirs, perfect, loving, romantic couple right there in front of him, Jared knew from a young age that one day he’ll have the same kind of thing.

The second time the guy came to him he was going back to the kitchen for coffee. “I just want to get to know you…” the guy said on his ear startling him. “My name is Stephen Amell, kid and you’re the sexiest ass in this place…” the hand squeezing his butt made Jared squawk, flashes of Herbert’s disgusting groans filled his brain. Without thinking Jared jolted ahead and entered the kitchen.

***

Jensen knew he’d win the second he saw how the poor thing jumped to the ceiling at the contact with Stephen’s hand, Jensen got up, emptied his single malt and moved across the room smiling like the devil, he was beautiful and dangerous like him.

“I guess you’re not his type...” he mumbled as he passed him towards the kitchen.  
It was a complicated week for Jensen too, not only his uncle had bought Arrow head. CO; he also made everything in Jensen’s name as if he betrayed Stephen.

He passed the door and saw the kid sitting on a box against the far wall, eyes closed as his chest was rising and falling in rapid- too rapid- succession. A tall blond guy was right next to him. “Calm down, it’s just a drunk imbecile… he’s not gonna touch you again…” the kid’s head moved sending his hair on his ace, hiding his eyes.

“Chad…?” Jensen got close to them noticing the exact moment Chad Michael Murray recognized him; his jaw flexing in tension, he moved one step ahead covering his friend, protective.

“Jensen! This is a surprise, I had no idea you were here tonight!” he moved one step ahead. “you didn’t’ have to come, Go back! Go back I’ll be there in a second.” The owner tried with a fake animated voice; trying to stop him but Jensen moved towards the boy, smiling in charming perfection and looking as friendly and unthreatening as possible.

“Hey there…” Jared looked up startled, huge eyes flew to him and Jensen blinked surprised seeing tears on them. “I’m sorry; Stephen can be such an ass…” Chad took a deep breath and tried once more.

“Jensen, he needs a moment, he’s having a rough time and…” one hand flew to make him quiet as green cold green eyes, like pieces of glass flashed to him.

“I’m Jensen Ackles…” he offered his hand, Jared knew who he was; he had heard Chad talking about him, the guy who gave him everything he had, the family that had made this place. “Are you okay?” Jared only nodded still too shocked, he could see at the edge of his vision Chad moving closer nervous. “He’ll be fine… he just need.” Jensen smiled and Jared forgot where Chad was.

“My friend is just stupid, and has a terrible lack of good manners; I saw how he chased you around… I’m sorry…” Jensen bit his bottom lip and looked up. “Are you okay?”

Jared took a deep breath coaxed by the gentle touch of a hand over his; and nodded. “Good…” Jensen said moving up from the crouch he had been to look into the guy’s eyes. “Good… you think you’re up to bring me my desert? I really wanted a slice of that pecan pie.” Jared snorted and smiled briefly.

“Sure…” he said.

All charm and goodness Jensen got up. “Good… lets show that ass he didn’t defeat you.” Jared smiled and nodded, Jensen got up looked at Chad and with a simple nod and a half smile. “Murray, I’ll give my uncle your best regards…”

“Yes please…” Chad said as he followed Jensen to the dining room. “Thank you for that: Jared… he’s my friend from school and is having a really rough time.”

Jensen had a dark, serious face now. “yeah... he doesn’t deserve what Stephen was trying to do…” with one last look into the kitchen to find Jared looking at him Jensen went back to the table, a fucking smug smirk on his face. He had won the bet.

Jared offered them desert but already had Jensen’s pecan pie with a bright smile; his eyes never leaving his face.

“You didn’t have enough time!!” Steve said while laughing. “You were gone for like two minutes.”  
Jensen shrugged and took a bite turning his eyes away. Stephen could see the stupid waiter out there, smiling like the dumbass he was towards Jensen.

***

“I guess you lost.” Kane had said when Stephen was coming back and Jensen passed next to him, Stephen’s phone chirped as an email arrived.

“I refuse to admit defeat.” He said reading the small text; Ackles conglomerate had acquired his company. He turned up; Kane and Hartley were looking at him, the closest to Jensen he won’t give them the satisfaction, he threw his phone inside his pocket and looked up. “I’ll see your Romanee-Conti 90, the Lexus and add my share on the Hunters’ it was the team from the city and they were big finally. “Anyone?”

“I’ll see your Hunters’ actions and add CW CFO Position.” Justin Hartley said. “All to Jensen, he’ll win.” Stephen looked at him in anger.

Kane laughed. “I’ll add to that but I’m with Jensen too…” he said. “Me too… Tom snorted and nodded “yeah…”

“Have you seen his face?” someone said. “There’s nothing, nobody that could keep their panties in place if he decides to go after them, I add my aventator, to Jensen.”

So nobody was on his side…

“I’ll bet for Amell…” Michael said. “It’s what… Six to one? I bet on Stephen.” The table laughed. “Two cars and some jewelry and Jensen can keep the wine? ”

Stephen noticed the small smile playing on Kane and Hartley’s faces; they knew and were expecting him to react to the acquisition right now.

To make things worst Jensen came back with a smirk on his face and a napkin on his hand.

“You weren’t there that long…” one said.

When everyone cheered he showed the napkin without anything on it and all groaned.

“So it’s over…” Jensen said bored.

“No… I want to try again…” Jensen rolled his eyes with dramatic tiredness as Stephen jumped ahead. “Michael? What about a deadline? A week? Maybe in a week one of us can get into that stupid ass.”

“Maybe Misha might want in too…” Michael said. “What do you gentlemen say?” everyone accepted.

“Ten days.” Stated Kane out loud holding his glass as the waiter was coming to take their orders. “Ten days to have him sitting in your lap.”

The kid was smiling like a whore as he served Jensen a giant slice of Pecan pie.

***

“Seriously… do you have any idea of who I am?” Stephen asked as he pushed Jared against the dumpster behind the restaurant Jared holding his breath. “You had no idea little whore of what I can do to you?”

Jared once more was shell-shocked, all he could think about was Herbert and he closed his eyes waiting for it to be over, for it to be gone…

“HEY!!!” a short guy with an uneven smile and messy brown hair ran towards them without thinking the guy had Stephen away from Jared.

“Come on, Stephen…” it was Jensen buttoning calmly his coat. “This is so not you…” he moved ahead and his eyes flashed in surprise as he recognized the victim of his friend. “Jared?”

Stephen made a sound of indignation as Jensen moved dramatically as a prince from a Disney movie towards the waiter; it was absurd he just made things easier for Jensen.

It was true “Milo let him go.” Jensen had Jared already on his arms wrapped on his expensive Hugo Boss jacket; He made Jared turn around as the driver-Milo- let go of Stephen , but held him to leave the alley.

“Look at you playing the savior part already!!” Stephen mocked. “I won’t lose this bet Ackles, I won’t…”

Jensen smiled and moved his hand as if he were swatting away something absolutely not important. “It’s just a bet; you know we’ll be betting again a week after we end this one…”

Stephen made a face, his top lip curling in disgust and anger. “I know what you did about Arrow head…” Jensen just knew it had to be about business. “I’m not giving up my company to your group.”

Jensen shrugged. “Okay… but that’s about us, leave that poor idiot out of this…” he said his chin pointing slightly to the point where Milo had Jared sitting on the back of Jensen’s car.

“Look at you!! I thought it was an act but you already care for the little slut!”  
Jensen snorted and looked down with the brightest smile on his face. “As if I could care for someone that’s not family or useful…” sadly even Stephen knew that was true. “I just… don’t know…” he shrugged again. “not worth it.”

“I’m gonna win Jensen; and you’ll give me my company back if I win…”

Jensen’s mouth curved in a dangerous smile. “Really? Do you think I’ll give up what costed millions of dollars to you over some kid’s ass?” he moved closer. “And after this little…” he once more motioned around the place. “Is not even a contest anymore…”

“He’ll be mine Jensen… ”

Jensen stood there waiting until Stephen was long gone before moving to the car. “We’ll be taking you to your place if you don’t mind….” Jensen nodded to Milo to do as he said. “Give Milo your address.” He didn’t wait for Jared to answer; it was like he had no other option.

“Excuse me? I’m close to home and…”

Milo put a hand on his side. “Do as he said you don’t want to anger him.”

Jared moved fast and got in the car, next to Milo, Jensen didn’t mention he wanted Jared in the back, he never asked him to climb; he didn’t even acknowledged Jared again.

***

Jared was left standing outside of his building, feeling warm and protected, even if the guy asked Milo to drive around first so Stephen don’t know where Jared lived.

“you think he followed us?” Jared asked a bit scared.

“You’re never too careful when is about my boss.” The driver said in a whisper as he winked.

He steped out of the car and Milo waved him, as Jensen offered him a soft smile, Jared felt like something was around him protecting him all the way to his apartment;as if he were still wrapped in someone else’s perfume.

And of course he was; Jensen’s expensive jacket was still draped over his shoulders. Jared took it off the second he passed the door as if being in his own place could pollute the jacket, he caressed the monogrammed pocket. JRA.

Jared caressed the letters with a smile, in a sea of darkness and worries this guy, who had no obligation or need to be nice to him, went out of his way to make sure Jared was fine.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a cell phone that was not his and found the newest Iphone on one of the pockets. He thought it’ll be rude to answer until he saw the id *work phone* it had to be Jensen.

“Hello?”

The voice sounded nice, almost relieved that he had answered. “Jared?”

“Yes…?”

And a deep sigh sounded on Jared’s ear, before the sexiest voice, half rough leather, and half melted butter whispered. “Thanks God, I thought you wouldn’t answer…” and Jared felt his heart in his throat. “Are you okay? He didn’t scare you did he?”

Jared smiled. “yeah… but I’m fine now…” why was so easy to talk to Jensen?

“I’m sorry, I wanted to talk to you, but you sat with Milo and I… I couldn’t do anything…” Jared was left speechless. “Are you free tomorrow?” Jared gasped, his eyes flew to the table filled with bills and felt miserable. “Let me buy you breakfast… I’m sorry, I just don’t think I can make it any other time and I really need my phone…”

Jared didn’t understood why he felt disappointed. “Oh, right... your phone…”

The voice on his ear got quiet for far too long. “I have no other excuse….” Jensen said candid. “Please don’t tell me it’s too corny…” and Jared smiled again.

“You left your phone?” he asked smiling.

“Why else would it be unlocked?” Jensen let out a soft sigh. “So…breakfast..?”

“Breakfast…”

“I’ll pick you up at 7:30..?” Jared smiled and tried hard to keep his sigh from being heard.

“Sure, that’s perfect…” not even the pain of knowing he had one job less than usual, or the memories of what happened with Herbert or the threat from the other guy made him smile less that night.

***

Jensen hung the phone and turned to see Kane sitting next to Justin Hartley from the couch in front of him. “That’s it, I won…” he said, they just gave up on the tittie bar, they had to work the next morning.

“That *please don’t tell me it’s too corny*…” snorted Hartley. “That one, I’m stealing it.”

Jensen laughed as he picked up a couple papers. “Be my guest…”

Justin laughed like an asshole. “And the sigh, I swear…”

Jensen snorted. “That’s all Kane’s.”

Kane, the down on earth one was looking at Jensen in the eyes. “Are you sure you want to ruin his life for a bet; Jay?”

Jensen made a motion with his hand as if swatting a fly away as he crossed his legs in an elegant gesture. “He’ll get a couple dates, a couple expensive presents and lots of fun, why would I ruin anything?”

Hartley smiled crookedly and shrugged. “Because that little thing with the blue eyes can’t find a job and the guy before that one…”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I’m not here to be a hero, or I’ll be like certain blue eyed, dumb faced, philanthropist asshole friend and his quest to save the world. You know; Mish….”

Kane hated Misha Collins and his hippie ways, and the fact that he took Jensen’s best friend title after a week of knowing him. “What does he have to do with the whole thing?”

Jensen groaned and got up. “I’m tired and I have to wake up early, and tomorrow we’ll discuss Arrow Head, Justin? Don’t you think I forgot!”

Justin raised a hand. “I know… I had to Jen, I swear, it is for our benefit…”

“And to piss off Amell…”

“That was MY initiative he had no right…”  
Jensen let out a sigh and turned. “Good night guys.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is kinda the plotty part, please give it a chance, I know is not really moving forward right now but it will okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry this is so poorly edited, but I hardly have time to write anymore and even when I ad it was never enough and i just can't work with a beta, so... yeah, sorry guys, hope is not too confusing.  
> I'll try to fix it soon.

Jared got up and let out a sigh, there was absolutely nothing to eat in his apartment but he had breakfast covered. And his check from the security company was coming today, and he had a date with Jensen.

He got up ran to the shower and got ready. He was still trying to get his best pants on when the doorbell rang, he was sure it’ll be Milo.  
“Yeah?”

After a second of silence he heard.”It’s Jensen… Ackles?”

“I’ll be down in a sec!” he took everything and marched out with the jacket and the phone.

Jensen was waiting; he needed something to get his mind off stupidity, of this travesty of a date, he had no wish whatsoever to date a kid right now.

He looked at his watch only three minutes; he was not used to wait.

“Morning!” the mailman was singing along a stupid Taylor Swift song and Jensen couldn’t stop looking at him with a frown, as if the song and the uniform or maybe the joy in a place like this were offending. He saw as he started stuffing envelopes on mailboxes, and then he let two fall to the floor; Jensen bent down out of instinct and ingrained politeness, and picked them up. “Thank you…” the man said as his headphones fell and Jensen could hear Taylor Swift stating that band-aids don't fix bullet holes. 

Jensen smiled as he read the letters’ address; one was from a bank, he knew that one, it was Kripke’s group, the one his uncle had a meeting with last week, it was for Jared, third and notice for a mortgage and by the stamp on it Jensen knew it meant they had started the foreclosure process. The other was a credit card’s report, with red letters on it and Jensen frowned.

“Hey…” Jared said as he stood in front of Jensen with his jacket in hands and the phone.

Jensen smiled like a kind on a toy store. “Good morning!” he moved close to Jared and surprised him kissing him on both cheeks. “Hope you’re hungry… I’m taking you to the best waffles place in this town.”

***

Jared was amazed by how real Jensen was; how he just entered the place took a table ordered a mountain of food and then stopped to ask for a jar of coffee, “a whole pot” he asked and Jared laughed surprised.

“So… tell me about you…” Jensen asked with his mouth full of whipped cream and licking his lips in a way that made Jared forget his words.

“I’m a college student who has to work, and my life is hard right now…” he said going for his own food. “This are amazing!!” the coffee arrived and Jensen offered Jared a cup. “Andean mix…” he offered and smiled adorably as Jared groaned delighted.

Maybe it was the food he thought, and ignored the fact that Jensen didn’t even ask more about him.

Actually Jensen had no intention to get to know him, it was just part of a bet after all, and he was not interested in his sob story. “What about you?” he heard from the table. “How come someone like you is interested in a nobody like me…”

Jensen chewed his food looking at Jared’s face and then he smiled. “I have no idea.” He said sincere, aferall nobody as there to hear. “ there’s something… I couldn’t just ignore it…” 

Jared’s smile and dimples made his mouth dry, what was wrong with him? “I was wondering if you‘d like to go out with me again… for dinner with my friends.”

Jensen saw as Jared’s smile wilted. “I’m sorry I work at night…”

Jensen tried for a different approach, knowing about the mail the kid was getting he was sure with some management he’d be led in the right direction. “That’s okay… we could make arrangements, I really want to get to know you better.”

Once Jared promised he’d try to make his schedule work and asked Jensen a couple days to be sure, they started chatting about inane things, from Jensen’s love for honey and sports to Jared’s latest book.

Jensen told him about him going to Yale and finishing only a year and a half ago. “as soon as I was done my family needed me at the office.”

Jared smiled. “I’m going to Stanford; it’s really hard with my situation at the time.”

“You are a smart one then, huh? Stanford is not easy to get into… I was rejected.”

Jensen sounded earnest and sweet, almost honest, and it surprised even himself.

Jared ate every word, the same way he ate everything in his plate, sweet and made specifically for him. Jared thought it was the truth.

***

The second he got to school he heard about the flowers sent to every class in the building, all of them with a card, all of them for him. 

“I’m sorry for being an asshole. Please talk to me.  
S.A.”

It was no Jensen and Jared was stunned and trying to avoid all the eyes on him.

When he went out and ran to get to the hospital he found him, tall and handsome, with bright green eyes standing out against his green tailored suit was waiting for him.

“Hey there…” Jared tried did his best to move his feet but nothing, they didn’t obey, it was like a fly in a cobweb; like being trapped and unable to do anything, “you don’t have to be afraid of me, I’ve heard Jensen helped you…” he said and Jared nodded. “I want to introduce myself, okay? I’m Stephen Amell and I was far too drunk last night and I should’ve never harassed you, I’m so sorry.”

“Okay...” Jared moved to his right. “Apology accepted.” He kept walking; Jared had places to go and things to do and finding a new job was one of them, he had no time for rich boys playing with him.

Amell didn’t take rejection well.

***

Jensen was sitting with Kane in his office “I never said disappear him, I just said warn him!” 

Kane smiled looking weirdly like a shark. “No you didn’t you should be more specific when you ask for favors from me…” his phone rang as he laughed of Jensen’s rolled eyes. “Yeah…” and he got up made a couple grunts as answer and hung. “They found him.”

“The imbecile from Winchester’s?” and Kane nodded while dialing, “please do this the right way we have to clean the name of the company; our names Kane, or my father won’t leave me in peace until the day I die.”

“Okay…”Christian said and moved to the door. “Find me Mark, the lawyer, okay? Not the other…”

***

Jared had two phone calls while he was at the hospital; one was from the bank telling him that he was late again for payment on his parents’ house, eight months, and that the next step was foreclosure.

The second was from detective Jim Beaver; Jeremy had been found. Some guy from the company he worked for found him and promised he’ll be delivered to a police station at the state border; mentioned too that the guy was found after a brawl on a bar and there should be a doctor at least. “we don’t really know if he’s okay…”Beaver said.

“I guess now you have ruled me out of fratricide… huh?” he felt relief, yeah but also anger, his brother Jeremy was fine, safe and healthy yet he let him alone for almost a year, without things cleared out the insurance only covered partially his parents’ expenses and everything else had been Jared’s effort, while he was fine, safe, and living his own life.

He even teared up a little after that, when he was talking to an unconscious father, with tubes coming in and out of him from every place imaginable, talking to a father that could not respond. 

He cried out of loneliness and betrayal once he got home, there was nothing to eat in the apartment and he had two dollars in his pocket, just two dollars.

He didn’t even pretend to study or do homework; he just sat there; against the door feeling miserable and waiting. Beaver had said he’ll call to let him know about Jeremy.

He then got up, took a deep breath and ignoring the growl of his empty stomach moved to change, he had to be at work in 15 minutes, Chad might be his friend but he couldn’t afford to lose tips right now.

He checked his mail, a couple letters from the bank, the power company, Gas Company, the hospital and one from the funerary. He stood there once more, for far longer than 15 minutes; it was like this every time, every time he faced the idea of his mother being dead.  
Something made him look at the paper again, the sound of a tear landing on it. it took him out of his state and he hurried out the door.

Stephen Amell was at the restaurant. “Hello dear…” he said as Jared walked out of the kitchen to work.

“Good night sir…” Jared was still numb and had no intention whatsoever to deal with him.

Stephen held his hand and Jared turned surprised. “Please… I swear I’m not the bastard you think I am.”

“I am sure you’re not, sir.” He looked around as if looking for something. “If you go to your table I’ll be there in a second.” The maitre’d been coming frowning to Jared. 

“Is there a problem?” Asked Ryan to Stephen and then to Jared. “We have talked about this Jared…” Stephen interrupted the guy.

“No, no! Jared is my friend; I was just saying hi.” Stephen said. “come say hi, okay? Just to have a word with me.” Jared nodded and moved fast to his section and started doing his job.

He asked Aldis for the chance to serve on that one table and his friend swarmed he was accepted enthusiastically. 

So Jared moved to take Amell’s order. He asked for the most expensive thing on the chart, Scalops on truffle sauce; asked then for a merlot and Jared made a face. “What’”

“Fish, sir, is best served with white wine…” Stephen looked at Jared with real disgust. 

“Stop calling me sir, call me Stephen.” And waited for Jared to come back with his order, the sommelier moved to him. “Sir; I’m afraid the waiter made a mistake…” 

Stephen smiled. “No mistake, I just want a merlot, give me your chart of merlots.” He said.

By the time Amell left the place Jared was 200 dollars richer and was dead tired.

“A word with you…” Chad made him stay back when the staff was leaving. “I had the weirdest call today.”

“Me too.”

Chad made a face. “Seriously jay, Jensen Ackles asked me for your phone number.”

Jared smiled. “He did?” 

Chad rolled his eyes. “NO, Jared! NO.” and he had his friend by the shoulders shaking frantic. “That man is dangerous, you have no idea how dangerous. His ties, his family… you have no idea…”

“He’s nice to me… I need nice right now…” and taking a breath he let it out, not even looking into Chad’s eyes. “Jeremy is alive…”

Chad cursed out loud.

***

Jeremy Gilbert disappeared; he had stolen two million dollars cash from the company he had in charge, he signed contracts and paid bribes to every inspector at the last condo he built, the thing was uninhabitable; the investors were suing, so the people that had preordered the apartments. But he didn’t care.

All in all his amoral activities gave him close to ten million dollars; he got a new car, a new identity and a girl and then left. He had this perfect plan where he disappeared in Lake Tahoe, his parents there to make it believable 

Things went south though, when he spotted Mark Pellegrino; his boss’ to go guy to manage this kind of things, he was the collector.

He heard of an explosion on his way to the bus station just as the same time he tossed his cell phone into a sewer. He had nothing left here.

“Hello Mr. Gilbert.” His girl said.

“Hello Mrs. Gilbert.” He said as he kissed her.

Except his name was not Gilbert, it was Padalecki.

***

Jensen went to the gym, and he started working out with his headphones blasting old rock music on his ears.  
It wasn’t until someone tapped his shoulders that he stopped startled. “What?”

Katie, his step sister offered him the phone, nobody called him to the land line unless… he searched for his phone it was missing.

“You better find a decent assistant if you want someone answering the phone for you.”

“Shut up!” Jensen said without any heat and stopped the treadmill and held the phone to his ear. “Yeah?”

“Good morning…”it was Amell and Jensen felt annoyed instantly. “Guess who dined with our little toy last night?”

Jensen let out a breath; don’t ask him why he was left breathless for that stupid waiter. “Who?” he said taking a breath. “I’m working out Stephen, what do you need?”

“I’m almost done, by Thursday; I’ll have him sitting on my lap, as promised.”

Jensen wanted to laugh, but something was wrong, his heart was pounding and his entire body was stiff “okay… I’m still not giving Arrow head back.” Jensen ended the call and marched out of the Gym without caring Katie was calling him.

***

“Heard you had a date…” he said the second Jared answered his phone.

“Wha-” Jared half said before stopping. “Good morning to you too.”

“Did you have a date last night?”

Jared scoffed. “And how is that of your concern?”

Jensen was taken aback by the answer and smiled with a new found respect for the kid. “touché…” it was Jared’s time to be quiet. “I just, I thought we were going to know each other better… I had no idea you were seeing someone else. If that’s serious… I just don’t want to have my hopes up for nothing…” and after a bit. “Are you even interested? Do you…?”

Jared let out a breath he had no idea was holding, he laughed in all this, in all his pain he found a reason to smile. “No and yes….”

Jensen was quiet for a while. “no, it wasn’t a date, is not serious, it’s just the guy from the alley saying he’s sorry and following me around, and yes, I’m interested…”

At the way Jared referred to Stephen; Jensen, Suave, debonair, Jensen Ackles, let out a giggle, not a manly “cat got the cream” giggle, a goofy giggle, like Disney goofy, uneven and weird and he wanted to die. He looked around in the gym to find it empty and then he pressed a hand over his face embarrassed. “Are you there…?” Jared asked while laughing out loud.

“I’m here… ” Jared let out a snort at the tone of embarrassment in the voice of the powerful man.

“Good… Good… thank you, I really needed that.”

“Needed what?”

“A reason to laugh….?” Jared had never needed someone to complain to, he had dealt with everything on his own, until now. And even saying it out loud sounded off to him.

“Tell me then you’ll come with me, even if just to have fun… I promise I’ll be ridiculous and embarrass myself in front of everyone for your amusement.”

Jared smiled again, what a picture he must be laughing like that in front of strangers.

And Jensen smiled like the bastard he was when Jared sounding hopeful and enamored said yes.

***

Kane appeared at the door of one of Checkers motel’s room on an interstate highway. He knocked on the door and tall guy with blue eyes and a smirk that could ice Satan opened. “Where is he?”

The tall guy didn’t even say a word, he just pointed with his chin showing his teeth like a predator; Kane entered the door and groaned. “Mark….” 

The man tied to a chair was unconscious, his hands were blotchy and puffed for the lack of blood flow; his shirt was reduced to shreds and his face, under auburn blond hair was a mess of bruises and clogged blood. “You said alive… you never said unharmed…”

Christian Kane rubbed his face. “Sometimes… I don’t know why I don’t just kill you and burry your body on my backyard… do you want to explain this to JD like the professor mess?”

Mark Pellegrino smirked amused. “That was the pretty boy’s mess, not my fault if he has no idea on how to ask for these things.” Kane reduced him to a scolded mess with one glance. 

“Call a doctor, find a healer, fucking kiss him better you have 24 hours and we’ll handing him to the cops… and pray you haven’t broke any bone.”

One of Pellegrino men snorted as Mark smiled crookedly. “Oops.”

***

Jared got a phone call from the cops that afternoon, he was going to work at the security company, the same factory at the docks when he saw an audi parked near the door and his heart stopped.

“Hey kid…” it was Amell again with a blue eyed guy with the most innocent smile ever. “I just wanted to prove my friend Michael that is true I know you…”

Jared met Michael and felt like he touched a snake when the clammy hand held his. 

But hell was waiting after they left, his boss parked at the entrance of the factory even before the other guy had left. “Padalecki… look, was that Michael Rossenbaum here?”

Jared stuttered a little. “Yeah, I met him right now… the other guy… I’ve meet him at my other job.”

The guy let out a tired sigh shaking his head from side to side. “So sorry… if you have those connections I’d have to fire you right now…”

“What?” Jared was left speechless. 

“Don’t you remember your contract? No relation with any criminal activities? He’s one of the biggest mobsters in town’s son… the only one bigger are the Ackles…”

Jared tried his best. “no… please.. I have… my father needs… please no…”

Jared felt his feet cold and his stomach churning. “Sorry kid, come tomorrow for your check…” and the guy left, a tall guy walked in looking at Jared with fear and sadness. “sorry bro…” he said. 

“It’s okay Tahmoh, not your fault.”

Jared went home and cried until morning came.

***

Jensen got to the door of Jared on his own accord; Milo was standing right behind him holding a box and one of those paper cup holders.   
When Jared opens the door he has his face tear stained and eyes blotchy; the reason why this made Jensen’s stomach flip was a surprise “Are you okay??” Jensen asked and Jared let out a sigh, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible, but it was still rough. 

“I’m fine…”

Jensen moved ahead fire in his green gaze as he held Jared by the arms pulling him towards him. “Did Amell touched you? Did he threaten you?” 

It surprised Jared, the way it might have surprised any damsel in distress, Cinderella surely felt overwhelmed and surprised by the way the prince appeared in front of her to ask her for a dance.

Jensen had a weird protective vibe on him all the time but this time, right there looking at Jared in the eyes and frowning as if trying to understand what troubled his new friend’s heart made Jared fell for him a little. “want to talk about it?” Jared took a small breath and got stiff, his eyes flew to Milo behind them.

“That’ll be All, Milo, I’ll see you at the car.” Jensen took the cupholder and followed Jared inside the apartment.

Jared felt embarrassed, he had sold his TV last month when his father needed a new special mattress. There was nothing else than cheap furniture and laundry –he finally had the chance- around. “minimalist, I like it!” Jensen moved straight to the only table and offered Jared a chair, as soon as the kid sat Jensen offered him the small box he was carrying, “I don’t know what’s happening to you, but nothing looks just as bad after you had breakfast…” the box contained napoleons covered in powdered sugar and had a cherry on top of them. “didn’t know what you like so I have coffee, classic vanilla cream, dulce de leche, lemon cream ,and “sweet summer cream…” whatever that is…” he made a face and Jared snorted and looked down to avoid green eyes as more tears fell down his face. 

A feather like touch startled him; Jensen was cleaning his face with a finger. “I have coffee… two creams a sugar, just like you had it the other day…” Jared nodded thanking him. “Ready to talk? That way you won’t get bitterness on your summer cream whatever napoleon.”

Jared smiled for a second, almost sincere this time. 

“I lost two of my three jobs and I’m swarmed with bills…” Jared confessed distraught

“My parents were on an explosion last year, my brother’s car… three people died that day….” Jensen felt his own heart clenching at the memory of something like that. “my mom is gone…” Jared said and Jensen moved closer holding his shoulder reassuringly.

“I’m so sorry… to hear that.” Jared felt warmth and support on a simple hand and felt better. “If there’s something… anything you need….”

Jared looked up gasping and noticed the honesty in those words. “Thank you…” he said. 

“Your dad…?”

“he’s at a long term care facility, he’s in a medically induced coma, his injuries caused him pain and seizures and there’s nothing that can actually control them… with the severity of the damage… doctors said the coma is better, it’ll keep his brain safe… if he goes into a seizure for too long it could kill him.”

Jensen let out a curse under his breath and Jared snorted. “I’ve said that a million times this last year…”

“That’s a huge load for someone this young…” Jensen said taking the other cup on the holder. “How do you manage to go to school and work…? I‘d be depressed and cocooned in my bed…” Jensen regretted his words the second they were out of his mouth, JD and dad would be disgusted at how easily he admitted weakness. 

“The insurance doesn’t cover all… if I don’t work… I can’t afford his care.” Jensen looked at him with a newfound admiration, not only respect. 

“You’re brave, and very strong… don’t worry, we’ll find a way to make things easy for you…”

Jared’s mouth was line. “I’m not asking for charity, I can take care of my family….” He was about to tell him about Jeremy but he never asked for anything from him.

“No!” Jensen said a hand moving in front of him, under the pristine white of his white shirt’s cuff Jared saw a couple leather strings and armbands. “It’s not charity, I’m not gonna pay for stuff… No… I just think I could help you find a decent job.”

Jensen sat straighter and looked to the only window. “I could lend you an accountant who could help you through…” he pointed with his chin the mountain of bills. “one thing I know…. There’s always a way to bend companies arms… they want their money back, and they’ll make it easier with the right help.”

Jared felt ashamed of his outburst. “That’ll be so useful, thank you…”

“Now eat… I really want to know how summer tastes…” Jared smiled and Jensen spent a couple second enjoying the dimples and the new light in those eyes.

“My mom died too…” he said out of nowhere. “Not long ago… four...five years in September the 13th.” He kept talking as if it still hurt. Jared looked up surprised. “My dad retired after that one, my uncle runs the company after him, until it’s my time.” Jared took a deep breath, as if things were less heavy out of a sudden. “Not like I’m desperate… no, I like my freedom, they are two old guys with grey hair and beards…” and he shook his head; fingers playing listlessly on the tabletop as he twisted his mouth to bite on his bottom lip. “I can’t imagine myself without time to shave… or suffer Sergei’s work out routines.” Jared cackled; he wanted to say that a beard, even a simple scruff would look good in Jensen, anything, even Dobby’s teapot warmer would look good on Jensen.

All in all by the time Jensen left for the office and Jared, feeling a million times better went to school both felt like new, refreshed; both yearning for the domesticity of a breakfast with someone.

***

Jim Beaver is a nice man, a widower, smart and proficient at his work; detective who never wanted to see what he was seeing, Jeremy Padalecki, AKA Jeremy Gilbert had every finger in his left hand broken, his cheekbone too, and some ribs, his right eye was closed and doctors said that he might need surgery. When asked about what happened he always changed excuses.

The only thing consistent in his story was the question he always made about a woman, Danielle Panabaker; but she was not found, and he always groaned in pain and cried at that news.

The call; the call he had to make to Jared? Poor thing Jared was the hardest thing ever.

“He’s at Hughes Hospital…” he said dreading what the poor kid would do. “He’s in bad shape, but doctors said he’ll be okay in a couple weeks.”

The tired voice; the hopeless tone; the thank you… poor kid.

***

Jared was on the phone with James Beaver, when he got another call, it was from the dean’s office.

“you were apparently the last person who saw Dr Herbert before he disappeared, and for what we’ve seen on his notes and what your classmates had told us…”

Long story short: They wanted Jared to explain what was happening, and he’d be investigated as a suspect for his teacher’s disappearing.   
In any case his scholarship stated specifically – you should always read the fine print, seriously do that, I beg you- that if he was involved in any major crime he’ll lose it. 

“You can’t do that!! I’m not even a suspect! In any case I was a victim of him, he raped me!”

The line sounded with little cracks, as if someone else were listening. “Listen now Sir…” the secretary said. “your grades had plunked, yeah? Your records are less than exemplar, and the last straw was that false accusation towards one of our most respected professors, you’ve even instigated others like you, white trash scum lucky enough to get in this honorable institution; to say the same disgusting lie. What you wanted to win with this? It still eludes me. But if you thought you’d get something out of this, honey you’re wrong… ”

Jared gaped surprised. “He raped me! He did!”

The phone was quiet for a moment, so long that Jared thought that the person at the other end had hung up but then a male’s voice sounded. “We turned the other way when you were accused by the police of murder, patricide… one is an event, then your brother… two is a coincidence… now this? Three is a patron.” Jared had no idea why he felt heavy, he had moved from where he was, he was leaning now against a wall, he could see people around, sitting on tables and on the grass, reading or laughing, some doing homework or chatting with friends; Everyone in their own little perfect worlds, while his was falling apart.

“but… but…” Jared was left without words, tears of impotence bunching behind his eyes stinging on their way out as if the bastards wanted him to lose all dignity along with his future.

“You’re completely welcome to stay, though…” said the male; Jared assumed it was the dean. “if you cover you college fees and tuition…”

Have you ever checked how much you have to pay to go to Stanford? Jared now felt his heart sink knowing it was as god as nothing with all the things he had to pay already.

“If you have any further question, Mr Padalecki, you can always send us an e-mail. Thanks for your time, please feel free to let our secretary know what you’ve decided about staying as our student. Have a good day.”

Jared heard the startling laughter from a group of guys and he moved, he went to the train stop, his car had been sold last month; Dad’s too, Mom’s was never recovered from Lake Tahoe and he had to go see Jeremy, he sat on the car, almost empty by 2pm, and cried until he had no more tears, he won’t for his life cry in front of his good for nothing brother.

His phone buzzed as he got to the main door. It was text from Jensen. 

JAckles: hope my stupid heartbreaking story didn’t scare you.

JarPad: not at all

JAckles: Good, how’s your day going?

JarPad: have you ever had one of those days when the only bad thing not happening is a dog peeing on your shoes?

JAckles: have you met my family? Bc that’s what if feels like to live with them.

Jared smiled and thanked his phone.  
***

Jensen felt like an idiot, he was just bored, the guy in front of him was his dad’s most trusted agent, but his numbers were ridiculous and his projections for this quarter were out of place. “Endure the presentation.” He father had asked. “You can change everything, but let the poor guy speak his mind.” So he did just that and to pass time he started sending random texts, he sent a picture of a penis to Kane and got cussed as answer.

He sent a couple words to Tom and the idiot didn’t even answered.

Misha was the only one answering asking if he was going to his charity. “300 per seat.” Jensen let out a soft sigh and his dad; at his left, kicked him under the table, some things never change- he thought- since the same happened the first time they had to be there for one of the functions his mom used to work with. He texted Jared because it’ll be on Misha’s welcome home party he was going to win the stupid bet… and he liked to play with Jared, the guy was easy to convince, show him a little bit of humanity and he was on his ass and bambi eyed for you.

He still had to do something though, he meant it, he’d help him with his bills, at least to organize them and maybe... if possible to get some of them gone. What? He’d paid more to an escort to help him out of bets.

So the next step was texting Julie-Anna McNiven. “Sweet little angel: would you help me out please?”

“What have you done now? Is it for Jeff? If so, NOPE”

“It’s for a friend; he’s to the neck in debt and needs a decent accountant to help him.”

“If he’s in debt he can’t afford to pay my fees Jay.”

“I can cover them for him.”

The gadget in his hand shrilled making the guy up front stop talking. “Sorry...” Jensen got up and walked out. “It’s from McNiven-Harris.” He informed his father and the old guy nodded; sure he thought it was a serious call.

“You’re going to pay for a friend?”

Jensen winced. ”shut up, you make it sound so….”

“You’re sleeping with this friend?”

“What?” Jensen squawked and made a face as he sputtered his answer. “NO!”

“Jensen, the only reason you would pay for someone is if you’re fucking them and you’re bored of them or because is someone you care about. Are you bonking said friend?”

“Is it Stephen? I heard what he did with his company; it’s the latest rumor…” that was Danneel and Jensen scrunched his eyes.

“It’s just a kid, okay? He’s in trouble, don’t make me regret this out of the blue act of…” what word should he use?

“What do you need?” Danni was strong, and driven and always plain and forward. 

So he just explained them the case. “Text me the number Jay, I’ll let you know what I find.” Said Julie and after a couple more words hang up.

He smiled, it felt good, and how stupid it was… as if he didn’t know he couldn’t get attached to anyone out of the “family”.

***

Jared was standing outside of Jeremy’s room, he could see just one glass away from his brother, part of his hair had been shaved to see the giant would where his skull was cracked, the left side of his face was covered, there was a white pad over his eye, and even if he was almost sitting he looked tired as if he just ran a mile. 

He should feel relieved his brother was fine, right? he should be relieved he still had someone, but then… why he didn’t came back, why he never said he was alive and well?

“Sir?” a man in a cheap blue suit stood next to Jared. “Can I help you with anything?”

Jared pointed to the window. “that’s my brother…” the guy knew for sure what the problem was, he made a sound with his brows in his hairline and then said he had to go, but still asked him to visit accounting on his way out.

Jared got angry, he marched to the door and when it opened Jeremy opened his eye. “About time!! I’ve been calling since…” he took a breath. “Jay…”

“You bastard…” Jared thought he could hold on, but the second his stupid brother smiled he just… started sobbing.

***


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Mark walked holding a little cactus plant in a purple pot with a white bow on it. He asked about a room and once he was told the number he marched to it giving the number to someone on the phone.

He knocked twice and smiled to a nurse walking by and to the cop at the coffee machine down the hall, poor guy had been there almost 10 hours and needed a break, Mark just knew it.

He waited a bit and then entered, Jeremy gasped out loud and the other guy on the room turned. He was tall but skinny, and when he faced him he still had fresh tears on his face.

“Sorry… I didn’t want to interrupt but... Jeremy…”

“Call the guard Jay..! Call him!!”

The tall guy moved towards the door but Mark stood on his way. “No need to worry our guest Jeremy… especially because he’ll be walking out of here… without guards or cameras or bullet proof doors…” and to the guy standing in front of him showing the knife and gun under his jacket. “ you know hospitals and their ridiculous security measures are not like real life…” he chuckled turning to Jared . “Not like I’m threatening you, okay? I kinda like you, I mean, you obviously missed this piece of shit, and he does not deserve your sympathy.” He looked at his watch. “This is what is going to happen, Jeremy… me and your friend…” Mark had a hand around the guy shoulders just to feel the poor thing was skin and bones and was shivering. “we’re going to ask about your condition to the doctors, we’ll leave for 12 minutes, and we’ll be back to find you- with good luck- just the way you are right now… with bad luck…” he shrugged.

“Who…” the guy was about to ask who he was.

But blue eyes fixed him with a side glance. “You don’t want to know…” and softly, almost a whisper to him. “Don’t worry, no matter what, we don’t hurt relatives.” And making a face of half amusement and half disgust he added. “It’s against the biggest boss policy.”

Mark opened the door waved at the guy by the coffee machine and pulled the tall guy with him. “Do you have to go somewhere?”

“Accounting…” mumbled the guy and Mark nodded before leading him there.

***

Jensen and Christian were on the car chatting inanely about baseball when Chris phone rang, seconds later they were out of the car and walking into the hospital.

As Jensen opened the door they saw a police officer down the hall entering the bathroom.

Once inside they saw Jeremy on the bed. “Fuck!” Jensen let out. “Kane!”

Christian raised his hands; palms front and shook his head. “Ask Mark, I had never ordered this.”

Jensen nodded and turned to Jeremy. “Hello Mr. Gilbert, I believe we haven’t met yet. We are the original owners of the money you took… my name is JR Ackles, and he’s Kane.” Jeremy was shaking; it was obvious as he tried to move in the bed making pained noises as he tried to move away from the man that he was afraid.

“Sir… I-I” but he never let the words out.

“No, please don’t even try…” Jensen said shaking his head. “the way you acted is enough to have you dead; like the low life you are, and dead in the most painful way possible, DAMN!” he said with a smile. “if it were five years ago… my family will have you and everyone you love killed, leaving you last so you can see them hating you for what you did.”  
Jeremy moved in bed whining. “Please…”

“You better thank God we changed; the way our business has been managed lately… go figure, you’re my first... in like five years?” he turned to confirm with Kane and he nodded. “But don’t think we’re going soft, no. you’re gonna pay for everything you did.

Kane moved to the bed. “Where is our money Jeremy… if we get all the 9.850.00 of it, you’ll go to jail and live.”

“Now, now Kane…” Jensen said. “IF you make it in jail, of course, we could even let you know where the poor redhead girl is going…”

"Danielle?” mumbled Jeremy…

“Our money Mr. Gilbert, that’s all we’re asking for…” Jensen asked as he got to the door.

Jeremy started begging repeating over and over he had nothing. That he had no idea where the money was.“I swear I invested it with some guys… ”

Jensen was right there again. “too bad, huh? You’re gonna pay for every penny of it, so you might want to call those investors.” He moved when a nurse walked by the window. “Oh and of course you have to clarify you acted alone; you are the only responsible for the whole debacle; set things with your attorney, a press conference or an open letter whatever, don’t you dare to pretend you’re innocent. ” and to Kane with a smile. “Give him a little reminder, please?”

“My pleasure.” He said getting to Jeremy and punching him on the stomach right there on the bed.

They walked out of the room and Kane checked his watch. “With three minutes spare.” Jensen chuckled as they both marched into the elevator.

***

Jared was at the accountant’s office and the guy was giving Jared the numbers of Jeremy’s treatment. ER: 3200 dollars, CT scans:7000, Surgery:9300 X Rays:800 a total of 20800 without little stuff such as room, and ophthalmology hadn’t yet given their bill.

“We really need to know if he has insurance or if he…”had said the accountant in a monotone voice as if he gives bad news every day. “Or; since you’re his next in kin.”

Jared broke down, he started crying, a day bill of almost 300 dollars, just as much as his dad’s.

The blond guy that threatened Jeremy, and was now sitting next to him put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll find a way, okay? Be strong.” the thug said softly as a reassurance while he pressed a bit to ground Jared. “Take a deep breath.”

But he couldn’t, how could he deal with this aside of everything else?

“I’m sorry...” Mark explained at the man at the other side of the desk. “You have to understand it’s a shock for him…” the guy nodded. “We’ll let you know in a bit, okay?”

Jared was led out of the office into an empty hallway. “That piece of shit of your brother did a number on you huh?” Mark said as Jared sat still crying with his head in his hands bent over a chair. “In a different time I’d have killed him just for that…” he said angry. “Look kid; I like you, okay? You’re brave, one of the few that didn’t just pee himself as soon as I got in the room.”

Jared raised his eyes in indignant anger. “Thank you..!” he let out with a venomous look.

Mark laughed. “That’s the one I like… it’s obvious you can deal with this, okay? You’ll find a way. But once this is all solved? Forget you ever had met that freeloader, okay? You do not deserve the shit this man will put you through your entire life if you let him.”

He checked his watch and then said: “Okay, bye.” and left without more.

He took out his phone to check the hour and found a missed call from an unknown number. Pep talked by a mobster… that’s a new low… thought Jared Ignoring the missed call.

He didn’t go back to Jeremy’s room; he just couldn’t look at him.

***  
Jensen called Jared on a Thursday; Misha was back and was throwing a bash at his house. “So I was thinking…”

Jared needed to do something else than working and worrying about everything else. He was just coming back from the hospital; his dad was fine, and Jeremy’s eye needed even another surgery.

Also, police informed him that the company his brother stole from had asked to talk to him. Jared needed Jensen’s soothing presence, as he noticed with fear that he already was attached to the rich guy. “sure.” he said biting his bottom lip. “I’d love to go out with you.”

Jensen at the other end of the line was sitting on his desk signing contracts for Winchesters building co. Justin was giving him another set of papers and Alona was there looking at him with a knowing smile on her face. “Milo will pick you up at seven okay? So we can have dinner before meeting my friends.” Justin snorted softly and Jensen made a “be quiet” gesture.

Jared was excited and smiling after a horrible week.

Jensen smiled to his phone as he changed papers with Justin.

“I know that smile…” Alona said meeting Jensen’s startled eyes.

“Sweetie, that’s the smile of a man that just won a bet of almost half million dollars pot.” Justin nodded and smirked.  
“Stephen is going to shit himself out of anger.”

Jensen snapped at him. “Hey! Respect the lady.”

Alona snorted and scrunched her eyes facing Jensen and looking at the mirth in that face she bit her lip. *I know there’s more than that* face and Jensen knew it.

***

“So…” Justin asked as they walked into the meeting with the services committee. “sky-view? Murray’s? Some place where there will be a so-called celebrity?”

Jensen made a face; he was against that kind of place, seethed at the idea to have to share a room with one of those media whores who made a life out of exposing their dirty laundry in public. “No, what would render him in love…” Justin only made a noise as if Jensen was going too far. “It’s different.”

“It’s a joke, a onetime thing Jensen…” Jensen rolled his eyes and moved ahead towards the door.

“That doesn’t mean you’re not gonna do an effort.” Jensen said smiling. “You’re spending way too much time with Misha and Christian… ” He turned away from Justin. “I’m not gonna rape him, I just need this to be convincing…” he opened the door. “Good afternoon gentlemen!” he said facing the businesmen on the room.

Yeah, the way to get to Jared was with something else, give him back the home he missed, the parents he lost. Jared needed a gentler touch than other pets.

***

Jared was sweating, and had walked around his shoebox apartment a couple times trying hard not to peek out of the window every two seconds; his phone rang and he answered without checking the number. “Hello?” he asked out of breath.

“Yeah, good night.. This is Julie McNiven from McNiven-Harris Accounting services? May I speak with Jared?”

“This is he?” he said expecting yet another hit.

“Hi!” the lady started less stiff than at the beginning. “I’m Julie, Jensen’s friend, he told me you needed some help, and I wanted to see if we could meet at some point this week?”

Jared let out a breath. “uuh, yeah… there’s a problem about that Ms. McNiven, I can’t pay your services, I know Jensen had good intentions but I don’t want to make you waste your time…”

The lady at the other end cooed. “No, no Jared, Jensen told me you’re having some trouble and this is a favor to him, I won’t charge you okay? Any friend of Jensen is a friend of mine…”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” she said animated. “So… is tomorrow too soon?”

Jared smiled; he saw a light at the end of the dark endless tunnel. Even if for now was a freaking glass wall. “Tomorrow is  
perfect.”

“Okay then I’ll send you my info and you’ll send me everything you have… about your debts, credit cards reports and balances and… well you know everything you have listed… do you have a list right?”

Jared gaped for a second yes he had a couple lists about his debts. “It’ll be messy.”

“Don’t worry, when is about receipts and money everything is always messy, I just need to check the big number and we’ll meet tomorrow at 3pm?” Jared heard the buzzer and his head flew to the door, Milo…

He agreed and hung up looking for his ratty laptop and sent Julie everything he had in it, and a message saying he’ll have more for the next day. Then he flew down stairs with a smile on his face.

***

Jensen was coming out of a meeting when the car arrived; Jared was sitting on the back with a simple plaid shirt and fitting jeans, he looked good, Jensen was wearing a suit and cursed himself for that. “Hello!” he said sitting next to Jared.

“Hi.” He said out of breath and gasping when Jensen moved to kiss his cheek.

“You look good…” Jensen let out as his eyes roamed Jared’s chest. The shirt was filled just right.

Jared chuckled smiling and blushing. “Thank you, but I kinda think I’m underdressed.”

Jensen moved his head. “no… no, if you don’t mind, we’ll have dinner at my place, so I have the chance to change clothes I don’t want to be the asshole in a suit at Misha’s; he surely would be barefoot or something weird like that.” Jared smiled, Jensen decided he liked when Jared did that.

***

Jensen’s place was huge, not a penthouse but an entire floor of a building in the most expensive area, Milo stayed in the car as they traveled in Jensen’s private elevator.

“This place is awesome!” Jared commented as he looked out to the night from the glass cage they were using.

“It has its perks…” Jensen said standing close to the door.

“Look!” Jared pointed at the sunset. “You can see…” Jensen took a deep breath.

“I’m not… I-I don’t like heights.” Jared turned and bit his lips.

“Sorry…”Jared said

Jensen nodded looking straight ahead. “Enjoy it, I know it’s awesome.” Jared moved in front of Jensen shielding the city from him and hearing Jensen taking a deep breath

“Why an elevator made of glass then?”

“I use the regular one.”Jensen had a dorky smile on his face; his ears a little bit red. “But I wanted to impress you.”

The bell sounded way too fast for Jared; he’d love to stay right there in front of Jensen forever.

“Sam?” Jensen shouted and took off his jacket as he moved into the room. “Come in Jared; take a sit, something to drink?” Jared shook his head no, he didn’t want alcohol.

The entire place smelled like oak wood and something else, sandalwood? Jensen disappeared through a door for a second and came back followed by a short lady with a kind face and a sweet smile, she was a beauty. “This is Jared…” he said with a honest smile to her. “Jared she’s Samantha Ferris, she’s… my friend.” He said and she smiled holding him by the waist and pulling him close. “I’ll leave you two for a couple minutes; I’ll be ready very soon.”

“Sure, kid, I’ll get dinner ready for you two by then.” Jared saw as Jensen dashed out of the room. “Hi Jared…” the lady said.

“Hi…” Jared remembered his manners and offered his hand to her. “Nice to meet you”

Samantha took his hand and pulled him. “heard you’re not one of Jensen’s stuck ups friends, mind to help me?” it was like having your friend’s mom taking you to the kitchen for snacks; “It’s something simple; I thought it’ll be just us, since Milo never stays.” she said as she opened a door; a delicious smell of fresh food and chocolate filled the air. In a second she had him carrying dishes to a small dining room where she had wine glasses and cutlery. “I hope you don’t mind…”

“Anything is fine, and I really miss my mom’s homemade food.”

She looked at him for a sec. “go visit her, I bet she’d be happy…”

It hurt, it always hurts, when you miss someone and little things they used to do are okay, sometimes big things are okay too, but then suddenly, out of nowhere, there’s something that’s too much; And the prick of a needle become a kick in the head.  
It hurt.

The next thing he felt was a hand on his arm, taking dishes away. “Honey…” it was Samantha. “I’m so sorry… when did it happened?” she held his arm and pulled him to her, hugging him softly.

Jared blinked. “How do you know?”

She smiled like only a mother would as she let him go. “I know the face of a lost child honey, I was left with one on my charge, and my daughter Alona; she had that same face when her daddy…”

Jared noticed the tears in his face and cleaned them. “Sorry…”

“Nothing to be sorry, you have no idea the number of times I have seen Jensen like that too…”

Jared sat while she prepared the table and brought more stuff.

She was a widower, her husband used to work for Jensen’s family and when she was left alone Jensen’s mom had asked her to come back home to help her. “I had no idea I’d be staying for 20 years I tell you; but I enjoyed every day.” She said. “Alona, my girl, she went to college and then started working for Jensen’s dad.”

Jared smiled. “Seems like his family is very good; always helping others….”

Sam’s face hardened for a second. “Not all his family.” She let out with darkness in her words. “But there’s always something good and something bad in people; something of everything in everyone.”

Jared was about to ask about Jensen when he entered, dressed in worn out jeans, a grey shirt that showed off his pecs and a plaid over shirt. “Sam…? Did you made him help?”

“Yes I did Jay; poor thing would be bored to death by now with the amount of time you spend in front of a mirror.”

“It wasn’t that long…” Jensen said as he took his sit in front of Jared where she put his place.

Sam served them and then disappeared, it was true; simple, regular food, Jared was expecting something to impress him, this was far better. Roast beef and potatoes and a green beans salad, it was something his mom would’ve done for him for dinner.

Jensen knew this was what would work for Jared, he sure missed his mom, and having someone nice over so Sam could talk to them will make her stop nagging him to get a girlfriend for a while. So it was a win/win situation.

Beside everything was worthy the second Jared started eating.

The sheer joy in the kid’s face, the way he used his finger to lick something that landed on his lip, Jensen smiled, it was like having a new puppy, it was good not being alone for once.

Dessert made Jensen moan in ways Jared thought were obscene and would’ve called out whoever did those sounds, but not Jensen. Jensen just sat there enjoying his food, simple cherry pie with whipped cream. “I made this for you two, the second he told me you were coming.” Samantha said and Jared thanked her.

He remembered Jensen asking for pie the day he met him but thought it was just to impress him.

“So you really like pie…” he asked. And Jensen made a face.

“Let’s say it's comfort food of sorts.” Jared smiled

“I thought you were humoring me… at Murray’s.” Jensen frowned and then remembered. “Let’s say it was a 50/50 situation.” Jared laughed at that.

Let’s say Jared would’ve done anything for Jensen by then.

Let’s say it was planned that they started talking about anything and everything until well past 9pm when they finally left Jensen’s place to go to the party.

Let’s say Jensen had no idea of what he was doing when he parked outside of Misha and Vicky’s house and pulled Jared in for their first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Jared sat on the car feeling increasingly nervous, something in the way Jensen acted scared him a little; so serious and like ignoring him.

“Here we are…” Jensen said taking a deep breath; he turned and blinked surprised to a Jared that looked scared. “You okay?” he nodded slowly.

“Just… I-I, you’re very serious… are you sure I won’t embarrass you?”

Jensen frowned for a second before bending down and touching his lips to Jared’s, the chaste kiss sent electricity across his entire body made him forget everything that was wrong in his life.

“I always drive like that; concentrated in one thing only… and I was worried you wouldn’t like that…” he said taking a deep breath and moving away biting his bottom lip.

Jared didn’t remember the way to the door. What he does remember is the “if you want to go at any time let me know and we’ll be out of here.”

 

***

Misha opened his door at 8:15 for a very single, serious and sulky Stephen.

Then at 9:45 for Jensen who was -go figure- out of one of his way too stiff suits for someone his age. “Look at you!!” Misha said as he hugged his friend. “you’re a real boy!”

“Always exaggerating.” Jensen said chuckling. “I missed you Mish.” As they held on tight to each other and patted their backs Jared felt out of place. Maybe they were some kind of long term on and off… “Let me introduce you to someone.” Jensen parted first searching for Jared’s hand. He felt a skip on his heart rate at that unconscious motion.

“This is Jared.” he said. “He’s with me…”

Misha looked from Jensen to Jared with a smile of knowledge bigger than he let see. “Look at that! Jackles brought a boyfriend!” he moved ahead and held Jared’s hand. “Misha Collins; welcome to my house.”

“Thank you, your house is awesome.” Jared offered his hand. “I’m Jared Padalecki.”

“You have to meet my wife, she’s gonna love you!!” he smiled to their joined hands – because the second Misha let go of Jared’s hand Jensen took it in his again- and marched into the house followed by them. “Come in, come in, we’re at the terrace in the back.”

They entered the space and saw a large group of people in chairs and couches and a small group was dancing; in one corner in two large couches were Stephen, Michael, Tom and Jensen’s guys Justin and Chris. Some of them shared looks and it made Jared go stiff. Jensen half turned seeing it. “What?”

“I…” Jared felt his throat parched, how could he explain he recognized them? And that he couldn’t sit with Stephen without shivering.

“We don’t have to go with my friends…” Jensen pulled him towards the bar where a guy was preparing drinks. “Whiskey for me, please.” asked Jensen as he pushed a 20 in the tips jar. “You?” Jared was still stunned. “Jared?” his hands were holding his arms. “Breath…!” his voice changed, at least an octave lower. “Did Stephen do something to you? Did he threaten you?”

And turning to the bar he shouted. “A glass of cold water now!” he was handed the glass in a second and he pressed it to Jared’s neck. Jared gasped and felt the panic attack recede.

He was led away by a hand on his lower back, towards the farthest end of the terrace, Jared felt the cold of the rails on his palms as he took deep breath after deep breath; Jensen’s soothing voice explaining him about stars, and clouds and the moon or something filling his ears. He turned to notice Jensen looking up, not at the edge.

“We should move away from here.” he said and Jensen smiled.

“You’re afraid of Stephen; there’s a way to make him back away, if you really want that.”

“Anything…” Jared said without even thinking about it.

“Let’s show them we’re together, he won’t dare to touch you if you’re with me.”

“No!” he was his own person he didn’t need a guy for others to respect him.

Jensen understood that in the way Jared looked at him. “Just for a bit, until you find your footing in front of him, Okay?”

Jared nodded and Jensen bent closer once more, they were close in height but it still made Jared feel great; as if Jensen were protecting him.

In seconds he was walking down the terrace across a throng of dancing people and sat in Jensen’s lap with his hand on his lower back and looked around as if it were the best sit in the place.

“Anything new?” Jensen asked after he introduced Jared as his special friend.

He thought it was the most amazing place in the world, protected, that’s the word in his head, protected and shielded in Jensen’s arms.

***

Stephen and Jensen’s eyes crossed a couple times.

Seething green against complacent ones, Michael was laughing with Tom as Misha sat with them.

“So guys?” the host said with a smile and a look at Jared’s choice of seat. “I’ve been away for over a month and all I heard about you is that Justin is dealing with Arrow Head, and Jensen has Jared now…” he moved his eyes over Jared, not in a creepy way, but obviously interested, Jensen tightened his hold in Jared’s hip and Misha smiling turned around seeing the worry at the unintentional punch when he mentioned companies. “What else has been happening? And why is Lucifer late to this party?”

Kane laughed at that. “He’s taking care of other stuff.”

Misha made a sound and scrunched his eyes a bit. “Is that one of your godfather-esque references?”

Kane might have answered, Jared didn’t know; Jensen pulled him closer and kissed him, the world stopped spinning, Jared’s lips were parted by the sweet hot intrusion of Jensen’s tongue and even if he knew they were all watching he couldn’t care less; a moan; the filthiest moan ever fell out of his mouth at the taste of those lips.

Jensen had him on his lap, and kissing him in front of everyone, the entire place got quiet. That was it; the bet had been won.

“Damn... I was about to ask if I missed something and I guess I did…” a voice sounded and it made Jared’s skin crawl, as he raised his head he saw him. Mark; the guy he met at Jeremy’s hospital room; the one that held him at the accountant’s office.

Jared gasped and got stiff, Mark opened his mouth and his step faltered for just a second, his brow furrowing at the sigh; but then he just moved as usual. “So Mish!! How was your trip? Is everything fine in charity land?” he hugged Misha but his eyes flew to Jared and then to Jensen’s hand on his before following him to the bar

Jensen noticed it, Mark was after all part of their bet so he just held Jared closer for another minute before pulling him to sit next to him. What was more worrying; Jared was shivering, Stephen had his eyes boring holes on Jared’s body and Jensen didn’t like it.

“Just a couple more minutes…” Jensen whispered against Jared’s hair. “Just until Misha comes back.”

Jensen’s heart clenched at the broken okay that left Jared’s mouth, what was he doing? The poor kid had nothing to do with this. Without noticing he kissed Jared’s hair. “I’m sorry… let’s go.” He got up and his demeanor changed. “Guys, I’m sorry but Jay and I have to…”

“Go fuck your brains out?” said Michael and everyone snorted and laughed.

“HEY!” Jensen snapped at him. “I don’t make jokes about your kids, do I? Emphasis on KIDS.” Michael sobered a bit.  
“I was joking….”

Jensen offered a hand to Jared as he barked. “It wasn’t funny!”

Misha was coming. “What are you two fighting over?”

“Sorry… Mish.” Jensen smiled. “Jared and I….” He said again as they marched away from the group. “We should go; we both have things to do in the morning.”

Misha looked disappointed. “You haven’t been here for an hour Jensen, you might be important but you’re not THAT important, and I still have to give you those papers from the YANA initiative?”

Jensen nodded. “I’m sorry, I promise we’ll catch up wherever and whenever you want but Jared is not comfortable around Stephen.”

“Just one second.” Misha ran away and Jensen followed after showing Jared one finger in the air as a promise, Jared was left at the bar with a drink and a wall of people shielding him from everyone he knew.

“I guess you are a whore after all.” Stephen had him by the neck and was pushing him into a small balcony at the other end of the room away from the people. He first checked nobody had seen them and then he spoke. “He’s gonna forget you in a week kid, you should know that, and in case you care… after all this was just a bet.”

“What?” Jared forced Stephen back, and had him staggering. “What?”

“At Murray’s we made a bet: who could have you as his bitch first. He won.” Jared tried to keep his face neutral but the effort was too much.

Stephen smirked, his face twisting in delight.

“Jared?” Jensen was coming to get him. “Let’s go.” Jared nodded and followed Jensen without saying anything. As the door closed the first tears fell from his eyes.

***

“Did he scare you?” Jensen held his hand and made him turn. “Damn! I’m such an idiot… ” he tried to hug him but Jared resisted.

“Was this a bet? Is that true?”

“What?” he had his mouth open but the same cold face he saw in front of Stephen was on, and he remembered, he had seen Jensen before *dumb as a brick*, *dull and boring*, *not worth my time*.

“It was, right?” Jared hiccupped trying hard to rein his sobs. “And I just thought that in all the shit life threw on me…” he couldn’t say anything else.

Jensen closed his eyes for a second. “It was a bet, yes, but I did it because I care, okay? You better be grateful it was me, from the others one likes violence and the other gets off on *sharing* so excuse me for caring enough to keep you safe.” Jensen said but his breathing wasn’t regular. “I just… I just…” he cleared his throat and rubbed a hand over his trimmed scruff. “I just wanted to give you a little bit of fun; you don’t deserve all your burdens.”

Jared sobbed openly. “Can you take me home at least? I have no other way to go home…” he held his breath to hold another sob back.

Jensen moved close and hugged him. “Hey… I’m sorry…” he said as Jared melted on his hug crying.

“I’m so stupid... I’m so stupid I believed it.”

“I’m sorry.” but he only got more tears. “okay, believe this; I don’t regret taking you home to Sam, or helping you out with the accountant, I might have started this wrong but I want to help, okay?”

Jared shook his head no.

“I’m honest. I’m serious, and McNiven-Harris will contact you tomorrow.” Jared shook no saying he couldn’t accept it.  
“Too bad kid…” Jensen said his lips grazing his ear. “Once Julie has you in her hands? you’re doomed.” In all the pain Jared chuckled.

“That’s better…” he drove Jared to the car when he noticed Stephen standing by the window.

Once more Jared felt Jensen tense behind the wheel but this time for a different reason.

***

Jared jumped out of the car the second it stopped. “Hey!” Jensen said following him. “I’m sorry.”

“Just don’t…. ” he said trying to leave.

“No!” Jensen pushed him against a wall making him gasp as flashes of Herbert passed in front of his eyes. “I started this wrong, okay? But there has to be a reason for us to met, let me fix this, okay? Just one chance.”

Jared shook his head no. Jensen cursed and drove away.

They didn’t kiss at the door, and both of them regretted it.

***

The word spread like a virus, by ten in the morning the next day everyone even uncle JD called asking about his new boyfriend.

“Look at you, all smiley and happy” Alona teased the second he passed the door.

Jensen stood there mouth open and eyes glued to her. She was gorgeous, all light and joy, and a smile that could still melt him. “What?”

“I heard from a very reliable source…” she said teasing him as she passed him by the door. “That you went to Misha’s party with someone new.” she said singing the last bit. “Tell me Jay…” she marched into his office ahead of him, to show him coffee and pastries and everything ready.

“Nothing to tell.” he said following and sitting on his chair.

She sat crossing her legs, her smooth legs in display and Jensen was looking at them. “Vicky told me you didn’t even notice her. That you had someone pretty sitting on your lap.”

Jensen wanted to speak, to say it was nothing, he wanted to be the cold hearted guy his uncle and his father wanted, but the innocent emotion in Jared’s eyes when he kissed him, the real; honest smile he gave him every time Jensen made a joke; one of those jokes that demanded a laugh from others but Jared gave for free. “It’s something stupid, actually… very new, I don’t even know if I’ll see him again.” He said honest and Alaina smile was even brighter.

“For what I’ve heard you sure are gonna see him again.”

Jensen took one hot biter gulp of coffee. ”it’s me Al… I always screw things up.”

The bright smile faltered on her face. “You’ll have to forgive you Jensen; you know I don’t blame you, nor your father or anyone else.”

Jensen found the strength not to let his emotions show; what if Jared didn’t want him anymore now that he knew about the bet? “There’s someone that can’t forgive me… two of them actually.”

She moved; got to him and holding one of his hands caressed his shoulder with the other looking out the window. “I bet he blames me…”

Jensen pulled her close. “NO!”

Alona smiled, one of those smiles, those that made Jensen remember of both Sam; Alona’s mom and his own mother, all blonde hair and sweetness pouring out of her entire body.

She changed subjects again. “So…. Tell me! How did you two met?”

Jensen wished he had a cigarette in his hands, too bad he stopped smocking. “That’s a little weird, let’s just say that he’s far more interesting that I thought he was.”

She squealed like a teen. “I want to meet him, please!!!” she let out and taking one of the pastries and moving to her tablet. “Julie messaged you, something about meeting your boy at three, not fair Jay; if the reds are meeting him I want it too…”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I can’t promise you anything sweetie, I’ll try, okay?”

Alona had her red lipstick covered in powdered sugar as she gave Jensen a military salute. “yehsher!” she said around a mouthful of food and offered him the screen with unintelligible noises about Mark wanting to talk to him since last night.

“I’ll call him first; let me know when my father and the acquisitions’ committee get here.”

She nodded licking her lips and walked out holding her cup. Jensen took the phone from his desk but his fingers dialed without him even noticing it, not Mark, but Jared’s number.

“OH and… Jay?” Alona was back. “Get yourself an assistant I’m a trading executive, man, I’m not your nanny.”

Jensen showed him a bratty smile. “You love me.”

“I do, but I’m not your nanny.” She blew him a kiss and left. Jensen smiled and then? then he remembered the phone call.

“Hello?” asked a voice on the phone for the third time, it wasn’t Jared.

“Sorry, wrong number…” Jensen hung up and frowned, was Jared okay?

Shaking the uneasy feeling he dialed again. “Jay…?” this time it was Mark.

“What’s up Lucifer?” he said as he started reading papers left for him to sign.

Mark was silent for so long Jensen thought the call had been disconnected. “I just want to know; why are you with the kid?”

Jensen snorted. “Come on Mark… did you lost a lot on that stupid bet? Ask Michael about it I only got two measly bottles of wine.”

Another long silence was the only answer, which left Jensen with an even more uneasy feeling. “I assume you have no idea; that’s bad man, I’ll see you later, call your lapdogs.” Without further explanations the call ended and Jensen let out a breath, this was frustrating.

***

Jared went to bed and then woke up without even noticing it, everything turmoil of ideas in his head, and every time he finally made heads and tails, the feeling of Jensen’s lips twisted everything once more.

He sat outside the dean’s office and waited until the guy received him.

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing we can do… ”

Jared was desperate. “I beg you, if you just give me enough time to…” he was really begging them, for a little time, until things cleared themselves, until police cleared him out, there was nothing remotely illegal in his life, except Jeremy but he had nothing to do with him.

“Mr. Padalecki, this is ridiculous, is not something that’s open to debate, it’s a done deal. From this month on, you have to pay your tuition, please visit the legal and economics offices on your way out and be glad we didn’t expel you for soiling the name of the university.”

Jared got up and marched out. He sat on the floor; hyperventilating was not an option so he did what he did best, lists, things to do now, job, dad, Jeremy, Jensen, banks, insurance, police. Those were the things he had to think about.  
Ice cream, boats, a pool in august, jet skis, classic cars, home, and mom. And the pain brought him back…

His phone rang as Charlie, second best student in his politics class sat near him. “Hi...” she said and noticed his teary eyes. “What happened?” Jared shook his head cleaning his face. “I’ll answer your phone, okay? Tell them you’re busy.”

“Hello…” she said in a chirpy happy voice, but she had no answer. “Hello?” once more, nothing! “HELLO!” she said and the guy at the other side hung up on her.

“I’m so screwed…” Jared said ignoring his phone.

“Fuck the world Jared… let’s get hammered.” She pulled him up. “I have some good weed… in case you want to go trippin’ with me…” she winked and drove Jared away.

For one day, Jared decided he was done with everything, for one day he’ll be as irresponsible as he was supposed to be at 20.

He chose the worst day ever.

***

Stephen was near a pool with a girl in the most absurd excuse of a bikini bending over and over doing yoga in front of him.

Sipping a tropical drink and chilling in his swimming trunks, ignore that was a Friday morning, he just felt like it.  
It was his assistant a blonde in glasses and stupid high heels running to him what made him turn his eyes away from the view. “Sir…”

“WHAT?!” he snapped angry.

“Your actions, sir, Mr. Rossenbaum sent his lawyer for your…”

“Hunters...” groaned the man understanding. “Sort it out, let him take them.”

The woman was speechless. “Sir... without the Arrowhead initiative. This is highly irregular, and sir” she begged. “The numbers for this quarter will plunge…”

He ignored her for a while; until a text arrived, it was from one of their other friends, one of those eurotrash assholes with too much time on their hands and white skin like vampires; the ones Jensen always wants to kill.

Paulsley: did you saw the hot piece of ass Jay had on his lap last night?  
Somersomething: wtf? The only ass you should be checking Is mine.  
Somersomething: but agree that one was hot  
facelesscanary: heard he won that one a bet, wonder who the poor soul who lost him.  
TalonA: I heard from Jay himself who lost!!!

A million stupid icons of laughter later Stephen got up and marched into the house. They had no names yet, but gossip around the wealthy is an art form, and some of them were experts, in no time he’d be the reason of every laughter and whisper behind his back.

He’d make Jensen pay; he’d do whatever he could to make him pay, but first, he’ll take that precious boy Jensen can’t stop looking at and ruin him forever more.

***

Jensen had a phone call from Danneel around 3:30. “Hello Honey. What’s up?”

She sounded angry. “Your boy; Jensen, he didn’t show up.” Jensen groaned. “I am a very busy person, honey, and I have no time for this.”

Jensen cursed. “I’ll sort it out, I promise Danni.” He hung up without more and ran out worried.

***

Mark and Kane were coming in; Mark with a serious stone face and Kane looking disgusted and worried.

“Jensen!” they shouted as their friend flew by them towards the garage.

“I can’t talk right now, I’ll be back in a while, send Milo.”

Kane ran after him; that kind of hurry was not normal and the order was even more worrying. “Stop and talk to me Jensen.”

“Jared is missing…”

Mark snorted. “I bet he’s with his brother.” Jensen stopped on his tracks.

“What?”

Kane shot an angry look at Mark. “Jay, Jared is Jeremy Gilbert’s brother.”

And that was it; it made sense, the eagerness to be nice, to be sweet and adorable; to make him love him. He wanted something in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I wrote this, someone kindly offered herself to beta me, it went horribly wrong because I had a terrible self hatred fest melt down and while I was feeling sorry for myself and my poorly written story, my ideas changed on how it'll go, I mean just in case some characters change or things get a bit more confising than usual

***  
Felicia got up from the couch while Jared giggled once more looking at the screen on his computer where a blue fish was repeating an address in Australia.

“Who the fuck are you?” the menacing guy with the blue eyes asked.

“Felicia queen of the moon!! She claimed running back to the couch in men boxers and a long shirt.

Kane entered the door and scrunched his nose; the smell of weed was strong. “What the fuck…” Mark made a sound behind him, as well as Jensen, the smell was so strong they had to blink their eyes a couple times before entering.

“There he is!!” Jared pointed at Jensen. “He’s the guy.” Jared laughed as Felicia landed on top of him, their faces only inches apart, for the way Jared was shirtless and in matching boxers at some point they had to be messing around.

“Take her out of here.” Jensen ordered to his friends as he walked in front of Jared.

“Jay…” Kane moved closer.

“You asked if I was sure about ruining his life?” he finally looked at his friends. “Innocent; you called him, guess you had it wrong.”

 

***

Jeremy was almost asleep when some rustling sound on his room woke him up.

“Hello?” he let out softly when the light of a cell phone half illuminated the place.

He saw four shapes at the foot of his bed. One was Christian Kane, his once boss, the other was the Ackles guy, the other was shorter and was holding Jared. “Jay!!” he said sitting up in one movement groaning in pain.

“Oh look! He recognizes him!!” Kane said mocking him. “You thought it was funny? Making us believe you acted alone?”

***

Jared sobered up a bit in the car after Milo took Felicia out of his apartment and Jensen wrangled him up by one arm. He had been shoved by him next to Milo and right now he was traveling next to him while Jensen and the other guy; the one from the party, were talking in whispers behind them.

“I told you you were never too careful with my boss you dumbass why you had to play him?” mumbled Milo.

At first Jared felt like walking on a cloud, the only thing he felt was the press of angry shoves from strangers and Jensen ignoring him.

Was this because of the drugs? Jensen’s bet? Was he overdosing? OMG!! He was overdosing, they were in a hospital; he was going to die…

“Milo; hold him.”Jensen pushed him towards Milo as they traveled on the elevator, Mark was there talking to a police officer, he was going to jail. Because he smoke drugs…

The first time ever he did that, why did he accepted Felicia’s ideas? And where he was?

“Jay!!” it was Jeremy, he could recognize his brother’s voice anywhere but his eyes just couldn’t focus.

He felt the strong arm on his, the once tender hand holding him in place as he felt the world spinning. “You thought it was funny? Making us believe you acted alone?”

And then it was Jensen’s voice. “Sending your brother?” he said and Jared was pulled out of the hazy place where nothing hurt.

“You know my brother?” he mumbled and Jensen’s eyes were on him, but there was nothing from the night before, nothing!

***

Jensen sat with Jared in the back of his car, he ordered Kane and Mark to leave, Milo was driving and Jared was pale and trembling.

“Milo…” Jensen said and Milo pulled the car on the curb. Jensen turned at Jared. “Get out.”

“What?” Jensen was unharmed. But he was also half the city away from his place at ungodly hours.

“Get off of my car, NOW!” roared the man and the kid obeyed without missing a second. That much the voice scared him.

Jensen went home and told Samantha that Jared had left for good; she let out a sigh and hugged Jensen. “Is not your fault sweetie, you’ll find someone who loves you.” She said and Jensen wanted to cry.

Jared stood there for the next 20 minutes before he started walking in the dark, Milo appeared on a bike after he made two miles.. “I’ll take you home…” he offered and Jared climbed the bike grateful.

“What happened?” he asked, “With my brother?”

Milo was quiet. “He pissed off the wrong people Jared, you should disappear.” That’s all he said as he drove. “Your friend...” he said. “I took her to the first McDonalds I found, hope she got home safe…”

Jared felt numb, the weed? The scare? The fact that Jensen thought he was like Jeremy? He had no idea.  
Curled on his side he fell asleep, he wished he could just disappear, but he had responsibilities he couldn’t avoid.

***

Kane had said he was not okay with Jensen banging Jeremy’s brother.

“Shut up, mind your own business.” He shouted as they walked into the building. “You’re going to get the girl who was with him and bring her to my place.”

Christian was running behind Jensen trying to catch up. “You think she knows?”

“I don’t know”

Kane let out a harsh breath. “You think he’ll give us back the money if she’s at risk.”

“We’re gonna kill her, and then Jared if Gilbert doesn’t give me back my money right away.” If you would have been there you would have heard the skidding sound of Christian Kane’s boots.

“What?”

Jensen didn’t turn. “He wants to play with the big guys? He’s gonna lose like the big guys.”

Kane ran behind him. “That’s why we’re here…?” he could see Jensen’s nod.

A door opened at the top of the stairs. “Jensen!!” it was Jeffrey Dean Morgan, JDM; head of the “family business”; the side of the “family” you don’t want to mess with. “Long time since you climbed the last six floors nephew…”

“Long time since I needed to see you; uncle…” Jensen got there, ending the last ten steps and hugged Jeff. “I need to punish someone the old way…”

“Come in; we have to talk inside, we’ll see what we can do.” Kane was left out, he should have been up there with them; but when Jensen closed the door looking straight to his eyes he knew he had no choice or opinion on what would happen.

***

Jared woke up on his bed, he felt sad, tired and worried. He had a message on his phone:

“Hi; this is Danneel Harris, from McNiven-Harris accountant services, I’m calling because you missed your appointment yesterday. We considered since you’re a special case, We can reschedule you for this Saturday morning at 9:30, if you can’t make it, please give us a call.”

Jared gasped; he forgot… why on earth he thought it was a good idea to hang out with Felicia?

He jumped out of bed and called her.

“Dude... I was so trippin’ I can’t even remember how I got home…” she said and hung on him because she had to go to class.

Jared sat there, Saturday morning, he checked his watch; Jared had to go to work at Gilmore’s the place he works for lunch services, around 10:30 and then go to see dad.

It was not even 9am yet so he might go to see the accountant service Jensen offered. He could get a couple good ideas before they heard of Jensen shunning him forever more.

He got ready and ran out; he’d have to walk so he better go early.

***

“Are you sure?” JD told him. “Are you going to do to that girl what others tried to do to your mom?” he moved on his chair. “To my sister?”

Jensen shook his head. “She wasn’t really your sister.”

JD looked at Jensen menacingly. “You think that reminding me that I’m not a real Ackles is going to help your case?”

Jensen let out a sigh. “I’m here to inform you; to make sure you’re not around… not to ask permission.”

JD smiled in the creepiest way. “I’m still the head of the family…”

Jensen smiled just the same. “Until I’m ready, I’ve heard that a million times, not that I’m in a hurry to take your place…”

JD smiled. “Look at you… not a kid anymore.” But his eyes were different; proud and fond. “But you have to remember there were a time when me and other of the Ackles’ orphans.”

Jensen nodded. “I know how you four ended up on the family uncle, but this is a different case.”

JD looked at his nephew, sitting there; angry and in need of vengeance. “I can’t stop you Jensen, do whatever you have to do.” Jensen nodded and got up. “But first be sure you’ll do things you won’t condemn in others…”

Jensen nodded once more while walking out the door. “The occasion calls for it uncle…”

***

Jared sat in a huge office with white and silver décor, two redheads and a boy around his age were looking papers and checking numbers.

“Sweetheart…” Danni said. “You’re wasting too much with your place and your parent’s house; you should let the bank keep it.”

“I can’t… ” Jared let out. “I want to… would it help if I leave my apartment?” the guy between the ladies, Lee, nodded towards her.

“That could work… yeah, one bill for power, water and gas…” they worked more numbers in whispers. “Then there’s this other thing. Why are you paying the bills for a guy named Jeremy Gilbert…?”

Jared felt a knot on his throat. “My brother’s alias is Gilbert… he stole from his job…”

Julie tooted. “That’s not your problem; his mistakes he pays for them.”

“The company asked to talk to me…” both girls looked at each other.

“We could go with you, see that nobody is trying to take advantage.”

Jared left for work at 10:20, he’d have to move, yeah but his parent’s house was actually closer to Murray’s and Gilmore’s than his place. And Jensen didn’t know where his house was.

It was a way to disappear like Milo said.

***

Jensen was waiting, if Kane wasn’t helping – because he said he wouldn’t- and Justin was too much of a coward Mark would have to do it.

“Jay, Mark is here…” Alona said on the intercom. “Nanny Jay; get a nanny!!!”

Jensen smiled as he sat up, but it wasn’t Mark the bad one… it was Mark the lawyer, Mark Sheppard.

“Mark…” he said smiling. “Thanks for coming.”

Mark smiled; his eyes had a dark shadow under. “Hello Jensen.” They shook hands and sat. “Heard about your predicament…” Jensen nodded. “And I’m glad you decided to go for the less usual path…”

Jensen had a smile on his face, the smile JD had all the time. “Nonsense, we’re open to negotiation just as much as the next guy…”

Mark raised an eyebrow. “Tell me then how can I help you.”

“Make sure the guy is the only one to blame… either if he serves time or not.” And offering mark some papers. “We can’t risk our good name with this.”

Mark S nodded. “Sure no problem, but I might need more than this” he said waving the small bundle of papers. “Guess I’ll contact Mr. Kane?”

“No, he gave up… I’m the only one working on this at the moment.”

Less than an hour after he left the other Mark was shaking his head. “Using a kid… like that? It’s a new low even for you.”

“Shut up” he said. He wanted to protest Jared was not a kid, and Jeremy ruined his company, the first thing he had for himself; but nothing came out.

It was the first time his friends left him alone. Jensen was sure he was making a mistake.

***

In the animal kingdom, in nature as a whole there’s one thing in common, there’s a ladder, an order, a selection.  
In humans it happens too, especially when you are in the kind of “family business” the Ackles and the Amells are.

Even if you can’t prove anything.

There is always someone fighting to be at the top of the ladder, at the head of the chain, leading the order. In this case; Ackles and Amells don’t fight. Not since their great grandfathers and a whole Romeo and Juliette debacle. And because both and other smaller families had joined to fight a common enemy, the Lions, those were two simple guys joined by fate, raising by fear, violence and effort and were now atop of their own ladder on their own side of the world.

The lions wanted one thing over everything, having in the west coast of America, the same power they acquired in the east, Europe and specially their home; England.

Nobody messes with the lions, unless they want to die or to pay with those who they love the most. Nobody bothers them unless they want to be found and bothered; and they’ve been looking for a weak link in the close knit community on the west. One weak link and they’ll get there.

Stephen was done with being the joke; someone had his name as the one Jensen beat. He called the number on the card given to him at a secret meeting. “Barrowman?” he asked and when he heard the yes on the other side. “It’s Stephen Amell, I’m looking for the lions.”

Weak link anyone?

***

“Jeremy, Jeremy… Jeremy…” Jensen said as Mark was holding the man. “You don’t get it, right?” he got close with a face. “There’s this guy in Russia, he buys girls and the prettier, the younger, the most different, the better. A redhead… where the carpet matches the drapes? she’s expensive, almost a tenth of your debt.”

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry…” he said and started sobbing, “don’t hurt her, please…” Mark let him go and Jensen looked at him affronted.

“Jay; He’ll have bruises; cops will start wondering.” Jensen rolled his eyes and said okay.

Jared opened the door with a bunch of papers and gasped as he saw Mark and Jensen there.

Out of nowhere Jeremy went limp and an alarm went off.

“Jeremy…” Jared moved ahead and tried to get to him while Mark ran to the door to call a nurse.  
In a rush of people in scrubs and shouts for this and that Jensen moved to hold Jared, holding him out of the way; desperate sobs leaving him. “Don’t leave me; please… don’t leave me…” Jared begged in the softest of voices.

“Sir?” said a nurse. “Please sir take him out, let us work.” Jensen dragged Jared out with Mark’s help.

***

Three phone calls that afternoon are of our interest.

The first one was from Julie and Danni to Jensen.

“Poor kid owes almost quarter million dollars and the school took his scholarship…” she said. “Seriously, how could he get better grades with three jobs?”

“No idea.” was Jensen’s answer, he had no idea Jared would go see them. “What else did you find out?”

Danni spoke. “Did you know he saw his mother die? Arrived alive to a hospital, he’s still paying for that, 75% of her body burnt, she died in something called an epileptic status.” Jensen had the image of a desperate Jared clinging to the glass that separated him from his brother and frowned. “He’s paying debts that are not his, and he’s trying Jensen but he’s at the end of the rope…”

Jensen had already decided against his plan, but he won’t give up; the name of his family won’t get soiled over a kid.

By the time he put his phone on the table, he had an idea forming in his head.

The second was from the hospital to Jared; asking him to visit the doctor in charge of his brother’s case. ”Your brother suffered a mild stroke; apparently a cloth formed on his legs due the multiple fracture traveled to his brain although we’re treating him with blood thinners to prevent it.”

By the time Jared left the hospital he only had one thing clear: He owed even more money and police said that if Jeremy recovered will still be transferred to a prison.

He thought he saw Mark out of the room that day.

The third phone call was from Misha to Jared:

“I hope you don’t mind… Jensen told me about you working on Murray’s and my wife loves the place…”

Jared rubbed his forehead trying hard to be nice. “Yeah… I’m sorry, I’m not going to be there today, my-my brother is ill and…”

Misha interrupted. “I’m so sorry to hear about that… I was just wondering if you’d like to come to this charity event. It’s to raise awareness about depression, anxiety and self hurt. It’s called YouAreNotAlone.” Jared made a sound. “Anyway… my wife is very interested in meeting the guy that turned Jensen into a momma bear… and…”

Jared felt like crying, he was alone. “Sorry, wish I could… but I’m… I’m busy and I have to go.”

Misha heard his voice cracking.

A call to Jensen was needed, but that one call? From Misha to Jensen; that one we don’t to hear it.  
***


	7. Chapter 7

***  
 _“Jeremy, Jeremy… Jeremy…” Jensen said as Mark was holding the man. “You don’t get it, right?” he got close with a face. “There’s this guy in Russia, he buys girls and the prettier, the younger, the most different, the better. A red head… where the carpet matches the curtains… she’s expensive, almost a tenth of your debt.”_

__

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry…” he said and started sobbing, “don’t hurt her, please…” Mark let him go and Jensen looked at him affronted.

“Jay… He’ll have bruises… cops will start wondering.” Jensen rolled his eyes and said okay.

Jared opened the door with a bunch of papers and gasped as he saw Mark and Jensen there.

Out of nowhere Jeremy went limp and an alarm went off.

“Jeremy…” Jared moved ahead and tried to get to him while Mark ran to the door to call a nurse. In a rush of people in scrubs and shouts for this and that Jensen moved to hold Jared, holding him out of the way; desperate sobs leaving him.  
"Don’t leave me; please… don’t leave me…” Jared begged in the softest of voices.

“Sir?” said a nurse. “Please sir take him out, let us work…” Jensen dragged Jared out with Mark’s help.

“What you did to him? What you did to him?!” Jared asked desperate holding Jensen’s shirt tight and shaking him.

***

Three phone calls that afternoon are of our interest.

The first one was from Julie and Danni to Jensen.

“Poor kid owes almost quarter million dollars and the school took his scholarship…” she said. “Seriously, how could he get better grades with three jobs?”

“No idea…” was Jensen’s answer, he had no idea Jared would go see them. “What else did you find out?”

Danni spoke. “Did you know he saw his mother die? Arrived alive to a hospital, he’s still paying for that, 85% of her body burnt, she died in something called an epileptic status.” Jensen had the image of a desperate Jared clinging to the glass that separated him from his brother and frowned. “He’s paying debts that are not his, and he’s trying Jensen but he’s at the end of the rope…” Julie hummed her aproval too.  
"He left college, did you know? because he has to work."

Jensen had already decided against his plan, but he won’t give up; the name of his family won’t get soiled over a kid.

By the time he put his phone on the table, he had an idea forming in his head.

The second was from the hospital to Jared; asking him to visit the doctor in charge of his brother’s case. ”…your brother suffered a mild stroke; apparently a cloth formed on his legs due the multiple fracture traveled to his brain although we’re treating him with blood thinners to prevent it.”

By the time Jared left the hospital he knew he owed even more money and police said that if Jeremy recovered will still be transferred to a prison.

He thought he saw Mark out of the room that day.

The third phone call was from Misha to Jared:

“I hope you don’t mind… Jensen told me about you working on Murray’s and my wife loves the place…”

Jared rubbed his forehead trying hard to be nice. “Yeah… I’m sorry, I’m not going to be there today, my-my brother is ill and…”  
Misha interrupted. “I’m so sorry to hear about that… I was just wondering if you’d like to come to this charity event. It’s to raise awareness about depression, anxiety and self hurt. It’s called YouAreNotAlone.” Jared made a sound. “Anyway… my wife is very interested in meeting the guy that turned Jensen into a momma bear… and…”

Jared felt like crying, he was alone. “Sorry, wish I could… but I’m… I’m busy and I have to go.”  
Misha heard his voice cracking. A call to Jensen was needed, but that one call… that one we don't get to hear it.

 _It is actually quiet, the way time passes.  
_ ***

Jeffrey Dean Morgan heard rumors of the Lions landing on a private airport near the border and going to the east side, where he had no power at all, it was someone else’s area. So he contacted his family, Jensen and his dad, Katie and Sam were informed about that and those active were called for a meeting the next night.

Jensen heard of it on his way to see Kane, Christian didn’t show up, instead one of the secretaries from Winchester.CO drove him to meet a guy from Jeremy Gilbert family who just had arrived. Finally he was going to meet someone else from that cursed family.

He had become a monster, a real monster in the last month he became the ruthless bastard his father wanted him to be after his mom left. When he walked on the streets – not only in the office anymore- people moved to a side.

So, entering the office following Christian’s AP; Beth, and finding Jared trying to explain Mark Sheppard he had to wait for his accountant was the last thing he expected.

“Jensen...” Mark got up but Jensen’s eyes were in Jared, he was pale, and he had lost weight, dark circles were drawn under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn’t slept.

Jared looked up gasping; Jensen was the last person he expected to see. 

It was a surprise for both of them actually; because Jensen wasn’t supposed to be there except Christian said he won’t deal with anything that could ruin an innocent’s life, and the accountant in charge was stupid. Jensen was the guy who used him for a bet, and Jared was the poor bastard whose brother fucked up.

“Who are we waiting for?” Jensen asked as he sat in front of Jared. In a second Beth brought a cart and served him coffee but didn’t even offer anything to Jared or Mark. “Beth, could you bring them something too; please?”

“Sure Mr. Ackles” she said turning to Mark and he asked for a coffee, Jared too.

In a second thought just when she was going out Jensen asked for something to eat too, that earned a look from Jared half anger and half fear. “it’s almost lunch time and I’ll go straight to another meeting after this.” he said in an unnecessary excuse. “Who are we waiting for?” he repeated focusing on Mark only. 

“McNiven-Harris…” Mark said apologetic. “Apparently they’re late due a problem with another client.” He made a face and raised his eyebrows like saying. “We’ll talk about this later.” And Jensen nodded.

“Do you know what your brother did?” Jensen asked cold and waited only a couple seconds until Jared could process the question. 

“All I know is that he stole money from the company he was working for, lots oif money, several millions.”

“Nine millions, eight hundred fifty thousand, and some change.” He said and Jared gasped going pale. “Do you know where the money went?”

Jared shook his head and tried to speak but nothing came out; Jensen waited until Beth served them coffee, black, just like his own. “Sugar and cream, please…” he asked by reflex, ingrained politeness -he thought- as he waited for Jared to stir his coffee.

Mark cleared his throat. “I was explaining Mr. Gilbert here…” he was interrupted by a voice.

“Padalecki…”

“What?”

“Padalecki, Jeremy changed his name because he’s a douche, my family’s name is Padalecki.”

Jensen made a motion as if he couldn’t care less. “Carry on, Mark.”

“I was explaining him that our interest is primarily in clearing the company name out of those three fraud charges.” Jensen nodded. “But he’s not cooperating.”

Jared looked defiant and proud. “There’s nothing I could say or do to make Jeremy look guiltier than he is.” Jared licked his lips, without thinking his eyes were glued on the cookies.“I don’t have that money, if I had that money I’d move my dad to a better place, I’d still be in college, I wouldn’t be killing myself in three jobs.” He said low. 

“Or all that could be an elaborated smoke screen.”

Jared huffed and looked away.

“You were majoring in business.” Jensen said more a statement than a question. “I did too, there’s a million ways they teach you…”

“I was in first year.” Jared shook his head no. “I came as you asked, or whoever owns Winchester asked...” he said unspecific. “But I have nothing to say, is not my responsibility nor my fault, I took nothing from this except debt and pain, so you can do whatever you want to my brother, is not of my concern.”

Jensen nodded and got up. “Okay then; say good bye to your brother he might not make it out of jail.” As he marched to the door added: “say hello to Danni and Julie for me.”

Jared sat there holding his tears until the lawyer and Jensen left, he took his cup and sipped from it with shaky hands to control himself, his stomach made a sound, he rolled his eyes as he reached for the cookies. How was this his life?

Jensen walked out into the next office where a one side mirror showed him the room he just left, he saw Jared sipping his coffee; his hands were obviously shaking, and at one point he started eating the sandwiches offered as if he were starving. He saw the unshed tears and smiled proud; surprising himself. How he became this?

***

It was on a Thursday night, and his father traveled 45 minutes in car to kick him out of his own place so he faced the public. Jensen grumbled like the first time he was forced to go to a scouts meeting.

Press was handling the case of the Winchester-gate –their words not Jensen- poorly, even if cleared, the name of the company was soiled and by association the name of Ackles and Kane too.

He went to Murray’s the place he avoided since the beginning of this and entered crossing a cloud of paparazzi and their flashes.

He saw him there, too early for his shift; Jared was there looking at him with the same mix of anger and fear.

Jensen ignored him and went straight to the table where his friends were; trying hard not to draw attention and failing miserably.

At the table everyone had someone with them; everyone had a date even Misha was there with Vicky who at the moment was giving a dissertation of the many ways of a threesome. 

“We do have a very open and healthy marriage.” Misha offered at the curious questions of the others. 

“No bets tonight?” Tom asked bored, his date was still taking pictures of his dinner.

Michael holding a girl hardly 18 on his lap said he was not there to play. “Our last bet almost ends our group.”

“for what? A stupid kid who was a mess.” Steve said yawning. “Jensen let him go in a week…” they all laughed.

Being the only one alone is sad.

***

Jared spent the last five weeks in a blur, hospitals, dad got pneumonia; Jeremy’s leg got infected. “Is like whoever did this to him…” said the doctor, “Tried really hard to make it impossible to heal.”

He heard of the bank selling his mortgage to a private group. He sat there as Julie spoke to someone in Stanford for him explaining he had to take a year sabbatical. She said they’ll pay the “small fee” to do so. 

Gilmore asked him not to come back because Stephen Amell had requested that. He found a temporary job cleaning gutters right before the rainy season, and then found another job at a grocery store near his parents’ home. Now he was working on a construction crew too. 

He avoided when possible Jensen’s group, but he needed some extra cash for food. 

That night; they were on a private room he was supposed to serve; and Jensen ignored him, the bastard. 

***

Stephen got up from his place, he was having dinner with a prospect partner at Murray’s because the idiot had read good reviews on line and he really needed to humor them.

That’s when he saw Jared. Without Jensen’s protection the kid was an easy prey, who cares how, he was determined to have him; the second the partner went to the bathroom he got up and marched to the dim lit hall near the kitchen and cornered Jared there.

“I guess Jensen didn’t really want you; huh?” Jared pushed him away, one thing else had happened in the last almost six weeks, he understood that nobody was there for him, nobody, not his parents, or his friends or even his brother, and the last person he trusted? He didn’t care.

So, NOW he stands for himself.

“I don’t fucking care about him or you… leave me alone.” The Maitre’d saw the exchange and moved close. 

“Jared go to the kitchen please…” he said in a clipped tone and looking at Stephen. “Sir, our staff is here to help you but this kind of inappropriate conduct…” Amell made a motion and someone had the guy by the neck.

“Let’s clarify something…” Stephen said. “I am entitled to do as I want, and little nobodies like you… don’t get to say a fucking thing.” He said smiling. “Are we clear?”

A guy the size of a house stood next to them a hand already closing over the one holding the Murray’s employee.

“Sir…” he said. 

“Kevin…” Stephen said as all salute. 

“Mr- Ackles send you his regards and asks you respectfully not to disrupt this place, he wants also make you remember this place is one of those where his uncle has interests in.”

Translation: don’t fuck with Murray’s they belong to the Ackles.

Manu, Stephen’s man let the other guy go and expectantly looked into Stephen’s face. His boss nodded and Manu excused himself and went back to his corner.

Stephen’s associated was coming back from the bathroom and he turned to go back to his table without more than a glance to Jensen’s table. “Sir…” Kevin spoke again. “He also wishes you remember that that waiter is his.”

Stephen eyes flashed anger this time and when he turned to Jensen’s table he found his eyes fix on him. “Tell him that I’ll take whatever I feel like, he’s not his if he’s done playing with him.”

Jared was talking to Chad in the kitchen after the chef had complained for the poor quality of the groceries Oliver’s (Amell’s company) delivered them. “Chad…” his friend ran into the dining room. But by the time he went out Amell was leaving and Kevin went back to the table behind Jensen’s where Milo was eating too; one look to Jensen and he nodded; Jared was right behind him.

“I hate that man….” Jared said and Chad snorted; he knew he owed the man too much to dare to hate him; not even for Jared.

***

Mr. Ackles was not a patient man, so by the time the door opened and Jensen entered he was half way out of his mind. “Late…” he said instead of answering to his son’s good night.

“It doesn’t matter… ” Jeff said. “Now that we’re all here we can start.” He said as a guy with a white shirt served Jensen and walked out. “Katie, please…”

“Sure uncle.” She got up and started. “The Lions are in town.” She said as she showed pictures of a plane and two guys coming down from it. “My sources said a family invited them, but we don’t know which family, nobody has contacted them yet.”

“Harmon, I’m sure is Harmon, he’s been trying to move for months.” Jensen’s dad said. “He knows he’s about to go, but wants to set things right for his daughter.”

Samantha was talking to Alona and she nodded before talking louder. “I don’t think it’s them, I believe is someone closer, Amell Maybe.”

Jensen snorted. “Stephen Amell is a minnow, he would never dare; he’d lose everything he has on their hands.”

They turned at the voices of two kids, JD’s kid and Katie’s girl. 

“What are we going to do?” it was JD asking, to the surprise of everyone. 

Jensen’s dad answered. “We weren’t threatened, and we won’t start a confrontation of any kind, this state; this country is big enough and we don’t live out of that anymore. It is more about power and respect than anything else, right?” Jeff nodded. “We will show power then, for a start Katie and Sam, prepare a party worth of every gossip column and yellow paper in this world.” 

“Misha’s charity would be enough.” Samatha said and everyone nodded. 

“Alona, sweetie; you make sure nobody in this city is in a place where they could turn their backs to us.” He turned to JD. “Show your face around, among the people… you know, to let them see who they owe allegiance.”

“What about me?” Kane was sitting across the table from Jensen, his usual spot.

Mr. Ackles and JD turned to him and Jensen. “You two will find also those who are willing to betray us, nobody deals with the lions in our town, people will be on our side by loyalty or by force.”

“Nothing is too small.” JD let out loud enough to be heard on the table. “Anything that represents power, clothes, auctions, games, bets…” the older man eyes faced his son. “Nothing is too small; you have to get the upper hand no matter what.”

They all turned at the screaming kids running among chairs. 

“Kathryn, Osric, stop!” the nanny said but the kid was at Jensen’s side already and slapped his tight hard, everyone in the room gasped. *goose* the kid said as they both ran out shrieking 

“Jensen... NO!” Katie was up already as he growled and left the table running behind the kids

Mr. Ackles took a deep breath, slowly by his nose as he rolled his eyes. “One day he’ll grow up.”

Jensen went back to the table once he got the kids one by one and growling tickled them into submission. “Now they’re eating…” he said as he took his place once more.

“Christian told me about a kid, the one from the construction company fraud…” Jensen nodded with his mouth full. “If Stephen wants him, you better get him near you again.”

“Yes sir…”

That’s how he ended up on Jared’s building on his way home. But the apartment was empty; “that little bastard left, I have no idea where or when I got my check a week later.”

Jensen was fuming; So Jared Padalecki thought he could just run away from him?

“Jensen!” Danni greeted on the phone. “What a surprise.”

“Yeah.. I need a favor; do you have the address of Jared’s house by any chance?”

***

“Hey Polish!” shouted a guy Jared just knew it was to him. “You asked for extra hours, still interested?”

Jared smiled hopeful; he was spreading tar under the sun on a rooftop. “Yes boss thank you.”

“Don’t tank me is slaves’ labor man….” He said and then added. “But it pays twice minimum.”

So instead of at 8pm, Jared got home almost at 11pm, it was Thursday; after last week he avoided Murray’s on those days.

“Look at you…” a known voice said from the kitchen; making Jared jump a mile in the air. “All sweaty and manly…” a dark chuckle left Jensen’s mouth cutting out his words.

Jared felt embarrassed without a reason; he stood there, serious, hands at his sides. “I have bills to pay…”

Jensen nodded. “Are you and Amell fucking?”

Jared’s jaw tensed. “That’s not your fucking business.”

Jensen got up; he was wearing one of his suits, it made him look bigger and more dangerous. “Yeah, I don’t really care because you‘ll stop it if it’s happening.”

“Says who?”

Jensen moved closer; getting in his face, looking straight to hazel eyes, lips tense, jaw muscles flexing. “I have an offer for you.

***  
“I own the firm that bought your mortgage…” informed Jensen once Jared sat at the table with him. “And I heard that the hospital said you either send them more money or your dad is going to be sent home.”

Jared let out a sigh. “They can’t….”

Jensen chuckled. “They can Jared, it wont the first time.”

“What do you want?”

Jensen took a breath. “I need to show dominance.” he said a little bit embarrassed. “Which means not letting anyone else touch what is or was mine.”

Jared cackled. “Nobody touches your toys?” Jensen looked at him once more ice cold stare. “No thank you, I’m not a toy.”

“There’s always the thing… you know your brother.” Jeremy was fine, but needed one more surgery to get him walking. “There are things you can’t afford that could make his life easier.” and blinking innocently added: “a cripple would have such a harsh time in prison where guys he stole from could have him beaten or raped or worse…”

Jensen saw as Jared’s eyes filled with tears. “You wouldn’t dare…”

Jensen didn’t look at his face again. “You have no idea what I can or cannot do.” Jared bit his lips suppressing a sob; Jensen was at his side in two steps quietly like a cat. “All you have to do is play your part, you’ll get some sex out of this.and for every time you do I’ll pay for whatever you need.” He caressed Jared’s hair. “For example, say yes now and I’ll have Jeremy’s surgery covered and your dad will get a whole month covered, his pneumonia will be treated, he’ll be safe and sound and waiting for you after that.” his lips grazed Jared’s cheek. “For one simple word… kid, one word.” 

Jared shook his head no. “Too bad.” Jensen let out. “Because I go out and this offer is over.” he moved to take his coat and dusted it before putting it on. “The bank left you a message and two of your credit cards too; they’re starting legal action.”

Jared waited, he would deal with this, and he didn’t need a fucking deal, what kind of offer that was? What kind of offer? He was not a whore; he was not going to sell himself to a spoiled brat to… what kind of offer was that? – He finally broke down and sobbed, he could hear the front door opening. “What kind of offer was that?”

The kind of offer he couldn’t afford to refuse. “Jensen!!” he said as he ran to catch up with him.


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Jensen didn’t force him to do anything right away. He told him to think about until the next day.

“I won’t accept half assed efforts after that.” He warned as he left with nothing more than a peck on his lips

Jared had a call from him on his way to Jeremy’s; he found Christian and Mark standing by the door. 

“What are you doing here?”

Kane was serious as he spoke looking around. “We have things to discuss with your brother, but police says only family can go in.” Jared smiled as if it were a good thing; they had no way to get to Jeremy.

“Good…” Kane smiled looking over his shoulder. 

Jared turned at the sound of a known voice “No… not good, if we don’t get to talk to him, his girlfriend will be sold to some guys from New York; it’s all up to you.” Jensen said making Jared gasp; he had his jaw set and was looking at him with disgust. “And what I’m supposed to do. “ 

”I’m your boyfriend, I’m here for moral support.” He said and Kane and Mark laughed. 

“No…” Jared let out and started walking away.

“We have an agreement, honey.” Jensen said out loud. “And if I have to go there alone he might not survive…” he whispered getting closer when Jared stopped. “It’s your call.”

“I haven’t answered yet.” Jared said.

Jensen chuckled, Mark too. “And your brother keeps breathing.” He said against his neck.

 

Jeremy smiled like an idiot, he had been in seventh heaven since he heard police restricted visits, Kane and Ackles had no way to threaten him anymore. 

The door opened and Jared entered and he sat smiling. “Baby brother…” and his stomach clenched as he saw Jensen following him. “What is he doing here?”

Jensen smiled at him smug. “What? You’re not happy to see me?”

“Jared call the police…” he ordered but Jared didn’t move. “Jay… please…” Jensen looked at Jared and smiled, they shared nickname, not weird considering their unusual names. Also, Jared didn’t move, he looked at his brother with something like disgust.

“I came for my answer Gilbert.” he felt the eyes on him from the side. Jared hated him using that name for Jeremy. “The girl; she’s already on a plane you know? She’ll be delivered to a Malaysian, he enjoys breaking in new items.” 

Jeremy made a face. “I-I don’t have that money I swear…”

Jensen smiled. “Too bad then, she’s gone.”

“Please…” Jeremy moved causing one of the machines to start beeping loudly.

Jensen moved closer pushing Jeremy back into the pillow. “Are you calling attention intentionally? You think this is something you can control…”

Jared let out a shaky breath he had no idea was holding. “Stop…” Jared said softly; Jeremy had a face of pure terror and pain as Jensen pressed a hand on his abdomen where Jared knew there were bandages. “Stop… Jensen please.” he didn’t know why his hand flew to hold Jensen’s. “I agree…” Jensen turned frowning; Jared gasped loudly. “Don’t hurt him; I agree, I’ll take your offer.”

Jeremy was free and he fell on the bed. “Jared…” he said out of breath. “what offer?”

Jensen turned to Jared with a smile; he licked his lips as if he already tasted something delicious. “I’m going to have so much fun.”

Jared felt like crying, but something made him want to protect Jeremy. “What offer, Jared?”

Jensen looked at him. “You shut up.”

“Jared.” his older brother pressed as Jared got closer. “Tell me…” Jared shook his head no.

Jensen looked from one to the other. Some cruel part in him wanted Jeremy to be shocked, and Jared to feel ashamed. “I offered him my help in exchange of certain favors…” Jared looked at hs brother as Jensen’s hand flew to his waist.

“No... Don’t…” Jared begged, but it was done.

“Favors?” Jeremy moved

Jensen pulled Jared closer, and he didn’t fought. “You know… favors…” Jensen said his hand moving south to pinch the pert muscle; the calm in Jared disappeared; shame and pain making him fight against the possessive grip on his backside.

“Would- would that means he can pay you for me?” Jensen pulled Jared closer as he felt his kid tensing at those words. 

“Jerry…” Jared whimpered and in that simple word his voice broke. 

“Could he?” asked Jeremy before turning to Jared. “Please Jay… you have no idea what these guys could do to me.” Jared was left speechless; it was like someone had punched him.

Jensen let him go, shielding him from Jeremy with his body. “To you? What about what I could do to your brother? What I’d be willing to do to him instead of you?” Jeremy didn’t say a word. “Are you so fucking selfish you’re willing to sell your baby brother as a fucking sex slave to save your sorry ass?” Jared gasped; the entire room went cold and he felt faint. Jeremy still didn’t say a word.

“Really?” Jared said and bit his lips to try to stop the tears. 

Jeremy had an apologetic look. “Maybe now that you have my brother, Gabrielle…”

Jared Gasped and Jensen pushed him to the door. “You’re dead meat asshole.”

“No…” Jared said as he cleaned his face.

Jensen looked at him in the eyes. “Really? Would you protect this piece of shit? He just asked you to be my whore for his benefit.”

Jared nodded. “What would you do for your brothers?”

Jensen nodded. “I’d kill for my family.”

“I’d sleep with you for them.” Jensen looked at him without any of the soft real concern from seconds ago. “Good, you just agreed to that.”

What had he done? Jared felt alone.

***

Jensen sat in a bar, he could see his friends. He offered Jared another shot of tequila. “Here, for your adorable brother.” Jared took it and downed it straight hissing at the burn, Jensen offered him a wedge of lime but Jared shook his head no. “You’re gonna regret it in the morning…” Jensen mumbled against him.

Jared moved his hands over the table, searching for the bottle of Jose Cuervo. “I don’t want to regret it tonight…” Jensen pulled him closer, almost on top of him. 

“You’re regretting it? I told you there’s no going back…” Jared licked his lips looking anywhere but at him. Jensen groaned as he forced Jared on a kiss.

Jared just let him, he agreed, he said he could, he agreed to be used, he tried to remember that while Jensen touched him everywhere at once, making him straddle one of his thighs and started humping against him.

And the feeling was good, it jumbled everything else, it dimmed his pain a bit, and it made him burn in something different than alcohol. It almost felt good, and he was ashamed of it.

He was ashamed when he came and for the way Jensen laughed at him. “Such a needy little whore…” he said in Jared’s ear. He moved to get more friction making him moan.

No idea of how he went back home.

***

Misha was by the door greeting guests when he saw Jensen, Jared held by his side, but the kid had a face of pure misery. “I told you you’ll regret it today.” Jensen whispered. “Now for God’s sake smile.”

“Shut up…” mumbled Jared; the last he needed was Jensen and his *I told you so* condescending voice.

“Mish!!” Jensen greeted the host and turned to Jared. “You remember Jared right?”

Misha had an honest to God smile on his face. “Yeah!! Of course! I‘m so glad to see you again.” without a reason Misha hugged him and Jared felt like crying. “I really want you and my wife to meet.” A waiter was offering them glasses and Jared half smiled at the familiar face.

“Hi…” he said to the guy in front of him Aldis returned the smile and winked at him. As he offered one specific glass on the tray that Jared took while Jensen and his friend’s talk disappeared in the background.

“You’re hung over…” mumbled Aldis and Jared bit his bottom lip and nodded. “I’ll get you some aspirin and virgin drinks all night long.” He said scrunching his nose suggestively. “I’ll take care of you bro…” Jared chuckled as he fist bumped his friend and kept smiling after the man left.

The hand on his back made him jump, the smell; leather and sandalwood it was all Jensen.

“Why are you flirting with a fucking waiter?” He let out on his ear through clenched teeth.

Jared tried to move away but was held in place harshly. “We work together at Murray’s.” he said shaking the hand on his back. “He’s my friend.”

Jensen let out a puff of breath. “Just shut the fuck up.” He moved pulling him at his side. “Governor!!” Jared felt miserable, he was dismissed like arm candy by every important person they met; he was reduced to be the pretty idiot hanging from someone’s arm as he chatted with politicians and celebrities it was so humiliating he felt like crying.

But the humiliation didn’t end there, no, Jensen insisted in having him sitting next to him, in feeding him appetizers by hand, in ordering for him every drink he drank, or having a hand on his back or his leg at every moment. Aldis still brought him virgindrinks and even slipped him two aspirins when Jensen was greeting an older woman

“Let me go…” Jared said slapping him away when someone giggled and whispered like a school girl behind his hand with their eyes glued to Jensen’s hand disappearing under the table.

Jensen let out an indignant huff. “You don’t get to decide when or where…”

“Jay!!” a petit blonde with an adorable smile and a blue dress appeared right in front of Jensen.

“Al!!” Jensen pushed Jared away in less than a sec. “you came!”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course I came.” She made a face, scrunching her nose and pursing her lips and she should look childish and unattractive but she looked adorable, even Jared saw that. “Ordered by the boss, right?” Jensen laughed, a different laugh, it was honest. Jared knows; that was the laugh from the breakfast date. 

What a big difference from the time he went out with Jensen, what a difference in their relationship. “… Alona…” he noticed she was offering her hand and when Jared didn’t take it her smile faltered.  
In a second an iron grip on his arm pulled him up. “Don’t let her waiting.”

“Jay…” the girl whispered. “Calm down.” But Jensen wasn’t done.

He winced at the pain caused by the tight grip on his arm. “You will not disrespect her, are we clear?” Jared was stunned; Jensen had never been this aggressive not even near Jeremy. Jared blinked and then noticed the small soft hand holding his.

“Nice to meet you…” she said biting her bottom lip. “Jay, would you bring me a drink please?” she said looking at the tall man, Jensen nodded sheepish and marched to the bar. The girl turned. “Are you okay?”

Jared nodded humiliated. “He’s always so….” She made a motion as if it were to explain Jensen’s actions. “I’m sorry.” She held his hand again “I’m Alona, I’ve heard of you….” But since Jared didn’t answered her smile faltered once more. Jensen held her back and kissed her cheek tenderly offering a glass filled with something slightly pink. 

“Here you go sweetie.” He said, the smile, the familiarity, Jared thought for a second they had to be a couple, they looked good together. Why Jensen didn’t get it on with her leaving Jared alone. “Did you come alone?”

She nodded and made a sound. “Wanted to come alone, showing power and independence, no easy target mark on me.” Jensen smiled looking straight to her eyes, it made Jared feel like he was intruding. 

“Drive back with me-us-” he turned to Jared as if he forgot he was there, but instead of apologizing he turned around looking for people trying to see if they noticed his slip. He moved closer to Jared. 

Jared noticed how the girl lips turned upside as Jensen pulled Jared close again. “If you’re gonna put on a show I won’t; remember who manages the company social media accounts? Me!” she said pointing to herself before leaving with a soft laughter.

“Why you needed me to start with, you have her…” complained Jared too loud for Jensen’s taste.

A hand flew to the back of Jared’s neck; holding tight, not painfully, but tight. “You are not allowed to talk to her or about her.”

“Look at this…!” that was a voice Jared had never heard before; he turned to see a guy with soulful brown eyes and sweet smile and dimples. “Pretty little thing you have here; nephew.”

Jensen felt like scoffing, Jared was not little; nobody should refer at him as little. Jared felt the hand on his neck relaxing as he was pulled back one step. “Uncle… this is Jared.”

“Hello Jared.” The guy smiled and offered his hand. 

“Hello Sir…” Jared said moving one step away from Jensen.

“Call Me Jeff… I’m not that old yet.” Jared smiled at the soft blush creeping on his bearded face. “I heard of you! I had this weird idea of you dating… Steve?” he turned to Jensen.

“Stephen Amell.” His nephew corrected and Jared only saw a nod as answer.

“I wasn’t dating him I don’t even like him.” he tried babbling without control.

“Better!” Jeff let out turning around the room. “Good to see you with Jensen, I bet we’re gonna see each other often now on…” his smile was almost sincere. “Heard of you before too, and your brother;” Jared gasped. “Don’t worry.” And with his eyes directed to Jensen he spoke. “Some families have all their members that are the same; some others can blame mutation when one comes as the weird one…”  
Jensen made a sound but he didn’t care Jared smiled to Jeff.

“He’s here, Jensen.” And with a half wave started walking away. 

Jensen’s hand caressed his back and Jared wanted to protest when he was pulled to a side.

Stephen passed the crowd of photographers on his way into the party, he was alone, tired and sick of everything but present to be seen.

After he made that phone call he had second thoughts for two whole weeks, but there was no way back, he had to be seen around his people now and away from anything Lion related.

Misha and his stupid ideas of saving the world to atone what his family had done for the last century were perfect; even better if the Ackles had pretty much hijacked the event to show who was in charge of the city.

Stephen had always thought Misha was an idiot for feeling guilty, knowing that no matter how much money he uses, it’ll never be enough, there’s no way he’d pay for what his family did before him. Every penny was dripping innocent blood.

He smiled around, got a drink, chatted around until he saw JD Morgan and greeted him as he was passing by, moving straight to his nephew; and his date, Jared…

Jared was there talking to Jensen in whispers, and even if Jared didn’t look especially happy, he has never seen the guy smile.

He saw as Jensen pulled Jared back against a dark corner and kissed the boy, for a second the guy fought but then… the bastard; the whore melted against Jensen.

He hated Jensen Ackles, he did.

***

Jared could feel the voices in hushed tones, some laughter and he felt the heat of dozen of eyes on them as Jensen kissed him, they were in the middle of a crowded room, it wasn’t private enough, it was filthy, he should be disgusted; a month ago he thought he loved him. Now the weight of Jensen’s body, the heat radiating from it, his hands roaming his waist and hips before snaking into his back. It made his skin crawl just as much as Herbert once did.

Jensen kissed like it was the last time, as if it were his last chance and he had to make it count, soft sweet, tender lips, caressing him, his tongue searing his mouth, caressing exploring, tasting, possessing; that’s a better description, this was not about tasting, or exploring, it was about claiming, marking his property in the eyes of everyone. Jared only could hold on to Jensen’s shoulders.

Jared let out a whimper and Jensen opened his eyes, his lips still over Jared’s, he nibbled on Jared’s bottom lip before pulling away. “What?” Jared looked down and shook his head from side to side. “What?” he repeated. “Embarrassed? Disgusted? Is not worth your family’s safety?” he pulled away a bit more and then a hand slapped his head.

Jensen gasped and turned around. “For goodness sake Jensen…” it was Sam. In a red dress she looked stunning. “Give the poor boy some privacy…” and pushed him away. “Are you okay sweetie?” Jared tried to nod but the tears in his eyes fell at the motion.

“NO matter what…” she said in a whisper. “We didn’t raise you like this.” Jared saw as Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Sam; Amell is here.” She bit her lips angry. 

“That’s no excuse to hurt him Jensen; you’re not like them….”

Jensen got close with his lips pressed in a thin line. “I didn’t hurt him.” And to Jared with tenderness he never showed him before. “Did I?”

Jared didn’t answer. “He won’t say, Jay.” Sam took a deep breath and smiled to Jared. “Come sweetie, I need someone escorting me to the bar…” and over her shoulder with a venomous look to Jensen. “You find us a table, we will be back soon.”

“He’s a good man; he will treat you right, Jared, I’ll make sure he will.” Jared didn’t say anything, just moved along with Samantha Ferris on his arm and his head filled with flashes of how disgusting Herbert touch had been. “It won’t last forever;” she said pulling a little to force him out of the images in his head. “Those memories haunting you; they will be gone one day.” And she got closer. “With Jensen’s help it’ll be easier.”

He couldn’t tell her; he couldn’t tell, not even she was an ally.

***

“Was Sam right?” Jensen asked once they were in the car and he had closed the window between Milo and them. “Something happened… ”

Jared tried to ignore it; he was at the other end of the seat, half against the door leaving as much space between Jensen and him as physically possible without answering anything Jensen asked. 

“She’s sure something happened to you.” More of the same silence and Jensen has had enough.. “I already sent a check to both hospitals, and Kane will be in charge of Jeremy’s stuff; he’ll be fair…” Jared half turned and mumbled a thank you. Jensen groaned and pulled Jared to him, the kid whined. And scrunched his eyes close as Jensen kissed him once more. Soft, sweet, tenderly, as an apology, taking the pain out of Jared in the magical way only kisses do.

And Jared hated himself for feeling like that for the guy that was blackmailing him.

“This might not be what you want Jared… ” He said against his hair while hugging him. “But you’re safe with me.” 

Jared sobbed, he was tired, worn and tired, he had been so worried, so worried he hardly slept in weeks; he hardly ate because every penny went to the creditors and with just a kiss and a night out he had paid a whole month for his family and he shouldn’t feel ashamed. 

Jensen said checks were sent; pays made, and the relief was not fair, he sold his dignity; his body, his very soul, and he felt relief.  
“Shhh” Jensen caressed his hair as Jared cried. “I’m here… I’m in charge now… you’ll be safe.”

Jensen experienced the sweet salty taste of Jared’s tears on the many kisses they shared rutting against each other like horny teens, once Jared came they were left panting and immobile until Jared fell asleep. “Milo lets go to my place…” he ordered and even if the car was warm and cozy he covered Jared with his jacket as he slept.


	9. Chapter 9

***  
Jared had no idea how, but he woke up in only his boxers in a comfy soft bed, in pillows that smelled expensive and a duvet that weighted nothing but was so warm and soft it felt like a cloud, he had no idea what time it was, the curtains drawn making it impossible for Jared to see outside. There was something warm against his side and the only weight over his body was an arm wrapped on his back, he tensed up noticing what woke him up, lips at the nape of his neck. 

“Good morning…” Jensen said and Jared closed his eyes understanding what happened, this time not even tears came to his eyes. Jensen moved under the duvet and Jared felt hands on his boxers as soft lips made a line from the crest of his hips to his navel; he opened his eyes as wide as they went and then scrunched them tight, the hot wet touch of Jensen’s breath touched his skin where his pubes started.

“Please no…” he said before gasping for air as Jensen sucked Jared’s cock into his mouth making him react and get hard. “No…” he pulled his hair hard; Jensen’s face appeared from under the covers. 

“Don’t you like it?” Jared gasped at the expert touch of strong fingers on his hot flesh; Jared only moved his head. “Tell me to stop then.”

Jared bit his bottom lip. He was afraid to say no, what if Jensen thought he was backing off of their arrangement. “I knew it…Jared.’

Sparks started behind his lids after almost a year of no sex at all, after days of almost constant tiredness; after almost two years now of nobody paying attention to him, his body answered in ways he felt ashamed of, his cock was hard in seconds, his balls tightened the second Jensen caressed them and the flutter in his stomach where the spiky hair touched him, his hands flew to Jensen’s hair and he moaned as his hips stuttered up, he felt the soft, warm touch of air out of Jensen’s nose, his lips wrapped around him sucking and bobbing his head like his life depended on it. The velvety warm wetness around him was too good for words and he tried hard not to enjoy it, he didn’t want this. No matter how good it felt.

“No, please… OMG…” without more warning Jared came and Jensen made suckling sounds as he swallowed everything. Jared almost blacked out.

Jensen smiled as he ended up next to Jared, still panting and licking swollen red lips. “Damn… you sound like a whore when you come.” he said in a growl. “So sexy.” He moved to kiss Jared to find him in tears. “What? Didn’t you enjoy it?”

Jared shook his head no and turned on his side, he felt filthy and used. “You had no right…” he tried to get up but was held down by Jensen.

“I see you’re pissed but your body was just fine with me doing it.” Jensen moved to kiss Jared but the younger guy resisted. “Stop…” Jensen let out in a low menacing voice. “You seem… off.”

Jared fought to keep his breathing regular. “It tends to happen…” he said breathing, “When someone molests you.” He pulled away once more cleaning tears from his face.

“Wait…” Jensen stopped him. “Molest you?” 

Jared bated the hand away. “What do you call it when someone just touches you without permission?”

Jensen snorted, “Good luck?” Jared frowned. “In your case call it a check to your creditors?” Jared gasped and bit his bottom lip and moved away.

“Come back…” Jensen ordered. “We’re talking…” Jared stopped on his way to the bathroom and ignored him. “It’s an order!” he stopped but didn’t turn. “NOW!” Jared turned, his mouth was a hard line and his hands were white knuckled fists he was looking everywhere but at Jensen.

“Or what? You won’t pay for Jeremy?”

Jensen was supporting himself on his elbows on the bed, resting in soft pillows. “I could have him killed… if you prefer.” Jared looked away as his jaw clenched, and he started walking back.

Jensen smiled crookedly as he patted the bed for Jared to sit; he let out a huff and obeyed. “Explain yourself.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “About what?” Jensen just raised his brow and Jared felt his resolve crumbling. “I-I…” Jared took a deep breath and let it out. “I was molested by someone in a position of power over me not long ago… I reported it but nobody did anything… and now I put myself in the same place again….” He tried not to cry, tried, he was a fucking adult! He shouldn’t be crying. “I can’t even say no… and when I do it you don’t care…”

Jensen bit his lips and nodded, his eyes glued to the duvet. “Did I hurt you?” Jared looked at him in anger. “Was it that bad?”

“You weren’t hearing a word I said, right?” he tried to move but Jensen held his hand.

Jensen nodded. “We have an agreement and its okay if you want it to end.” He got up naked as the day he was born, he was still half mast but going down by the second. “I can’t make you accept what I offer.” He entered the bathroom and shouted from the other side of the door. “Leave when you want.”

Jared stood there thinking, what was he supposed to do? What could he do? He had not a chance to pay for his family, and for the amount of debt he was in charge of; but there was no way he’d let Jensen use him like that. He moved to get his clothes. But while he was buttoning his shirt he started regretting his pride.

Jensen came out of the bathroom whistling and smiled smug seeing Jared still there. “So… not ready to give up?”

Jared was looking down. “Just… just…”

“Okay…” Jensen sat in the bed with a sigh. “Let’s put rules in this, I make the rules, I’m in charge of this deal and NO, you cannot change the rules.” Jared moved on his feet uncomfortable. “If I decide we have sex, you agree, if I want to see you; you should be available, if I want to have you on your knees, down you go…” he sighed as if he were explaining something basic. “I won’t be allowed to hurt you, and I’ll tell you what I expect from you, at every time I require anything. So, there won’t be surprises for you.

Those weren’t rules, those were the terms a whore sets, “when, where, and with whom” he wanted to laugh, what next? Thigh high boots? But it was almost decent, just another low in his endless line of jobs; Jared thought, he could deal with those terms. 

“You can refuse a specific act, but you won’t be paid for it. The things or services required from you will be paid in services or necessities for your father and brother and of course as payments on your debt. Okay?” Jared nodded. “I won’t be giving you money unless specifically needed, so don’t think you’re gonna have anything extra from me, if I wanted to pay a whore I’ll hire a whore.” He said “do I look like the kind of guy that needs to hire a whore?” 

Jared had no need to do it but he shook his head no, Jensen felt guilty, he had paid prostitutes before. “This ends when I feel like I’m bored of you, so don’t think you’re special, all this is just power play. Nobody plays with my toys… as you said it.”

Jensen sat and rubbed his shoulder. “You are not to make this deal be known in public or it’s over, if my friends know about this, they’ll get you as soon as I let you go. You don’t really want that to happen.” Jared gasped. 

“No matter; what no matter when do not talk back to my friends, they’re dangerous and you’re not like them, if you embarrass them I’ll have to punish you or let them do it.” Jared frowned and crossed his arms defiant. “I know, just obey that rule and neither of us will have to see how it goes.”

Jared waited until Jensen finished his speech. “Don’t I have the right to add a couple rules?”

Jensen snorted. “No…”

Jared set his jaw. “I don’t want to be used in public.”

Jensen made a face, his bottom lip pouting a bit. “That’s fair… but if the event calls for it I’ll require you to be displayed in front of others.” Jared was about to refuse. “I’ll add a bonus for those… if that’s make things better for you.”

Jared felt like crying, he wanted to cry, he felt like the world was spinning too fast for him. “Now come back to bed…” Jensen ordered with a yawn. “I’m tired and it’s Sunday.” Jared doubted but then; but there were checks sent, right? He started paying; Jared had to obey. So he moved to the bed and lay there stiff as a board.

Jensen laughed hard, as if it were the weirdest most fun thing ever. “Relax. I’m not gonna bite you…” he sucked a bit of skin from his neck. “Unless I feel like it.” Jared tried to move away but a firm-painful- tug on his arm made him stay there. “Next time be ready, I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll beg me to stop.”

Jared took deep measured breaths as Jensen pulled close and closed his eyes as if having someone by force in your bed were an every Sunday morning event.

***

Katie and her girl had matching summer dresses and bags, Kathryn had small designer shades as she marched around the pond feeding swans while Katie fixed her hair once more. 

Mr. Ackles always had breakfast and fell asleep on a chair with a newspaper in hands; his wife was the one who instituted the “Sunday morning at the Ackles’ at the club.” Gossiping and laughing with friends.

Except she wasn’t there anymore, and neither was her husband or son…

The Ackles girls –Alona and Katie were the ones now keeping her memory alive. And everybody was talking about the gala from last night for YANA.

“We hardly see Jensen anymore.” a woman in the most horrible excuse of couture; and coincidentally the brightest pink dress in history said. “I think he’s still with whomever it was, the boy he had tied to his mouth last night….” Commented a lady with fingernails so absurdly long it made Katie feel dirty on her behalf.

Alona was there in a short little number, everyone knew she was the hottest girl around, and boys were scared of her for being more badass than any of them. “Nonsense… I bet Jensen will forget him in like three months.” She sipped from her drink and looked away from the laughter of the ladies watching.

“Oh is that the new diamond you bought?” Katie took off his glasses and looked at Alona’s giant gem. 

“Yeah… I deserve something pretty…” she moved her hand letting the light play with the facets of his diamond.  
“Sotheby’s.” a man said as he got close to the group, one of the ladies smiled polite. 

“Girls; I think you haven’t met my cousin.” she offered. “This is John Barrowman. ” the guy smiled showing dimples and blue eyes  
gleamed charmingly. 

The lady kept talking. “These are two of the Ackles’ girls, Alona, and Katie; they both are part of the Ackles conglomerate.” and looking into Katie. “He’s from England arrived this week, and he’s single…” the women in the group laughed.

Katie and Alona shared a look.

“Yes;” the man said sitting between both girls. “I have been invited by a new friend, and heard I have to make connections around here so we can start business.” He said raising an eye brow and the girls smiled. 

“You’ll have to talk to our boss;” Alona said. “Mr. Ackles, you should call him on Monday.”

Katie looked around. “Kathryn?” she moved on her chair, the girl, with her matching dress and her little shades was gone. “Kathryn!!”  
In second both Katie and Alona were searching the ten year old girl with the entire staff, security cams had been checked and she was nowhere to be seen.

Alona saw as Katie rubbed her forehead one more time. It was time, she called JD. “Help us; someone took Kathryn from the club.”  
***

Jensen groaned like a petulant child when his phone rang, Jared had finally relaxed on his arms and the feeling of emptiness was gone, finally someone else was in bed with him- even if paid to be there-

“What ..?” he asked angry in the lowest voice possible so Jared could sleep a bit more.

It was Christian. “Amber Alert, man, Kathryn…” 

Not ten minutes later Jensen was out of the house, on his way to the garage he ordered Milo to take Jared home.

***

“What the hell were you doing?” JD shouted while holding Katie, she was crying and shaking. 

Alona with her hands on her hips and just as affected as her cousin looked at JD as if he just grew a second head. “We were 20 feet away, right there!!” she pointed to the chairs where they had been sitting. “There is no way she left this club, not with all the security…” Alona bit her lips getting quiet mid sentence.

“Oh GOD!!!” Katie knew what it meant. But Jeff didn’t let her go.

“We’ll find her.” Jensen said, he arrived followed by Justin. He had a guy leading a dozen drones over the club to find the little girl.

“Jay...” Alona told Jensen about the guy from England. “She was right there until the guy appeared.”

Jensen tightened his jaw as he hugged Alona. “We’ll find her.”

Alona hid her face against him. “What if… this family can’t lose another child.”

“We’ll find her.” he repeated shaking her a little. 

***

Samantha was riding a golf carts the club offered them to help, she had her phone. “We checked the entire golf course, nothing…” Mr. Ackles groaned. 

“It’s been seven hours…” he said and Samantha made a sound. 

“There…” the driver pointed to a little shack, outside of it there was something white and bright, a little handbag. The driver informed on his radio as Samantha told Mr. Ackles.

“We got something….” She said and hung up as they rushed towards it. A drone passed over them right then.

The lady jumped out of the cart the second it slowed enough, and ran shouting the girl’s name.

Kathryn was inside the shack; she was wrapped in a clean and soft blanket, fast asleep holding a stuffed toy, a lion.

The police took her from her grandmother’s arms. – because Sam was her grandmother, shut up- Katie was on her way and she rushed to the ambulance in a sea of lights and distorted noises, voices and shadows moving around.

Kane, Jensen and JD were standing behind, this was a threat. Mr. Ackles joined them. “You guys come with me to the hospital… there’s something you have to hear.” He looked around. “Where is Alona?” Jensen made a sound.

“Milo picked her up, she’s on her way to the office, there are things we have to arrange for tomorrow.” His father nodded, press was better dealt immediately and by someone who knew what she was doing.

“Good, good, she has nerves of steel, she’ll be fine.” They all thanked Justin once more and he left after a minute; he even joked about being late the next day.

They waited until he was gone to talk business.

“Kathryn... Is she…” Jensen asked, doubting if he wanted to know the answer; they knew how these things go, they knew what kind of message was delivered; they just didn’t know the kind of damage inflicted in the little innocent messenger.

Alan let out a sigh with a half smile. “Apparently she’s fine… but.” he shook his head. “Jeff… bodyguards for everyone, I want them in service tomorrow at eight sharp.”

Jeffrey Dean Morgan nodded. “Yes sir“ 

It was dark by the time Jensen and his father entered the little girl’s room, she was going home in a little while and his mother had gone with the doctors to sign forms, Kane went with her.

“Uncle Jay…” she said offering her arms and Jensen let her cling to him. Jensen felt relief washing over him; his arms tight around her little frame as she hugged him too.

“We were so worried sweetie…”

The girl spoke on her own “he said he was your friend, that he’ll give me something for you.” Jensen held his breath. “He made me… ” Jensen covered her little mouth and closed his eyes.

“Baby….” The girl moved his head. 

“He said I had to remember and tell you as soon as I see you, he said you have to obey…” Jensen frowned leaving her back in the gurney. “he said:*best regards from the lions, Mr.Ackles, you’re invited to have a conversation and talk business with us or we will make your city burn and your family with it; then we will take the ashes to build a new one*.” the kid said everything with a serious face.

Jensen; he just held her close and thanked God for having his niece back safe and sound.

***

Jared woke up to find the bed empty; his clothes were arranged on the chair near the feet of it. This time he woke up because someone was knocking at the door. 

“Jared; wake up.” He knocked on the door. “Jared! Jensen ordered me to take you out of here and I’m on a hurry!” more knocking.

Why those words stung? That’s what he was; just a toy; just a show dog, nothing more.

He didn’t even bath. Just moved, dressed and left the room, Milo didn’t looked him in the eyes he just motioned with a hand for Jared to go ahead and then opened the back of the car for him, not a word was spoken between them on the way.

This walk of shame felt like the worst punishment ever; it was so bad he asked Milo to leave him several blocks away from his place just to end the humiliation.

“Hello Jared.” it wasn’t the unknown voice what surprised him, or that the man had been hiding until Milo was gone or the obvious British accent.

“Hello…” he said back frowning already, it was far past noon and this was strange.

The man walked around him. “You’re Jensen Ackles’ boyfriend huh?”

Jared looked at the guy even if he had to turn around; he felt something weird and knew not to give him his back. 

“How is that your business?” blue eyes and uneven teeth smiled at him. “Just give him a message for me please, tonight if you could.”  
Jared nodded hearing the words and with his eyes fix on the scar on the guy’s upper lip.

Jared blinked confused; it made no sense for him. The guy moved closer to him like an eel. “We should meet; I could offer you more than Ackles does.” 

Jared smirked. “Nope…! I like to date one guy at the time.” it was not his fucking business what Jared did or not with Jensen.

The guy disappeared in seconds, he could hear a car in the distance but he never saw it. Letting out a deep breath he marched into the  
house.

***

Stephen Amell was more than just a friend to one part of the Ackles family. In his torrid and extremely short relationship with Katie they had a girl, a girl that was now 10; they were young, stupid, and careless and as a memoire of it… there was Kathryn.

Stephen decided he didn’t want to be part of the girl’s life.

Katie; thanks God had his entire family, not until last year, in Christmas that he sent his daughter a present.

The present had been returned without Kathryn even seeing it. But Katie started giving Stephen little access into her life. So when he saw the amber alert on TV; the girl was missing for almost six hours; his daughter was missing for almost six hours. His heart nearly stopped.

He called his ex, over and over. Then he tried with Alona, she cursed at him and hung up, then Jensen, but only voicemail, Kane, nothing, then at last Justin, they despised each other, he wasn’t even sure Justin knew his number. “Hello?” The new director of the Arrow Head initiative said and he felt like puking.

“Yeah… it’s Stephen, Stephen Amell… what happened? Wi-with Kathryn?” Justin was quiet for a long while, who could blame him? Stephen knew how protective they were about their kin.

In the end Justin told him they found her. “Whoever took her I guess chickened out and left her at one of the utility shacks near the second golf court, she’s fine and Katie and Sam are with her.” with a deep sigh Justin kept talking. “We don’t know who got her but if any of them find them, they’re gonna kill the poor idiot.” 

Amell regretted his decision; no matter what the Ackles won’t forgive him what a moronic way to ruin something.

***

Katie was holding her girl, flanked by Samantha, Alan and Jeffrey. Jensen and Kane had left with Jeff’s people to search those who took their baby girl.

Norman, the scariest one took it personal that someone had tried to hurt the girl he loved. He even had dressed like a cat for Kathryn’s birthday; and was out for vengeance. In no time Jensen and Kane were presented with a mass of blood and broken bones.

“It’s the London Lions.” The man said. “They’re here since last week.” He coughed blood and something else. “He said you’re weak and worried about other stuff now.”

Norman’s people made the body disappear while Jensen spoke to Norman. “They started it, they took a baby, we don’t hurt family, and it’s against the rules. No mercy.” Norman looked at them from under his hair while lighting a cig with blood caked hands; the perfect picture of ruthless.

“As you wish boss…” He’ll make sure Barrowman disappeared. 

Jensen moved with Kane to the car when his phone rang again. “Damn it!!” he took it, it wasn’t Amell, it was Jared. “WHAT!?”

“I-I… sorry…” 

Jensen took a deep breath. “What the fuck you want?”

“A guy left a message for you; he told me to remember the exact words…” Jensen was paying attention now.

“Are you safe? Did he hurt you?”

Jared frowned. “No; he said…”

“Not on the phone, I’ll pick you up, lock doors, and don’t talk to anyone…” after a second. “Be safe.”

***

“Tell him, the girl is fine, but he should answer to that invitation as soon as possible. The lions are not patient.” Jared said. “Sometimes they take jewels and pets.” He let out a breath. “I kinda feel that’s a threat.”

Jensen got up and moved closer, ignoring Kane and Justin. “It was…” he got next to Jared, and felt his hands itching to hold him. “You’ll stay with me for now.”

“What? NO!” Kane and Justin looked at each other, Justin was not really part of the Ackles “family business” so this had to be believable. 

“Please…” Jensen said with a smile and offering him a hand, Kane rolled his eyes and turned.

Justin snorted and followed Kane as he walked away; his “so fucking corny” got to Jensen’s ears

Jared noticed the others leaving. “You said you’ll call me, not that I’ll be living here.”

Jensen closed his eyes and rubbed his face. “You can go back to your house and maybe those guys just rape you and disfigure you as a message to me;” he said. “Or you can stay with me; safe and making the fucking money you and your fucking family need!!” his voice rose as he lost his patience. 

Jared was tense, ashamed; everyone outside the room might have heard Jensen’s voice. “Sorry…”

Jensen sat on the first available surface and rubbed his face even harder out of pure frustration.. “I just don’t like when people threaten those I love…” Jared snorted. 

“Neither do I.” Jared let out. “Yet here I am…” he said and walked out of the room.

Jensen sat there for another couple minutes; many things in his head still.

***

Things calmed down around 1 am, Jensen and Alona controlling everything from phones and security cameras. Mr. Ackles and the girls went home, Samantha too, Justin had left and Kane called telling him that JD had already the bodyguards selected for the next day. “You just have to survive tonight.” He had said; Jensen even laughed at it, he locked every door before turning at Jared, almost asleep on the couch.

Fear and tiredness filled him, for a couple hours he thought he’d lose Kathryn, the only one who could make him and Misha act like idiots; the one who made him smile and imagine how it will be like when –if- his kids were there. He wished Alona could’ve stayed there, but she was seeing someone and had to be sure he was safe. Sam went home with Katie and Kathryn, Dad went home with JD, Jensen, and he was the one alone, always… but not right now.

“Hey…” he said shaking Jared a bit. “Let’s go to bed…” he noticed the boy was wearing the same ragged clothes he’s seen a dozen times, and he still had dark circles under his eyes. Something possessed him and he sat Jared, the guy was still almost asleep, he sat down and pulled Jared to himself, held him close, desperate, really wanting nothing more than some contact. Just a hug, something to remind him he was fine.

He did this to himself, he didn’t let himself have more. Memories were coming back so he hugged Jared and without thinking kissed him, his temple, his neck, his jaw and finally his lips.

Jared protested a bit, but then Jensen held him closer until Jared was flush against him and deepened the kiss, getting lost in the same blissful place where his problems disappeared for as long as the kiss lasted.

Finally Jensen let him go and closed his eyes sucking his bottom lip and taking a deep calming breath. “Did you eat? Wanna eat something?” Jared shook his head yes and Jensen smiled and got up puling him by the hand into the kitchen.

“We’re not waking Sam up, do we?” Jensen snorted 

“Sam is like my mother; an aunt if you prefer, not a maid.” He got into the kitchen and checked the fridge. “We have…” he peeked inside.  
“Left over filet mignon and some kind of… is this Chicken?” he got the container at his eyes and frowned. “Bitter sauce champignon lamb…” he made a face reading the label. “Whatever it is... I think Katie prepared this one on Thursday.”

Jared was laughing as Jensen moved to the microwave. “Who has filet mignon and something I can’t even remember of lamb left over?” Jensen shrugged without turning. 

“Silverware on the first drawer at your right…” Jared turned and carried them to the island where he sat back as Jensen put the Tupperware plates. “You’re not allergic or anything, right?”

Jared had his mouth full with one of the inviting pieces of meat; he shook his head no as he carried even more food on his fork. “Sit…” Jensen asked as he pushed the dish towards him.

It was a matter of minutes, only few minutes before Jared was practically licking the containers. “Hungry still?” Jensen turned once more. “I’m gonna share with you…” he said as he opened a different fridge. “Alona’s tiramisu….!!” He offered the plate with a flourish of his hands and a ta da! tone.

Jared smiled as Jensen put the new plate between them. “BUT you are not going to tell anyone I still had some.” Jared let out a chuckle, in moments like this, when Jensen was childish and funny he couldn’t reconcile him with the guy who threatened to kill his brother.

The first bite was an explosion of bittersweet goodness in his mouth, delicious and cold and perfect, every crunch of the cookies in it shot more sweetness in his mouth. He groaned and smiled, remembering the time his mom took him to New York, the small place called. Il Molino bianco, they had coffee and he tried this dessert for the first time. 

Jensen reached him and pulling him with a hand under his chin kissed his lips, licking a bit of cream from a corner before letting him go. “Hurry up, I’m going to check locks, we’re going to bed.”

Jared carried his plate with him to the living room and then into the bedroom. “NO…” Jensen said. “There are rules… no food in the bed…”

Jared gave him the most adorable puppy dog eyes and Jensen smiled. “Okay… just tonight.” and Jared smiled back. “What? You didn’t bring me a fork?” he said seeing Jared only holding one.

Jensen’s heart clenched at the memories of a time when he had someone like this with him. He noticed Jared yawning as he licked his fork once more. How easy to please, this boy.

“You’ll find pajamas there…” Jensen pointed to his closet. “I bet they’re gonna be short but you’ll be fine.” Jared nodded and moved, Jensen checked his phone to find an email from Alona, instead of reading he called. “Al, sweetheart…”

“Jay;” she said tired. “I had another of those fucking stuffed lions; I’m starting to hate those bastards.”

Jensen got up worried. “Do you have someone there? Is it just you and Colby?” Alona said yes; she had security and he shouldn’t worry for her; she hung up and Jensen stood there looking to the window, thinking about his mom, Alona and everything.

“Ready…!” Jared said with a smile.

“Want a fucking medal? Get in the bed…” Jared looked at him stunned but he had no other option, he got in bed and curled on his side not sure of what happened, what made Jensen change like that. He was almost asleep when Jensen pulled him close; Jared had no idea of what to feel when he burrowed his nose in his neck sighing calmly.

Jared woke up that night with Jensen touching him. “Hello sweetheart…” Jensen said kissing him making Jared groan and his eyes roll into his head, Jensen’s tongue driving him crazy. “Touch me…” he said directing Jared’s hand to his hard on. “put those long fingers to good use.” Jared’s breath stuttered when Jensen licked his palm in order to give Jared’s dick some lube to slide. 

His hips snapped at the wet coldness at first, and he was fumbling with Jensen’s boxers unable to peel them off his leaking length, his brain going stupid with the shock of pleasure sparking through him. “Oh…” he moaned when Jensen flicked his wrist changing angles. “Jensen…” his throat spammed.

“So sensitive.” Jensen mocked. “You’re so perfect.” The soft kiss on his neck and the hard thick length pistoning in his loose fist made him feel sexy and naughty and he smiled when Jensen gasped surprised at the tightening around his dick. “You’re getting off on this right?” the raspy growl on his voice made Jared’s chest vibrate all the way down to his groin, Jensen made an amused sound when the cock in his hand twitched desperate for release. “Look at you little whore...” he said claiming Jared’s lips.

That was it, his back raised from the bed as he came on Jensen’s hands. he was still shaking before he noticed Jensen was jerking off on top of him, in seconds while he was still panting and shuddering Jensen was coming over him, covering his chest and abs in pearly stripes.

Jared covered his eyes groaning. This was filthy and he shouldn’t enjoy it.

Jensen; he didn’t felt guilt at all, loved a dirty slut in his bed.

Jared felt asleep after Jensen cleaned him up with tissues from the night stand at Jared’s side.

The last in Jared’s head was the smell of both of them mixed, and the question. “why Jensen had tissues next the bed? Didn’t he had a girlfriend? Was he thinking too much into this?”


	10. Chapter 10

***

“I have to work…” Jared said the next day when he wanted to leave but Jensen stopped him.

Jensen was sipping an espresso as he read something on his tablet. “You’ll get killed and I don’t want to be the douche that can’t take care of a simple arm candy.” Jared huffed.

“Look…” Jensen said. “I had a horrible weekend and I have a million things to do…”

“You said so, if I want money I’d have to work for it, your money is for Jeremy and my dad.”

Jensen rolled his eyes setting the tablet down on its support, and leaving his cup pulled Jared to his lap; without asking or anything he kissed Jared, his hand traveling to the loose string tied pajama pants, fondling him without any pretense of kindness. Jared gasped and squirmed trying to move away, but Jensen’s hands only got rougher. In one move he had the already stained PJ’s string loose and his boxers down, only enough to pull his cock out.

“Stay still…” he growled as he marked Jared’s neck with a giant hickey amongst the rosary he left there the night before. “You’ll work in one place, only one, I do not wish to see you tired and I do not wish to see you sweaty and smelly…” he kissed behind his ear. “I might even consider taking you with me to the office and pay you extra to be there in case I decide I need a cock warmer.”

Jared’s breathing was hitching but he tolerated everything. “you said you’d tell me…” he said as his traitorous cock got up at the stimulation; he let out a soft groan, so long since someone touched him like that. “Please…” he gasped and tried to move away one last time; Jensen sucked another mark on his neck; Jared hands were clutching Jensen’s perfectly pressed dress pants leaving them wrinkled.

“Please?” the rumble of his voice made Jared shudder. “Please what? stop?” and he changed angle. “Please more...?” Jared felt the soft wet touch of Jensen’s tongue on his neck; that was all he needed, while Jensen was laughing at him he came with a whimper.

Jensen pulled Jared’s hand to his crotch, and it caused Jared to panic, Jensen was huge and was hard. “You’ll have to return the favor once I’m back from work.” Jared made a pathetic sound as Jensen pushed him out. “Go clean up. I don’t want stains on my pants” he returned to the tablet. 

“Damn Jensen;” Tom said from the tablet. “Next time leave the sound on you selfish bastard. That was hot!!” Jensen laughed.  
Jared felt violated, putting on a show like that against his will. Yet he couldn’t even protest.

***

JD sat in front of a group of men and women; every one of them was scary on their own right. Jensen had Milo since his mother died; around the time he stopped driving unless he wanted privacy.

Alona had Alona… you had to practically shot her with a .50 caliber for her not to fight back, and that will only stop her for a while.  
But the rest needed someone, every one of them; Mr. Ackles two even.

Katie, Kathryn and Osric might need even more. But the red head with the full lips and gorgeous eyes; she was a surprise, especially because her resume had only a degree in international trading and his references were two companies of accounting abroad, one in Canada, one in New Zealand. “I was told you might need a secretary?” she said Alona was there and laughed hard just like every other scary one, poor thing looked around and her hand flew to the pearl necklace around her neck.

“Sweetie; wrong interview.” Alona said but her smile melted as the lady in front of her looked completely devastated.

“I was told someone needed a secretary… I’m new in town, just arrived from Christchurch because my mom is sick and….” She had to stop to clean her tears.

Alona looked at JD. “I could find her something?”

JD was looking at the girl. “Background checks first Al…” she had her guys looking on it and So Alona found Jensen an assistant, Alaina Huffman.

***

Christopher Amell, Stephen’s cousin called him from the other coast. “Tell me it’s not true. Tell me you didn’t just invited the Lions to take over your branch…”

Stephen rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t… I’m not giving them my branch.” He let out in a huff. “But…”

“DAMN IT you bastard!!” the man shouted. “Have you ever considered what this will do to the rest of your family? To Colton?” Stephen swallowed and rubbed his mustache. “I want you taking over every little bit of city they think they own… ”

Stephen made a sound, just a little sound as he started talking. “The Ackles have you as a lap dog and now this? I don’t care what you do, you asshole, but get back my company!! Think about your family, think about your brother!!” 

“I’ll try.” 

“You won’t try, you will act like you’re the head of a family, like the man your father and mine thought –mistakenly- you were. Take back everything they won form you, even that little whore Jensen is advertising in little videos.” Stephen pulled the phone away as fast as he could when the loud thud sounded on it when Christopher hung on him.

***

“Hi dad…” Jared entered the room, it was clean and spacious, the machines attached to Mr. Padalecki made little buzzing sounds and one of them in an acute beep marked the rhythm of his heart, after so many months it was comforting to him. Jared held his father hands; they were warm, and soft, even if his skin was a little dry. “Doctor said you’re fine. That your lungs are responding to the treatment… ” He smiled as he bent over his father’s hand. “I’m so glad…” his throat closed in a sob.

There were small changes, not like he was neglected before but the sheets were newer and the machines looked modern too; he had a sheet of paper pinned near the head of the bed, marked with the times nurses came in to tend to him, the power of money, he thought and it almost was worth it.

He noticed fresh flowers in the room and a little cactus in a purple pot. Jared looked at it and his entire body got cold, he had seen one just like that. Mark. Jensen’s Mark.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes; for a second he wished he could tell his dad about Jensen, but; the reason there was an arrangement with Jensen because he couldn’t talk to his father, he was alone in all this, and loneliness is the hardest of burdens.  
***

“I’m Chad Murray;” the tall blond man said as he stood in front of a table. “I’m the owner. How may I help you?”

The three men on the table were smiling; they had ordered single malt scotch from a specific 280 dollars the bottle brand.

“Hello Mate.” one of them said with green eyes and dark blond hair, rugged face with a stony expression and a cigarette on his lips. “we’re here in a mission of peace, we’re offering you a deal, your loyalty shifting from where it lays right now in exchange of a much better deal with alcohol… and better alcohol.” the other two chuckled. “And other perks.”

Chad felt the hair at the back of his neck rise. He feared this every day since the day the Ackles got near his restaurant.

“Sorry. I have no idea what are you talking, gentlemen. I’m a restaurant owner, nothing more.”

The second man, the one with a scar on his lip, and ice cold blue eyes half smiled, his nasal voice sounded every bit as dangerous as a shark in bloody water. “You’re one of them aren’t you? I heard about that girl. Sophia?”

Chad took a deep breath and did his best to look nonchalant, only Jared, and his family knew about Sophia. “Look I have nothing to do with them. I’m just a guy who owns a restaurant…”

The third man, with a dimples and a boyish charming smile spoke immediately. “You have Jensen Ackles’ boytoy here.”

Chad frowned; and maybe that was enough to give away his true feelings. “What my staff does on their free time is not my business. As long as he come here on time and works his hours…” Chad shrugged.

The men smiled, the one with the scar on the lip smiled dangerously, he had that predator quality none of the others had. “Okay then…” that wasn’t like the other’s two accent, this one sounded more Spanish. “If you say so we must believe you; one wouldn’t lie to new friends, don’t you think?” he got up as the rest followed. “karma and all that.” they left the table as two guys that looked obviously from some island in the pacific turned around before following the guys.

Chad found a card on the table, it was red and had two royal lions facing each other; nothing more.

He had his phone out before he got to the kitchen table. “Jay, don’t come to the restaurant.”

The voice on the other side sounded nervous. “Chad I need the money please.” After a bit it added. “I’m like two blocks away.”

***

Jensen wasn’t happy, the desk outside his office had been empty for years, actually he didn’t even remembers a time when it was occupied.

“shhh…!!” Alona stressed when Jensen commented on the mad men vibe the lady outside of his office had. “She comes from a different country and you’re going to be nice… ”

Jensen shook his head no. “Right now is too dangerous to have weird new people around Alona; please sweetheart, tell her to go.” He didn’t finish the sentence because Alona hit him in the arm and the lady knocked on the door. “Hi… good morning, I was wondering… should I start doing something?”

Alona smiled and looking straight into Jensen’s eyes turned. “Come here, Alaina.” Jensen frowned, he didn’t want someone with a name as close to Alona as that girl there.

“This is your boss Mr. Jensen Ackles, vice president; he’s in charge of regulation of services and acquisitions.” Alaina offered a hand that Jensen took. 

“Give us a minute please.” Jensen asked and Alaina nodded fast and turned around and left. 

“Al, no… please!” Alona smiled and moved closer, very close as if she intended to touch Jensen’s lips. “Please Jay, for me…” her eyes landed on Jensen’s and he felt his mouth dry, his tongue came out on its own to wet his lips. Jensen moved closer to her. “No…”

Alona pouted seeing how his eyes flew to hers. “Sorry sweetheart but I don’t want to…” she got even closer, her breath touching Jensen’s lips already. 

“Please…?” she repeated.

“No…” he whispered. “And playing chicken is not going to work…”

She smiled against his efforts. “Really?” Jensen nodded. “What about I lend you my mom for a couple days? Imagine all her food just for you.” Jensen shook no. “I’ll make you Tiramisu every Monday for a month?” Jensen bit his bottom lip, he was cracking. “Every other day for two weeks, just give her two weeks” Jensen was about to say yes when they heard a phone ringing somewhere and second later the intercom called. “What…” Jensen said as he blindly pressed buttons with a hand , still with Alona bent over his chair, almost touching, the only thing he could see was her, the only thing he could smell was her perfume, the only thing in his mind was Alona.  
“Sorry to bother you sir but- err- there’s a call for you; Jared? He didn’t use his last name sir…” Jensen blinked and turned around to take the phone. “Thanks Alaina.” He said and waited until she hung the phone. “Jared?” 

“Someone threatened Chad.” the voice at the other end sounded tired and a little bit scared. 

“I’ll leave” Alona let out already walking out but Jensen snapped his fingers and made a wait motion to her. 

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked and slapped himself in the face closing his eyes, angry that he sounded so concerned. “Is Chad okay? Anyone hurt?” Alona chuckled.

At the other end Jared was telling him about the guys going into the restaurant. “Okay… I’ll send people to talk to Chad, tell him we’re taking care of things, and Milo is picking you up, don’t move before he gets there; be safe.” he hung up and turned to Alona explaining what happened.

“I don’t like it.” she said taking a seat, every bit of playful was gone. “What now?”

“I’ll wait and see if it’s serious and then I’ll tell JD.”

Alona had this funny mischievous glint on her eyes. “What about Jared? Is this some kind of kinky messy relationship that requires him bent under your desk until you tell him to move?” 

Jensen closed his eyes and let out a breath for a second the idea of Jared bent over or on his knees under his desk made him brain jump. “He’s at risk because I was stupid enough to bet against Stephen.” Alona made a face. “I might not love him but he’s my responsibility for now…”

“Uh-huh.” she got up. “Anyway, I’m leaving Alaina with you, and you better don’t call her Al too.” and on the door.

***

Milo appeared in his usual black suit and in seconds Jared followed him out. The driver didn’t say a word; he just opened the back door for Jared. “Can I ride with you?” he asked shy and Milo finally looked at him. “Sure.” he said and climbed up while Jared waved at Chad by the door as some others were steaming table cloths and setting glasses and napkins, then he went around the car to climb in.

They weren’t out of the parking lot yet when the explosion left Jared stunned as Milo did his best to control the car, he looked away; locked doors and drove as fast as the car could go. Jared had only vague memories of the deafening sound, broken glass raining over him and something punching him in the face; small stingy points near his eye before the coldness of wind hit him. “Down, down!!” Milo urged. “Get as lower on that seat as you can!” Milo said making a U turn that had the tires screeching Jared tried, he was too tall but he tried, looking on the lateral rearview mirror he saw the windows in the back blown and the seat speared by two pieces of metal. Car alarms went off and there were screams people were screaming.

“What happened?” Jared asked watching as a small red stain in Milo’s white shirt was growing.

“Someone blew Murray’s”.

***

“Milo!” Jensen passed the door to the small clinic the Ackles conglomerate Building had in the first floor, he had a phone call from Milo; it had been vague and imprecise. “There was an explosion, I have him but we’re hurt, we’re getting there.” When he had no answer and the nurses kept coming and going as if he weren’t there he shouter louder. “Milo!!”

“I’m here!!” Jensen heard in a groan and he ran into the cubicle, and Milo was there laid on a stretcher; a doctor was stitching his side.

He had cuts and bruises on his face and arms but he seemed complete. “He’s fine…Sir...” the guy said with a groan.

“Where is he?” Jensen asked to a nurse helping the doctor. She looked at him stupidly. “Jared Padalecki, the other guy. Where is he!?”  
Jared heard the voice and raised his face; he was sitting outside the curtains, hidden from the door. He had a bruise all around his right eye from when the window blew, and small cuts on his forehead and his jaw. Jensen moved fast. “It’s okay… it’s okay, you’re safe, you’re with Me.” he said and bent down kneeling on the floor in front of Jared’s chair and hugged him.

***

Alaina was sitting on her new desk, big blue eyes open as her boss passed the door, and she tried to rearrange her blouse, too tight and too exposed to be taken serious.

He was followed by a guy in a cheap old shirt and wrinkled trousers. Alaina got up.

“Sir…” she said as Jensen approached with a polite smile. 

“Hello Al…aina.” She wanted to smile but he wasn’t smiling anymore. 

“I have a couple messages, your father called, he said you need more than just… a Milo…?” she looked from the card to Jensen. “You should ask for more.”

“Okay…” he said opening his office.

“Mrs. Tal… Alona called, she asked me to call her by name..?” Jensen nodded. “She wanted to know about the contracts for the extension in Cabo; I already found the folders, those are the blue ones on your desk, she needs them for noon….” She checked her watch. “It’s two hours.” Jensen sighed. “But everything is ready; I called legal, and they said it’s ready for you to sign.” she doubted when Jensen faltered. “Hope its okay…” she bit her lip.

“It’s perfect.” Jensen let out a sigh, Jared was already in his office away from everyone and apparently Alaina was proficient on her job.

“Thank you very much.”

“Hold on… there’s another message. Mr. Rossenbaum just called; he said he wants to watch the next time you mentioned a bet?” She looked at Jensen with a frown. “I’m sorry I believe I didn’t understand that one.”

Jensen had his eyes closed and he was shaking his head. “No, that’s exactly what he would’ve said.”

Alaina made a face of surprise before composing herself again. “Do you need anything else sir?” she said bouncing in the balls of her feet; wearing reasonable shoes, enough for Jensen to like her. “You look like you could use a cup of tea.” 

Jensen nodded and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to bring me coffee, this is not 1940.”

“Sir, I’m here to make your job easier, sometimes it’ll include doing menial tasks as bringing coffee… other times it’ll include going with you to parties and even asking whatever you need from your girlfriend- from Alona-” her eyes flew for a split second to Jared at the end of her sentence, Jensen didn’t notice but Jared did.

“Okay. Okay then…” he finally moved his hands from over his face. “It’s almost time for lunch right? Go; take an hour or two, I’ll send Cabo’s contracts to Alona, and if that’s okay with you, bring us something to eat, please; whatever you find…” he offered her a 100 bill. “Even pizza or burgers is fine.” Jensen turned to Jared. “Do you want something specifically?” Jared shook no; he hadn’t say a word after Michael and his jail bite left the car.

“That’ll be all for now, enjoy your lunch…” Jensen said and turned to get into the office and closed the door, he once more was oblivious to the venomous look on Alaina’s face as her eyes found Jared. “Having her freaks me out…” Jensen let out as he moved to Jared, he flinched away. 

“Leave me alone. I’m not in the mood to please you.” but his heart was hammering and he felt his breathing faltering as he remembered Jensen’s threat of how would he be used at the office.

Jared moved back towards the balcony and Jensen stalked towards him until Jared hit the glass with his back and Jensen stopped walking. “You think you can talk to me as if I were your friend? You’re wrong.” Jensen went to his desk and opened the blue folders left there for him. 

Jared stood against the window for a while, until his breathing was once more steady and his legs were tired; just few hours ago he had been fine, he had a job, and his friends were safe, and Murray’s was a haven from Jensen. Now? Now he didn’t have that; he noticed he was still tense and without knowing had moved to the desk as he let out a shaky breath and held himself when the room started spinning too fast.

“Sit down for a while, or sleep or whatever.” Jensen said pointing to a couch in the other end of the office but not looking at Jared.   
He had no idea how he ended up on his back, Jared closed his eyes the second he hit the soft pillows on the couch, he was still shaking and everything was just too much

Jensen could see Jared on the couch where he used to sleep when he had too much work, poor boy had dark shadows under his eyes, he was still underweight, and he looked alone… does that makes any sense? Someone who has a father and a brother that need them could be lonely?

***

Jared woke up around three in the afternoon covered with a blue blanket; Jensen wasn’t in the office but there were takeout containers in front of him and a note attached to it.

“I went to a meeting in floor 25.

I’ll be back soon, wait here, don’t touch anything.”

Jared noticed at the bottom of the sheet, there was something else written in a hurry.

“Except the food, eat the food.”

Jared had to laugh at that, he found sweet and sour pork and rice noodles, and other stuff; he ate every piece of both.

Jensen appeared half an hour later to find him blinking stupidly into the distance. Suddenly everything fell on Jared: the threats, the explosion, Chad hurt, Aldis had bruises and cuts but could go home, there were two waiters death, and one of the afternoon bus boys too, it was pure luck it happened too early to be any client yet.

“Hey…” Jensen moved closer to Jared as if he were approaching a skittish colt. “Hey... You okay?”

Jared turned and let out a sigh. “I was supposed to be there before opening, help with the table cloths; I was late because your place is too far away…” he let out in one shaky breath. “Those guys could’ve found me there. If Milo got stuck on traffic, or if I went to the bathroom, and I wanted to go… I’d be dead for going to pee…I was just…” he tried to breath but his lungs were burning, too tight, it felt like he was underwater, feeling the pressure. 

“Shh” Jensen hugged him and Jared let him. “Shhhh you’re fine.” He needed to be alone, he tried, pinching Jensen’s shirt and trying to pry him away from his body. 

But if Jensen let him go he’ll fall, he’ll end up falling into… into…

Blakness.

***

The sleeping form in the couch, the heaviness in his mind during the meeting he was called to last minute, the worry thinking if Jared liked Chinese.... he had asked Danni and Julie about Jared’s situation he had almost no income, he had someone on his house to get his clothes, there wasn’t much he could take, there was almost no food, and he was barely covering minimum on his debt. The sting of guilt made him gasp seeing Jared had ate every little noodle. He should’ve made those checks bigger.

The panic attack? When Jared passed out, he freaked out, he held him and tried to wake him up with small taps on his face, and then he shouted and shouted for help; Alaina came running and disappeared immediately. 

Jensen wanted to strangle her, until she was back with a little tube; she broke it and the smell made Jensen’s eyes water and Jared held his breath and that was it. Jensen felt light again, and he took air again; smell and everything, and his arms held the boy so tight Jared groaned. But he won’t let anything under his protection get hurt again, never again. “Oh God… thanks, thanks…” he repeated as he let Jared go and moved to Alaina. “Thank you.” He repeated holding her in a hug. Something filled hi brain, the soft feeling of her breast pressed against him, the smell of her perfume, lemon grass and ginger, spicy and delicious.

Jared let out a shaky breath and Jensen let Alaina go. “Could you please call Hutch? Tell him we’re going home…” she let out an unintelligible sound maybe a yes sir, he had no idea Jared; his cargo was fine.

They couldn’t go home though.

***

Police wanted to talk to Jared immediately, since he was the last person that left the restaurant but Jensen made Jared wait until he could go to the station with him. 

Chad had been hurt, with some other people, people walking by, and there had been some people dead, mostly staff, waiters and bus boys. Police was stunned; they found a suitcase, it had been a very small charge, and the signature was not domestic. It looked very sophisticated according to police; it looked from Europe Ireland maybe.

Jared left the car before Jensen could even open his door or the driver replacing Milo for a couple days could climb down, he’s been there often while Jeremy was missing; he refused to enter the station with Jensen wrapped around him as he usually did, as if Jared were an expensive purse or a pampered dog – an expensive whore his brain supplied but he ignored the traitorous bastard- he just wanted to keep as much dignity as he could.

Still as he pulled the door open Jensen was there with a hand around his waist and pulling him close. “You are not supposed to go on your own… or I’ll have stayed at the office.”

Jared blushed as the cops looked at them, some of them smirked.

“…he just got a sugar daddy…”

“…didn’t took him long to find someone.”

“…selling that piece of ass” Jared looked ahead and walked but felt every word like a slap.

“Can you hear them?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded. “They’re right, you know? I bought you.” Jared’s breathing hitched.

“I let you use me, because it is convenient for my interests.” Jared said; one elbow pushing on Jensen’s stomach.

Jensen’s step faltered but in a beat he was near him again. “No sweetheart, I’m using you because nobody - not even your brother- care if I do it or not.” his hand gripped Jared’s bicep once more. “And because it’s fun.” 

Jared pulled his arm free once more ready to reply but a chuckle stopped him.

“I’m kind of worried you’re always messed in my cases.” an older man said as he moved from his desk to meet Jared; the young man couldn’t help himself and smiled back. 

“Haven’t you heard? I’m a crime lord….” Jared joked and Detective Beaver laughed hard, good naturedly. “So... are you in charge of the Murray’s case?”

Beaver shrugged as he offered the lonely chair on front of his to Jared. “That wasn’t an accident Jared; it is murder attempt until proved different; and unintentional murder of four, there are like fifteen charges more.” Jared nodded as he sat. Beaver was smiling at him. 

“I know you worked there, right?”

Jared was nodding with a honest smile. “Since the accident-explosion… since my parents.” He finally said. Detective Beaver obviously felt sorry for him.

“Oh Yeah. How is your dad?” 

Jared shrugged. “Doctors say he’s fine, that his brain response is improving, I don’t see it.” Beaver shook his head with his lips pressed tight. 

“Have some faith kid. Maybe…” someone cleared his throat and Beaver looked up to find green eyes looking down at him. “Yeah?” Beaver asked irritated.

“I’m here with him…” Jensen just motioned with his head to Jared. Beaver wasn’t convinced when Jared rolled his eyes and the cop saw a hint of fear and tiredness in the boy.

“He’s giving his statement to the police… you can wait outside.” Ordered the policeman and pointed Jensen to the door. Jensen’s eyes narrowed dangerously, but Jim Beaver was not easily frightened and he looked at the man. “We’ll let you know when we’re done here…” and made a shoo motion much to Jared’s amusement.

Jensen moved forward once more. “I believe we haven’t been introduced; I’m Jensen Ackles, I’m Jared’s…” the little beat of silence fell like a ton of lead in Jared’s heart. “Boyfriend.” He said in the end making Jared slump in his chair.

Jim stood. “I’m Detective James Beaver, now go outside and wait.” He sat back after a brief shake of hands and he focused completely in Jared again. “So we were saying… you’ve been working there for a while right?”

Jared blinked and nodded fearing Jensen’s reaction, but after a couple seconds Jensen was marching outside the door in silence. “Kid…” Beaver let out in a nervous tone. “Is he really an Ackles?” Jared nodded; he tried to look brave and secure but was shaking. “Oh no… Jared…” Beaver shook his head no. “Does Murray; your friend, does he has anything to do with his family?”

Jared felt his entire body tensing. “I don’t know…” he lied.

“Do you know who he is?” Jared shook his head no. “He’s a mobster; he’s going to be the head of his family, his father rules their empire with an iron fist. Really; in a fucking velvet glove, people either owe them or fear them too much to talk.” The man said rubbing his brow. “Weapons, human traffic, extortion… name it and they’re on it.” Jared let out a whimper. “How come you ended up dating him? Are you okay?”

Jared felt his eyes filling with tears. He knew he’d never be able to lie to Beaver. “I need him… right now, I need him….” His voice broke. “Is like... having someone…”

Beaver bit his bottom lip under his mustache; his eyes glued to his desk. “Be careful Jared and if… just don’t let him drag you into his business. No matter what, okay? Promise me…” Jared nodded but felt the wetness of one tear falling to the desk.

The official part of the interview took only few minutes; Jared had no idea who wanted to hurt Chad, he had no idea who the lions were or why a card from them was found on the remains of the restaurant; Jared had no idea either if Chad had business with Jensen, more than what was obviously there; the rest of their time they shared a cup of coffee and talked about Jared’s life so far, and what Jeremy did. 

By the time Jared was leaving the office after Beaver had an urgent phone call from forensics Jensen was sitting still on a bench. He stood up and looked at Jared’s eyes. “You were crying…” he said and looked at Beaver. “He’s been crying…”

“It’s nothing…” Jared dismissed it and turned to Detective Beaver: “see you soon sir.” He waved at the man.

“Don’t get this the wrong way kid… but I hope not…” Jared snorted. “Take good care of that kid… Jensen Ackles…” the man said and Jensen nodded frowning.

***

Daniel Panabaker had no idea what was happening, one day she was waiting for his fiancé Jeremy to come back from the grocery store, and the next day she was in a small apartment in a strange city with nothing more than what she had on; the only person she could talk to a dirty blonde, blue eyed girl who told her they couldn’t get out yet. 

“He said he’ll let us know…” 

It was dark outside, and doors were locked and windows boarded, her first impulse had been to scream, but with the days she understood that those days she got agitated and shouted for help they didn’t have more than some chips as only food, when she behaved they had magazines and hot water, and plenty of food and water.

Whatever happened, she had to get out of here.

***

Jensen freaked out when Michael called him again while he was waiting for Jared. “We have to discuss the terms for the alcohol permits.” Jensen rolled his eyes and ran outside. “This is weird, man, why are you stalking that poor boy outside a police station?”

Jensen had to do an effort at the look in the face of the young girl draped over Michael, obviously high: he hid his nausea and spoke as fast as he could. Explaining he was there to make sure Jared won’t tell anything uncomfortable.

Michael seemed interested in something different. “If that’s okay with you, I’ll ride with you and that kid. I’m curious; Tom said you let him watch…. ” he let the phrase hanging, as if he wanted and invitation.

Jensen felt fire in his stomach, wanting to say no, for first time in his life he didn’t want to share. Jared was his, to torture, to use, to have. He was his and only his.

Still he nodded and ran back to sit for another twenty minutes waiting patiently for Jared. He wished he still smoke just to have something to do, he even considered candy crush.

Jensen got in the car behind Jared, Michael was sitting there, with a girl not older than 17 maybe 18 for a couple weeks, her face still rounded with baby fat: she was almost naked and he had one of his hands inside of her blouse, bunching the front of it as he knitted her young breast; her short skirt had ridden up and her white cotton panties were visible as she straddled his thigh. 

Jared turned to Jensen wanting to leave the car. But Jensen had him bent over his lap in one strong pull. “Do it…” Jensen ordered.

Jared moved his arms desperate searching for support to get his face away from Jensen’s crotch.

“Jay…” Michael said. ”little eyes man…” Jared felt nauseous at that.

“Sorry…” Jensen said as he pulled Jared up. “Make it good for me, or you’ll be using your mouth somewhere else.” He said manhandling Jared on his lap, pressing his chest on him, Jared’s hands were at his sides tense and pressed in tight fists. “better start now jay; we don’t want to scare poor dear Yuki… right?” he said as his lips parted to take Jared’s.

For a second there Jared tried to fight; tried to move away, they were in front of a police station For God’s sake. “Jensen…” he said but a hand pressed his wrist harshly. 

“Do your part.” He let out and bit Jared’s lip his hips moving already against Jared.

“No!” Jared whispered but Jensen chuckled darkly. 

“Sweetheart… you cannot say no.” a hand crept inside of Jared’s pants. 

Jared whimpered, Jensen’s hand got rougher on him when nothing happened at the usual stimulation. “Please… not here…” Jared begged against his skin, his eyes moved to the window, it was tinted but the police station sign could be seen from the inside. Jensen half smiled. “Hutch…” he mumbled as he was sucking a mark on Jared’s neck. “Let’s go.” the second the driver started the car he looked at Jared and this time it was the younger one who moved forward to kiss him even if the touch on his crotch was not what he wanted. 

“What did you and that cop talked about?” he asked against Jared’s lips, he was frowning; Jared was still soft he stopped touching him and Jared finally let out a deep sigh while moving his hips against Jensen. “Answer me.” he prodded with a little bounce of his knees causing his length to touch Jared’s butt.

“Stuff…” he said, he had his eyes closed and even if Jensen wasn’t touching him he kept leaning on him while sparks lit behind his lids. “Jeremy, Chad… you…” he said in a voice that was a half moan; Jensen made a sound, his eyes fix on Michel in front of him as he sucked the little girl’s left nipple into his mouth and she moaned like a seasoned whore. “Did he say anything interesting about me?” hands romanced his chest and Jared shook his head from side to side right there attached to Jensen’s lips. Jensen moved back a little and Jared followed him.

“Good boy…” Jensen moved him closer; his erection rubbing against Jared’s flaccid junk. “Next time you’re gonna suck me… and love it.” Jensen mumbled closer to his ear before sucking his lobe into his mouth. Jared faltered in his motion with a little gasp; opened his eyes looking at Jensen and shook his head no. Jensen just stopped his head and kissed him again.

Michael in front of them made a sound as the girl started panting, Jared didn’t turn, he just buried his head on Jensen’s shoulder, he didn’t want to see. Jensen petted his hair. 

He wasn’t looking either.

.***  
Katie had her baby girl on her lap as she told her a story and brushed her freshly clean hair. Kathryn was yawning as her mom finished the story. 

“Mom, what I have to do if I see the guy from the club again?”

“What?” She asked her hands stopping immediately on her hair. 

“What should I do if I see the same man? Because I think he was at school today.”

Katie was on the phone with her uncle in record time. “Talk to them uncle, please…”

JD rubbed his eyes. “Remember the first time we played Russian roulette?” she made a sound. “This is like that Katie… we have to be strong now…”

She sobbed. “What if they get Kathryn? What if it happens again?”

“It won’t. We’ll find them and kill them, just not yet.”

That’s when JD heard of the explosion at Murray’s; the guy Sophia loved was the owner. Jensen’s toy was there. This was going out of hands.

***

A man with ice cold blue eyes was laughing, the stretch of his lips made the scar disappear, he was watching the news and enjoying the fire at the docks where Cassidy trading .co was, and the one robbery at the central of the Rhodes’ mall, the explosion at Murray’s; no relation, right? Unless you knew they were all property of the Ackles conglomerate. Just little flecks, yes, but closes enough to the family to stir them, scare them, made them act.

He was smoking a cigarette he rolled by hand, nothing weird, real tobacco, just… his; nobody else touched it. He was wondering if the girl will tell them about him, about the stories he told her, and that she told him about her mom and Uncle Alan, uncle JD and Alona.

“Seriously?” another man asked getting into the room. “You’re enjoying this huh?” the first man smiled nodding.

***

Jared had no idea how, he once more lost track of the events, just like the way he got to Jensen’s building; he was soaking on a bathtub big enough to fit him, and the foam so soft and perfect… his eyes drifting closed, yet he was scared to sleep. 

A hand ghosted over his chest and made him jump a mile. “It’s just me.” Jensen said. “I was just…” he moved away. “Making sure you were okay…” He left clothes for him. “I’m going to bed; don’t fall asleep on that tub or you’ll drown.” Jared nodded and as soon as the door closed he was out of the water. He might not like Jensen that much, but the prospect of being alone in the dark strange apartment was even worst.

He hid under the blankets like a child after the lights were off; without thinking he moved to Jensen getting close and hugged him, Jensen just let him, his arm resting on his shoulder; Jared wanted to cry, the only time he wanted to be touched…

He woke up of a nightmare with blood and pieces of bodies and Jensen had him tucked at his side.

It felt good, it felt safe, but it was fake, right? But there was nothing else for him, not even his once friends from school kept in contact once he dropped out.

Loneliness can be a heavy burden.

***

JD called them for a meeting early in the morning; Jared was up too, he had breakfast ready for Jensen when he came out of the shower. “That’s… very nice, thank you.” Jensen said as he ate scrambled eggs and bacon made perfectly to his taste.

Jared was having his own serving. “No reason to go out without breakfast…” he said remembering his mom. “You’ll spend the whole day hungry.” He finished looking down to the island as he pushed his own eggs around his plate.

Jensen took his cup and sipped coffee while checking his tablet. “Funny my mom used to say something like that... From a ‘70’s commercial or something…” he finished his dish and walked to the sink with it, his routine included rinsing and loading the dishwasher and he did just that. “What are your plans for the day?”

Jared looked down, worrying his lip embarrassed. “I’m going to visit Jeremy… talk to…err… His lawyer, and… ”

Jensen stood in front of Jared. “After everything? After what he asked of you to protect himself you’re going to see him?” Jared nodded. “That’s plain stupid.” The guy just shrugged without a word.

Jensen walked out and after a couple minutes came back and left a bill on the table, “take a cab, I don’t want you walking around.” Jared was about to protest. “And come back as soon as you’re done visiting that piece of crap, I’ll call you.”

“To see if I obey your orders?” Jared pushed his plate. “To protect your investment?”

Jensen blinked serious. “To be sure you’re home, and you’re safe.” he turned and walked out without another word.

Nobody knew, nobody knew he was driving when they took them from the car, someone had rear-ended him and by the time he was awake again, all of them were gone.

He won’t ever let anyone on his charge get hurt.

***

Jared was left behind; Jensen had showed him more rooms of his apartment, he used the impressive private gym and then went out to see his brother.

Jensen had started to worry for him. He thought; what an odd idea.

Jared traveled by train saving the hundred bill for a rainy day, after all Jensen’s deal won’t last forever- he hopes- 

Jeremy was fine but he was pale and desperate. “You have that guy now Jay, ask him, for help. Please… I’ll be sent to prison. To prison jay!”

Jared stood by the door listening to his older brother. “You stole from his company Jerry... it’s just fair…”

“They’ll kill me, I’m not going to any prison; they’re sending me to a federal prison…”

Jared shrugged. “I can’t… The deal he offered me is not like that…”

Jeremy moved making various machines start beeping. “Please, please try... if something happens to me it’s gonna be your fault brother…”

Jared turned around, he had to get out of there; he had to go home.  
Except he didn’t have a home anymore, he was just a puppet for Jensen to play, for Jeremy to use; for the doctors to entertain  
themselves giving him news that included horribly expensive procedures. 

He took a cab back, convinced he’d call this whole thing off. He was going home. 

Even if it meant he’ll be killed by some mobster that had nothing against him.

He got into the apartment when Jensen called. As he answered Jared wondered if there were hidden cameras. 

***


	11. Chapter 11

***  
The entire room was somber, after Katie explained that YES, there was surveillance videos of a man in his early 50’s waving at Kathryn outside her school everyone flipped. 

“It won’t happen again…” JD let out. “We will protect our own.”

Jensen moved on his chair, Alona held his hand as if trying to reassure him.

“This is what we will do” Alan Ackles spoke and the entire table, his family and their bigger associates turned to hear every word the patriarch said. “We will talk to them, but we have to be prepared to war. The Lions are not to be trusted, no matter what they say; we have to talk to the other families as well, we have to find who invited them; whose resources they’re using and make that poor bastard pay for it.”

“Let’s bring more people to town, and make sure everyone knows what we’re doing, collect debts either in money or in favors, people must remember who we are and who they owe allegiance.”

“There’s this bar, Abbadon; my people found one of their cards in one of the girls.” Robert Patrick Benedict informed; the one in charge of the north. “Nobody said anything because they were afraid.”

“We have to go there.” Alona said secure. “Nobody should scare our girls.”

“You’re very brave, and I’m sure you’ll deal with it efficiently…” Alan said. “But I refuse to risk one of our own on this. Use someone else, ask for Michael’s help.” He ordered looking to Christian. “Show your power kids, all of you, show yourselves as power players; we might not outnumber them, we don’t know what they know, but we have to look strong.” The entire family nodded. “And one more thing…” he said as the meeting ended and they all had their jobs. “Tell Sophia to come back.”

 

***

Jensen went to the office and forgot about everything until it was time to go home. He had the second quarter envoys arriving and he only stopped to make two phone calls; first: he called his friends, and told them they should go to Abbadon; 

“Awesome!” replied Tom. “We can get some drinks; get some ass, lots of fun!”

Kane, Mark and others agreed, it was a rowdier group than usual. He needed just one more thing. If the lions were there or Stephen was there he had to show them he won.

He sent clothes to Jared and called telling him to get ready that they’ll be going out, and then he had to call back and tell him Milo will pick him up around eight. “We’re going to a bar with my friends.”

“I-I am... am I supposed to get into a bar your friends go to and expect to be let in?” he said hoping it’ll be enough, he was holding the tiny leather pants, it had laces at the side all the way down to the feet, it came with specific instructions to wear nothing underneath. He didn’t find a shirt to wear.

“You just have to come and find me, looking like you really want to be there. And remember our deal and the last order I gave you.” Jensen had been patient letting Jared to get used before anything big happened, but it had been long enough.

“I... I don’t … I won’t.”

Jensen chuckled tired. “I could have Jeremy in jail in two hours… I guess you are still waiting for the lawyer to call you.”

“He’s bed ridden, Jensen, he can’t just go into a cell with criminals.”

Jensen laughed. “Well… not sure if you noticed, but he is actually a criminal too.” Jensen said low and dangerous. “He stole money from a company, he faked his dead; he killed four people and left another in a coma… not to mention that two of those were his own parents, and the bastard pretty much sold his brother into prostitution. What part makes him a decent person?”

“You are too… a criminal… I know…”

Jensen had enough. “I want you in the fucking bar, dressed with the clothes I sent, you’ll find me and be happy about it, and you better make it believable or you can go back to your place. Remember I own the mortgage; I can have it seized tomorrow. Tell me where you think you’ll take your father when hospital kicks him out for not paying?” Jared was quiet. “Who will hire you if I say nobody can? I told you what I want this time, I told you in the car… “

Jared only heard his own breathing, he won’t. He had dignity. Jensen Ackles and his stupid deal could go to hell.

But as soon as his feet touched the street he had second thoughts, where would he go? 

***

Jensen was holding a girl in a tiny polka dot bikini as she swirled her hips on his lap, rubbing her crotch against his and lowering her tits to his face for him to suck, Tom had a boy wearing only a golden speedo bent down. Michael had a guy on his lap this time; he looked like he were twelve with good luck, the kid was shamelessly stroking Michael’s erection through the material of his pants as he sucked his tongue.

Everyone had at least one guy or girl in different acts. In a corner, a guy that Jensen only saw once or twice a year was fingering a girl as another was sucking him. 

One of his friends made his toy groan in pain and move away scared. “Come back slut or I won’t pay you.” He held the poor girl by the hip and pulled.

Jensen snapped his fingers, he knew he’d make a huge mistake but he couldn’t deal with someone hurting a girl. “Not bruising the merchandise man… be careful.” The man made a sound of disgust and pulled the girl but she got away debating if going back or running away and facing whatever penalty it meant. “Honey?” Jensen asked polite as she got closer to him. “Would you bring us another round please?” she nodded and left the booth in a dash.

They could hear whispers and laughter as a tall man with broad shoulders and shades walked to their group, everyone was staring as the man moved to a side.

Jared was there; eyes casted down, pants obscenely tight, at the side the laces let everyone see a strip of his naturally tanned skin, all the way up to his hip. Jensen licked his lips, his lips formed a “not now sweetie” and the girl he had on top got up took a bill from his hand and left. Jared was there and he had followed his orders. 

Jared moved towards Jensen and sat straddling his lap, looking at him when his weight made Jensen’s knees to jerk a bit, Jensen held him by his thighs and pulled even closer. To avoid falling from his place Jared’s arms flew to Jensen’s shoulders and people started catcalling and laughing; some made obscene sounds of sex and Jensen smiled too seeing Jared’s flushed face, he kept laughing in silent huffs until Jared bent down and kissed him, as if he meant it; pulling Jensen by his shirt and sucking his tongue in his mouth, before nibbling on his lip and angling his head so Jensen could take control of the kiss; submission…. That’s what he offered.

And Jensen was already gone. His hands flew to hold Jared in place by his hips and suck on his lips moving as if he wanted to reach his very soul through his mouth.

When finally Jared moved back a little to breath Jensen looked at him; red eyes and sad face. “You know what I wanted from you today…”

“Will my brother be okay?” he asked against Jensen’s ear and the man nodded. “Promise me he’ll be safe.” another nod and Jared slipped rubbing himself over Jensen until he was kneeling in front of him and Jensen’s thighs parted allowing him between his legs.

Jared opened his zipper in one motion before taking him out gasping at the size and girth. He had already touch him but not like this, not knowing what he’d do; not in front of others. Jensen took a breath or he’ll come the second Jared touched his dick. “Easy… slow down.” He instructed, thinking he was ready to the first lick or the suction, but he wasn’t for it, or the wetness of his mouth or the hitching on Jared’s breath as he started crying. Desperate, sorrowful tears as he did what Jensen ordered him to do in order to keep his brother safe.

Well… if that was the way he wanted it to be…

Jared had never sucked anyone, a girl in high school had given him his first BJ but after that he dedicated to school, his mom always told him he raised a good Christian boy and he should respect those he dated. He wished he didn’t have to give his first time like this. he just tried to remember every bit of porn he ever watched, he licked the crown, and sucked hard until Jensen’s hand tightened in his hair while he hissed. He helped him bob his head up and down his length, spit falling from his mouth as he slurped around his mouth opened wide to accommodate Jensen’s girth. He felt the stirring on the shaft in his mouth and pulled back disgusted, he knew exactly what would happen.

Jensen came all over his face in middle of laughter and lust filled eyes of stranger. It felt wrong.

Jensen pulled him up and kissed him, enjoying his taste on Jared’s tongue. “That was amazing...” he said trying to make Jared proud. It only made the boy break in sobs.

“I-I have to go to the bathroom…” Jared got up, the blue light of the club and the general darkness made it easy to hide the tears, Jensen sat there zipping his pants back and letting out a sigh, the girl came back with their drinks when he was getting up to follow his boy. Jensen took his scotch and ordered a bottle of water for Jared. The girl nodded and bent to speak to another girl. “There was a guy in leather pants, it has to be Spencer.” She said. “Everyone is asking for him…” the other one made am unspecific sound.

Jensen felt jealous, Jared was his, his only, and right now he was walking around a crowded club where anyone could touch and do whatever they felt like to him.

He was out of his chair before his brain processed that.

Christian Kane was not a good person, he didn’t live under that false idea; but there was a limit for the things he’d do or let his friends do.  
Having an innocent guy -who sadly was related to a bastard- being humiliated and exposed as he performed an act as private as… Kane turned his head disgusted. 

The second the kid left he moved to talk to Jensen. “That was unfair, and disgusting.” He said holding Jensen’s arm.

His friend turned looking at the place his arm was held by Christian. “Oh! I’m sorry I thought you’d like me to press his brother so we get our money back.” He said freeing his arm. “He’s reporting to his brother tomorrow…” without further explanation he moved away.

“You’re not THIS; Jensen, that’s no how we work.” He let out.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Make your mind Kane, is he innocent? Or is he with his brother?” He can’t get attached to anyone outside the family; Jensen knew, he had to remember that, the family business motto. Learn to be Lonely.

***

Jared heaved over a toilet and cleaned his tears, naked knees hurting under the weight of his body in grimy tiles. The nausea invaded him the second he passed the VIP velvet rope and saw guys and girls looking at him with lust and need in their eyes. he bent down again, bile rising in his mouth again at the memory of what just happened.

“Mate... are you feeling better?” a man held his naked shoulders. “Come on, get up.” The accent was obvious, his voice kind and sounded honestly worried. “I saw you out there…”

Jared swatted the hand. “Leave me alone, I do not work here…”

The guy held Jared’s arm and pulled him around. “I know.” He said offering him a paper towel to wipe his face. “You didn’t seem like you were enjoying that.” Brown eyes roamed Jared’s face, from the ghost of small wounds to the still dark mark under his left eye. “If he’s forcing you to do that, you should leave him.” he said and bit his bottom lip.

“I can’t…” why did he say that? It was none of the stranger’s business.

“You always can.” Jared noticed he was carrying a backpack big enough to travel. “I’m Jonathan by the way; I’m from Glasgow.” he offered with a smile. 

Jared smiled as he took the bottle of water Jonathan was offering him. “And what are you doing here from all places?” he said rinsing his mouth and taking the strip of chewing gum offered by his new friend.

The guy blushed and smiled. “Apparently I got lost, I told the taxi driver –take me to Aberdeen-And he brought me here…” he said waving his arms around as if showing him the place. “I thought it was a joke from my mates, but it wasn’t.” 

Well, in the cabby’s defense, with the accent when the guy –Jonathan- said Aberdeen it sounded as if he had said Abbadon and Jared smiled. “Look at you…” the guy said frowning. “You’re freezing.” He opened his backpack and offered Jared a hoodie. “Take this… it’s clean.” Jared took it; he noticed then that yeah, he was freezing; goosebumps covered his arms and chest.

“Thank you…” he said already wrapping himself in the soft cotton. “What are you going to do now?” Jonathan shrugged. “Do you have the address you’re supposed to go? I could help…” Jonathan smiled nodding as he got a scrap of paper from his pocket.

It was a different place, the Aberdeen, he was going to was a small Hostel for tourists at the north and he was all the way west. Jared offered directions and then Jonathan thanked him. Jared offered the scrap back with a smile and a simple you’re welcome.

“Keep it; my number is there.” the man said biting his lip. “In case you find you can…” Jared blinked not getting it until it hit him; the guy was talking about leaving Jensen.

With just a wave the guy left and Jared sagged against the wall. This was the worst he had ever done. Not even Jeremy’s safety was worth this.

The door opened and Jensen walked in. “there you are…” he looked relieved looking around as if checking if someone else were in the rest room with Jared. “You did great;” he moved closer without preamble kissed Jared pressing the poor guy against the stall wall, the taste of alcohol was buried behind the minty flavor of gum in his mouth, a shield against his torturer. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Jensen said as he rubbed Jared’s leather clad crotch. Jared gasped and tried to squirm away. “Come on… tell me it wasn’t that bad.” Jensen said biting his lip and forcing him in another kiss.

It was, it had been hell, it had been humiliating and disgusting and not something Jared would like to ever have to do again; yet for his family he nodded, feeling tears filling his eyes and a painful lump close his throat.

***

Christian saw as Jensen went back holding Jared’s hand and looked away disgusted. “Is this his way to pay you?” he said looking at Jared who hid his face against Jensen’s neck. “Let me tell you he better be a hell of a fuck to charge almost 10 mills for his ass…”

Jared bit his lips and scrunched his eyes, Jensen warned him, never talk back to my friends. “Shut up Kane…” Jensen warned. “We’ll get that money back from the man who took it. Jared has nothing to do with it.”

“And he convinced you with his mouth in your dick; out here in public huh?” 

Jared gasped but Kane didn’t say anything else, Jensen was looking at him; it was a tense couple minutes until he felt the hand petting his back, and he did his best to hide the sob. “Can we go home…?” he begged and Jensen turned nuzzling his neck to say no. “We’re here to deliver a message baby… and we won’t leave until it’s been delivered.” Jensen looked at Kane as he huffed and moved to his chair where a girl was waiting.

That’s when Jensen noticed it; the fabric covering the once naked torso like a shield. “Take this off.” he ordered in a growl.

Jared held the hoodie for dear life as Jensen pulled the zipper down. “Please… it’s freezing…” he tried. “and I don’t like how others look at me… as if I were…” he bit his lips and looked to a side away from Jensen to the crowd of hungry lustful eyes. 

“As if you were what?” Jensen pulled his face making impossible for Jared to look away.

“As If I was a whore… just a piece of meat… as if I were…” Jensen held a finger against Jared’s lips

“Sweetheart…” the hand moved to sneak inside the hoodie to caress Jared’s nipples. “You are a whore…” he said forcing Jared closer with one hand. “You are my whore…”

Jared whimpered, not entirely out of pain as the touch sent a shiver down his back that started fire in his groin.

The torture continued for almost half an hour, kisses and touches that had him at the edge; touches that you could even confuse with those from lovers; Jared closed his eyes and let Jensen touch him; someone near them was smoking weed, and even if Jensen didn’t had any and didn’t allowed Jared either the contact high had his head spinning and every caress from Jensen he felt them to his bones. Closing his eyes like this, it was almost like being loved; neither of them noticed when Tom and others left quietly, until it was only Jensen and his men left.

***

Kane was the first to notice them; a table was cleared by two giant guys as two older guys sat there, one of them rolled a cigarette and lit it. He had something on his wrist, Christian recognized it immediately; it was Kathryn’s hair band, the one with a yellow duck he bought for her. 

Christian turned to Jensen still kissing Jared as if it were his job and cleared his throat, the guys with them dismissed the girls and boys they had with the group, only Jared remained. “Hope your pet knows how to duck from a bullet…” the guy who had hurt the girl said as he draw his gun, at one sign from Jensen the staff moved away and patrons started slowly moving towards the entrance too. “Go to the bar.” Jensen said to Jared, with sudden wide eyes and obvious regret on his face. “In the back room you’ll find someone, tell him I sent you and don’t come out until I go get you… okay?” Jared nodded and tried to get up, but Jensen held him and kissed his temple. “Be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt.” And he let him go with a slap on his butt, Jared moved hastily but Jensen held his arm in the last second. “No, slow down, as if nothing worries you at all.” Jared felt nervous, was this dangerous? What if Jensen died? What if he gets hurt? Who’d look after dad and Jeremy?

He obeyed though, and moved slowly almost like a waiter to the back as the people in the dance floor were stopping dancing. He passed at the other side of the bar and then ran into the back room a man opened. The guy’s eyes roamed over his body before letting him in and showing him a small hidden room; under a trap door on the far end of the room, it had a desk a couch and file cabinets; the smell of Jensen’s aftershave faintly in the air. The guy ordered to turn off the light and wait. “There’s a phone, if nobody comes for you in two hours call the number under it and tell them what happened. Do not call 911 from that phone, no matter what.”

Jared sat there, wrapped in a soft thrown blanket from the black leather couch; not sure of what to do, pray for Jensen? Pray for freedom?

he sat there surrounded by silence; Jared had never heard a shot in his life, not until then, not until something startled him, people were screaming, things were being smashed, tables and chairs obviously; glasses breaking and explosions, loud and the sound came with an echo; those were shots, from real guns, shots that could kill people.

That could kill him.

***

Jensen regretted only one thing from that night, the fact that he sent Milo home, Milo was his body guard and he’d trust Milo with his life but not in case like this. He couldn’t trust Milo in moments like this.

He should have sent Jared away, he had enough time he had more than enough time to have Jared safe. He made a motion to one of the last waitress and told him. “Tell Luke to keep my boy safe.” She left in a hurry passing before Jared could even get through the dance floor.

It was one of the giant guards that noticed the group first, the man turned and said something and the entire group got up; it was the guy with the scar who shot first, aiming to Hutch; the guy ducked and when he was up again amongst the general chaos he shot back; a little cloud of plaster flying next to the man with the scar, a woman let out a pained yell as another threw a table down as she ran away shrieking.

“Stop!!” Norman shouted. “Hold your fire… civilians!!” the man smiled as if he said the funniest joke and got up one gun on each hand shooting without any control.

Jensen cursed as he got up trying to aim the guards; they needed to talk to the Lions; so killing them was not an option. He aimed lower and hit someone in the leg. The scream and the smell will follow him for a long time.

It lasted like six minutes tops, one of the guards fell; blood oozing from a hole in his face, another one a guy with freakishly blue eyes and red; very red lips was also dead; a shot through his neck leaving a puddle on the floor.

By the end of all Jensen got to talk to one of the guys for only a couple seconds.

“Why we can’t find Sylvester Ventimiglia?” the guy asked ice cold blue eyes looking into Jensen’s and freezing him inside. “Where’s Barrowman?”

“Was that his name?” Jensen said as the man raised his gun. “You asked to talk to us? We will talk, but you talk about peace while attacking my family?” the man smirked and the scar thinned; he prepared his gun but Jensen didn’t showed fear. Kane passed near and tackled the man to the floor, as the rest of them started running away.

“We will talk then.” The man said after stabbing Christian and running out following the others.

There were some costumers hurt too, it was all smoke and darkness and a siren blaring, police was getting there. “Norman!!” Jensen said as he moved to hold Christian; hurt on side. Stage everything, call Mark S and tell him to sweet talk the police as soon as he can.” Jensen moved then to help innocents and staff that got trapped in the cross fire.

“It’s a flesh wound.” His friend said wincing while walking into the back office with Jensen. 

Jensen took the key Luke left behind and moved to carry Christian into the office; he opened the trap door and got in turning back after to help Chris down the first steps.

When police entered the place; sixteen and a half minutes after everything was over, Jensen was helping those hurt and some of his guys had disappeared. 

The staff had an official version that everyone repeated; these guys with an accent entered and started fighting with those two dead, the rest was pretty much what they saw. It didn’t matter in the end; JD had a couple influential guys on “the family”. 

In an hour and a half every injured person was gone, Jensen had some of his men at the back where cops only saw employees checking inventory after the entire bar had been destroyed; nobody got close enough to check on the blood stained shirts.

In an hour forty five minutes Jensen could look at Luke with a smile. “I’ll replace everything by noon, you’ll be opening again tomorrow night, as usual.” he said as the man nodded, he had left seconds before the first shot and was back.

“Thank you.” the guy said as he moved to finish up with the cops before going home. It was hardly one in the morning.  
It took him even more before he could go to the back and check on Christian.

He heard a gasp as he finished the steps and turned to see Jared holding the phone and shaking. “Thanks God…” the kid said and let the phone fall and ran to Jensen and hugged him. “Thanks God…” he whispered once more. “I had no idea of what to do…” Christian had a pad of gauze against his side and was dozing off on a chair.

Jensen held Jared, happy; for once he did what he had to do, he protected those in his charge.

***

It was far past four in the morning when they finally got into the apartment, Jensen with his blood stained shirt and ripped pants, Jared with the stupid leather pants and the borrowed hoodie and dragging his feet tired. “Go take a shower…” Jensen said as he moved to the kitchen.

Jared moved in autopilot, he felt the world tilting as he peeled the leather from his naked lower half, and then the hoodie that he folded and put aside as if it were precious, a simple piece of fabric, Jonathan… he had been so nice with him, and meeting him seemed so far away. The night had ended in ways he had no idea could be possible. 

Jensen took a bottle of scotch and drank a couple mouthfuls without even breathing; it had been more stressful than he thought. When he finally was calm enough went to the master bathroom to take a shower, surely Jared was in bed already; but he wasn’t. Jensen found him sitting on the shower stall, freezing cold water raining over him. “Kid? Jared?”

Jared raised his eyes. “It was my first time…” Jensen blinked his teeth rattling. “I thought it’ll be special but it was in a crappy club where people died… in public, with others looking and making fun… and it was my first time…” he babbled raising his shaking hands, fingers pale and skin covered in goosebumps. “And how stupid is that I’m worried about that?” He let out a chuckle cleaning blood that came out of his nose with unstable hands. “People died, I’ve never heard gun shots before…” he chuckled again. “That’s another first time for me.” And the cackling became sobs as he hugged his knees. 

Jensen picked him up with a lot of effort after wrapping a towel on him, and carried him to bed. He moved away from Jensen at every chance he got; every time Jensen reached to touch him, to help him with the shivering, Jared just twitched and moved away, until Jensen stopped trying.

The blood stopped at some point, and somehow Jensen put sweatpants on him, Jared lost track of time again. 

Jared slept until ten thirty the next morning Jensen wasn’t there when he finally got up.

***

JD heard of the event from the night before Jensen told him. “You did get to talk to them?” asked to Jensen in the most irritated voice.  
Jensen let out a sigh. “I did, the guy’s name is Victor; I think.” He rubbed his eyes. “He asked for Ventimiglia.” JD gasped. “They have no idea.”

JD let out a deep sigh. “Okay then what’s left of them is not helping them.”

“I’m sure that’s not the case.” Jensen said confident. “I don’t know why but I keep thinking on one of our guys, maybe Tom, his parents had been… you know.” he made a motion with his hands. Tom’s parents were cruel and power hungry.

JD shook his head. “No, it’s not them, I have a mole with them; they’re planning only one thing. Their daughter’s wedding.”  
Jensen looked away. “Someone bigger?”

JD shook his head again. “Smaller maybe.” he mused. 

They were reading a report given to them by immigration, 27 people had come from their group all papers settled with the same date and the same attorney.

One; Norman took him down, two more died at the cub the night before, six were with the group at the club the night before and were right now at a house up west, very close to the country club where Kathryn had been taken from. 

Four more had been spotted here and there around places, some of them in a building where the American branch of Stark &Strider. Co offices will be. “One is nowhere to be found.” His uncle said. “Maybe he’s the head of the whole thing.” And sighing added. “We lost another one, apparently a woman just outside the airport, nobody knows maybe she had nothing to do with this.”

Jensen wasn’t paying attention his eyes were glued to a picture. “That’s the man I spoke with…” he said describing the man in detail to his uncle. “He had Kat’s hair band”

JD’s face tightened in anger. “We’re not going to let them near any of our own again Jay, and I’ll get that band back with the hand holding It.” he swore as he turned in his chair hiding his face. Jensen took it as a clue to retire. “I heard you went with your kid; I don’t know why.”

Jensen turned thinking how to explain Jared’s presence. “I don’t really care.” repeated JD. “I like the man you are with that kid around… Jensen.” He said. “Bring him home for dinner one of these days.”

Jensen couldn’t say anything; he nodded and left.

It hurt, how could he be a better person after what he did to Jared?

***


	12. Chapter 12

***  
Jared went to see his brother; he didn’t know if Jensen had helped him or not; with everything happening at the same time; maybe Jensen never called..

The second he passed the elevator’s door, he noticed the police officer wasn’t there; the door of his brother’s room was open. Jared ran desperate; Jeremy was gone. “Sir…” the head nurse called him. “Your brother is at the first floor, they’re moving him to a state correctional. If you hurry you might see him still.” Jared turned around and ran.

He pulled the stairs door open to face a police officer with an assault gun. “Sir, this is a restricted area.”

Jared looked at the barrel his entire body shaking. “It’s my brother… I just wanted to say good bye.”

Someone got close it was Christian Kane; he was still favoring his left side and had a face of pure hatred. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he pushed Jared as if he wasn’t the same guy who pressed a bloody pad against his side just hours before.

“My brother…” he tried to say seeing how a wheel chair was pulled from a room towards a penitentiary shuttle. “Just, just want to say good bye.”

Christian’s eyes narrowed. “They’re taking him to a state prison, not 20 minutes from here; I guess you just convinced Jensen that your ass was worthy, huh?” he pushed Jared against the door with his mouth scrunched tight and his eyes throwing daggers. “Is not going to be enough, I’m gonna make your brother pay for every fucking penny he…” then something hit him, the way his eyes changed made Jared skin crawl. “Come…” Jared was dragged to his brother and pushed against the wheel chair as a man told the guards to wait. “See this?” Christian pointed to a bruise on Jared’s neck. “That’s from Jensen.” Jeremy looked uncomfortable but avoided looking at his baby brother. “The marks I left in your girl… those are better hidden.” He hissed closer to Jeremy and pulled Jared away. As Jeremy tried to talk to his baby brother; or maybe ask about his girlfriend. “It’ll keep happening, you know? Until we get our money back.” He said calmed. “She’s not okay with so many clients a day I must say…”

 

Jeremy got pale suddenly, and so was Jared.

  
**"Aren't you gonna say anynthing?" jared had had enough, for all this time he had tried his best to protect what was left of his family, "aren't you going to defend your brother?" he said shaking Kane's hands from him and movign closer to Jeremy**

**Jeremy looked away instead of explaining himself looked away to the guard. Jared felt the blood in his hears drumming and faintly heard Kane Asking the police to give them a minute. "Nothing?" Jared let out feeling proud of himself for not crying. "Not even to say you're sorry...?"**

**"Jay..." he tried and Jared moved ahead furious. "you killed my Parents!" he moved ahead and forced his brother to see him in the eyes. "you rouined my life! I live in fear!!" he shook him making jeremy groan."you stole my future!! do you have any idea of what I have to do? what I'm forced to do?"**

**"What do you want from me?" shouted Jereremy. "this is my nly chance! if I have to sacrifice something, so be it! I'm trying to save my life!"**

**"No Jerry, I AM SAVING YOUR LIFE." Jared pushed him back into the chair. "at least tell me why...?"**

**"I'm not you Jay.. I'm not the perfect kid for the perfect parents... I ... I it was a mistake, they were supposed to be standing near not in the car... I guess... I guess... Mom was always complaining about her knees...**

**"and you killed them...""**

**"heard dad..."**

**"dad is dead to you, you hear me? I'm not doing this for you anymore -*you're a lier...* said a voice in his head- I don't even care if you die or not. Kane laughed. At least Jensen cares for me..." he said thinking for a second. "I'll ask him to free me of you, he'll give me that at least."**

**"Jared!!" Jeremy tried but Christian Kane had nodded already and police moved, he kept screaming for hi brother to go back but Kane held Jared once more.**

**"Jensen cares for you? huh? he growled as they walked empty halls and stairs."**

Jared was pushed into an old pickup truck to go to the city, to Jensen’s office.

“You think you have him?” Kane hissed in anger after almost an hour of silence.. “Let’s see how attached he is to you.” *… he likes to share, either you like it or not…* Jensen had said, which name did he used

***

Jensen was in the middle of a meeting when his phone rang, it was Alaina. “Sir; Mr. Christian Kane is here to see you with the gentleman with you the other day?” she said in a hurry. “He demands to see you right now, sir.” Jensen could hear Kane behind. “Sir... I’m one step away from calling security…” she let out in a whisper but Jensen ould hear Christian voice behind. “The other gentleman---”

“Jared…”

“Him…” she said. “He looks frightened too, sir.” She said.

Jensen moved before he could decide to do so. He ran to the elevator desperate to get there. As the door opened he heard the shout of a guard. “Sir, you have to calm down!”

“Get the fuck out of here!!” Christian shouted. “I’m here to talk to my---”

“Keep your voice down…” Jensen said; his eyes already searching the room, Alaina had Jared sitting on her chair behind a desk; as far away as possible from Kane. “This is my workplace, you know? And I rather not have sex scandals on them.”

“You ordered them to take Gilbert to a different prison?” Jensen looked around once more.

“That’ll be all… ” He said to the guards and smiled. “He’s just pissed off over a stupid game.” The guys looked at each other before leaving.

Jensen’s eyes were fixed on Christian’s, and for once Christian looked apologetic.

“Jared… sweetheart.” Jensen said still keeping eye contact with Kane. “Go to the cafeteria and bring us all a cup of coffee please, Alaina… how do you take your coffee?” the woman looked from one to the other guy. “Nevermind, go with him.” he finally turned looking at Jared. “Be back as soon as possible.” He said smiling seeing Jared getting around the desk.

“I… I-I” Jared tried; Jensen smiled again. “It’s all right, go…”

As soon as the door closed he turned to Kane. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Christian Kane was looking at Jensen’s face. “Me? I’m the one with a problem?” he roared. “What about you? What about your whore?” he roared and then moved around the room to calm down a bit. “What about you doing stupid stuff for your toy.” He rubbed his mouth."Huh? Giving up almost 10 million dollars Jensen, is not cents, its MILLIONS!!” he shouted. “I know it means nothing to you or your family!! But I don’t have a safety blanket that nice! I had to work hard to win every fucking penny he stole…”

Jensen let out a dangerous chuckle cutting Christian’s speech. “Really? Nobody helped you? Because I do remember the poor lost kid that came into my house, and I remember he went to school with me, he was given the same things I had; not like he had nothing or nobody, my mother loved you just like another son.”

Christian didn’t cower at all. “I never was given a nice office, a bunch of platinum cards or the fucking keys of the city… princess.”

Jensen got on his face. “Don’t tempt me Christian... I have no patience…”

“Unless is for that slut, huh?” the slap hurt more than Christian thought.

Jensen was right there in his face. “I get you’re frustrated. I really do; but talk about Jared like that again and you will pay for it…” he sagged a bit. “He had no idea, okay? But I have to keep my word, every deal I do must be respected… you know that.”

“Even if that deal is making you give up millions of dollars of money that is not only yours?

Jensen nodded. “Jeremy will pay, but with the Lions here, I need Jared with me… ”

Christian snorted. “Find a different whore; take Tom’s sister fiancé, that’ll make you look powerful, and the poor bastard owes you his life.”

“It’s because of Stephen…” Jensen said. “Along with Ventimiglia, they’re the last of them. JD said so, power play.”

Kane nodded. “Right... keep lying to yourself; I’m going to Texas to the new development, and I’ll get as much of my money as I can from there” Christian turned around.

“JD said…”

“To hell with what he said!” Christian Kane didn’t turn. “You explain him.” He was at the door when he finally turned and Jensen saw a glimpse of hope. “And from now on I’m dealing with Jeremy Gilbert and everything about Winchester’s CO. since you can’t be objective.” there was nothing Jensen could say to that. “Hope your whore is worth it.”

Jensen wanted to beg his friend to stay, that he needed him, but when you’re about to inherit an empire, is more important to not look weak than to keep your friends around.

At least that’s what JD and his dad told him.

Jensen understood one thing though. He was getting too attached to Jared, he’d send him home, it was obvious Jared was in no immediate danger; except if he was with Jensen 24/7.

And the stupid idea of not being alone was a lie; he’d feel even worst when all this were over.

“Learn to be lonely.” He said as a mantra and moved into his office before going back to the meeting.

***

Alaina escorted Jared a couple floors down. “That was scary…” she said and giggled nervous as she passed a hand over her hair.

“I’m sorry…” Jared offered.

She smiled. “Don’t be, is not your fault; I had a boyfriend like him, violent, I mean…” she said smiling as they walked the hall towards the cafeteria. “That’s in part the reason for me to move here; the promise of a new start.”

Jared smiled sad. “Wish I could have one of those…”

“I’m Aliana Huffman. You know… in case, Mr. Ackles doesn’t fire me for calling security on his friend..?”

Jared smiled. “I’m Jared…” there was no reason not to give his last name he just didn’t felt like. “Nice to meet you.”

They walked into the cafeteria and Alaina waved some people around ignoring Jared. “So... how come you’re dating my boss?” she looked at him once their order had been taken.

“Long story… ” He said with a sigh as they got to the register. “It’s very complicated.”

Alaina smiled with her lips tight. “I bet it is, with Mrs. Tal is in the picture, right?”

Jared frowned. “Who?”

“Alona Tal? Mr. Ackles’ girlfriend?”

Jared understood those words as the slap they were meant to be. He remained quiet while waiting and then filled his mouth with some nameless pastry to avoid any more interaction with the secretary. That’s when his phone buzzed with an incoming message.

JAckles: Go home.  
JAckles: and I mean your home.

They passed the door to find the office empty and Jared sat in Jensen’s couch for a minute. Eyes glued to the coffee in front of him.  
Milo appeared by the door and with just a nod Jared followed him to the parking garage. He was going home, something had made Jensen break the deal.

All he could think about was his dad; in the same small room with the new equipment and nurses all around him; and what about Jeremy? What about his brother? With a broken leg, his face still healing, his eye ruined and tied to a wheel chair in a prison.

He did his best, he tried his best and held down his tears long enough to say good bye to Milo and wish him a good life.

***

Jensen went home alone just to change clothes and left the building with only Mark as company; her had business to attend.

Some of Mark’s men were waiting for them outside a construction site: “everything is ready, the second they get to work; they’ll find an amazing surprise.” Mark said. “Foreman is informed to reduce collateral damage.”Jensen nodded, and went back to the empty apartment.

This was better; this was something he could manage. Something he understood and could deal with.  
But sometimes loneliness can be a heavy burden.

***

The city woke up with the news of 17 people death, the American branch of a company; Stark & Strider was modifying a building for their new branch head quarters, but the second the inspectors and owners got there that morning to check the advances on the site, the entire edification collapsed. Newscasters started throwing theories from foul play to the story of those specific inspectors; with several complaints about bribes and payments for their approval of permits and so.

Jared was sitting in front of the TV not knowing what to do. It had been almost three weeks since he slept alone in his house.

The bed felt familiar, but cold and empty…

Milo had come back after leaving him with a couple bags from a grocery store, a wad of bills on a golden clip and left without another word. Now here was Jared; eating the cereal Milo left, watching news about some huge mess on a construction site and wondering what he was supposed to do.

He finished his breakfast and with a deep sigh decided starting with the bad news and moved to check the neglected mail.

Most of the envelopes had changed from red to blue and black ink and he smiled for a second, until realizing that this will be the last time he’d see that. With a deep troubled breath he rubbed his eyes to pull away the tears.

***

Jensen got up and ran to the gym, the personal trainer was working with Alona on a padded floor; the petit blonde had the guy on a leg lock; he was sweating and she had her face tight and her lips pursed. It was so different from Jensen’s memories.

When they were teens – not so long ago honestly- she was all sweetness and innocence, sometimes Jensen wished she had no scars, and wished her innocence to be intact still. Sometimes Jensen wished Alona never felt the need to learn how to fight or how to inflict pain for the pleasure of it; so she could feel powerful and ready to strike back if necesary; how does it goes that quote? “Mess with someone’s head long enough and you can turn a scared little girl into an all powerful bitch”.

Jensen wished Alona was still the sweet shy little girl he fell in love with in high school.

“What are you doing there?” Sergei asked. “Warm up, cardio; and after krav maga and gilat.” Jensen nodded seeing Alona getting up on a fast cartwheel turn and prepares herself for the trainer once more.

He never felt the hour and a half of his gym session so long and so hard.

He never felt the week going away either; it was all a blink.

After JD and Mr. Ackles learn that Kane had gone away it felt even worst.

“Is this some kind of too late teen rebellion? Did you two have a fight?” JD asked not showing the anger that dripped on his voice. “I thought you two were too old for stupid quarrels.”

Jensen rubbed his face. “Not my fault.” He lied. “He needed to take care of other stuff… from our company…”

JD rolled his eyes. “Right now? That’s stupid…”

The rest of the week went away in meetings and contracts and he tried to protect himself from everything. At nights he went out with JD’s men; he had to do a lot of work, Kane’s work too; keeping business running and people in line.

He wasn’t expecting Tom’s call. “My sister is going out with the guys and I’m forced to be there, could you come please? Most of the guys are coming, even Misha.” He said. “You can bring that pretty boy of yours; I’m not sure if there will be enough partners for the rest of us singles.”

Jensen cursed his luck and said that okay he was going.

The next call was easy: “I need you, come to meet me at 54th and Fairview.”

Jared said no but Jensen didn’t listen. He made it impossible for the boy to find a job that paid him more than minimum, and minimum was not enough for Jared’s debts.

***

Jared didn’t even had to think about it, he won’t go, he won’t meet Jensen there, he won’t do it again, not after what he forced him to do the last time. NO…

Except his dad needed an especial type of PT because of his lungs infection and with a certain change in medication – costing almost another two grand a month- his chances of recovery would improve 25%.

So he took a long bath and drank some rum; the one his mom kept for baking, and prepared himself for anything.

He never expected Milo to be at his door with a dark eye and limping. “What happened to you?”

“Jensen’s uncle happened…” he said in a bitter tone.

Jared moved to ride next to him. “Do you mind? I feel like a douche in the back when it’s just the two of us.”

Milo smiled and sat with a groan. “So… burgers before he takes you to a place where the food is scarce and over priced?” Jared smiled.

“Sure!”

***

The restaurant was one of those shit holes that for some miracle got a good review and was now in the hot spot list. Jensen hated it from the second he passed the door and a man looked at him as if he were a wet dog. “Welling’s party?” he said and looked around with the same amount of snobbery the employee showed.

He found people he hadn’t seen in years and he loathed for reasons he already forgot. There was Michael, though, and Misha, and Jason Momoa and Jason Manns; he smiled and greeted them; then he noticed her, Rachel Miner was sitting at the end of the table with a withdrawn expression and looking around feeling out of place, that was odd for her; if there was one family that people feared more than His; was Rachel’s.

“Look at you! He said. “Lady Demon in the flesh!” she blushed slightly.

“Yeah…Tom called and my dad is here to talk to yours…” she said with a shrug and an innocent smile. “Heard Mish and his wife will be here, and I won’t pass a chance to talk to Vicky.”

Jensen looked around searching for Misha. “Yeah, would it be too awkward for you?” she shook no but never said the words out loud. “You have to meet my… friend,” he said faltering, “he’s so smart, I bet you’re gonna love each other.”

Rachel’s sweet smile faltered with a pinch of sass. “Are you planning on passing on a hot guy? I claim dibs.”

Jensen’s stomach did a flip. “Not passing him, but I‘m sure you will like him.”

Rachel laughed throwing her head back a bit and then turned to the door where some people were moving. “OH My God…” she said and her voice disappeared in a gasp. “It’s him…”

“Rachel…” Jensen tried but she was up already and moving towards the door. Jared was there walking to the group after Milo opened the door for him.

Jared smiled at the driver who still was holding a paper cup half full with chocolate milkshake. “See you tomorrow Jared.” he said and then the brown eyed girl was there.

Milo let out a gasp before turning around and marching ignoring the girl’s calls.

Jared moved to Jensen wanting to ask but Jensen only held his fingers pressing a little before moving to the girl shouting for Milo. “He’s fine, Rachel, I make sure he is…” she had tears in her eyes as she hugged Jensen trying hard to control herself.

“You promise? He’s safe?” Jensen nodded without a word and kissed her hair, Jared was standing there looking uncomfortable.

“Look at this…” it was Stephen Amell walking into the restaurant as if nothing were wrong in the world. “Rachel! I guess you saw…” he turned with a smirk towards the parking lot.

“Shut the fuck up Amell.” Jensen warned as Rachel finally let him go. She had tears on her lashes still but her face was composed and controlled.

“Amell? Did they exist still? Heard nobody cares about them anymore…” she said fixing Stephen with a glare. “Heard you can’t even win a stupid bet too…” Rachel held Jensen’s hand. “Let’s go inside Jay, you said I have to meet your boyfriend, right?”

Jared heard the exchange and could feel Stephen looking at him with anger. He waited there until Jensen appeared, the way Stephen looked at him made him remember so many bad things.

“You okay?” Jensen asked as he held his hand Jared nodded but he was shaking. “Let me introduce you to my friend Rachel Miner.” He had her by the hand too and the girl smiled as she looked up, up and up to see Jared’s face.

“Damn, you’re even taller than him!” she said and offered Jared a hand. Stephen passed pushing Jensen to a side.

“Nice to meet you…”Jared offered with a shy smile.

After a couple more words they heard shouts, Alona and Julie were there shrieking at the sight of Rachel.

Jensen used the chance after greeting Alona and Julie to talk to Jared. “This is a bit different; I’m sorry, just follow my lead… this place has a very… uh… uptight etiquette.”

Jared smiled softly. “I’ll try, don’t worry.”

“Good…” Jensen fixed eyes on a dish. “UGH… is that…?” he turned with a face of pure horror. “Whatever happens, don’t order the green soup…”

“Why?” Jared turned to see the dishes passing as Jensen directed him to the table whispering. “Frog legs…”

Jared let out a laughter, real, belly shaking head thrown back laughter.

***

But Jared never got to have dinner. “Look at that, he almost looks like one of us…” Amell said when Jared took his napkin.

“Funny how things change, we said the same about you few years ago…” Jensen replied and the table laughed as he looked at Jared. “And Jared is more like one of us than you and your *street smart*”the table laughed again. Jensen looked ahead to the friends he hadn’t seen in a while. “He’s in Stanford, did you know?” the group let out sounds of surprise and admiration making Jared blush.

“Not right now…” Jared tried to explain without giving his entire situation out, no one in the table knew about him.

Jensen took his glass and made a sound calling attention to him. “He took a sabbatical because his dad needs him.”

Alona smiled sweetly. “Not to mention that he’s making my Jay a better person by osmosis.” More people laughed.

“That’s not fair; I was good person before…” Jensen said. Someone – one of the Jasons- shouted a “you wish” causing everyone to laugh.

“So tell us…” Misha’s wife asked. “How did you meet?”

Jared made a face. “Jensen had a bet with his friends, and he won…” many let out cooing sounds. “It took a couple dates…”he said. “He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” Jensen smiled but Jared had to hide his eyes; filled to the brim with tears.

Jensen bit his lips as he held Jared’s hand. “It’s okay… that’s the true.” and clearing his throat for the entire table. “That’s enough! Don’t scare him away yet.”

“I guess is a good thing you found Jensen so he can pay school for you, right?” Amell asked while sipping his glass. “I mean, you’re a waiter on that place that blew up, right? I bet that’s not enough to pay Stanford.”

The waiter who was pouring water snorted near Jared and Jensen huffed. “Well… I-I- that’s why I took a sabbatical; so I could help my dad while he recovers and I can go back…”

“Jensen is going to pay for you anyways… Kane said he’d do anything to keep having sex with you.” Jared blushed and once more looked down.

“Kane!” the groul out of Jensen cut the laughter off. “Stephen that’s enough…” he said, Jared looked at him his breath ragged.  
“Why? Is it not true? I mean, you must be such a good fuck if you made Jensen and Kane fight.” Stephen kept going.

“Stephen!!” Misha said. Jared got up excused himself and left the table with Jensen just steps after.

 

“That was uncalled for.” Rachel said crossing her arms. “You can put as much lipstick on a pig as you want it won’t make him a lady.” She said; the girl moved a hand and a guy twice her size got close. “Escort him out please, Kev…”

“Yes Ma’am.” The man said and pulled Stephen out of the room by his jacket.

***

Jared sat on the alley near the restaurant trying hard to control his breathing. “I’m sorry…” Jensen was there. “I should...”

Jared was shaking his head. “Nothing to be sorry for.” He sobbed. “He’s right.”

Jensen sat next to him. “He’s not. I’m not gonna pay your college.” Jared tried to smile but he couldn’t. “This is not like that; we didn’t even had sex yet…”

Jared snorted bitterly. “I guess that’s why I was called for, huh? So you can get what you paid for…”

“I’m not a rapist; I won’t force you into full on sex; do I look like I need to pay for it?” Jared looked at his face and shrugged. “I won’t force you into it; not until you come to me…” he bent down and kissed him, tender and soft and Jared whined; he needed this, needed to get lost in something else than pain.

Jensen moved his lips from Jared’s lips to his jaw to his neck as his hands caressed his sides; suddenly he held him by the arms and before Jared noticed it, he was up and against the wall. Jared’s hands flew around him when the movement made him loose his footing. “How could you believe it’s just for the sex?” Jensen said and Jared closed his eyes lost in sensation, this time he could feel his dick getting interested, this time Jensen felt it too and chuckled. “Tell me… about your family…”

Jared gasped and let out a groan. “No… no, mood killer…”

Jensen bit his neck and electricity ran down his back. “Tell me…” the ghost of warm breath against his skin made him close his eyes.

Jared groaned as Jensen’s hips pistoned against his straining pants. “I went to college with peanuts…” Jensen chuckled. “my dad met my mom when they were very young and their first date was on a town fair; my dad knew he’d marry her that day, and when he offered to buy her something she said that they should save the money for their kids’ college…” a lick and a soft bite on his neck and he forgot what he was saying before Jensen moved his hands to Jared’s butt pulling him closer, rubbing their groins together frantically. “They saved the amount of a bag of peanuts every time they dated…” he mewled at the touch of Jensen’s fingers on his back; sneaking into his pants. “That’s awesome… that feels awesome…” he said pressing himself closer against Jensen.

“Go on…” Jensen said against his clavicle, Jared let out a moan; he felt the hard uneven surface of the blocks against his back, the smell of garbage and piss from the alley but he didn’t care. He felt the telltales of his orgasm, the heat, his balls tightening, his dick twitching against the coarse material of his trousers and the hardness of Jensen’s own.

“By the time they married I already had a trust fund for college… it’ll paid a big part of it, but Jeremy needed that money to invest; and I said it was okay, I had a scholarship anyways… ” And then it hit him, the memory of his brother, Herbert and the dean’s assistant and his hard on wilted away. “And then everything went to hell…” Jensen groaned feeling Jared going limp.

“Gosh… I’m gonna die of blue balls.” he mumbled against Jared’s neck. “Do you want to go home?” he asked. “I seriously don’t feel like going back with them.” Jared nodded. “Okay, call Milo, I’ll go say good bye.” Then he called for Jared once more. “Next time you can put Amell on his place.” Jared smiled.

It took minutes before they were in the car, and Jensen pulled Jared to his lap, as if someone were looking; held him close and kissed him without explanation or justification, just kisses and caresses, both had their eyes closed.

It felt better than they thought.


	13. Chapter 13

***

Amell wished he never attacked Jensen’s whore, he’d be with his friends instead of in his own living room; he was sweating as another man offered him a glass of something. “No thank you.” He said, checking the door for his guard. “I just don’t feel like this has been thought thoroughly.” He cleaned his face with his hand. “I might have been too hasty contacting you.”

The guy with the scar; with his icy blue eyes smiled. “No do overs mate.”

“I just think you should find a different business partner for this city…” the other man, who was more serious and more quiet got close, fixed Stephen with one cold stare; his green eyes made Stephen think on Jensen for a second.

“You are not as cooperative as we expected you will be, look at us, we practically;” *literally* offered the other guy. “Had to break in into your house to have a chat.”

Stephen let out a silent sigh. “I have nothing to offer you anymore… I’m sorry gentlemen.”  
The scarred one chuckled. “Are you up to explain yourself with our bosses?”

Stephen got up, trying to be a man for once. “If I have to…” for one second he wondered who these guys were if they weren’t the lions.

 

“You have no idea what you have done…” the green eyed one said, his square jaw tense as he emptied his glass moved to Stephen hitting him over the head with the heavy tumbler.

***

Jared let Jensen lead him into the apartment, they kept kissing and touching and he was gasping by the time they got out of the elevator Jensen had his shirt open already; it was fast, and Jared couldn’t even think, all he knew is that it felt good, and that his dad needed new medication, and more PT; he shouldn’t be enjoying this; he shouldn’t feel those touched like licks of fire.

“Take this off…” growled Jensen as he pulled his own shirt off; Jared fumbled a bit with his own as he drank on the sight in front of him, Jensen looked good, almost supernaturally good at any rate, but there, skin flushed, eyes bright and lips swollen from their kisses, shirtless and looking like an animal in heat; he was breathtaking. His shoulders were broad, covered in layers of thick firm muscles, his arms… he felt the need to lick the biceps, he had seen them before but not as a whole with that chest, and his flat defined abdomen, the golden tuft of hair going down under his belt. As soon as his shirt touched the floor Jensen was moving, all that taut flawless skin, dusted with flecks of caramel freckles was a work of art in motion, the engine working under it; Jared felt overwhelmed when Jensen finally held him pushing him against the wall. “God…” he mumbled. “Just one look and I’m hard already…” he said directing Jared’s hand to his crotch.

Jared had his mouth open and was gasping, as if there were not enough air in the room. The contact of Jensen’s lips on his skin felt like lava; his knees went weak when Jensen sucked a mark on his chest, used as he was to having them on is neck this was a complete different experience. “Jensen…” he mumbled.

Jensen chuckled low. “Told you... you’ll come because you want it…” and that was it… Jared wasn’t in the mood anymore.  
He let Jensen kiss him; and kissed back, when Jensen carried him to the couch and fell on his knees Jared took a breath that locked his lungs. Jensen was opening his fly and unzipping his pants; Jensen Ackles was holding him, Jensen was giving him a blow job… and Jared made a sound; a choked surprised sound when the heat of those lips touched the crown of his penis, he sucked gently around the head only, and Jared felt like he was about to explode.

The world tilted and Jensen held him by the hip; his other hand resting under his bellybutton. “You better sit down; I don’t want you to fall…” he said pushing Jared to the couch, resetting himself between long thighs; he had a smile on his face, his lips obscenely swollen and red. “Just enjoy…” he said as he went back to kiss the shaft and lick the under vein. 

“Jensen…” Jared had no idea why but this had to stop, this had to stop; this was not for Jensen. He didn’t need this. But instead of stopping Jensen licked him from the base just where his balls were to the very tip with the flat of his tongue and Jared couldn’t think straight anymore.

The popping sound he made when taking him back into his mouth was all the warning he had, Jensen was working him with his tongue and his lips and as soon as he hit the back of his mouth his throat too.

Jared had tears in his eyes as he forced his hips to stay still, his hands were fisting the arm rest of the couch on one side and a cushion in the other, he could hear something, a mewling sound, it came from somewhere around his head as Jensen bobbed his head up and down and he friction did things impossible to describe to him. It took him a while to understand it was him, the one mewling and moaning like a wanton whore. As he noticed and did his best to stop Jensen looked up and the corners of his mouth twitched amused.

“Don’t make fun…” Jared said in a gasp covering his eyes. Jensen renewed efforts making Jared’s toes curl and his eyes roll into his skull, this was heaven, and was hell; he had never felt something so warm and so velvety and perfect in his life. “I-I…” he pushed Jensen to a side, as hard as he could. “please…” he said and Jensen made a rumble sound; his cock trapped in the back of that mouth was bathed by that vibration and he gasped he was about . “I’m… I’m… Jensen…” and he came the second Jensen’s right hand held his balls. Jensen let the shaft slip out of his mouth trapping the tip on his lips and drinking the cum as if it were honey. Jared was gasping and his stomach was spamming, his muscles rippling.

Jensen let him go and moved to the couch. “shhh, you’re fine… shhhh…” Jared noticed when Jensen cleaned his tears that he was crying. “Did I hurt you?” he whispered as he petted Jared’s hair pulling him to his side and kissed his temple.

“No…” Jared noticed his voice broken. “It was awesome…”

Jensen smiled. “Good… good…you worried me for a second.” He said with a chuckle. Jared felt boneless; his lids were heavy and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

“I-I… that felt great… ” he mumbled as he pressed himself against Jensen. 

He felt another kiss, he could smell himself on Jensen and instead of being disgusting it was the sexiest thing ever. “What do you want Jared?” he opened his eyes; Jensen knew exactly what this was, just a transaction.

“My dad has started a new medication it costs almost a thousand more per month…”

Jensen got silent for a while. ”fine.” He said and moved away, Jared closed his eyes enjoying the warmth Jensen’s body left on the couch; he smiled, it was done, and he even enjoyed himself this time.

Jensen went to the bathroom and washed his teeth, he looked himself in the mirror. “Learn to be lonely…” he repeated.

He asked hoping Jared would say he wanted to stay.

***

Jensen moved to work on the giant dark wood table at the other end of the giant room while Jared dozed off on the couch. He woke up and smiled feeling a little bit sore, a bit too sensitive; he felt amazing, he didn’t thought about Herbert once during sex; the first time since it happened almost four months ago.

He found Jensen right away, not even noticing he went searching for him, he could pay him, right? Make him feel good; that’s why he’s there for after all. He moved behind his back and kissed Jensen’s nape Jensen flinched away and groaned as he kept typing. Jared did his best cat impression trying to climb on his lap, Jensen mumbled a no and pushed him away.

Jared should have taken the hint, but he felt horny and playful for no good reason. He’d regret it later; still he crawled under the table and nuzzled his pants making Jensen yelp and push his chair back, green pupils turned black in a second as he saw an almost naked Jared under his table, face between his legs, he just nodded and Jared went for it, compared to Jensen’s bj his first attempt had been sloppy and uninteresting, he could do it better; in the back of his brain there was a little voice saying. “Of course his was better, he was not forced, he had given dozens, he had done it before; and he doesn’t really care.” But Jared shushed it and went for it.

He tried the same, kitten licks around the head and Jensen’s hands flew to his hair, fisting it, holding him tight as he let out groaning breaths. “That feels so good…” he said before letting out a groan. “Just a bit more pressure…” Jared followed his instructions to feel the tension in Jensen’s legs and a deeper growl. “So beautiful…” Jared startled looked up to find green eyes flecked with gold fix on him; the hand on his hair moving to caress his cheek. “so good for me…” Jared was getting hard again, just at the idea of doing a good job; how fucked up it was?

Jensen moved his chair back; his cock coming out of Jared’s mouth with a wet pop, in one motion he had the boy straddling his hips, and was kissing him, Jared let out a squeak of surprise before Jensen was sucking his tongue; he could feel the smile on his lips. “So good for me…” he repeated as he bit the muscle in his neck.

Jared sat there stiff and nervous; it was a different thing to have Jensen like this, like he really wanted this, waiting for Jared’s body to respond to his touch. “Jensen…”

Jensen stopped looked down before moving to kiss him again. “It’s okay you don’t have to say anything… the check will be sent tomorrow.” Jared opened his eyes looking at Jensen as if seeing him for the first time.

“Okay…” he said moving again; but it was forced and different, Jensen felt it too and bit his lips looking away. “You don’t have to…” Jared got closer claiming his lips. “I want to…” he whispered trying stupidly to go back to few seconds ago.

Jensen tried to keep his hands to himself for a moment; Jared felt how he was the only one trying; “please…” Jared whined, why his voice had to betray him like that? “Please… I’m not ready yet, please…” he moved ahead hugging Jensen as if he were the only shield in the world. 

Those arms wrapped around him made him feel safe again. “What do you need?” asked Jensen again.

“I need to stop thinking… ” He said his voice trembling. “I don’t want to think about debts and dad, and Jerry, Chad, that guy with the scar, Stephen, Herbert, how humiliating it was, how I’m doing things I never… I keep thinking about it, and it’s disgusting…“he cleared his throat nuzzling Jensen’s neck again. “I don’t want to think about my mom or what I’m going to do when this ends. I just don’t want to think…” he said as he pressed himself against Jensen’s chest holding the best he could his tears, it looked almost ridiculous, the taller of them bent in half to hide against Jensen’s chest.

Jensen caressed his back for a while, his breathing calmed a bit. Humiliating, he called it. Disgusting he said. “Learn to be lonely…” Jensen repeated holding Jared close. 

The kisses they shared after that were desperate; both of them wanting to burry feelings and memories, when Jensen took both of them in his hand and Jared mewled biting his lips hard; It came back, the bliss of instinct over rationality.

When both of them came there was nothing sexy on it.

***

Alona parked at the airport taking a deep breath, the girl she was about to see hadn’t been there since she was young and stupid, the second Sophia graduated high school and her attempt of relationship failed she flew away, studying in Paris and then Tel Aviv, she said, everyone knew she went for vengeance, and that she had no intentions to ever come back.

“Hey blondie…” she said with a half smile, Alona took a breath and turned. “Hey brunette…”

Without a word they climbed the car and drove back to the city, the only exchange came when Sophia noticed the two cars following them. “Uncle JD is in full hysteria mode…”

Alona pursed her lips to hide her smile. “Yep…” she turned at her cousin. “He said it won’t happen again; he doesn’t even let me go with the guys.” Sophia snorted. “Really…”

“Did… ” She took a deep breath. “Is he okay?”

Alona blinked to calm herself. “No, someone blew his restaurant, he got hurt… but he’s recovering.”

Sophia took a deep breath and turned to see the city in the sunny morning. “Okay.”

Alona knew that she’ll be at the hospital as soon as she was informed of everything. She just knew.

Neither asked the other how they were, neither asked how they felt, they both knew that whatever answer they gave would be a lie.

***

Tom was drinking a bloody Mary and holding his head, he had his tablet in front of him; Justin and Steve on a conference call. “I swear after the kid left Jensen pretty much ran out…” Steve that had not been there laughed. 

“I knew that the whole bet thing was an excuse, he’s gone for him.”

Tom sipped his glass as he nodded. “Not even Alona made him stay.”

Justin nodded. “Oh Steve; Rachel is back… ”

Steve gasped. “Did she saw him?” Tom nodded and Justin got to explain. “Poor guy was so embarrassed… ”

“Guys, sometimes Jensen’s uncle really freaks me out.” Steve said frowning. “let’s go to my new beach house, I’ll get Gabriel, Jason you can bring Briana, Tom bring your flavor of the month, lets invite Michael and Jensen and have a weekend by ourselves, it’s been over year since the last time we went away…”

Tom accepted. “This time maybe we can convince Jensen of coming.”

Steve chuckled. “Then invite Jared and wait two minutes Jensen would accept.”

They laughed while getting ready for their Friday catching up with friends.

***

Jared woke in his bed, missing the firm warm body next to him; it felt a million times better than waking up alone.

He took a shower, checked his messages, he was going out job hunting, and then he’ll go see Chad before going to see his dad. The visit to the prison was programmed for that Sunday.

The first message came from Julie and Danneel asking him to go visit them. “We found out a way to scrunch your numbers a bit more…” a bubbly Danni said excited.

The second message was from police, Herbert was still missing and he was still a suspect, they needed to check some facts with him.

The third message was from Jim Beaver; there was a video of a guy with a specific very notorious mark on his upper lip; a scar, walking into the same club Jared had just entered. “The video from Murray’s says he was there too….” Jared let out a breath. “Seriously kid, the restaurant, a guy missing after you denounced him as your rapist, a murder attempt and a couple murders in a club you went with your boyfriend…?” Jared scrunched his eyes knowing where this was going. “Am I missing something?”

He decided he’d go to see him that afternoon. But first and most important he was going job hunting.

He was already at the door and picking up the mail that landed on the floor when he noticed the red hoodie on the chair near the door, he planned on giving it back. 

He was dialing before he knew what he was doing. “Hello… Jonathan?” The thick accented voice said yes. “Hi... I’m Jared, from Abaddon?”

“OH yeah! I remember you! Are you leaving that bastard?”

Jared blushed, he felt his face hotter. “I don’t think so…. But I’d like to see you; I still have your hoodie.”

In seconds he set a place to meet and Jared was on the streets feeling better already. Maybe he could have someone he wanted to be around in middle of all this.

He had a newspaper in hand and an app gave him addresses of places.

It took four hours to find one place that at least promised to call him back. It was a call center, and it meant crappy pay for absurd hours, but at least it was something. With his bills attended by Jensen he only had to have some extra, maybe save some and start paying more of his debt.

Maybe he’ll be free from Jensen sooner. 

By lunch he walked into the diner where he’ll meet Jonathan.

He took a booth and waited, while circling even more announces on the paper.

“Hello Mate.” Jonathan sat in front of him, he had a professional camera hanging on his neck and his face and arms were sun burnt. “I would have never tried this place…” he looked around. “This one looks exactly like the movies!” he said smiling. He took a picture of Jared looking startled at him and they laughed.

It was easy; they were around the same age. “I’m going to college by autumn, I’ll become a lawyer like my entire family had been and get a boring even if wealthy like…” Jonathan let out as if he were talking about the weather. “That’s why nobody said a thing when I decided to come to North America to see the place, meet some people, have some fun.”

Jared smiled. “I wanted to go backpacking through Europe, my dad almost had an attack and my mom cried two days straight thinking I’ll be like my brother…” Jonathan had the question written on his face. “He’s a real asshole…” Jared said and his new friend laughed hard. “But still my brother.”

Jonathan controlled himself. “I understand, I only have an older sister, she’s in charge of the entire family and she’s… perfect” he said bitterly. “People think she doesn’t touch the ground and her farts smell like roses.” Jared laughed this time as the waitress came with menus and water.

Jonathan was hilarious and he had been in places Jared wanted to see; his stories were funny and made him smile and he needed someone to point him to the good places.

By the time they went their respective ways Jared felt a million pounds lighter and Jonathan had begged him to meet again.  
It felt almost like he had a normal life again.

***

“No, he has nothing to do with this…” Jensen said shaking his head and offering his hands up. “You already had Norman talking to him, and hurting him, I trust Milo I don’t care if he’s the last of his line…”

JD and his dad were sitting right in front of him holding similar cups of tea. “You can never be too sure…”

“I am sure… I stand for him… he has nothing to do with this.”

His dad nodded. “We’ll take your word; there’s only that kid you’re dating then.”

Jensen rubbed his eyes. “If there’s one innocent in this whole mess is him, he doesn’t even know what our family business is about.”

JD chuckled. “Nobody is that innocent Jensen; I spoke to Christian, and he believes he is not as naive as he made you believe.”

“There are three men I stand for, that I trust completely.” Jensen stood in front of his father and his uncle. “One is Milo Ventimiglia; the others are Sophia’s Chad, and Jared.”

“Careful” his father said. “When you back someone up; you have to stand by their mistakes too, son.”

***

Jared went to see Chad and saw him kissing a girl.

He remembers the first time they had meet, at school; because Jared had been sent to the principal’s office for a white board marker and Chad had been there for going to school drunk.

They hit it off immediately and the next day they were hanging out, Chad got sober with him, and told him about the girl: Sophia who left him when they were supposed to get married. “But her family made her disappeare; I went to her place and there were like a dozen body guards and only her cousin and her uncle came to talk to me…”

He had seen the picture; and that was the same girl.

***

The next call was that Saturday afternoon. Jensen asked him to go see him at his place. “Wear something nice.” He said and Jared knew there was no chance for him to know what was about to happen.

He pressed one of Jeremy shirts, his own were too old and whatever Jensen bought was left at his place. “That’s better.” Jared thought. “So he can’t pretend he’s giving me more money than what dad and Jeremy need.”

The bell rang and he opened the door to find Milo holding a box of pizza and a bottle of coke. “You owe me 14 dollars.” He said and Jared laughed. 

“come in, we can sit on a table this time…” he checked the clock near the door and yes they had 20 minutes, time enough for the pizza to disappear.

“So…” Jared asked as he set plates on the table. “Who is the girl from the restaurant?”

Milo looked down. “We used to be friends…” he said filling his mouth with an entire slice. 

“She looked heartbroken when you didn’t even say hi.” Jared let out and waited for a while but Milo kept chewing as if he didn’t say anything. “Is she going to be there? Where we’re going?”

Milo finally responded, with his mouth still full. “YOU are going… to Jensen’s place, I’ll be leaving after.” 

“Aren’t you going to tell me?”

Milo mulled the idea for a couple minutes. “You know about Jensen’s mom, right?” Jared nodded. “Who took them, Mrs. Ackles and the… the girls…” he said as if it hurt to say this. “It was my dad, he’s in jail for life… or until…” he cleared his throat. “He’ll be alive to suffer, and he knows his only heir has been sold as a slave.”

Jared gapped. “slave?”

Milo smiled. “Why you think I’m Jensen’s driver, bodyguard, baby sitter, AP, I’m his slave. They took an Ackles baby… they paid with their blood, quite literally.” And he chuckled darkly as he ended his speech. “My dad and the others; I’m the last one standing though…”

“I--I” Jared wanted to say he was sorry, that he should never had asked. 

Milo shrugged and wiped his mouth, suddenly uninterested in the food. “Let’s change subjects… ”

Jared nodded. “I got a new job…” Milo looked at him with his mouth open. “What?”

“Jensen not giving you enough money? Or you just want to piss him off...?”

Jared frowned. “He doesn’t… he does not give me money… this is my parents’ house and I need to work because I have to eat.”

Milo smiled as he took another bite of food. “Good for you, just tell him when I’m around, I really want to see his face…”

Jared snorted. “I don’t need permission to do whatever I want with my time.”

Milo laughed hard. “Seriously; tell him when I’m there.”

Jared kept eating but now he was pissed. He’d tell Jensen he had a job.

On their way to Jensen’s place they started making jokes and singing along with country music on the radio until Milo’s phone rang; he got pale and serious and Jared was worried.

***

JD was watching the video of Norman with Milo. 

The loud sound of a punch made his jaw ache. “You are not saying everything you know.” Norman was smiling crookedly looking straight to the camera.

The gasping breaths Milo took made JD bit his lip. “I said everything I know…” and spitting blood. “I have nothing to hide; I would never hurt Kat or Katie… I would never do anything against the family knowing you’ll take it out on my dad.” And taking a breath and coughing a bit. “Besides… why would I go against Jensen?”

Norman got close. “Are you his bitch?” he chuckled. “Begging for it? huh?” and held Milo’s face up; blood pouring from cuts obscured all his features. “I guess that’s why Murray’s blew huh? So his new toy could disappear.”

Milo groaned, JD’s brow furrowed, he knew Norman; he knew how cruel he could be. “NO… ” The scream coming out of the boy had him shifting on his seat. “No…” Milo was crying now. “I swear… I swear I’d die for Jensen, and hurting Jared is going against him I’d never hurt Jared…” he said letting out another whine. “I like him I do; he’s a nice boy…”

JD stopped the video and called someone on the phone; “Bring Norman, and call the Ventimiglia kid back please.”

He got up and walked to towards a window, Sophia was there, drinking slowly from a glass. “Apparently is true… he has nothing…”

“Told you, he’s clean, so are Chad and Michael, he might be a pig… but he is eating from our hands. Try with Stephen Amell, he has no scruples; and he’s very immature, I bet he got mad at Jensen and did something stupid he couldn’t control anymore…”

Milo entered the office not long after that. “That’s fast.” JD said with a smile. 

“I was at Jensen’s… only a five minutes drive.”

JD smiled, sat in front of his desk and looked away until collecting his thoughts. “I offer you an apology, from now on, you’ll be treated like one of the family; no more of this *earning your keep* thing; you’ve proved your loyalty…”

Milo smiled cutting him. “You just need more soldiers; I’m fine *earning my keep* I won’t fight against those who once were friends of my father.”

Sophia appeared from behind him. “Not even for atonement?” 

Milo gasped; he got up so fast the chair flew back making a screeching sound. “you…!!”

Sophia smiled. “I guess it’s a shock… I’m not Alona; I guess you’re still afraid of me, huh?” Milo nodded. “Good… you have a lot to pay me for, Milo. ” She got closer circling him like a predator. “Are you afraid kid?” she looked at JD. “Do you remember my promise?” Milo nodded again. “Stay with Jensen if that makes you happy, but if the time comes… you shall fight with us, because the other option is death.”

She turned around. “What if I take the second?” He asked, JD snorted. 

“Not yours sweetheart.” Sophia let out. “I was thinking on your dad, and everyone else.”

JD got close to Milo. “What did she promise you?”

“Every tear, every bruise, every hand on me will be paid by a pound of your flesh, and you’ll feel me carving every one of them.” 

The shudder that ran down JD’s back went unnoticed by Milo.

***

Jensen received Jared alone. “Milo…?” he asked worried. 

“Someone called him.” Jared informed taking off his jacket; he turned to talk to Jensen but he was gone he only saw his retreating back getting into his office. He let out a breath and moved to the couch, rubbing his hands on his pants as he always does when he’s nervous; he saw a cup of coffee sitting on the table and moved without invitation into the kitchen to pour himself some.

That’s when the bell rang and he went to the intercom. “Yeah?” instead of the door man he heard a different voice.

“Hello Jay?” it was a girl’s voice and Jared had no idea who it was. 

“Yeah…?” Jared knew it was not for him. 

“It’s Alona; open up; you ass…” she said.

As soon as he pressed the button he turned shouting. “Jensen! Alona is coming up!!”

Jensen appeared on the sliver of light from inside the office and waved vaguely at him. So he opened the door for Alona.

She stopped in front of Jared. “Hi…” let out in a breathy voice. “I thought…” Jared shook his head and rubbed his hand on his pants once more. 

“He’s on the phone… I told you you’re here…” Alona looked to the office and making a motion with her hands to ask Jared to wait she got in to the office.

She came out smiling and Jensen was smiling too, holding her by the waist as they spoke in hushed whispers.

She was telling him that Jared looked good, and Jensen told her not to say that. “Uncle JD says he trust Milo now…”  
“Good…” she said smiling. “He needs as many on his side as possible…”

“Sophia?” whispered Jensen not looking away from Alona’s eyes. She blinked once and nodded slightly.

 

Jared felt out of place, and maybe the most awkward part of it was the jealousy. *his girlfriend* the PA had said. He shuffled in place and looked away. Their deal had nothing to do with her, Jensen had said not talking to her or about her… he could deal with that simple order.

He turned and ran into the kitchen. He sat down and waited, he heard giggles and more whispering, and felt nauseous; she was the one to see Jensen’s soft side, he was there for him to play.

Nothing more.

***

Jensen told him they were staying overnight at Steve’s.

“I-I…” Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared’s hesitation. “Jeremy… I signed to visit him on Sunday.” and he had to go, after how things ended for them he had to go.

Jensen looked at him angry. “I decide if he’s going to be there to visit at all… ” He warned. “And you have to do as I say for it to happen.” Jensen was pouncing on him looking menacing and angry and Jared felt the panic attack coming; the way he moved was just like Herbert. He let out a breath when he felt the hand on his jaw. “Look at me, it’s me, it’s just me…”

Jared gulped some air as he nodded. “okay…”

Jensen smirked. “Not like you have a saying about it…”

Jared stood there; eyes fix on his, shoulders squared. “I do, I decide…” Jensen let out a chuckle. He moved to the table and took a small bag giving it to Jared. “Hold this, until we get there…”

Jared stood there not moving until something bloomed in his head; Doctor Rhodes had a bright smile in her face informing him that the first three doses of the new medication had shown already an improvement. “No stimulus in the cortex… ” she said and seeing Jared frowning. “no risk of seizures… in three whole days.”

“Okay…” Jared said taking the bag. “I’ll do as you say… ” he wanted to see what was inside the bag but Jensen told him not to. So he stuffed it on his small duffel bag.

In seconds he was sitting next to Jensen in his car as someone that was not Milo drove them through the coast. Something was wrong, and he felt uneasy about staying overnight in someone else’s house; but Jensen would be there with him right? Nothing to worry about, right?

Darkness took him in as they drove towards the coast.

He woke up when the driver killed the engine and Jensen waved with a fake smile towards the house. “You’re up! Good.” He took a deep breath. “Ready?” he shook his hands and pretended he was busy.

“Why you always look so nervous when you're around your friends?” Jared was mostly asleep and thought nothing at all about his question.

Jensen smirked. “Because I know they’re false.” He took a breath. “I get around them only because my father forces me, and I have a bunch of things to pay for.”

“But they’re your friends.”

Jensen smiled amused this time. “They’re like me, but I think a friend is someone you want to be around, not just someone like you.” And moving to get his bag he let out bitterly. “I rather be at home alone and working on those contracts for Monday. ”

“How you deal with this?”

Jensen looked at him. “Christian used to be with me…” he said with a sigh.

Jared gapped not knowing what to do. “Sorry…”

“Nothing to be sorry for; ready?” he opened the door and Kevin was there in a second, Jensen thanked him and waited for Jared, Michael was at the door waving at them.

Jared held Jensen’s hand when Michael shamelessly caressed his ass. Jensen noticed his nervousness and pulled him close tightening his hold for a second.  
***


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, just edited a bit on chapter 11, please DO read, so things don't feel forced.

***  
Jensen took him straight to the bedroom offered to them and then took off his shirt and sat in the bed without a word. “Do whatever you want… I won’t be joining them tonight, I don’t feel like…” he sighed rubbing a hand over his face. He looked specially tense and tired lately and Jared had noticed too, the way he always had a line in his forehead, without Christian with him he had to deal with his so-called friends alone.

“So…” Jared said getting close and sitting next to him. “What do we do?” 

Jensen wasn’t looking at him and snorted. “Nothing; anything, we sleep or go out by yourself I don’t care.”

Jared was biting his lips. “Or… we could talk…” he said turning to Jensen. “I haven’t told you; my dad is doing better with the new treatment, his doctors could reduce the medication that keeps him unconscious…” Jared said excited. “And I didn’t thank you…”

Jensen snorted once more. “Thank me for forcing you into having sex with me?” Jared turned to Jensen. “For forcing you into… this.” his hand extended showing the bed.

 

“You didn’t force me into sex… we still haven’t had… you know… biblically speaking…” Jensen chuckled and it grew, until it was a full on laughter; Jared saw as Jensen’s eyes scrunched and little lines appeared around his eyes and his lips twisted showing gums and perfect teeth, the sound was rich; honest and Jared felt some kind of pride for making him laugh like that. Jensen bent down forward and kept laughing and Jared couldn’t stop the smile that split his face at the innocent joy. “Biblically?” a hand flew to Jared’s arms while he laughed once more. 

“That was funny…” he said wiping his eyes and still taking ragged breaths. “I wish…” he never finished the sentence, his smile disappeared. “That was funny…”

Jared sucked his bottom lip in his mouth. “You can’t trust anyone? Only Kane?”

Jensen shrugged. “No; nobody else…”

Jared turned facing Jensen sitting on one knee. “I could… you could talk to me… if it helps…” Jensen looked at him in the eyes. “I’m here to help, right? If that helps… you can trust me; with anything.”

Jensen smiled and caressed his cheek. “That’s sweet, but I can’t…” *trust nobody outside of the family* was left unsaid. “That’s sweet though.” he pulled Jared close and kissed him. 

Jared gasped on the kiss; somehow it felt like that one time outside of Misha’s house. Jared moved closer, opening his lips for Jensen, mewling with need when firm hands moved to knit his butt. “Please…” he mumbled opening his eyes to find Jensen’s directed past him to the far wall where the window was. 

Nuzzling his neck Jensen pulled Jared to his lap. “We were put on this specific room so we could have an audience…” Jensen whispered. “I’m sorry; I wasn’t expecting them to…” Jared bent down taking his lips as he pulled his shirt up. “It’s okay… ” he said claiming Jensen’s lips again.

It wasn’t; it wasn’t okay; not by far but Jared had no idea of what else to do.

“Go to the bathroom.” Jensen begged. “Leave the door open.” Jared shook no. “Are you ready to have sex with me then?” he said pulling him to sit straight and look into his eyes; his hands moved to spread his ass and Jared gasped. “You want me to take you? Huh?” Jared took a shaky breath. “They won’t settle for anything less; Do you want me to fuck you? like all your lovers before?”

Jared felt his face burning. “I have only been with girls…” he said and Jensen’s pupils blew darker and he groaned pulling him closer.

“I could take you, rape you, claim you as mine…” he said biting on his neck and sucking a mark as his hands moved to his pants and Jared gasped pressing even harder against Jensen. “Ruin you for anyone else… and you’ll let me…” He said between kisses; Jared’s shirt landed on the bed and he felt Jensen’s hand twisting his nipples. “You’ll let me, don’t you?” he sucked the pebbled nub into his mouth and Jared let out a moan. “You’ll let me because a doctor told you your dad is better…” Jensen let out a short laughter. Before pushing Jared off of him. “And that’s not a good reason.” Jared staggered on his feet and looked to Jensen and turned around opening his fly his eyes fix on the three sets of eyes in the window in front of their terrace. He smiled walked slowly to the floor to roof glass wall and pulled the drapes down, both of them could hear the sound of disappointed groans and Jared chuckled.

Jensen was breathing hard, his pants obviously bulging. “Well… that’s a solution.” Jared laughed as he marched back sitting next to Jensen. Jensen fell back landing on the bed and covering his eyes with one hand. “I’ll give you your house back if you help me out here…” he said not looking at Jared. Jared straddled him without a word and opened his fly pulling him out, the pink head was dribbling clear slimy precum and Jared extended his tongue to catch it and analyze the taste. Jensen groaned as his abdomen rippled, Jared turned the flavor in his mouth… salty and bitter but sweet at the same time, it was not his first time, not anymore, but this was different he had his head clear now, and he could do this.

Without much preamble he took Jensen in his mouth and sucked gently his cock until it hit the back of his mouth Jensen couldn’t control his hips and he pressed his too tick too long cock into his throat making Jared gag an cough. “Sorry…” Jensen was up on his elbows now and caressing Jared’s hair.

Jared smiled taking him in once more; bobbing his head as fast as he can making Jensen’s hips snap up every now and then, it only took second before Jensen was holding his hair and filling his mouth, Jared pulled back. “Swallow it…” he ordered. “Do it and I’ll… you won’t regret it…”

Jared moved back a bit and sucked, holding everything he could in his mouth, he was starting to like the taste; plus watching Jensen coming undone made him feel strangely proud. “So fucking good for me…” he said pulling Jared up. “Spit it out if you …” he said smiling and Jared swallowed and Jensen’s cock stirred getting up again making him hiss. “You’re going to kill me…” he held Jared by the waist of his jeans and pulled close; opening the fly and zipper pulling the fabric down his legs. “Take it off…” Jared stood there nervous looking to Jensen and to a side, hands twitching. ”I won’t fuck you; I won’t… unless you want it…”

Jared took off the garment and moved back to Jensen in only his boxer briefs, “take this one off too…” Jensen pulled the thin fabric off to his knees and Jared kicked it out after that. He looked at green eyes as he stood there naked and nervous, exposed.

Jensen got up and pulled the boy close again, one hand flew to stroke his hardening cock the other caressed his side, his hip and then his ass, before sneaking a finger into the cleft circling his entrance. Jared mewled. “Look at you… so responsive…” he let out as he kissed Jared and Jared let his head fall back. “Look at you….” Jensen could see at the right of the room; another, smaller window and in front of it Tom and Steve were watching him as he fingered his supposed boyfriend. “Would you like me to open you? Would it be okay? ” Jared mewled a yes and Jensen finally pressed his finger in to the first knuckle; Jared arched forward, not knowing why it felt so good, Jensen took off his finger off and moved to the bed again, where their duffel bag was, he let Jared go and moved to bend to take something, Jared was there breathing hard, hazel eyes lost and clouded because of how good it felt, he had played with himself sometimes but it never felt like this. 

Jensen came up with a bottle of lube and Jared swallowed hard. “Confidence much?” he let out amused and Jensen smiled.

“I was a scout.” Jensen said shrugging. “I’m always ready.” Jared chuckled marching to the bed with Jensen. “It’s gonna be good I promise.” Jared smiled believing him. “I trust you.” He let out and sat on Jensen’s lap letting the older man spread his legs and finger him open. The lube was vanilla scented; he’ll never ever again think about vanilla the same.

Jared came without his cock being touched, and he would’ve been embarrassed if it weren’t for the fact that he blacked out on his second orgasm.

Jensen had to manhandle him and tuck him in.

Jared woke up around mid night wrapped around Jensen and feeling a slight soreness in his ass; it had felt amazing. He smiled to himself burying his head in the tawny scarce hair on Jensen’s chest but the next second his heart froze. He was fucked… falling for Jensen was not part of his plan. How could he even think that loving the man who caused him all this pain was okay?

How could he have a plan if his only plan was not letting jerry and dad suffer? What kind of plan did he have? What kind of fucked up plan was this where he thought he was in love with the man who was forcing himself on him a little bit more each day? 

But then nothing of what had happened in the last two months had been part of a plan, nothing in the last year was part of a plan.  
And Jared felt alone.

***

Alona went home to Samantha; she had to travel that week and wanted to spend some time with her mom before going away. “Mom…!” She called from the door and heard a small voice from the very back of the house to find her dusting two giant pies with sugar glass. “What are you doing pie for?”

Samantha smiled. “One I’ll take to the hospital… we haven’t had time to visit in a while.” Alona nodded as she pressed a finger in the remaining sugar and sucked on it. “The other is for Jensen… well, for Jared, poor thing’s dad is in a coma…” 

Alona smiled. “How do you know?”

Samantha looked up at her. “Milo told me.” she said and searched in Alona’s eyes. “How is she?” Alona took another pinch of sugar and sucked it clean from her fingers before answering.

“She’s… Sophia. She always looks fine.”

Samantha got closer. “How are you?” Alona let out a breath. “Tell me sweetheart…”

Alona took more sugar. “I have nightmares sometimes, and I still… feel guilt, it was our fault. We were supposed to be at school…”

Samantha moved and hugged her daughter; the smell of cinnamon and fruit on her hair. The hug was tight and warm and filled the hole she had in her heart for a while; like every hug a mom gives does. “I’m sorry this is coming back sweetie, I wish we could forget it forever.” Alona let her mom hold her for as long as she wanted thinking about her own mistakes. 

“Thank you…”

Samantha caressed her hair. “Do you have plans for this afternoon? I ‘m planning on making peaches preserves and I need some help.” She pointed with her chin to a whole crate of peaches near the door and Alona gasped before laughing out loud. “It’ll help me decompress before tomorrow morning.”

Hospital visits were on Sunday mornings when the club was not an option, it was stressful and sad but Alona smiled as if it were nothing. “You do know that every man in this family is going to offer you stuff for some peaches, right?”

Samantha smiled knowingly. “Yes, and I plan to cash on It.” her hands flew to her hips. “Want to help?”

Alona nodded. “I want Jensen and Christian.”

Samantha shook her head before looking at her. “Don’t you know? Chris left.”

Alona gasped dramatically. “What?” she asked; her mouth hanging open. 

“Christian doesn’t like Jared and Jensen dating and they fought; in the end Christian came and told me he was going to Texas until everything is sorted out.”

“Oh My God..!!” She moved back and sat with her hands between her knees. “Is he safe? Who told JD?”

“I did, and yes, he called me last night, he’s fine, I’m gonna send him some of these too…” Sam said and moved closer. “I don’t know what happened with you, kids; we weren’t that hard to deal with.”

Alona smiled; a picture of pain and nightmares. “I guess you had a better life than us.” Samantha moved closer cooing to her.

“Enough…” she kissed her daughter’s hair. “Stop thinking about that, sweetie.”

Alona smiled. “It’s always in my mind, okay? It’s not something you just put on hold for a while.”

Samantha held her when Alona tried to move away. “I know!” Samantha offered Alona an apron with a muscled man on it and then while her daughter looked at it took a picture. “I’m gonna send that to everyone.” Alona laughed as they started peeling the fruit.

***

Jensen woke up to the rustling of sheets. “Sorry…” Jared mumbled. “I have to pee.” Jensen smiled as he buried on the bed and closed his eyes.

He had fantasies where Jared was naked and begging to be fucked; where all he had to do was press into his hole and let it happen. And he will; the day will come, enough with the niceties.

Jared’s phone buzzed and he tried to ignore it, but it buzzed again, and again, and at least five times in seconds. Groaning he opened his eyes and moved to grab the thing and turn it off fearing he’d have to call Jared if it was locked, what a bother because he could hear the shower running. But it wasn’t locked, living alone Jared never saw a reason to lock it. Jensen saw the unread messages piled up, there were fourteen of them.

“Wanna know what I love? Those little pastries you recommended.”

“I went to the park and the houses; that was brilliant mate!! Next time come with me.”

“Told my mates about you; they want you to come for a drink with us. Watch some football, Euro semis is in a few days.”

“I’m planning a date; the bridge at night. What do you think?”

“Free for lunch tomorrow?”

Was this guy the reason why Jared had doubted at first? Because he meant it, Jared was his for the time being, Jensen won’t share.

“You read them!! Why won’t you answer?”

The guy obviously was from abroad, a British. Was Jared the one informing the lions?

Jared got up and marched into the bathroom to find Jared rubbing a towel on his chest while standing there totally naked. “Jensen!!” he let out startled lowering the towel to cover his midsection. “What the…” Jensen put the phone on his face. 

“Who is this?”

Jared gapped. “What?”

“Is this related to your brother?” he asked but Jared couldn’t even focus his eyes on the phone. “Huh?” he pressed. Jared asked once more *what?* Now I get the whole you can trust me speech from last night, you conniving little bitch.

Jared frowned. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“This guy sending you messages. Who is he?” Jared sputtered a bit without being able to answer. “I told you my toys are mine only.”

Jared moved back as Jensen pounced on him. “You have no reason to be jealous…” the cackle that left the other man’s mouth left him quiet.

“Jealous? That’s for relationships, you’re just my whore...” he got there taking the towel off of Jared’s body. “And I’m paying you to fuck, while you’re giving your ass for free to some other guy? Stupid me bought the virgin story…” he said kissing Jared hard, and holding his hands hard when he resisted. He let his hands go to hold his jaw and suck hard on his bottom lip, his teeth grazing it until he tasted copper. 

He let go of Jared and the man could hardly take a breath before Jensen was against him, holding his hips and pressing him against the counter. “Stop…” he begged. “Jensen, please…”

Jensen ignored him as he pushed with his body, and trapped his hands and pulled his legs apart to fit his pelvis between them. “Stop! Or you’ll regret it.”

Jared didn’t stop he moved his hands until Jensen released them and batted them not really trying to hurt Jensen, just stop him, win some time until he could make him think; but one of his hands slapped Jensen across the face and Jensen let out a hiss, Jared felt his heart skipping a beat at the fire in the other man’s eyes.

“You’re going to pay for this.” Jensen moved back and Jared fell from the counter, he find his footing and looked up to see Jensen as he threw his phone at him and moved to the bedroom to get his own.

“Please no!” Jared ran naked into the room offering the phone to Jensen. “He’s just a friend; I swear… he’s just a friend.” He said sobbing. “Don’t hurt my brother, or-or my dad, please! He’s just a friend. He gave me his hoodie the night at the bar and we had lunch once, nothing else, we’re just friends.” he moved to stand in front of Jensen again and the older man took the phone from his hands throwing it to the bed.

“Too late.” Jensen ignored the sight in front of him. Jared was pale and his lips were swollen and there was a mark of blood; his eyes were wide open and filled with tears. “Mark.” He said as soon as the voice on the phone sounded with a hello; ignoring the pleas and tears from the guy in front of him. “You have green light.”

Jared pushed Jensen back. “NO!! NO!! You said he’ll be safe!!” he shouted in a hiccup to stop his sobs.

“I told you he’ll be safe if you were a good little whore. You weren’t.” Jensen took off his shirt and moved towards the bathroom, Jared messed his hair desperate. 

“Okay!”Jared shouted. “Please don’t let them hurt him. I will-I’ll let you…” but he couldn’t even say it. “I will, okay? I’ll let you… I’ll have sex with you.” He let out and almost immediately closed his mouth; horrified of what had come out.

Jensen sneered at him, as he put his phone down; he tried to leave Jared behind but the kid kept moving in front of him. “You don’t get it, if I’d want to have sex with you, we would’ve had sex already.” He pushed Jared to a side as he got into the bathroom followed by Jared. “Get out of here.” Jared watched in horrified silence while Jensen got into the shower stall. “And your little friend? Jonathan?” Jensen let out turning before walking behind the fogged glass wall. “He’s dead.”

Jared stood there stunned hearing the spray of water; he marched back into the bedroom, put on his clothes, and was putting on his shoes when it hit him. He had to go home, he had to. 

The entire house was empty, only a maid looked at him worried. “Is everything okay sir?” she asked. “We heard shouts and…”

“I have to go… ” he said and the lady pointed him to the door.

Jared got out and walked for almost 45 minutes until he finally reached a bus stop, he’d go back home and maybe warn Jonathan he had to warn him. He searched for his phone but couldn’t find it, of course not, Jensen had it, and he never gave it back.

Jared rubbed his head and wanted to scream out of despair. He couldn’t even warn his father’s caregivers.

He should call Jim Beaver, he should. Jared ran into a public phone by the beach and searched his pockets for coins when a hand grabbed him pulling him out.

“Who the fuck are you going to call?” Jensen growled. “Who the fuck are you calling?” Jared started shivering and didn’t dare to look into Jensen’s eyes. “I could have everyone you love dead with one word, and you dare to cross me?” he hissed inches away from his face. 

Jared could feel the smell of sandalwood and leather, he liked it once; now it represented fear and sorrow. “Let me go…” Jared said softly, anger growing in him. “Let me go!!” he pushed on Jensen’s arm and stood there. “You said I could say no, I say no!! NO!!” he shouted and both looked around at the people staring at them. “What’s the point if you ordered… if he’s…?” Jared sobbed. “What’s the point anymore…” he sobbed. “I just want to go home.”

Jensen let out a frustrated groan and walked away; Jared felt some relief at that, but then Kevin, the one who was always there when Milo wasn’t held him by the arm. “Come on; I’ll take you back.”

Jared tried to fight the man but then he held him close, this one was taller than him and his light blue eyes, square jaw and menacing expression stopped any fight in him.”I’m not Milo, I won’t hesitate, and Mr. Ackles never said I couldn’t use force.” Jared sobbed all the way to the car; the man opened the front door and pushed Jared into the seat. 

“Back here with me.” Jensen said calmed; Jared saw how the guard held him like a doll and dragged him to the back of the car.

Jared landed on a heap on the seat and the door was slammed behind him. He had no idea of what to say or do. 

He wanted to ask something, say something but his mind was blank.

Jensen was reading the paper; his arm resting against the other door. That was even more nerve-racking than violence or lust.

***

Tom woke up around 9:30 and marched into the breakfast room to find Steve and Michael talking. 

“Where’s Jensen? Did Misha arrive?”

Michael let out a chuckle. “Misha will be here in an hour, Jensen and Jared had a fight this morning and Jared left.” He said and with a chuckle. “Jensen just went after him.”

Steve snorted on his juice. “I thought Jensen was above all that chasing and begging shit.”

“I thought Jensen was above dating and caring for anyone other than the mirror or his work” Michael replied. “I’m still surprised he’s still dating a freaking low life waiter.” 

Brianna; Steve’s girlfriend ran into the room in white jeans and navy blue shirt and a surprised excited expression on her face. “Guys! Have you heard?” she ran to the only wall that was not made out of glass to turn on a TV.

You could read there. “NEWS FLASH- Riot: Roman medium security state prison burning.”

“… The fire has reached the infirmary where prisoners from another six counties had been receiving treatment for different injuries. So far six deaths has been reported, five prisoners and the guard that was at the cell block when the riot started.”She sat next to Steve and he hugged her as images of fire, and black smokes coming out of broken windows were shown. “Let’s go back to our reporter on the site. Allison?” the image changed to a sweet looking girl who was fighting against the wind. 

“Hello Isaac. Hello folks.” She greeted the other newscaster and then the public. “we’re at the very entrance to the security zone, the FBI had been called; apparently everything started when two sides of prisoners started a fight over territory; apparently organized crime’s groups were fighting over control of the prisoners and..” the girl let out a scream as an explosion made everyone in the room jump, Brianna cursed and Rachel entered running. The voice on the TV was drowned by the sound of footsteps.

“Where is Jensen?” she said holding her phone. “No Daddy, he’s not here.” she said running out once more.

***

Jensen had a phone call on the car. He let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at Jared and motioned for him to be quiet. “Mark?” It was only a couple seconds. “How big?”

Jensen grunted before thanking her and dialed by heart. “Pellegrino?” Jared gasped paying attention to the conversation. “How many?” he nodded and made a sound. “But they’re safe, right? Is he safe?” another sound. “And you? Are you away from all this? Is anything traceable?” Jensen let his head fall and smiled. “Good; call Christian and tell him please. Thank you, I’ll be back this afternoon.”

Jared wanted to ask, wanted to know what happened with his brother but he didn’t dare; he didn’t dare to know if he was dead.  
When they were parking in front of the house Jared finally had the guts to speak. “Let me go home, that’s all I want.” He said looking in the general direction of Jensen.

“Shut up, get in the house; act as normal as possible in front of my friends.” Jensen turned at him. “That’s an order.” Jensen said looking straight to his face.

He walked into the house and the first thing he saw was a worried and still in pajamas Rachel.

“There you are asshole!!” she shouted moving in front of him. “I guess you’re not interested in the least about what our families represent.” She hissed and then noticing Jared. “I have to talk to you in private.” She pulled Jensen into her bedroom sending Jared down the hall

***

Jared was standing at the entrance of a giant terrace where people were having breakfast and watching TV.

“Come in.” a blond lady offered. “I’m Brianna, just in case… you know that brute didn’t even introduced us last night.” Jared nodded. “Have some breakfast.” She pointed at the table where she got a sugar powdered dognut. “We’re discussing recent events and news.” She looked at the guys around to ease the tension.

“What happened with Jensen?” Jason asked. “He’s acting as if someone stole his binky again…” the rest in the room nodded and groaned and made sounds of agreement much to Jared amazement.

Michael rolled his eyes. “He always act like that when someone take his things, don’t tell me; you did something like use his clothes or his razor or something. Right?”

Jared turned desperate when someone snorted behind him to find another girl standing there. “Do you remember the leather jacket debacle?” all of them laughed.

Brianna made a face at them. “But I heard he’s better since he’s with you, he even agreed to come; it’s like the first time in years.” She stopped rolled her eyes and smiled. “Please say something, so we don’t feel bad for overwhelming you with our gossiping.”  
Jared smiled. “It’s fine, it’s a good change.” He said getting to the table and taking a pile of bacon and pancakes.

“Did he hurt you?” the tall guy at the right asked, Jason, he said.

Jared shook his head no. “But I believe he think someone is using…” he felt cold at using the words. “He thinks I let someone use something he bought.” With his eyes fixed on his plate he waited for the questions. 

“That cheap bastard…” someone said and Jared looked up. “Ignore him for a couple days, he’ll get over himself.”

Jared frowned. “If you don’t like him why you invite him?”

Eight sets of eyes shared a second before the one that had been quieter spoke. A brunette with a small mole on her left cheek sat straighter. “Because we might not like him always, but he’s a good man and we admire him.” Her serious expression changed with a small smile. “And he’s my cousin.” She admitted and the rest laughed with her and even Jared smiled.

“And an awesome business partner when Kane is not holding him back.” Michael chimed in from the corner where he was still watching the news.

Jared saw a house on fire and turned back to his breakfast.

***

“Dad called me this morning while you were out with your boyfriend. Someone attacked our guys in Roman’s.”

Jensen rubbed his face. “I know Mark Sheppard just called me.”

“That bastard!” roared Rachel. “You will be stabbed in the back by him, like my dad was.”

Jensen sighed. “Tell me!” commanded.

Rachel looked offended for a second before talking. “They entered the infirmary for some reason and the last of the Ventimiglia and the others attacked them.”

Jensen nodded. “Sheppard said that much, no casualties for us.”

Rachel looked straight at his eyes. “I heard it was your order; Jensen. What’s happening?”

Jensen set his jaw and crossed his arms bending his head a little to hide his neck. “Nothing.” He turned around. “I’m going back to town.”

Rachel could see through his lie.

***

Brianna sat next to Jared eating while the rest were watching quietly the TV behind them. 

“Jensen is a good man, as Sophia said.” Brianna took a bite of her dognut. “They just had a very hard life…” she confided. “Did you know about his mom and his girlfriend?” Jared shook his head no. “Alona got pregnant when they were very young. They were going to the hospital with his mom and Sophia when something happened. Apparently someone kidnapped them, his mom and the girls, he ended up hanging on a bridge, by the time police pulled him down everyone thought he was death, he’s a lucky bastard, he walked off of that one with nothing more than some bruises and acrophobia.” she took another bite of her food. “He could’ve been a singer, he had a voice…” the sound she made as her eyes rolled up made Jared blush a bit. “He still sings, now and then with those apes and Kane.” She said pointing to Steve and Jason and moved closer whispering. 

“The girls went missing for a while; don’t ask me why or who took them, all I know is that they were gone to some place bad, when they got them back Alona had lost the baby.” Jared gasped and looked around as if fearing the rest could hear. “They broke up after that; the girl became something of horror movies, Nikita and Xena had nothing on them; but his mom… well…” Brianna opened his mouth but the words never came out.

Jensen entered the room and marched to his friends, he explained something in a low voice.” he’s still pissed.” Mumbled Jared and Brianna offered him to stay with her.

“Jared, let’s go!” ordered Jensen. Everyone in the room looked at him. 

“Jay.” Sophia got up. “A word please.”

Jensen shook his head no. “Sorry we have to go.” He stood by the threshold waiting.

Jared was already walking to the door. “Thank you for everything… good bye.” He said and marched towards Jensen quietly, eyes casted down and moving away when Jensen let out a sigh it made Brianna and Sophia huff.

“Are we like them now?” Sophia’s voice boomed. 

Jensen tensed visibly and his voice rose too. “NO! I’d never!!”

Sophia walked to him sneering. “You treat him as if you were one of them.” She said whispering only for Jensen to hear. “I don’t recognize you anymore cousin.”

The rest looked from one to the other in surprised horror.

Jared saw as Jensen turned around and walked out. He followed too afraid to say anything.

***

Jared sat at his end of the seat again, he wasn’t crying anymore, he just had faced the fact; one of them was gone, he still had his father, right? he had to keep going; but he felt once more alone.

“At least tell me my dad is safe.” He mumbled when the car slowed down on a red light entering back into the city.  
Jensen turned at him as if he forgot Jared was there; he blinked and nodded. “Thank you.” Jared let out and bit his lip. “Can I go  
home? That’s all I want, in case someone calls me.”

Jensen was looking away once more, not a word exchanged until Jensen’s phone rang again. “Hey…” he said smiling. “No, no,  
I’m on my way.” He let out a sigh rubbing his eyes. “Not sure, I heard nobody died…”

At the other end Mark Pellegrino was informing him. “Somehow they’re fine, but Jensen? Gilbert was talking to them; to one of them. ”

Jensen scrunched his eyes. “NO.” he punched the sit with all his strength not noticing Jared wincing away surprised. 

Jared made his mind as he saw Jensen losing his temper and getting tenser with every passing second he was on the phone.

He made his mind and when the car stopped on a red light again he moved; opened the door and tried to run.

For a second he thought he made it, but Jensen’s arm held him by the back of his jacket and his hair and pulled him back. “You’re coming with me to this.” he let out as he pulled Jared back into the car and locked the door. Jared was squirming trying to get free and move away from Jensen. He punched the other man in the face as he repeated he wanted to go home.

Frustrated Jensen pushed him hard, his forearm resting against Jared’s neck. “Stop or I swear I’m going to punch you.” The threat was real; Jared could see the truth in those eyes.

He finally settled fearing more violence. “Let me go, you said I could call this thing off.”

Jensen groaned frustrated. “Shut the fuck up, you’re gonna be interested in this.” Jared started getting angry when the car turned to a different highway; they were going to the prison.

Jared felt a painful clench on his chest. Wasn’t enough to be there when Jensen ordered Mark to hurt his brother?

But then he saw the column of smoke and cars and a police block. “What’s this?”

Jensen finally turned to him. “My men found your brother with the guys that took my niece. They hurt him.” Jared gasped; he tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth, suddenly he felt something wet falling from his eyes. “Your brother is alive, but the fight between my men and the other group caused a riot. We’re going to pick Mark.”

Jared wanted to talk again but still nothing came out of his mouth. “I want to believe this has nothing to do with you.” Jensen stated not looking at him again. “Or with that guy you’re seeing.” Jensen held his phone in front of him.

“I’m not seeing anyone.” He said moving to get his phone back.

“I don’t fucking care as long as you fill your end of our deal.” Nothing else was said.

The road block stopped them and no matter who Jensen called they were sent away after yet another explosion sounded inside the prison.

Jensen spent six hours waiting for Mark Pellegrino to come back and was almost crying when he hugged his friend outside Mark’s apartment.

***


	15. Chapter 15

***  
The relief Jared felt lasted only the two days even if he couldn’t see his brother; police didn’t allow visits until the whole thing was sorted out, at least he knew his brother was alive.

Jensen’s words resonated in his head like an omen “You’re going to pay for this”. He fretted any contact from the prison, it’ll mean his brother was hurt; until he got a phone call to inform him that during the riot his brother had been beaten and he was going back to the hospital because of his eye and once again; his leg.

He tried to sound secure but the second he hung up he started shaking. Jensen lad left him in the vicinity of his house and left without even a word. Kevin opened the door and waved him once the door was closed again. It had been almost a week ago.

Now sitting on a train as he heard the news about his brother he wondered what he should do; call Jensen? Ask him details? Wait until talking to Jeremy? The amount of scenarios in his head, tragedies happening in his imagination had him at the edge of a panic attack.

He shook his head but the tears kept coming. “great;” he thought “add humiliation to everything else” he was crying, he couldn’t control it, he cleaned his face and walked out of the station slowly when he bumped against someone he just let out an apology and started walking.

“Jared?” the voice made him turn; with everything he almost forgot about Jonathan. 

“Hi…” he didn’t meant to sound so out of breath, or to almost start crying or hugging him without a reason.

“Um, alright…” Jonathan patted Jared on the back a couple times when he held him tight for a whole minute. It was awkward, but Jonathan had no idea how close he had been from death. “What happened? I rang you but you never answered!” 

Jared huffed. “So much happened.” He said rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath. “What are you doing here?” he said and cleared his throat to hide how raw his voice was.

Jonathan smiled. “I was about to ask the same question. I’m here to see a library and…” he took his phone and tapped at the screen a couple times. “I lost it... I had the place marked on google maps but it’s gone…” he let out a sigh and pointed to Jared’s tears. “Are you okay?”

And Jared broke; he started crying without control again.

 

In minutes Jonathan had him sitting on a nice café with a steaming cup of something in front and a traveler package of tissues. “What happened?” he said concerned and Jared sobbed once more.

Without control he was spilling things out, his parents, college, Herbert, his debt, Jeremy being hurt, he was still controlled enough not to let out the deal with Jensen; afraid of what Jonathan might think, the same reason made him skip the part where Jeremy was in prison.

“Now I feel like I’m t rapped, I can’t do anything; I can’t even work where I was working…” he said in a long hiccup. “An explosion ruined the entire place.”

“Shite!!” Jonathan let out with his mouth open. “That was the place? I read about it.” he said and moved to hold Jared’s hand. “But you’ll be fine, look how far you have come on your own.” Jared looked at him. “You made sacrifices, but those only prove you’re brave and strong.”

Jared felt better after a long chat and two cups of tea; so good that the phone call found him feeling far better; for once he had good news.

Jared smiled. “I have work; they called me right now!” he said excited putting his phone back on his pocket. “I have to go to see them. Right now!!” he said with a breathy laughter.

“Oy!! Congratulations mate!” Jonathan laughed hard calling attention from everyone and slapping him on the shoulder. “That’s brilliant! We could met for dinner?” the guy with the brown eyes asked licking his lips nervous.

Jared was caught out of guard. “I-I don’t think… I’m with some…” he closed his mouth and took a breath. “It’s complicated; I can’t go out on a date with you.” Jonathan nodded and looked away. “But I’d love to meet you for dinner, so we can talk.” The other boy was silent for a while. “…if you don’t mind; I want to be your friend.”

Jonathan blinked and with a great smile on his face nodded. “I could use a friend; so we have an appointment, here at 7?” Jared smiled so hard his face hurt when someone showed him the place and the person that’ll train him for a while.

“Mr. Strider is somber, Stark is even worst and they’re around, so don’t do anything funny. They’re against people laughing.” the guy said. “I’ve heard they’re going back home once they get something signed.” he finished as he left Jared alone in a cubicle, I’ll be his cubicle.

His work was boring and repetitive but was at least easier than working on construction.

The end of his training session didn’t came fast enough.

***

The guy with the scar on his lip was smoking once more as he sat in front of two people. “We lost thirteen on the explosion and three more on that riot, only one of them got hurt, I found the last of the Italians; Ventimiglia is in jail, 68 years, only paid four so far, his son is one of Ackles’ lap dogs.”

“Fuck…” a female voice said irritated as a hand passed over her young face. “We need more information as soon as possible, is there any other way?” she asked turning to the guy next to her. “Don’t we have someone inside?”

The guy next to her nodded and she smiled. “I’m going to get some information tonight; with good luck.”

“I hope so.” The lady turned to the guy with the scar. “Thank you, you may leave now.” The man looked offended but got up and left.  
“Christian Kane is one of the orphans, he left, I’m going to see him, and the second we find a way to get into their little family they’re dead.”

The guy nodded and looked at his watch. “I should get goin’ see you later.”

The girl raised a hand as if asking for something; the boy bent to be kissed in the cheek while the hand offered touched his face. “See you soon brother; be careful.”

They weren’t actually brother and sister, the Lions; the original Lions had died, one five years ago with most of their families, the other died three and a half years ago at the hands of one of his victims, what was left of one of the most powerful families were a boy who was at the time of the family’s tragedy in a boarding school and an older girl who grew up with him and had just finished school and was traveling Europe at the time, she visited France, and had to run to places like Belarus and Tel Aviv. Now they were trying to get revenge for their families, they wanted to hit hard and exterminate the Ackles and their people.

On his way out the young man changed from his stiff tailored suit into jeans and a hoodie. “I’m ready…” he said turning around with a smile for the menacing man with the green eyes to see, the man opened a car for him. “Are you sure Mr. Leòghann?”

The man smiled. “Yeah Stark, I’m sure.”

***

Jensen called Kane. The taste on his mouth as he had to say you were right was bitter.

“What?” Christian said in a gruff. 

Jensen took a breath. “It’s me.”

There was a minute of silence between them; “I told you so.” Jensen only made a sound. “I have Richard and Timothy; we’re looking for anyone that could’ve invested that kind of money.”

“Any luck?”

“Nope, nothing, but there’s a lot to check….” Kane let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry…” Jensen let out in a whisper.

Real friends don’t need full on conversations.

***

A woman entered a hospital room. “Hello.” She said sitting next to the bed where a blonde guy was resting. “My boss sent me to talk to you about the renewal of your place.”

Chad groaned as he tried to turn. “Jensen?” he said frowning. “But I just spoke to Sophia…”

Sophia heard of the girl that went searching for Chad’s help offering lots of money for information about the Ackles.

With just a vague description she started searching for her, apparently he found the one person that escaped form her.

***

Jensen hung up after a smug Christian told him Samantha sent him six bottles of peaches and he won’t save any for Jensen; Jensen was smiling but still wanted to call Sam and ask for some preserves if there were any left. That’s why the new phone call was such a surprise. “Hello?”

Michael sounded serious and even a bit pissed. “Hello Jay, how are you?” after some niceties and false laughter he went to the matter. “Listen. I have to ask, okay? Nothing personal, but, have you seen Stephen lately? Like in the last week or so?” Jensen frowned, he hadn’t, he had no reason either; they didn’t meet for business and he hasn’t gone to any public event. “He’s not at his place, and even his secretary is looking for him. I’m kinda worried.”

Jensen huffed. “And you thought that asking me was a good idea? Why?”

Michael didn’t even pretend to think about it. “He threatened your toy, humiliated him the last time we saw him. And people are talking. You know?”

Jensen had his jaw “can I ask what they are saying?” once more Michael spoke as if he had the words in his mouth or a prepared speech. “That either is yours or Rachel’s job.”

Jensen left the office seconds later, not finding Alaina in her desk groaned and running out. Alona will hear of this before he gets rid of the useless girl.

***

Jared was smiling hopeful as he entered the diner; Jonathan waving at him; he had his backpack as usual and his camera; Jared felt the delicious aftershave the second he sat, studying him for a couple minutes, he had curly brown hair, melted chocolate eyes, long thick eye lashes, chiseled cheekbones, and thin rosy lips that had a slight upturn at the corners, it was like the guy was smiling all the time and inviting you to do the same.

They ordered and once the waitress left Jonathan asked about the job. “It’s awesome!!” Jared said enthusiastic. “I’m sure I’m gonna be happy there.”

“I’m very glad!” Jonathan said sipping from his glass of water. “It’s a good change from thinking only in your dad and your brother in prison.”

Jared’s smile faltered. “What?” Jonathan looked at him frowning. “What you said?”

“Nothing… that is a good change…”

“Who told you my brother is in jail?”

Jonathan’s frown deepened. “You did! This morning at the train station.” Jared was not sure anymore, he had been so upset. “Why is that important? You’re not your brother! Whatever he did is not on you.” the man looked to the right the waiter coming with their food. “Tell me about the guy you’re dating.”

Jared picked at his food still thinking about the slip from this morning. “Why?”

Jonathan had his mouth full and was smiling. “Because I’m your friend and you really look like you need to get things out of your chest.” He said spearing another meatball in his fork. “This is delicious!” Jared smiled.

“He’s nothing special, he just made me think he really cared for me… but it was a bet; he told me, his friend, the one he had the bet with, he is a real asshole.” Jonathan made a sound around his mouthful. 

“fuck ‘em, he better stay away from you.”

Jared smiled as he finally ate something. “Yeah, he stays away from me, Stephen learnt the hard way that J…” the name was so distinctive. “Jay is very protective…”

“Protective? Or possessive?” asked Jonathan searching in Jared’s eyes for the lie.

“Let’s say that he has seen his share of ugly and keeps those on his charge safe.”

Jonathan looked up from his dish, a different expression, far stronger and mature than the one he presented before. “Do you know his entire story? His business?” asked smiling with a thick Italian accent, as if it were a joke.

Jared got the joke and laughed too. “That’s the best part! No…” he said shaking his head and letting the word sink. “I have no idea, I heard so many things, I’ve been in his office and seems like the family business, the thing the world knows his family for is everything there are…” he said thinking about it. “But no, Christian, Justin and Mark… both Marks, are the ones that know the most, I guess even his secretary knows more than me; and they hired her like a month ago.” He ended with a shrug.

“Then leave him, if you have nothing to do with anything he does, leave, I thought you worked together or something…”

Jared ate, it was good, and the company helped him a lot. He didn’t mention Jensen’s threat to Jonathan; after all his phone number was saved as Jonathan Aberdeen and no matter how much he searched for him, Jensen wouldn’t find him. “What’s your last name…” asked Jared in a second thought interrupting Jonathan story of the time one of his friends head butted him and he almost passed out. “Loghan” He said and smiling. “Why?”

“Just wanted to know…”

They finished and walked to the train station together; when Jared’s train was there Jonathan moved ahead and kissed him on the lips before biding good night.

Jared smiled all the way to his place.

***

Alona made the freaking preserves with her mom and then sent a couple to Christian and sent some more to JD and Uncle Alan, there were some for Katie and the kids too now that she was only in charge of them, and she saved three specially for Jensen among the others to be given to the rest of their family.

Colby got one that he ate with his fingers, he was a representative from a bank- the one who sold Jared’s mortgage- and had followed her around for two years before she dared to go out with him. Now there he was sitting in bed with his fingers sticky and plugged in a jar of peaches while Alona shouted at him to use a spoon at least.

She laughed that night to cry the next day as they visited the long term facility where the Ackles had someone committed.

“Mom..!” Alona moved to touch the soft blonde hair and the missing patches in the head of the pale sickly person. “Her hair!!”

“She pulls at it.” Samantha said sad, “nurses wanted to tie her up so she would stop, but…”

“NO!!” Alona interrupted turning to the nurse. “Nobody is going to tie her up!”

“Miss, restrains are used only in few cases, and she could benefit of them, is not only her hair, she scratches her face and body; and in patients with prolonged periods in the same position the risk of skin infections… ”

“No!!!” Alona insisted. “NO restrains!!” and turning to her mother. “We won’t do to her what they did!!” Samantha moved closer holding her hands as she waved agitated. “If they can’t take care of her here, there has to be somewhere better!!”

“Calm down sweetie, she’s fine, we won’t tie her, and I come every week to trim her fingernails, I’m taking care of my sister.” Alona started crying, she doesn’t’ cry anymore but then? There? she cried.

The woman with her vacant expression and her clean face blinked once and then moved a hand to her wrist scratching the skin as if trying to peel something from it. “No, no… don’t do it, come on let go...” whispered Samantha as she pulled the hands apart. “I saw your boy yesterday, I made peaches preserves like when we were kids, remember? And I’m sure he’s eating them right now.” Sam made a sign for the nurse to pull the chair close. “He hasn’t cut his hair, and he looks like a freaking cave man with his beard.” She said chuckling. “It came out ginger you won the bet.” The woman closed her fingers at the mention of his boy. “I’ll tell him to come next week if you’re good.” That was an empty promise; her son hadn’t been there since they found her and brought her back.

Alona stood by the wall crying silent tears as her mother told her about everything, memories assaulted her, pain and sorrow and a sensation of guilt and filthiness that would chase her to her grave.

That’s why she marched into Jensen’s office as soon as she came back from her trip to New York on Thursday to find it empty, not only Alaina wasn’t there, Jensen wasn’t there either, and his cell phone had been left behind.

She huffed frustrated and was moving to the desk to call Justin because nobody knew where Jensen could be but him, when she noticed an envelope with the name of the place she visited that weekend with her mom and took it from a pile of mail. Instead of her name or Jensen’s it had the name of Jared on it.

***

Jensen knocked on Stephen’s door; the maid opened and told him that Stephen went missing after Mr. Welling’s party

“He came back with some of his friends but he said we won’t be needed.”

Jensen rubbed his face. “What friends?” Mark asked.

The lady shook her head. “I believe they were more business partners than friends, I haven’t seen them before but the three of them were very well acquainted with the apartment.” She frowned. “Considering it was their second visit, I guess they just arrived from Europe.”

Jensen cursed under his breath. “Thank you.” Jensen pushed Mark to the door.

“You think…” Mark said between his teeth. 

“The Lions, yeah...” he huffed rubbing his short hair. “ Stupid!!” he said to himself. “Everything was pointing at him and I was dumb enough to ignore it!!”

Kevin was waiting for them in the car. “To the office.” He said as he opened the door and once inside with Mark. “My uncle has to hear of this right now; and is not something you say on the phone.”

“I don’t get it...” Mark commented pensive. “Is he working for them? Or was he taken?” Jensen’s head twisted so fast Mark was sure he had to be at least a bit dizzy. “You think they took him by force?” the other man just shrugged.

What if it was his fault? For antagonizing Stephen, maybe Stephen was in trouble because of him. Jensen kept hitting himself in the forehead in frustration.

***

Jared started working the next day after a long interview; they asked him all kind of personal question; all kind of information.

In the end he was left in his cubicle and waiting for calls from potential customers and thinking about Jonathan; that kiss had rattled him and the prospect of leaving his unsavory crush with Jensen behind was so promising; all he had to do was hide it from Jensen until he gets tired of him.

He got a phone call from his father’s center, the doctor had good news and needed to see him as soon as possible.

As soon as Jared entered the hospital room he gasped and started crying. “Dad…?”

The man on the bed turned slightly and his lips curled in a smile. “Jay…” he mumbled before he had his kid plastered on top of him crying desperate. “Oh my God!!” he mumbled against his dad’s chest. “Thank you!! thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Jared repeated between sobs.

“Your Mom, Jared… your mom…” the man said and started crying too.

Jared didn’t mind if the entire hospital heard him crying.

***

“DAMN IT!!” shouted JD punching his desk and facing his nephew, “we had them under our nose!!”

“I know.” Jensen said frustrated. “I should’ve heard them.. everyone…”

“You know? You knew but you were too busy fucking that kid to figure things out earlier.”

Jensen stood up in front of him. “I’m doing what you told me to do!”

“I said get him with you, not fucking fall in love with a useless whore.” Jensen bit his lips to stop the angry words. There were more important things than this. “Anyway... we can’t change anything with regrets, call Norman, tell him to find them, we’re going to talk.”  
Jensen huffed. “Talk? What if Mark is right and they took Stephen? They took one of our own again.”

“Stephen Amell is not one of us; he’s not like Christian or Sophia.” His uncle said. “Not even like Milo. He will never be part of this family.”

Jensen turned around and marched to the elevator with a somber face; employees left the elevator the second he stepped in with that face.

Jensen pushed the door to find Alaina sitting there typing on the computer. “Sir!” she said animated but her smile disappeared.

“You’re fired.” He said passing to his office. “Pick your shit and get out of here.”

“What…?” she mumbled surprised. Jensen turned facing her; a storm ready to hit. “I needed you in that fucking desk this morning and you weren’t there and I had no idea of why or where you were, I don’t need you, leave!!” and once at his door. “And don’t even fucking get close to Alona Tal or I’ll kill you!” Jensen got to his desk and called Human Resources to ask someone to escort Alaina out of the building. He found his phone, he had no idea he left it behind, and a post it attached to the chair 

“Call me. 

Al”

Jensen scrunched the paper and tossed it away.  
In one last impulsive act he dialed Jared’s number. The guy sounded absurdly happy. “Hello?! Jensen?” he said lively.

“Shut up; come to my place tonight at nine.” And he hung up without answer. He took a deep breath he was swarmed in papers and needed to start clearing things up.

He’d have what he paid for. Stephen was gone, maybe dead, and that idea jumbled his brain,.

***

Alona entered Jensen’s office after HR called her; Alaina’s check had to be signed by her. “Jay? What happened?” He was typing a document. “Jay! What happened?” he didn’t stop or turned he let out a loud breath and kept typing. “Jensen.”

“Not now.”

She moved to him and held one of his hands. “Yes now. What happened? Alaina is crying her heart out at HR and… Jay…!” he was pale and the expression lines in his face had deepened ridiculously. He looked tired and old, as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. Without warning he turned and hugged her. “I did it again… someone took Stephen, the lions took him because he’s one of us.” Alona just hugged him, what else could she do? 

She had to hold onto something; she was shaking, someone had to tell Katie, someone had to do something, Stephen was an asshole; but was one of them.  
***


	16. Chapter 16

***  
Jensen finally got home around 8:30, he walked in and went straight to get a beer, he uncapped the bottle and tipped the bottle up almost finishing it in one go.

He was on his third beer when Jared was announced. He was still angry and frustrated, he opened a fourth before the boy passed the door. 

“Hi!” Jared looked different, happy; he had an easy smile on his face, happiness so irritating, so ironic and strange to Jensen in that moment, so much he wanted to hurt him; for no good reason, just to have someone feeling as hopeless as he felt. “My dad is awake!” he said and Jensen threw the bottle and moved to him pushing Jared back against the door he just passed making him gasp surprised and a bit scared and kissed him. 

“I don’t fucking care.” He growled against his mouth while pulling his shirt open and caressing his chest, Jared squirmed trying to move away from the attack; asking him to stop, Jensen held him there. “Don’t fight me… remember? Your daddy is awake.” He pressed himself against Jared and the boy moved his hands away, but his breathing was too fast and too shallow the telltales of a panic attack right there, not like Jensen cared; his patience run thin as the boy looked at him as if looking a monster.

 

Jared refused to look at him when Jensen told him to stop the act and look at him in the face; Jensen groaned frustrated and holding his belt turned him around and pressed him against the door, Jared had his legs a step or two away from the door while the rest of his body was pressed against the wood, it was perfect for Jensen;he pulled jared's pants down a bit, only exposing a birt of his ass this position presented his bottom for Jensen to see, to touch, to fuck. So he pressed his growing cock against it, the friction against the warm fleshy globes sparked fire in his balls, muscles already cramping and hips jerking into it. “Just like that, look at you; I think I found the perfect position for you, bent over and presenting that pert ass to me.” His hands were holding Jared’s hips as he protested softly. Jensen was rock hard, all he needed was some kind of lube, sìt will have to do, not like he cared for the boy's comfort anyways.

Jared pressed his hands against the door at last and tried to turn around. “STAY!!” Jensen pushed Jared’s face against the door hard as his bulge found its nest between his cheeks, narrow hips allowed him to just pull Jared’s pants down; with a little more effort they were down around his knees before he knew. “Yeah… that’s it.” his finger flew to his mouth and he sucked at his digit for a second, just enough to have it moist before it was pressed into Jared’s entrance, it was already inside of Jared when his ears registered the pained groan. 

“Please… not like this.” the plea reached him but Jensen only got angrier and slapped his ass.

“Quiet down slut.” His hips jerked against his bum.

But then something hit him, a sob and the ragged breaths and instead of feeling bad he felt powerful and he wanted to hear more of that sound, those cries; Jared begging. “Not like this... please.” He begged over and over, not even trying to move away again… and Jensen blinked, his fly open, his cock out and lining up to the obviously unprepped body.

Both Alona and Sophia had told him he was like them and he just stopped, he moved forward to hold Jared by one shoulder pulling him up. Jared whimpered and tensed prepared for the pain. “Shh, calm down, I won’t… I’d never.” Jensen let out a breath. “Why you didn’t fight harder?” Jared sobbed. “Tell me!” he ordered as he made him turn and caressed his face cleaning tears ad snot with a hand. “I’m sorry. Shhh.” He kissed his tears away and kissed his nose before Jared moved away to breath deep.

In between hiccups Jared mumbled “because I owe you.” Jensen bit his lips and pulled Jared in a hug. “You stupid, stupid kid.” Jared felt him pushing him against the door again and held his breath closed his eyes and waited, but instead of pain; unwanted touches or a kiss Jensen bent down and pulled briefs and pants up. “I’m not a rapist.” He repeated more to himself than to Jared, and he pulled Jared to his arms again. This time the trembling boy started sobbing, Herbert memories just too close to the surface.

The anger left Jensen there, dripping out of him in the few tears of shame, frustration and guilt that actually made out of his eyes hidden against Jared’s shoulder; one might even ignored them, if we didn’t know Jensen.

Jared calmed after a bit of Jensen holding him curled in the couch, and stroking his hair and whispering nonsense to him. He heard *you’re safe with me* so many times he actually started to believe him. “So…” Jensen tried. “Your dad is awake, right? That’s awesome.”

Jared nodded. “And I started a new job today. At Stark & Strider. It’s a computer tech company.” He explained; Jensen wanted to say he should quit, because he was supposed to be his. “It’s awesome and they pay me 16.80 an hour, it’s great. I could even save some money and start taking care of my -” Jared changed his words; dad/life/family/debt never came out of his mouth. “studies…” he ended with a little intake of air. The guilt of what he just did made him quiet and calmed; he’ll explain Jared things once he was calmer. “I’m-was very happy, for once a good day after all this time.” He said as tears filled his eyes again.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen kissed his hair, his arms tightening around him for a bit. “I had the worst day in almost five years.” He let out a sigh. “But we can fix the day, come to the kitchen, Sam sent something for you.” Jensen was pulling him; their fingers entwined towards another room, Jared tried to relax, really tried but his body kept shaking and his knees were a little weak still, so much that Jensen turned worried and moved to hold him with an arm around his back. “Let’s take a sit, have a glass of water and then we’ll see…” he said as he pulled Jared to the first chair available.

Jared sipped from a tall glass of ice cold water and finally let out a dramatic sigh, closing his eyes and controlling his nerves when Jensen presented him with a slice of peach pie and whipped cream. “Sam made it for you.” he said “it was a whole pie but I ate it.” Jared smiled softly at that childish admission and the sheepish expression. “I saved this one for you.” Jared smiled seeing how Jensen decorated the top of his pie with cream in little rivulets with the most absurd face of concentration. “Don’t laugh or I’ll make a mess, and you’ll have to clean it.” he said and Jared snickered, “Stop…” Jensen said smiling too and a big glob of cream landed half on the pie and half on the dish. “Shit…” Jensen wiped the cream and licked his finger. 

“EW!!” Jared said as Jensen put his wet finger on the cream again.

“You had my dick in your mouth but this grosses you out?” Jensen said smug. Jared blushed and looked away. “Hey! No… don’t do that, it was a joke.” The dish was pushed in front of Jared. “Eat it or I’ll do it.” Jared took the dish away and after a beat, with the amazing flavor of sugar and fruit on his tongue he felt better. 

It was almost midnight and Jared was still there, leaning quietly on Jensen as the older man rubbed a hand on his back and caressed his hair, the TV was on in front of them but neither was paying attention. “It’s late…” Jared started. “I should get going… if you don’t need anything else.” He fretted the answer to his words. “no.” a sleepy Jensen said as he kissed his forehead. “Stay, I’ll send you with Milo in the morning, I don’t want to be alone after today. Just shut up.” He pulled Jared closer and kissed him tenderly, eyes closed.

How could this be more disgusting than his roughness from earlier? How could this make him more a whore than anything before? 

Because this was Jensen using him as a binky, a safety blanket, not a human being, just something breathing and present, not Jared, not the person, just something. Foolish foolish heart that broke at the idea of being an object to the monster he loved.

***

Kane went out on his own, drinking a beer after office hours; especially in a place like Texas where heat and humidity made the days almost unbearable but not today, today he finally spoke with Jensen, they solved things, it was a good thing because they had been friends since he can remember, Jensen didn’t have brothers or sisters; Christian had been that for him, Christina didn’t have brothers or sisters and his parents died almost five years ago; so they had a lot in common, they were brothers.

“Hello Mate!” a guy sat next to him holding a beer mug that looked like a freaking pitcher. “Why so alone?”

Christian looked around, there was nobody, absolutely nobody else he knew; he even sent his security detail home; he was just having a beer in a place with no risks for him. “Do I know you?” he asked already pressing his gun just to be sure it was there. 

“I know you.” the guy said; “Don’t I look familiar to you?”

Christian looked at the guy, obviously imported shoes, expensive too tight pants, and a shirt that was plaid yeah, but was one or two sizes too tight. “Sorry bro, I don’t think I know you.” 

The man pouted and his brown eyes looked sad for a second. “Really?” he licked his lips and Christian suddenly felt uncomfortable.

“Really… you’re barking at the wrong tree kid,”

“You must remember my name;” he said getting even closer to Kane, “it’s Leòghann.” Christian moved back cursing himself for the flinch. “Don’t worry, WeeTom.” He said referring to Christian’s dad. “I’m here because I heard of your little problem with the Ackles and I can offer you a deal; you help us, we help you.”

Christian looked around as if trying to see if there was someone else with this kid. “Not to shoot the messenger,” he said taking his beer and sipping it. “But fuck you. You can’t offer me anything that could make me betray my family. Not you not your boss whoever they might be.” He put his glass down. “You should leave.”

“I know he preferred a whore over you, and made you lose a handsome sum.” The guy taunted. “Not like he cares, he got a nice hole to fuck in exchange; you are the one stuck in this place; all alone.”

“Dude!” Christian had his gun out. “Leave, I do recognize the name Lion, I thought you would be older, but I guess those last fuckers went for a Burton, huh?” he said faking the accent to have the other man huffing. “You’re looking for associates in the wrong place.”

The kid took a pretzel from the basket in front of Christian and threw it in his mouth looking pleased. “You join me or you die.”

“Well. I have a counter offer: What about you threaten me and YOU die.” Christian’s gun clicked. “Have you heard of this one? Smith and Wesson, integrated silencer, awesome things, .45; expansive point, enters in a prick comes out in a hole the size of your head. It is seriously; a beautiful thing to behold. “He waved the gun in front of the guy. “Custom made, for me and my brother; the guy you want me to betray.” Christian was smiling. “And my men can end you all in a blink.”

The kid got up. “You sent your people away, you’re all alone.”

Christian Shrugged. “You have only three guys.” he moved his chin towards the place where each one of them was. “And after you’re dead, you seriously think local guys who already have their money are going to keep their part of whatever deal you offered?” 

The man smirked and nodded. “Okay, deuce…” he said walking backwards. “You’ll regret this, I promise you that.” He pointed a finger to Christian before he walked to the door followed by his men. Christian took a moment sitting there looking around to the few patrons laughing boisterously and chatting with each other as if the risk of a shooting was absurd.

With a deep breath he finished his beer and called his body guards, two guys appeared ten minutes later, he wouldn’t risk himself. Not with the new info he had. The guy who was helping him with the investigation was coming with his guards.

“Chris…?” the guy in his car was a surprise it was an ex con; an expert in financial ruses. He was an old friend of Christian’s parents and loved the man like an uncle. “I found a glitch…” he showed him a paper. “Nobody moved anything close to ten millions under Jeremy Gilbert’s name or any of his known aliases or related to him in any way. BUT!!” he said thrusting the papers in his hands. “There is a 9.5 millions bank account on the name of one Danielle Panabacker; it was opened around the same time His parents were killed.”

Christian looked at Timothy with a face of confusion. “Panabaker man!!” he repeated understanding Christian was still in blank, “you know her as Gilbert, Danielle Gilbert.” And that was it; Christian was on a plane less than an hour later.

***

Milo had a small apartment not far from Jensen’s, it had been his since he turned 18 and his dad gave it to him. And after his dad ended in jail and his ties with organized crime it was one of the few things left to him. 

The doorbell rang that night when he was coming out of the shower, so he ran to it, there only could be one of the Ackles, but he pulled the knob to find Rachel standing there. “Hello Milo.” She said biting her lip.

Poor guy he didn’t know what hit him, no matter what happened she will stay with him now, she found him again.

***

It was early morning when Jensen woke up Jared cradled in his arms, still asleep. His eyes stung and he felt a jackhammer inside his head, few beers and a couple shots of bourbon shouldn’t do that to him. Then he noticed what woke him up, Kane was calling. He took the phone. “’lo” he said still almost asleep, Jared stirred in his sleep and he made a shushing sound for him to settle.

“What the hell Jay..? I’m not a fucking horse.”

“Shut up and talk…” he said rubbing his eyes against his arm. 

Christian ignored the amazing chance to rib Jensen to the end of time, this was far bigger. “I found the money; we can get rid of Jeremy Gilbert.” Jensen tried to sound cheerful; he did his best, but at the same time the arm still around Jared tightened, he didn’t want to be alone again and his only excuse was slipping away with the news Christian had given. “We need the girl, the redhead, Danielle Gilbert; the money is on her name, that’s why we couldn’t find it”

Christian said he’d ask the accountant; Timothy, to get things ready for the girl to sign and then decided not to talk about the guy approaching him at the bar on the phone. “I’m coming home.” He said. “As soon as I get things solved out.”

“About time.” Jensen left his phone down on the nightstand and caressed Jared’s hair, whispering for the boy to wake up, when he saw those slanted eyes opening he smiled, he looked adorable sleepy and confused, he bent down and kissed him but Jared made a sound of disgust and Jensen moved back frowning. 

“mornin’ breath…” Jared said rubbing his eyes. “Sorry.” He yawned with his nose scrunched and eyes closed tightly; the bed dipped and Jensen was gone, Jared groaned upset, he managed to anger Jensen again. 

But Jensen was back after using mouthwash and holding one of the disposable cups he used for water near the sink filled with some mouthwash for Jared too. “I could walk to the bathroom.” He said embarrassed when he had to spit on a paper cup. 

“Too much time…” Jensen left the cup on the night stand and kissed Jared again, deep and forcing him to open his mouth to him, sucking his tongue and caressing every part of his mouth with his tongue, he had his eyes closed and he groaned every now and then a low rumble that had Jared panting in no time, it was a classic Jensen kiss, too much, too passionate, too deep, like wanting to taste everything at once and never let him go. It felt like a good bye kiss; Jared tried to pull away to breath but Jensen growled, pulling him back against him, rubbing their bodies together; his hands sneaking under Jared’s t-shirt to pinch his hardening nipples. Jared finally moved away to gasp.

Jensen’s mouth landed on his neck and he sucked a giant purple bruise, biting the muscle with enough force for Jared to groan in pain over and over again, reducing him to a moaning mess; Jared was sure the marks will be there for a while. Marking the kid as his, proof that he was his.

Jared gasped as he was moved and lifted and deposited back in the bed perfectly naked, and then noticed the hot smooth press of skin against his body, he looked up to see green eyes on him, moving to take in everything of him, making him feel loved. What a lie.

The way Jared’s legs parted and allowed him in between made his cock drool, the long hard hot line of Jared’s dick against his hip, proof enough that he wanted this; the heavy pulsing weight of it on his palm with the little mewls almost enough to come, Jensen thought, but he needed more, needed to feel, to make Jared understand he belongs to Jensen.

Jared begging for him to jerk him harder, he pliant enough to let Jensen push a finger in his hole, thinking it’ll be easy to open, holding Jared down with his body as he caressed his thighs and pulled him against his body with his free hand, their cocks rubbing together, pleasure pulling him down, making him yearn for even more, he added a second finger, it was more than enough; it made Jared’s back arch as he came. Jensen chuckled while kissing him. “Would you suck me?” he asked and Jared bit his lips worried. “I swear…I’m about to die of blue balls with you.” he groaned his head falling against Jared’s chest. “I’ll give you back your house; I’ll buy a new one, just suck me.” He said ending in something like a sob and Jared moved pushing him into his back.

He never made eye contact, he just kissed Jensen’s chest and moved down until he was above his cock, without preamble he just held him and sucked the crown a bit, the little whimper Jensen made biting his delicious perfect lips, hips jerking on its own accord; pushing his length down Jared’s throat without warning and making him gag a bit, he moved back with watery eyes still refusing to look at him, he started sucking, and the pressure on his cock had Jensen coming in seconds. He made a sound and covered his face for a couple seconds while Jared came back to rest next to him.“Let’s go, get ready…” Jensen was already running to the shower. 

“What for?” Jared shouted.

Jensen’s voice came right before the shower was heard. “We’re going to get waffles for breakfast.” Jared got up, he had cum and drool on his chin and there was a drying puddle on his stomach., without warning a wet hand held him and pulled him into the bathroom, he laughed as Jensen pulled him under the stream and started cleaning him, kissing exposed skin and whispering empty promises against his ear.

***

Rachel groaned as she woke up, holding the buzzing phone. “What?”

“Milo?” it was Jensen’s voice; she let out a startled yelp as she pushed the phone against the man draped over her body.

“Wake up..!” she whispered. “Milo, wake up its Jensen…!!!”

Milo groaned and held the phone. “Yeah?”

Jensen sounded amused. “It’s kinda late, you know?” Milo winced at the smug tone. “I don’t think you had time to give your girl breakfast…” Milo covered his eyes scared of what would he think if he knew it was Rachel. “Don’t worry; be at the office before ten, I’m taking Jared home myself.”

“I’m sorry.” He tried.  
“NO!! No; nothing to be sorry. Have fun.” He said with intention before hanging on him.

Rachel had her ear next to his so when he finally put the phone down smiled at him. “So… he said breakfast.” She said smiling but Milo rolled his eyes. “Hey!” 

Milo faced her but looked different. “What is going to happen? Once you get your breakfast and leave?”

Rachel sat there naked. “I’m going to ask Jensen to let you come with me to New York. That’s gonna happen unless you don’t want to.”  
Milo snorted. “Is not about what I want now.” Rachel moved closer to him. “your dad once told me he rather see you dead than with me, remember?”

Rachel caressed his back tracing every scar, from his shoulder blades to his arms and across his torso wrapping around his stomach, but when he moved away she got up. “Okay, I’ll leave then, you always had the choice.”  
Milo sat there trying to make his mind until the door opened and closed.

There was nothing he could do, nothing at all.

***

 

Katie and Alona were talking as they ride the elevator to floor 30, Alona’s office, it was official; Stephen Amell was a missing person and his uncle and brother wanted the Ackles’ help to find him.

“... He just fired her, without second chances or explanation just…” Alona made a motion and Katie frowned worried. 

“He’s so different from the lost kid.” Alona made a face as the door opened. “Uncle Alan!” Alan Ackles was standing right outside the elevator; he motioned for them to be quiet and pointed to a door. JD’s “other” office. 

“They’re here?” asked Katie and the older man nodded, Alan called the elevator back and gave Katie a note while rubbing her arm. “We don’t know how long we’ll be here sweetie; please cancel all my meetings for today.” 

“Yes Sir.” She was back on the elevator but not Alona, she was standing there looking at the door; her face a mask of anger and hate.  
“Al…”

“I could just get there and end this.” she said inching her way to the door. A man walked in front of her, he was built like a brick wall, he stood right in front of Alona and looked down to her in her pretty light blue dress and black jacket, black pumps completing her outfit, she looked fragile and tinny even with the 6 inches heels. The man moved closer “get out of my face.” she warned.

“Al, stop.” Alan said, the man looked at Alan. 

“My boss said nobody should interrupt, not even entertainment.” He said trying to hold her arm. Alona moved one step back, releasing her shoes.

It was a second as the man noticed the movement and tried to reach for her arms. Alona moved ahead and stepping on the man’s right thigh, the one with the knee a bit bent to be at her height; in two movements was sitting on his shoulder and holding him by the neck; twisting his head to the left until it let out a loud crack. The other two guys tried to move but Alan raised a hand. “Alona Tal!!”

The other guards stopped in place and looked first to each before backing away. “What the hell you just did.” Alan asked angry but Alona was crying as she put her shoes back on.

“I know him…” Alan gasped but then she snorted and laughed softly. “I knew him. He should thank God I was fast.” She then passed walking in front of the other guards. “Good, all new faces.” She said.

“Leave!” ordered Alan, “NOW!”

She faced him. “I know what these guys are capable of Uncle, I won’t leave you alone here, JD shouldn’t be alone with them either.”  
Alan allowed her to stay, he wanted to see their faces when they saw the broken thing standing tall and proud and ready to fight.

***

Jensen had his coffee in hand and was looking at Jared; the kid was rubbing his eyes and yawning. “What if I pay you not to work in that company?”

Jared closed his mouth with a clack and looked at him. “Why?”

Jensen tried to play cool. “Because I want you to be available at any hour I want…” Jared frowned. “Also, that company belongs to my enemies; the guys who went after your brother in jail.” Jared gasped. “Not accusing you of anything, you honestly had no idea, do you?” the kid nodded and the knot on Jensen’s stomach loosened a bit. “So… my offer stands, 1000 dollars a week.”

Jared looked astounded “really? 4000 a month for being your whore?” Jensen scrunched his eyes and then shrugged when a waiter settled his plate down, and Jared didn’t know what to think. “And my dad bills?” Jensen looked at him with an “of course” written on his face.

They were done eating when Jensen finally spoke again. “It will give you time to be with your dad now that he’s awake.”

Jared snorted. “Have anyone ever told you you’re a manipulative asshole?” 

Jensen smiled smug. “Did it work?”

Jared never answered Jensen’s phone rang and he answered right away it was Katie.

***

The entire Ackles building had been taken, the guards weren’t Ackles, and the rest of the staff had been dismissed.

Jensen could get in but it meant not being able to call for help: he knew Alona was with his dad and JD was with the Lions discussing a truce. Jensen knew what the lions understood for truce and he needed to protect his people. “Misha? I need your help.”

In less than an hour he had everything settled, Misha and Michael were coming. And he walked into the building followed by Milo as usual. Mark was there already with his dad and Katie.

Jensen marched straight into the room where two older men were sitting in front of JD; he greeted his uncle as if they were at a cocktail instead of a meeting with the most bloodthirsty mobsters they had ever known.

“So… what are we discussing?” he said plunking on a chair. 

JD made a motion. “Nothing relevant, so far we’re discussing terms for a DNS (Do Not Shoot) treaty”

One of the men in front of him smiled. “You didn’t bring that pretty boy you fucked last night?” the other chuckled and pointed to his friend. “First time in two weeks, you know? You owe me fifty quid” and they shared a smile.

“He told us few things, well; not much because you keep him away, but he still gave us enough information…” Jensen rolled his eyes.  
“That stupid bitch is only good for one thing. So fucking dull…” he said in an overdramatic voice; “poor thing, thanks God he’s pretty or he’ll be useless.” He took a breath he let it out; measured motion to change subjects, and turned to his uncle. “Alona killed the tall guy out  
there.” Jensen pointed to the door and then to his uncle. “I swear she has no self control at all…” JD smiled. 

“Only one? I’m almost disappointed.” Jensen smiled back. 

“Beaver knows, in case… ” Jensen let the words hanging. “So you were saying?” the guy with the rugged face and green eyes looked at Jensen. 

“Mouthy little shit…”

JD tsked him. “Show some respect to the heir of this entire thing.” He rubbed his beard. “You wanted to talk, we’re talking, but even before you open your filthy mouth let me tell you, we know you are not real lions, and we won’t bend to any demand from glorified minions.” 

“Then we could arrange a meeting with the big bosses, I bet they’ll love to meet your family.”

“I bet they will…” Jensen said. “Alona and Sophia have wanted to meet them for a long time.”

The man with the scar on his lip smiled. “Only two of them? What about the old one?” Jensen held his breath.

“Our truce is set then, you’ll arrange a meeting and we won’t kill your sorry asses until then. Do you need help to get to Aberdeen?” JD asked. “I’d have someone removing the… security measures from your place today.” The men looked at each other. “You may leave now.” JD offered magnanimous and turned to talk to Jensen. “Someone smells like waffles”

“Oh! Yeah, they had special ones today, and Mexican chocolate, it was delicious!”

The men in front of them got up and walked out. “Also… Stephen Amell!” Jensen said.

“What with him?” asked Stark.

“He better be alive.” Warned JD, It was minutes until they left the building. Both had their eyes glued in Alana as they rode in the same  
elevator.

***

Jared had his own job; he called James Beaver and told him that some mobster was threatening Jensen’s company. “I’m worried for him…” he said. 

“You are aware of Jensen being one of them, right? He’s a mobster.” Jim Beaver tried. 

“Jensen’s family are developers, his company works building houses and skyscrapers, I never heard anything about mob. I have no idea why that people is after them.” avoiding answers like yes or no, avoiding specific words, exactly like Jensen asked him to speak. This will be their alibi. “They even threatened Katie’s daughter.” And then Jared told them of Stephen being missing.

“Jared, come to my office we need to talk.”

Jared got up and doubted for a second. “I can’t I have to go, I started a new job Sir…” he just waited for an instant while a cop had him signing something and then left.

He went straight to work he had to be in any place where people could see him; Jensen said, and go back to him around six if nobody called him before.

When the clock finally gave 4:30 and he was walking out he felt relieved and nervous at the same time, there was only two reasons to not have news from Jensen, things had gone amazingly well or absurdly wrong. No news flash about shootings, not sirens –well no more than usual- no blocks on the streets; he hoped it meant good news.

***

There was someone else biting her nails; Rachel, she couldn’t just call Jensen and say she heard about the invasion on their building, or call Milo and ask how things went. she had to wait as an outsider, the heiress of one of the biggest families had to sit and wait as I she didn’t know hot to defend herself. “What’s wrong sis?” Mark Pellegrino opened the door and saw her looking out the window. He was shocked when she threw herself on his arms. “What happened lady demon?”

Rachel started crying. “I found him Mark, I found him, he…” Mark understood.

“He’s fine, Jensen treats him like one of us still, he even went to college; did you know?” she shook her head no. Mark being there meant only one thing; nobody got hurt; one good thing in a sea of wrongs. “He arranged everything; as soon as he healed he was sent with Jensen to Berkeley.” Rachel nodded. “Nobody told me.”

“JD ordered so.” She nodded again. “You have no idea what happened today.” He said changing subjects and smiling like a hyena. “You’re taking him in, don’t you?” Rachel only nodded and Mark laughed hard. “Dad’s gonna love that.”

“I am in charge of my life now Lucifer, I do not ask anything from our father.”

“YOUR father…” he corrected.

***

JD had arranged double security for his family and for the rest when he turned to Jensen; it was barely three in the afternoon. “Your boy told them? Is he related to any of this?” Jensen made a face. 

“What was that about?” Alan was rubbing his brow, the same nervous motion Jensen tended to repeat.

“I might have not being honest about him.”

JD frowned. “You are not really dating him?”

“No… I met him by accident, but he’s Jeremy Gilbert’s baby brother.” JD made a face. 

Alan gasped. “Jeremy Gilbert? As in; the guy who stole from your company?” Jensen nodded. “And... you’re using his brother? You’re… ” Jensen was ready to anything but not disappointment. “OH Jensen…. “

JD spoke calling Jensen’s attention away. “No. you can’t do that to a kid, how old is he?”

“Old Enough!” he said defensive, “and right now he’s giving us an alibi, so back off.”

“They said he gave them information, you heard them; I can’t back off kid.” Jensen rubbed his face, it was not the first time he had the suspicion that Jared was giving information to the Lions. “I know.” He mumbled.

***

Jared got out of the office and checked his phone in case Jensen had called or something, he found a message to see him at the hospital where Jeremy was. Surprised but not worried Jared marched to the train and then to the hospital.

The surprise came when he got to the hospital, he found Milo there, stone faced and not making eye contact, and Jensen sitting next to Jeremy, who was crying, blood dripping from his lip and the cast on his leg cracked. “What happened?”

“You tell me.” It wasn’t Jensen it was JD stading right behind him. “What happened? Why those men have information on us? Who had you been talking with?”

“Nobody!!” Jared said, but JD shook his head from side to side and Jensen wrenched his brother’s leg making him groan, the bruises on his face had been warnings for him not to scream and seemed like the lesson had been learnt. “Jensen..!”

“Talk to me, only to me…” JD let out menacingly. “Who did you spoke about us?”

“NOBODY!!” he shouted as Jeremy went pale. “Jensen; please, don’t hurt him…” Jensen didn't meet his eyes. "Please... he's an asshole but is my blood!"J JDgave the order and Jensen twisted the leg again

“Think again, really think this time, who did you spoke about us?” JD asked once more

“Nobody… nobody, only Detective Beaver, James Beaver… but he’s a cop… and Jensen knew…” he said trembling and looking from his brother to the man with the brown eyes in front of him. “And… and…” he doubted for a second and Jensen moved his hand over

Jeremy’s leg making him twist in pain once more. “I don’t know!! Nobody else, I had nobody to talk to, not until…” his mouth closed comically and Jensen growled. 

“Jonathan Aberdeen!!” he said and let Jeremy go. “You told the guy… you told your lover!” Jensen moved like a bolt, Jared wanted to fight, to say Jonathan wasn’t his lover; say anything! 

But Jensen punched him, white pain invaded him, his entire being, his eyes closed as something like an electric shock went through him. “I protected you, I gave you everything I could, I paid you for everything, and you were giving that man information to hurt my family?” 

Jared was on the floor coughing to clear his mouth, it was filled with fresh blood, his jaw was numb with pain and he wanted to cry, never in his life he had been punched with full strength. His ears were zinging; the blood and the pain prevented him from talking. “I gave you everything you needed, I gave you…” Jensen turned to Jeremy. “Congrats Gilbert, you’re an only child.” He held Jared by the neck of his shirt and pushed him out of the room following closely. He turned to talk to his uncle. “I’ll deal with him.” Jeremy called for his brother but Milo was there with a fist on his healthy cheek.

“NO!” JD moved to stop him. “If he stole from my boys he has to live and be healthy to know what he had done.” He turned to Jeremy. “Imagine the pain he’ll be in a little while.” He said and smiling added. “You caused it. And you’ll pay for it like your brother and your secret little wifey.”

Jeremy went pale, did they know?


	17. Chapter 17

***  
Jensen pushed a hankie on his hand and then held Jared by an arm across hallways and into the elevator with other people, the second Jared tried to get free he held him even harder and growled. “I’ll have Milo killing your brother if you do as much as call attention to us. Don’t test me bastard!” so he just followed quietly.

“I swear I never…” he tried once in the car but Jensen slapped him hard, everything exploded behind his eyes, searing pain and a split lip. “I don’t like when my whores talk.” Jensen said and started the engine driving out of the parking lot with the tires screeching.

The drive was quiet; Jared was too scared to even cry, what have he done? Why would Jonathan say anything? Why? How? Then he remembered the slip, he knew about Jeremy without Jared telling him and he groaned understanding what he did. 

“Get the hell out!” Jensen barked as they parked outside of Jared’s house he slammed his door closed before Jared put a feet on the street; he followed Jensen thinking on how he’d explain this.

“Look...” he tried the second the door was closed and Jensen walked into his parents’ living room with him following to get another slap; Jared phone rang on his pocket but he ignored it.

“I should have killed your brother and give you to Stephen when he still cared!! Ungrateful little shit.” Jared finally raised his head his eyes were swollen and his mouth once more was filled with blood, His jaw had a giant bruise turning purple on the left and his entire face was throbbing. “Why did I even bothered with you?” he turned around and walked into the house, checked the kitchen, the den, the living room throwing stuff, turning drawers upside down on carpets and tables. Jared tried to stop him at first but by the second slap he just moved back angrily watching as his family’s possessions were disrespected and thrown around like garbage. His phone rang on his pocket again.

 

Jensen climbed the narrow stair case to the bedrooms. “did you brought him here? Did he at least paid you for my family’s safety?” he asked as he entered one of the bedrooms finding it almost empty, trophies and medals from school, Jeremy’s room, he turned and threw stuff looking for something Jared couldn’t fathom.

“I never brought anyone here, only Milo…” Jensen was on his face, his breathing against his face. “I don’t care.” Jensen looked down and then turned to see the bed. Jared felt the hair of the back of his neck rise at the voracious look on Jensen’s face. His phone rang a third time.

He put one foot back, trying to put some distance between Jensen and him. In the last second when he thought he had escaped Jensen threw and arm around his waist and pulled him close kissing him. Jared fought him, but all Jensen had to do was raise a hand threatening to slap him and Jared settled. “I paid a lot for my whore, the fact that you had been giving information about my family to your boyfriend shouldn’t stop me, I already paid.” His hand was ripping Jared’s shirt. His phone rang again. “Is it him? Huh? Were you supposed to report to him after what happened at the company today?” Jared couldn’t even fight when he took the phone from inside his pants. “It’s from the hospital I’m paying for your father.” Jensen said throwing the phone to the bed. Before kissing Jared; there was nothing sexy on it, desperation and anger, and pain, a kiss that tasted like blood.

Jared was bigger. Yes! But he was not a fighter, Jensen grew up having to look behind his back all the time, having to know how to punch and how to take a punch, it was easy for him to overpower Jared. 

Jared shook his legs and did his best until Jensen had his jeans removed in one move with the help of a giant knife. “I’m just collecting what I already paid for.” Jensen said as he bit the sensitive skin behind his ear as one finger was already probing inside of Jared. “It’s gonna feel so good around me.” Jared closed his eyes thinking about the pain to come, and let self pity fill him; but something else; determination, he won’t let this ruin his life, he had survived so much.

In a last thought Jensen moved to the drawer behind them where a bottle of lotion was standing and Jared saw his chance, took a weight from Jeremy’s set and swung towards Jensen’s head.

Jensen fell to the floor groaning. Jared got up and ran into his bedroom it was highly improbable that Jensen could follow him. Passed the door and saw his backpack, he got the stack of clean clothes from the laundry he had done the day before and the first shoes he saw and ran out; he saw Milo’s car at the end of his street so he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

Milo thought he saw Jared running, but it can’t be, for Jared to run away Jensen would have to… he stepped on the brakes as hard as he could: Jensen was stumbling out of the house his head bleeding, he ran to help him. “Go after him, catch him!” Jensen ordered. “He could be going to the lions.”

But the vigilance team outside the lions’ places said he never got there.

***

Jared was still shaking when he stopped at a bus station, who could he call? Last time he tried to call someone Jensen had… his hand flew to his face and the sting he felt made him decide things. He will go to his see dad; just to be sure he was okay; and then he’ll take him and ran away.

He ran into the room, sweaty and twitching nervously at any sound. “Jared…” his father mumbled, he was still weak and hardly could sit. “Are you okay?”

Jared got to him in a hug and then tried to help him into the wheel chair. “We have to go, right now…”

“No...” the man said softly when Jared retired his oxygen tube. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m sorry, I swear, we’ll get you to a hospital as soon as we get to… to…” he was fumbling with the few belongings his father had in the room trying at the same time to find a viable option; but he had no idea where they could go. It had to be on a bus, he had no car.  
“We have to go.”

“What’s happening?” his father’s breathing became shallow and rapid and Jared bit his lips. 

“Jeremy’s problems… they caught me, someone could even kill me.” He said finally landing on his knees next to his dad. “We have to go is not safe for you either. We have to get as far away from Jensen as possible.” 

Mr. Padalecki’s eyes rolled into his head and he started thrashing. “Dad? DAD!!!” the man was shaking so bad he slipped from the wheel chair to the floor, a wet patch on his crotch as his mouth dripped foam and blood. “HELP!!! HELP ME!!” Jared tried to pick his dad up when the nurses arrived pushing him back and carrying Mr. Padalecki to a stretcher and into his room again.

“What the hell were you doing?!” a nurse asked furious.

Jared had to stay behind, had to wait for a long time, every plan or desire to run away vanished. For once he wished his dad could die, he won’t know the kind of person his son had become.

***

Milo took Jensen to a hospital. He needed nine stitches to close the wound caused by Jared. “What happened?” Alona had come to check on him. 

“Jared...” mumbled Milo before Jensen shut him down with a yell.

“The bastard is not what I thought he was.”

Alona smiled. “You let him get you!!” Jensen got up from the bed where he was waiting for the doctor to come with his CT-scan. “You let him close for this?” 

“Fuck you, you’re always telling me to open up…” he felt too ashamed to accept the truth. “I didn’t let him close; I just hired the wrong whore.”

Alona sneered. “And you trusted a prostitute like that? Letting in into your house and your office?”

“I fucking know!! I know it was my fault, I know it was!! It’s always my fault, right? I’m the one to blame; I will always be the one to blame!!”

“That’s not the point!!”

“It is the point! Always!! ” He said raising his arms. “It’s always the point.” His shoulders sagged. “It’s my fault, again.”

Alona let out a sigh looking straight to his eyes. “We never blamed you.”

Jensen had his eyes filled with tears. “Is not what you said…”

Alona got close shaking her head from side to side. “I was a kid.”

“I was too… and I lost my mom, the last she saw was me… falling from that bridge; the last I heard was her voice screaming my name… and then the videos they sent…” he sobbed the things they did to her… to you…to the baby, to Sophie…” he was sobbing. “How come I let it happen again?” 

Alona ran to him and hugged him tight. “No… no this is not your fault…” she sobbed too; “tell me that’s not the reason why you never saw her.” Jensen stirred trying to move away. “Because it means she thinks you’re dead.”

The doctor found them hugged still sobbing uncontrollably.

***

“Jared.” Dr. Rhodes got close; her piercing brown eyes fix on his face. “What happened?” Jared felt his legs wobbly. “I’ve been calling you all day; your dad suffered an episode this morning while the team was taking care of his burns.” Jared let out a whine. “This is the second and we had to sedate him again. What happened?”

It was like the world wanted him trapped in this maze of nonsense and violence. “That’s what I’m wondering too. Wasn’t that magic treatment supposed to give me my dad back?”

Dr. Rhodes nodded, with a neutral expression. “I explained you the risks, I never said it’ll be the cure, it was a way to rise the chances of recovery, remember?” yeah, that was exactly what she said. “But your father had too much stress, too many things to face; and you didn’t let us bring a psychologist; it caused even more stress on him.”

“So it’s my fault.” Jared said rubbing his face to fight the tears. 

“There’s nobody to blame, we knew the risks and I was sure you were aware of them too.” Jared had hopes maybe too high to be realistic; he nodded and looking back the doctor never promised it’ll be the cure for everything. “Right now we’re waiting for his new MRI and we will decide what to do then. Okay?” Jared nodded

“Can I see him?” the doctor nodded and Jared ran to the room, his dad was once more laid down asleep.  
It was like a fucking de javu.

He stayed at the hospital for two days; nobody came to check on him and nothing changed, until Dr Walker said his dad’s brain was swelling and might need surgery to save him. “We might even find a way to stop the part of his brain that’s sparking the seizures.” the doctor explained. “I still need some studies to decide the best course of action.”

But of course Jared had not the money for studies or surgery, even less now without Jensen’s help.

Jared was holding his father’s hand, it was colder than usual, and his skin too dry and to… lax. You have no idea how different they become, after a long time in the same position without the tone exercise or any activity gives a body; is like touching clay.

Maybe that’s why it hurts a little less when they go after a long illness, because it seems like they’re not your loved ones anymore, but a statue, a sculpture of them made out of something that’s warm and soft and it feels like them but also feels like clay.

He made up his mind and went searching for Jensen. 

***

Jensen heard Jared was looking for him but avoided him a couple times. JD had tore him a new one after he heard the kid was still aroud. “He knows nothing, he’s just stupid and I never let him see anything important.” He defended.

“Are we waiting for him to try and kill one of us?” JD turned around and left ordering Jensen to control his bitch. Jensen decided the best way was to ignore Jared. Until he was at his door making a scene with the door man, so he allowed him in. 

Jared entered Jensen’s apartment with his eyes red and puffy for the amount of tears he had cried. 

“What do you want here?”Jensen tipped his beer bottle looking at him without the minimum interest. “I don’t remember calling you. Actually I thought you won’t get close to me again.”

Jared cleaned his nose with the back of his hand. “I came to talk to you.” He did his best to hide the hiccup and the tears. “I’m ready, I want you to… ” He took a breath. “I want you to fuck me.”

Jensen chuckled, and moved deep into the apartment. “Not interested.” He marched into his office knowing Jared won’t follow him there.  
But he never told Jared to leave, right? He had some hope. 

“My dad needs surgery… and I don’t have anyone else… I don’t…” he sobbed. “I promise I’ll be good, please, I’m begging you, as you said I’ll do.” Jensen turned looking into Jared’s eyes and saw tears. “Please…?”

Jensen turned once more walking back to the living room. “Go home kid.” He stopped when he noticed Jared not following. “And never come back.” He said waiting for him by the door

“He could die!!” 

Jensen smiled sad. “Everyone could die at any minute, you’re never safe. What about my family? What about what you said to the lions?My people could die too; because of you my family is at risk.” Jared couldn’t find a pinch of empathy on Jensen’s eyes, not a little bit of emotion. ”Now leave.” Jensen said pointing to the door. “Or I’ll have Kevin kicking you out and damn the neighbors.”

Jared walked towards the door, he did his best to walk out before he finally collapsed; this had been his last option, his last resource, not even selling himself he could save his father now. He fell on his knees crying.

Jensen couldn’t deal with that, Jared crying was bad enough, but falling like that on the floor out of pure and horrifying despair was too much. “Shh, calm down… ” the words were murmured against Jared’s temple as he had him in arms.

“He’s everything I have left…” Jared sobbed hiding his head against Jensen’s chest; Jensen rubbed one of his hands; the one not holding Jared, over his brow. He was not ready to do this. “You wanted to, two days ago at my place, you wanted to… please…” he tried to hold Jensen against him, while he kept shaking his head no but in the end he knew it’ll happen, Jensen cave in. 

“Okay… first this was messed up, I’m not fucking welfare, you said it was over and it’s over. Second; I have no obligation, you betrayed me and you are going home.” Jared sobbed and started begging again. “Okay… maybe first we’re getting out of this floor, I haven’t had the carpets cleaned in ages…” he said getting up and pulling Jared with him. Jared followed him in unsteady legs. He marched to the couch, the same couch where he sucked Jared and Jensen let him sit; he tried to move away but the childish whimper his kid let out made him roll his eyes as he landed next to Jared. “Okay… okay!” Jared was already pressing himself against Jensen. “No!!” he shoved Jared’s arms away from him. “Seriously, I’m sorry that deal was messed up. You didn’t---” he couldn’t say anything else, the second his head cleared enough to explain that he should’ve never done the things he did to Jared, that he was sorry, and that the best thing he could do was finding Jared a decent job; the second he thought he could everything left his head when Jared kissed him.

Jared wanted that feeling that kisses gave him, a void of nothing, something that could take him out of the numbness, but Jensen wasn’t kissing back. And he broke the kiss crying. “shhh…” he heard; ivy tight arms wrapping around him. “I’m here... I’m here…” he felt the ghost of a kiss on his temple and then on his cheek and then his lips and Jared whimpered as he closed his eyes welcoming the blankness in his brain as the sparks of pleasure fire in his brain. 

The malleable body draped on him; warm and perfect broke Jensen’s heart; but it also made him feel powerful. A man should never know you’ll let them do whatever they want to you. “There’s only a way, right? And you know it.” Jared nodded. “This doesn’t change anything.”

He tried to move back and take a breath, clear his head, but Jared followed the motion, lips searching, hands clinging on him and hips hitching to get some friction. “Stop…” he said, “you really want this Jared?” Jared shook his head yes and reached for him once more. “You have no idea what are you asking from me. I’m not gonna pay you for sex kid.”

Jared didn’t answer; he pulled his shirt over his head, the yellowish shadow of bruises still over his chest; he had hurt him bad and Jensen caressed the marked skin. “Sweetheart…” he said bending without thinking to kiss it better. “I’m so sorry, this is my fault… ”

Jared whispered more than spoke. “It wasn’t your fault I was dumb enough to let that people take advantage of me… you kept me safe… and I betrayed you.” offered Jared in between kisses.

Jared felt the change in tides, suddenly it was Jensen kissing him and holding him and it was like he tried to be one with him, melt into his body, hide inside o f him and it was better than his own attempt.

Jensen’s shirt flew somewhere behind the couch and at the first electric contact of bare skin Jared moaned loud, Jensen chuckled and it forced Jared to open is eyes to see a blushing Jensen.

The giggle that left Jared’s mouth was not funny, it caused Jensen’s eyes to zero on his and then he was not the hot guy that cared for him, it was a predator, an animal and he attacked him like that, it was burning touches and heat, it was hunger and lust and it was tenderness, it was like Jensen only focus was him, and it was amazing.

Jensen pushed him back and kissed his neck and chest sucking on his pebbled nipples, making him mewl; his jeans fell next, he had no idea how, but his legs were bare in seconds; as he pondered that fact Jensen got up leaving him in the couch.

“But…” he started to notice the hand extended towards him.

Jensen was smiling. “Let’s go to bed…”

He was done waiting, he was tired of doing the right thing; JD scolded him as if he were a kid, Alona was disappointed, well he at least do what they accused him of.

It was a surprise when the first thing Jared did was offering him the vanilla scented lube bottle. “I already tried to…” he said; his face and ears adorably pink. 

Jensen smiled, in seconds he was all over Jared again, this time not reservations at all, he pulled Jared’s boxers down and stroked him to full hardness., his other hand sneaked into Jared’s hole to find it already lubbed and a bit loose. “Beautiful...” he said. 

Jared felt the sweet touches, almost as if he cared; almost as if this weren’t a transaction. The soft bite on his shoulder had him mewling again Jensen kept touching his hole; one finger drawing soft circles around it, it felt like his hole was opening, desperate for something else; for more.

“I need… I need…” Jensen wanted to back off, more at the sound of that broken plea. “Please…” Jared pushed him away and he closed his eyes thanking heaven for it. “I read that it’s easier… the first time… is easier if I’m…” Jared turned around in all fours and Jensen groaned. Jared closed his eyes breathing deep. This was it then. A hand caressed his ass and Jared let out a whimper-like breath.

“No...” Jensen turned him around and Jared felt like crying. “No, I need to see your face.” Jensen caressed him. “In case I hurt you.”

Jared half smiled and moved to kiss Jensen and smiled on the kiss just because Jensen closed his eyes. Jared would’ve loved more of that, contact and touches but instead he felt the blunt head of Jensen’s cock on him as he breached his sphincter; he gasped and held him by the shoulders Jensen closed his eyes; lips parted in awe and pleasure Jared felt the burn and the stretch, it hurt, but not as bad as he imagined.

So that’s what the touching had been about…

Jensen let out an inhuman sound; something like pain, but completely different; as his cock burrowed to the hilt in Jared. Jared moved his head eyes scrunched close and arms holding hard on Jensen’s shoulders. “Move…” begged Jared in a whisper; Jensen held his arms and pinned them over his head as he started moving, dragging his length out in one quick movement to push back in slowly stretching even wider Jared’s channel; he was tight and hot and so responsive, every time he repeated the motion Jared mewled.

Jared made a sound feeling how his cock was stirring up at the friction of Jensen’s pelvis produced. The moan he let out was sinful; Jensen looked up lips parted and pupils blown, the green in his eyes hardly visible as he moved to catch his lips in a kiss. Jensen held Jared’s legs and lifted one of them to his shoulder so he could move deeper in him making Jared keen in pleasure, he wailed and shouted. 

“OH..!!” he said as his balls tightened, Jensen was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. “Yes!! YES!!” his hand flew to Jensen’s face and he kissed his palm and sucked on finger in his mouth as he kept pistoning inside of him, Jared’s eyes opened desperate to drink the image in front of him, those lips wrapped around his finger and the perfect taut muscles under his skin as his body was drilled by him, he smiled, thinking about the first time he saw that cock, how big and menacing it looked. 

Jared whimpered as his balls tightened; his entire body felt tight and filled with light and pleasure with an edge of pain; Jensen pushed in once more, the entire length of his cock brushing the sweet spot that created sparks inside him and he came.

He felt over stimulated as Jensen kept moving inside of him trying to reach his own orgasm, every thrust kept hitting Jared in the same point, where he wanted to move but Jensen held him, hard, arms tightening around him as his movements went erratic; it hurt, but in a good way, even if the pleasure of his orgasm was right there, he held him by the knees bending him in half; pressing hard against him, milking him and making him keen with every jab, the pain of Jensen’s movements only sharpened that sparks of pleasure. “please, please no more…AAAAHH!!” it was incredible when he came again his dick spewing come again. Jensen growled biting Jared again now that he was crying over sensitized and tired.

Jared came two more times before Jensen was done with him. 

Jensen pulled out and held Jared’s legs up to see the come leaking out. “Perfect.” He mumbled as he moved next to Jared, Jared’s voice was hoarse, and he felt ashamed. “I bet all my neighbors heard you.” mocked Jensen. “And I want them to every time.”

Jared hid his blush against his neck and humped a bit against his thigh. “My butt hurts…” he mumbled and Jensen chuckled caressing his cheeks. 

“Sleep; we’ll deal with it later.” He repeated and Jared nodded. “Okay, I have to go see my dad first thing tomorrow…” said Jared right before falling asleep. “Having sex with you was different than I thought…” he said with his eyes already closed.

“I guess…” Jensen kissed his cheek, his arms still caressing Jared’s skin. “I guess, as disgusting and humiliating as it was…” Jared wanted to ask what he was talking about but sleep took him in.

Jensen felt Jared going limp on his arms, he felt miserable; he took this kid as a whore, and he will let him come back and ask for more money; he will; he knew it. He took his time with Jared, savoring every second; every sound, touching and caressing and prepping him; he was embarrassed for how gone he was, how good it felt when Jared’s hole sucked him in, how deliciously tight and hot he was; how good he takes it, no matter how rough Jensen were, how deliciously he asked for more.

But this had to end.

Jensen woke up when Alona called telling him JD wanted to talk to him. “Al… I need your help.” He said on the phone while he got dressed and drove to JD’s office.

JD shook his head. “Jensen, my boy…” he said as Alan turned away, every member of the family was there. “I told you if you stand for someone you have to pay for their mistakes too, you said three names.”

“And I stand for them.” Jensen said. “It is my fault.” Milo walked ahead. 

“Then is my fault too; I spent time with Jared, even told him things about me that shouldn’t have left my mouth.”

JD snorted. “Back off, let us deal with this.”

Jensen held Milo’s arm and was about to talk but then Alona entered and walked straight forward to stand with him and Rob got up and did the same. “I’m with Jensen, for whatever you want to do.” She said and Rob let out a breath and mumbled a *me too*

“Alona go to your chair.” Alan let out furious but he didn’t say anything else; the door opened and Kevin entered. 

“We’re discussing something Durand, what do you need?” asked Alan. 

“Sir.” He said hasty and looking at Sophia said: “you were right; we found the woman.” He moved ahead giving a paper to Jensen on his way to the desk, the rest got close to look at it Alona gasped surprised and JD groaned.

“Alaina??” Jensen got up. “Wha..?”

***

Jared woke up to find Alona sitting on a chair at the feet of the bed. “Hello Jared.” She said serious; her mini skirt showing off her legs crossed at the knee and a giant knife balanced on them. “Get up and get dressed.” She said taking an envelope from next to her.

“Where’s Jensen?” Alona blinked twice and frowned at him for not being up and getting dressed.

“He won’t see you again, I’m here to deal with this; you endangered my family and then came to beg him for what?”

Jared gulped nervous. “I don’t know I was just…” he moved and his felt the sting in his ass, Alona’s eyes were on his neck, where the bite marks had to be. “I needed…”

She moved on the chair, tearing her eyes from the marks across his neck and chest. “Let’s do this more efficiently; Jensen won’t be talking to you, you won’t contact him and you will be paid for whatever act you performed on him last night. But you do not contact him again, are we clear?”

Jared got up wrapped in a sheet feeling something drooling out of his ass. “I-I… I thought…” Jared frowned.

“You don’t think; you were his whore, but not anymore, he has me.” Alona got up. “You reek!” she said her lips pursing in disgust. “Get dressed; I’ll be in the office, finish soon, I have things to do.”

Jared did as he was told numb, he thought Jensen wanted to, but apparently he only wanted one thing; and he got it. Did Jensen and Alona were still a couple? He stood at the door of the office breathing deep to control his nerves and knocked, “come in…” she said from Jensen’s chair. The papers from the desk had been cleared; on the wall he saw a safe open and empty. “So… I just noticed he paid more than half your debts, I guess you’re good at what you do.” She said; Jared’s mouth fell open, he had no idea of the amount Jensen was paying. “And I don’t like someone that takes advantage of my…” she blinked, what was Jensen to her; “my Jensen.” She said in the end. “I’ll give you ten thousand dollars, that’s the average payment for an escort.”

Jared took the money and left; quiet, trying to analyze what had happened to him that night.

On his way out he saw Kevin who hurried to open the car for Alona; she walked fast telling him to hurry up.  
***


	18. Chapter 18

***  
Strider entered the office, he was always near the girl; “Alaina…” he said in a breathy voice. “The house is still empty.” 

Alaina rubbed her face. “Damn it!! They killed the poor bugger then.” She said and crossing her arms. “Someone has to tell my brother.”

“You think he got attached?” she shrugged. “Can I tell him?”

Alaina turned to face him. “You’re a very twisted man, did you know that?”

The man smiled and then licked his scar. “I know I’m captain marvelous!” he said with another smile before walking out.

Jonathan was watching a game: Wales – Portugal when Strider told him. He got up and cackled. “Poor bastard.” He said. “Can you believe that guy? I thought Bale would beat him!”

Stark groaned from the table. “fucking Ronaldo.” Strider got close and saw the score before leaving.

 

***

Jared went to see his dad but the nurse said he had to wait; so he waited for almost three hours outside of the hospital room; nobody even got close to him; he feared Jensen’s men could come after him, but nothing, nobody.

When finally Dr. Rhodes came a man was with him. “Jared, this is Dr. Walker, he’s the neurosurgeon in charge of your father.” Jared’s stomach plunged. “We have your dad’s MRI and other studies...” then she let Dr Walker explain the rest.

“Your father’s brain had suffered a lot of trauma, we did found the new zone that’s triggering the seizures; the problem is that the region we’re talking about is close to an artery.” He said pointing to everything he was mentioning on a tablet on his hand. “That’s the reason of the seizures, there had been a little bit of a bleeding, I believe it’s the stress he’s been dealing with, the other injuries still cause him pain and that heightens risks; the bleeding is not that bad, is not too big, but we still have to worry in case it grows he’ll need immediate surgery.”

Jared had some of the money and agreed to it; he went to Chad’s flat, he tossed his phone after the first call from Jonathan, he felt used and betrayed, and felt he should try to explain to Jensen and his family; but they didn’t let him close, he went back to eat as little as he could find, once more alone and in need to save every penny.

Until one day as he woke up by the sound of the door being kicked down and Jonathan entering with a man with blue eyes and a scar on his lip, the same guy Jared saw outside his house once. “Hello Mate!” Jonathan said. “Let’s go on a ride.” The blue eyed man got close but Jared won’t give up that easy, he ran away and tried to hide in the second floor, there were only two of them so he could hide for a while. He ran into Chad’s bedroom and took the wireless and run into the closet; he dialed Milo’s number by heart. “Please, please, please…” he begged as his held the device against his ear. 

“Yeah?” it was him.

“Milo! Is Jared, Jonathan is here… he’s.” the phone was ripped out of his hand and when he looked up he stared at the barrel of a gun.

Milo heard the message and turned to where Jensen had his phone on his hand, Alona was talking to him. “I’ll get there when I get there Al, stop harassing me!” he said and then to Milo. “What?”

***

the cease fire had been ridiculous, every now and then a shot was fired in the general direction of one of the Ackles and police was going crazy.

Alan, as head of the Ackles conglomerate has given a press conference explaining that some people related to organized crime had been harassing them; he asked the FBI helo and the agents sent to deal with it were the extra protection Kathryn, Osric and the rest of those not involved needed.

The few Lions that survived the building explosion had come back with reinforcements and it was a pain in the ass for Ackles’ and their associates.

It had been a week from hell.

Jensen had no time to think in anything, until Samantha asked him to come for dinner and served pie. He couldn’t even eat a bite.

It was a matter of hours to the first attack;

Alona went to the gym but instead of Sergei’s stern expression at her tardiness she found blood on the tarp and broken glasses, she frowned, what could’ve happened. “So you’re the bitch that killed Sala.” A man with green eyes, a rugged face and a strong body appeared behind her and held her in his arms pulling her up as if she were a doll, Alona groaned, this was easy, easy!! But her head wasn’t ready to collaborate. Flashbacks filled her brain, painful, scary visions of men and voices and touches and the pain of something pushed between her legs, something ripping her from inside, they had someone practicing ad abortion against her will.

Her arms moved on its own, he could hear Samantha, the other Samantha; her aunt fighting; the guy who tried to hurt the lady had his face bitten when he was close enough, a clear mark on his lip; they were pulling her by the long wavy blonde hair, but that’s when the pain was too much, and Alona blacked out.

“Not this time, not this time!!” she repeated; her arms were trashing, but also her legs, instead of letting the guy held her, she moved a hand between their bodies and pushed him away with one elbow as the other flew to the guy’s neck crashing his windpipe in one movement, the man coughed, his breathing wheezing and then he fell down, she stood over him when a gun was shot and she fell too; Wounded.

Alona was not a victim and she got up seeing straight into the eyes of the person who shot.

“I tried to help you…”

Alaina shrugged. “I knew you would, all I had to do was add a fucking dead baby on the resume and you were fawning over me.”  
“bitch!!” she ran and Alaina, who; obviously not used to physical fights recoiled, Alona Tal ran through the door and towards the elevator, in her way she bent to hold her bag, the shots started the second Alaina noticed she went for the door and not her. But Al was already out of reach. She got in the elevator and took his phone dialing to Jensen. “Jensen!! Alaina came after me, find me!!”

Katie and Samantha Harris; Alona’s mom were going out of her house when the first shot landed on the front of the house. “Get down!” Katie had Samantha down and covered with a .9 mm. Samantha dialing for Alan. “We’re trapped!!” she shouted. “Someone is firing at us!!” whatever Mr. Ackles told her she just threw the phone to a side as she took her .38 out and shot back aiming one of their attackers.

Alan Ackles was bent under his desk while debris were still flying around, from the broken glasses to the destroyed office; a bomb had exploded; his detail was mostly dead and police had entered the building. He heard of Sam and Katie’s dilemma but at the moment he couldn’t do much.

***

Jensen ran out of the building followed by Milo; Jared’s call set everything in motion for him, he found Chad’s address and running without a second thought. He got to the car when his phone rang; he stopped as Milo moved ahead. “Al!!” he said surprised.

“Jay… help.” She said in a groan and crying. Jensen called Milo’s name and his driver stopped with his hand on the door lock. “Al is hurt!!” 

Milo heard a weird extra click and looked rapidly from Jensen to the car to Jensen again and ordered him to run.

Jensen doubted at first but the second he saw Milo moving away from the car he tried to get to a concrete wall and hid behind.  
It is weird; when in an explosion you don’t hear the boom, No; you never hear the boom, is more like you get sucked into complete stillness. Then your head hurts and you feel for a second as if in water. At least that’s how I’ll describe it if I had been with Milo and Jensen. Its after the dust has settled that you really feel the pain, it feels like Charlie horses; but everything hurts, like a car crash and a hangover.

Jensen groaned as he got up, looked around, there was fire on the remains of his car and Milo was nowhere to be seen. “Milo!!”

“Here…” he heard a groan and coughing. 

He got his phone and dialed Alona once more. It took him seconds to know where she was. “Stay put Al, I’m on my way.” There were other six cars they could use.

On his way already he called his uncle. “Someone attacked Alona.” He said.

“Someone attacked Katie and Samantha.”

“Someone blew my car.” Jensen added.

“The Lions; Jay, who else?”

Jensen swallowed knowing he had to say this. “Jared called… he’s been attacked too.”

“Or wanted you out of the house.” His uncle added, but Jensen’s gut said different.

***

Alona went to the underground parking garage to her car to find the tires slain. She limped as quiet as possible to a door nearby; it was the guards’ locker room, insides she found a trail of blood and gasped. Three bodies were stacked in a corner. Controlling herself she moved to the very back of the room, tying her leg with something, she was bleeding profusely and it hurt like hell when the bullet entered her.

She dialed without thinking just to hear Jensen and Milo mumbling and then an explosion. Ready to fight; she kept his mind clear. Maybe Jensen was fine, maybe it was not like the last time. She dialed for the police and told the officers someone had entered her building and killed his gym instructor; she heard steps outside the door and turned her phone off.

Someone opened the door and she held her breath “nothing!” shouted a voice.

“Alright! Let’s go back.” A female voice said: only minutes after that the door opened and Jensen called her name.

“Here!!” she cried. “I’m here, Jensen…” she sobbed.

Jensen walked to her and held her in a tight hug. “I’m here honey, I’m here…”

“They killed Sergei.” Alona said. 

“Get up, we have to go, JD said your mom and Katie were attacked too…” he said as he had her in arms and called for Milo. 

As they left the place the sound of sirens were heard in the distance.

***

Jared opened his eyes laid on his side, the smell of disinfectant was strong; he heard a speaker system calling for a doctor to fifth floor, he was at a hospital. He heard grunting and sheet rustling. He tried to sit and saw as the man with the blue eyes was holding Jeremy.

“Look who’s back!” Jonathan said cheerful. “I thought your boyfriend would come the rescue but it’s been almost two hours and nothing!!”

Jared groaned as he sat, his head was hurting. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Not like I care, I was sure you were dead by now.” He turned to the harsh breathing from Jeremy. “Your brother is not really talking either, we need to know about Christian Kane, he’s the last of them and we can’t find him.”

“We don’t know… he knows even less than I do.” Jared said. “The last I heard of him is that he went to Texas, and then he had to come back but we haven’t heard anything.”

“Before or after they found his secret wife with the money he stole from them?”

Jared’s eyes grew big as he turned to his brother. “You had the money?” Jeremy was fighting to breath.

Jeremy tried to say he was sorry. “it was for all of us. I swear it was never….”

Jonathan cackled “He didn’t tell you? your brother didn’t tell you? Your boyfriend heard of it days before we went to see his family.”

Jensen knew! Jensen knew before all this, he had his money back and still used Jared. He felt like throwing up. “Judging by your face, he didn’t tell you either.” 

Jeremy was begging Jared to hear him, to let him explain. “I wanted to tell you, I swear but you were always with him!” Jeremy tried and the guy with the blue eyes smacked him in the head. 

“I guess you stopped being useful…” pondered the man smiling disappointed to Jared, and turning to Jeremy. “You’re of no use either.” 

“Leave the whore.” Alaina ordered. 

Jared closed his eyes and heard the man passing the knife around Jeremy’s neck.

***

“Hello!” Jensen shouted once he left Alona in a hospital and called James Beaver for help he went to see his father; he found the entire place in ruins and police checking things. 

“Hey there!” a police officer said getting close. “Why are you in my crime scene?”

Jensen cocked an eye brow. “Because is my dad’s place, and my dad stuff you’re packing?”

“There were four men dead here… you are..?”

Jensen was serious, trying as hard as he could to not show how nervous he was. “My father?”

The man nodded. “He was taken to Saint Andrews hospital. He was fine but…” he turned to see the spot where Jensen had been empty.

Jensen was already moving. “Thank you.” 

“Hey! I need to talk to you!”

“Once my father is safe!” shouted Jensen and ran out.

***

Alona was with Milo when her mother arrived. “Your mom is coming, Katie was hurt but she’s fine, police has her protected.”

“My uncles?”

“JD is fine, he’s driving Samantha here. Mr. Ackles is in a different hospital and Jensen is going to see him.”

“Casualties?” Milo bit his lips and shook his head. “Tell me.”

“26…” Alona gasped and started crying.

She was calmed and cold again when JD and Samantha entered the room but melted against her mother’s chest when she wrapped her in her arms.

“We have to end this.” JD said. “Michael and Misha are bringing their men. But we have to go there and finish this the old way.”

“I’ll call Jensen.” Samantha said. “They’ve hurt my girls, I’m gonna kill them myself.”

“Mom..! No!!” Alona hugged her again hissing at the pain from her leg.

“This is about Ackles’ blood Sam, I’m sorry.” Jensen passed the door. “And they’re gonna die by Ackles’ hands.” JD nodded followed him when Jensen hugged his aunt and then Alona before and walked out.

Only few selected men went with them.

***

Jared woke up again when Strider was putting him on a chair.

“Yeah that’s the bitch Ackles had on his office sometimes; the one he bought clothes for and paid bills for.” Alaina said holding Jared’s jaw to look into his eyes.

“I knew he was the weak spot the second I saw how they looked at each other.” Jonathan was at his face. “You don’t even remember; do you? I was at Murray’s one night, Amell; the idiot took me there, and Jensen ignored his wealthy friends and a girl dry humping him to see you were fine.” He chuckled. “And we found it; our weak link.” 

Alaina clacked. “I thought it was one of the orphans; thanks God is not, the last straw would be to fuck one of their own.”

“Orphans?” Jared asked shaking his head to clear his mind and throw his hair out of his face.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “Can we end this now? I really want to go back home, this place is so… muddled!” he said. “Alie; please.” He said not hiding his accent at all this time.

Alaina didn’t take his eyes from Jared. “The orphans were children from their enemies and their own people; how do you raise an army?” she asked to Jared. “How do you raise an army that would do anything for you and never betray you?” Jared looked at her obvious puzzled expression on his face. “you raise them, every soldier, from childhood!!” she said and cackled; “that’s what they did. Haven’t you noticed your lover’s dad didn’t have blood related siblings but Jensen has a million cousins?”

“I don’t give a fuck…!” Jared said and Alaina kicked him in the stomach. 

“So don’t you care that old man Ackles married an innocent girl from a good family…” he said in a childish voice. “or that they sacrificed both of Kane parents and Alona’s father? Or that they took in Sophia after their parents were killed by them?” Jared shook his head from side to side. “Maybe you should, your sister in law was after all pregnant. Did you know?”

Jared gritted his teeth when Alaina’s hand touched his face. “I don’t have a sister in law!” she cackled but then her head moved towards the door, Strider got closer to her. 

“Don’t leave Jonathan alone Strider, keep him safe no matter what.” She said before Jonathan could even object the door was kicked in, two shadows standing there. “Look at you!!” she said laughing. “you look just the same than five years ago.”

JD and Jensen were standing at the door. Misha and Michael’s men had cleaned the entire building of enemies. 

***

Jensen and JD walked into the building they knew the Lions were at. The city was in lock down because of the bombs and shootings but you don't rule a citywitout knowing how to move in it without being detected.

They killed their way to the second floor where Alaina and Jonathan were, Jared was there too, against a wall, sitting quietly; so JD was right, it had been a trick to get him out of his place.

“You should pay for more security.” JD commented as if he were talking about the weather. “Those guys fell like flies.”

Jonathan laughed. “It’s okay everything is on video and sent to police...” he was pointing to a monitor behind them.

Jensen turned and hummed. “Well… those are pictures, it’s been pictures for the last three days. ”

Alaina groaned. “Did you know your friend Sophia caught me once in Iran? If it weren’t for Strider here I’d be dead now.”

Jensen was a little shaken still, he didn’t know his eardrum had broken in the explosion, so he was half deaf; otherwise Strider would’ve never surprised him and stabbed him, thanks God he was fast and the first movement the man made to touch him was enough for him to turn and the blade entered his hand before being shoved into his chest. Jensen looked down and gasped, Strider couldn’t take the knife out when jensen kicked him away, Jared let out a sharp cry but Alaina pointed a gun toJensen twisting on the floor. "Move and I kill him"

Jared thought he wouldn’t be able to say a word but he actually could scream, he saw his brother dead on a bed, he saw many corpses being dragged into the building he was in, he saw and smelled blood until he passed out and it was this one act what made him snap and finally scream. “Shut up whore, or you’ll be next.” Jonathan slapped Jared forcing him to watch at Jensen on the floor groaning.

JD moved like a shadow in one movement before anyone could move he had a gun on his hand and shot making Strider let out a scream and fall back. Jonathan moved then like Jared had seen him in movements that looked mucked and slow but weren’t; his sister stopped him and the man went back to stand near Jared.

“Wanna tell your lover something before he parts to join his mom?” Alaina got close to Jensen. “I remember how you cried.” She made a face and mocking him started shouting. “Mommy, mommy!! Please…!” Jonathan snorted. “I was only nineteen by then you know? and I'm so happy the bitch only remembers that...” jensen got quiet, the air knocked out of his luuungs. did they have his mom?

“I was 17.” Alona was at the door; but it was Sophia with an AK-47 in hands that shot towards Alaina, her brother and Strider making broken lamps and pieces of paper rain over them as they ran to cover.

Jensen ducked, that’s all he could do, hand still trapped with the knife. JD covered his face from the place in the floor.

Everything was noise and glasses breaking, Rachel was there too, the sweet innocent girl turned into the lady demon nobody in town knew yet.

Samantha came in behind with Mark Pellegrino guarding her back, she moved ahead to help Jensen; she saw the knife and at Jensen's nod pulled the thing out of his hand and checked his chest wrapping it with fresh surgical pads. "Flesh wound" She said with a Smile, Jensen was groaning and felt weak, the explosion and the blood loss finally catching up. Samantha whispered him to stay down. "Is it true? is she alilve?" she couldn’t even answer before darkness wrapped him.

Sophia saw Alaina. “I remember you, with Ventimiglia; laughing at the things those men did to us.” She cocked her gun like a character from a videogame, it was too big for her, and her lithe body looked like it’ll snap in half under the weight. “I made his kid pay did you know? I carved his back and thighs until he told me your name.” Alaina backed one step looking to Jonathan. “I almost caught you in Iran but that bastard!” Sophia spat towards Strider; “Saved you.” 

Alona was there holding a kukri in hands. “He’s mine…” she said with the knife twirling in his hand.

Rachel got there smiling eyes casted down to the knife. “Wow… I like that; you finally changed that old UZK?”

“Aunt Sam deserves this one.” Sophia said Rachel gasped and looked to the man. 

“Is he…?”

“… The scar.” Sophia said in a sob. “We found him…” the surprise in her voice was obvious as the eyes of the two brunettes grew huge. 

“He finally is going to pay.” 

Jonathan looked from his sister to Strider. “This doesn’t have to end here. We can make a deal, we can leave, and we swear to never to bother your family or…”

JD moved walking slowly towards his nieces and smiled sad shaking his head. “we have tried that before, we forgave the kids, and one of the old men, we lived in peace for only five years.”

Jonathan sounded desperate. “Because Stephen Amell contacted us.” he said pointing a finger to his sister. “We can make a new deal…” Alaina turned to her brother for a second.

“WE came because you followed us,” she said calmed as her eyes searched Sophia’s eyes. “We found a weak link and we came after it.”

“Amell has always been an idiot…” Rachel said in a huff 

“No… Not Amell, he was just an excuse… ” The girl said pointing to the bloody lump on the corner. Jared saw her killing him not half an hour ago, Stephen cried and begged and died in a blink; with a bullet through his head. "Jensen Ackles."

Alona cackled loud and hard. “Did you just called Jensen weak?” she kept laughing, so hard she was bent in half much to the rest amusement.

“Al; sweetie calm down.” Her mother chided.

JD was smirking at them. “dumbs…” he shook his head as if he were humoring kids. “Jensen is not weak.”

“ENOUGH!!” Rachel wasn’t laughing. “This two caused pain and they should pay for it, the only way for them to pay is if Ackles’ blood kill them.”

“Well…” Alona was making a face; mirth and mischief as she looked to her uncle. “Ackles’ family; not blood per se, right?” JD nodded considering his words. “True; we can do what we can as Ackles.” He said.

Rachel smiled devilish. “And I’ll be here to see it done.” She fixed her hair with a hand. “I’ll report to the other families.”

Jared cackled calling attention to himself. “How you raise an army… you told me; you raise kids with love and make them loyal, and make them family…” Jared cackled harder. “And now they’re gonna kill you all.” Jonathan moved and kicked Jared’s head making it bob to a side. Nobody said a word or blinked, Jared had nobody there for him.

Samantha moved to Alona. “Let me do it for my sister…”

“This is for me mom, It’s for me; mom, and my aunt and my baby and Jensen… for all of us.” She said as she got close to Strider, he was bleeding and had no strength to move away more than a few steps. "So I can visit her and tell her..."

Jensen opened his eyes when Alona was laughing to see Jared hyperventilating and bleeding, so he moved to him; the second he heard the keening sound and the gurgle of blood from Strider, right before he started crying in pain, he moved to Jared. Covered his ears and hugged him shielding him from what Alona was doing.

Alona took her time with Strider; and neither of them saw how Jonathan or Alaina died, it all faded in black behind Jensen’s lids and against Jensen's chest for jared.

They had to leave before the cops arrived and the sirens could be heard in the distance.  
***


	19. Chapter 19

***  
Jared was taken to a hospital and shared a room with Milo who had several broken ribs and bruises all over his body due the explosion and had collapsed on Alona’s room before she went out with her mom, so he had to update Milo in things he saw.

They got presents every day, from the family; the girls came to visit and Rachel spent hours whispering with Milo while Jared pretended the window at the front was very interesting.

Katie came with Kathryn and Osric to greet Milo, and JD entered behind them.

“I guess you’re not that bad.” JD said to Jared. “I heard the Lions had nothing to do with you…. I’m sorry.” Jared nodded ignoring him hoping he’ll leave. “I have a message for you; one of my guys is checking on your dad, he’s fine for now.” He looked down scratching his beard. “But your deal with Jensen is over, he owes you nothing.” He left without saying more.

In a different floor Mr. Ackles was once again walking and decided it was time to tell the truth, he explained to jensen about his mother. "you were too hurt..." he said not looking at his son in the eyes. "and she was so gone..." bit by bit explained why it had been better for him to think his mom was dead. Of Course it wasn't for the best. "I thinkis about time for you to go see someone. “It’s been five years Jay...” he let out in a breath. “I beg her to forgive me but she doesn’t even turn at me…”

Jensen looked to the IV line on his arm. “I can’t… she’s there because of me…”

“We never blamed you, it wasn’t your fault; it is a risk for people like us…” and clearing his throat. “Christian heard that a girl, Melissa ran away and had to go to New York, he’s been trying to contact you for days.”

"Actually we let her go"Jensen rolled his eyes. “I threw my phone at Jared’s place and it was acting on me…” he said regretful. “Is he okay?” Christian was okay and had the money back. 

“He’s fine and the girl; She got into a musical I heard.” his dad said.

“Good, good!” he said trying to smile. “We should wait and see if Melissa Benoit appears in any news paper.” Both made a sound that was like a fake laughter

It took over a week for everyone to go back home, including Jared. Jensen never went to see him, even if Milo said they knew he had nothing to do with anything.

His house was still a mess, his dad was still in a coma and Chad still hadn’t open. So the envelope with money on a table with a simple;

“This is yours.  
-JA”  
It was appreciated; it was almost five thousand dollars. Enough until he finds a job, until he takes the reins of his life again.

***

Jensen went back to his usual self; working out with Tahmoh; a guy who actually could hold his ground against Al. then work, then home, no matter what his father said he never again went to see his friends.

Danneel went to his office with her no bullshit face on. “So… Alona said we won’t pay anything else for Jared. Do you know that he’s working for Samantha Ferris, right?”

Jensen shrugged. “I’m done with him, I can’t…” Danni crossed her arms cocking an eyebrow to him. “What?”

“I know that all of us had our times with you Jensen.” She said. “But this kid is different for you, I can tell.”

Jensen cackled. “Yeah... he’s different; I never felt guilt for being with you…”

Danni left with a check and strict orders to follow.

Jared only received one phone call from the Ackles, Samantha called offering him a job; it was easy and paid good money; he won’t be able to go back to school but with it and what Alona gave him his dad would have surgery, even if he’ll pay for it for the years to come.

His dad got better, in weeks he was walking, in less than a month he was almost ready to go home.

Jared was called to McNiven &Harris offices and was given an envelope, it had his name on Jensen’s handwriting and he put it down. 

“I don’t want it…” he got up and was moving away.

Julie smiled holding it and offered it again. “I know it feels a bit humiliating…” she said and Jared understood. “But he always means well.”

Jared’s face of disbelief made her blush. “Jared…” Danneel got close to the other redhead. “He always cares for the ones he loves… or loved.”

Jared smiled sad. “Not my case,” he took a deep breath. “If he wants me to get it, he should come to give it to me.”

Jensen was in New York when Danni called. “Could you please pay college for the idiot instead?” he asked but he only had another phone call saying Jared didn’t want to get the papers.

***

“Hey… Aunty.” Alona sat next to her, it’s been three weeks since she killed Strider and Jensen finally had agreed to visit his mother. Alona held her hand but the lady as usual didn’t even turn, Jensen gasped looking at the gray hairs and the bald patches. Alona called him with a hand and let him sit next to his mom explaining things to him. 

“Hey mommy…” Jensen said, he was crying already, the lady let out a soft sigh and looked away. Jensen sobbed and bent down to kiss her cheek. “I’m sorry it took me all this time… I’m sorry I didn’t…” he shook his head. “I can’t…” he tried to move but something pulled him back.

He looked down and saw she was holding his hand tight, and was caressing his hand with hers. Mrs. Ackles had tears in her eyes, something she hadn’t done in almost five years. Jensen started sobbing and bent down to hug her. “Hi mom…” she sobbed, still not looking at him but caressing his hair.

Alona couldn’t deal with it; she left the room quietly, they needed time.

***

Jared’s dad was coming back from the garden after his sin had left. He had a limp and his back hurt like hell when he over exercised; like today, Jared had been just too excited about the news.

He was going home the next day.

But he had to stop, he heard someone crying and found a girl, she looked so fragile and sweet, and so heartbroken crying alone in a corner, just outside of the psychiatric patients rooms. “are you okay sweetie?” she startled and tried to clean her face.

“Yeah, Yeah… sorry, I just…” she took a breath. “My cousin Jensen came to see his mom and I can’t…” she took another breath. “I still can’t…” the man was holding her in a paternal hug. “I’m sorry…” she said. “I don’t even know you.” she moved to a side and cleaned her face.

“I’m Gerard Padalecki” the man offered his hand. 

“Alona… nice to meet you.” she cleaned her face. 

“so your cousin Jensen…?” she smiled nodding. “if he’s here with his mom, those are happy tears?”

Alona shook her head no. “so much happened; I don’t think there will ever be happy tears.”

“Oh but there can be!!” he said. “Just look at my boy, poor thing suffered like nobody else; he was all alone and had to deal with so much!!” he let out proud. “but he’s fine, he just left for work at Ferris’ headquarters, he found friends in all his trouble when I was sick, he found someone who helped him and cared for him; Is going to be like that for you and your cousin.”

“I hope so..”Alona nodded. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank sweetie, that’s something I know for sure. I have to go, my big day is tomorrow, I’ll be going home after almost a year here…” he made a little cheer motion with his arms, the left one not as strong as the other, “my Jared is going to be so happy.” He started walking slowly towards his room.

Alona looked at the man and thought about the coincidence. “Al?” Jensen was there. “You okay?” 

Alona turned to see her aunt walking on her own, holding for dear life from Jensen’s arm; no wheel chair needed. “We’re going to the garden.” Her cousin said with a smile, and the girl nodded with a bright smile and walked with them as Jensen spoke to his mom. She left them alone hearing from a distance. “I bet you’d love Jared, he’s a giant goof; always laughing even when he has nothing to smile for.” Those words resonated in her head as she saw Jensen laughing as she told his mother about pancakes.

“I have to tell you something.” She said when they were going back and Jensen was too quiet to be normal. He hummed as all answer. “Jared didn’t’ take the check…” he turned and nodded with an*I don’t care* uninterested pout. “He said if you want him to get anything, you should give it to him yourself.”

“okay.” He said and went back to look out the window. Alona went back to Colby, Jensen went home alone.

***

Jared opened the door and walked in backwards checking his father’s steps. “Just take it easy…” he said when his dad dragged his left feet a bit.

“I know…” he said and entered his home for first time in a year.

They walked into the kitchen and Mr. Padalecki stood there for a second feeling the emptiness of his missing wife, his entire life had changed. “Oh God…” he said with a deep breath. “I miss her.”

Jared got near him breathing out. “Yeah... it hurts… but at least I got you back.” He smiled as he patted his father’s back carefully and walked to the fridge. “You have to take your medication now…” he sat a glass of water and a bottle for his father when the door bell called. “I’ll get it.” Jared ran towards the front of the house. “You take the pill dad…” he opened and turned smiling to find Jensen standing in the welcome door mat. He gasped so loud Milo behind Jensen frowned. “What are you doing here?!” he let out closing the door a bit so his father.

“I sent you this…” he offered an envelope. “I left it with Julie and Danni…”

Jared snorted not amused at all. “two of your ex’s.”

Jensen smiled. “Not like you care, right?” he said the envelope still extended towards Jared. “This is part of our arrangement, take it.”

Jared just stared at the paper. “No thank you…” his mouth ended open, as if to say something. “I don’t want anything else from you.”

Jensen waved the paper a bit. “This is part of our deal, you already did your part it’s just fair to pay for the disgusting humiliating things I made you do.”

The voice calling Jared from inside startled them both. “In a minute!” hollered Jared and held the door closed licking his lips nervous. “You don’t have to give me anything else; I don’t want to owe you anything else.” He could hear his father’s steps. “You should go, I don’t want him to…” his father was holding the door pulling it open to see who was outside. 

“Dad..!” Jared let the door go and turned to his father. Mr. Padalecki lo0oed at his son and turned to the men outside the door.

“Hello…” he let out and turning to his son. “It’s not polite to have people standing at the door Jared, invite them in.” he waited a beat while Jared was mute out of surprise before he turned frowning to Jensen and Milo. “Are you friends of my son?”

Milo shook his head no; Jensen moved a head saying yes while Jared once more held the door blocking the entrance, even pushing his father a bit. “NO! They came only to say good bye. They can’t stay.” Jensen stood there holding the envelope and looking at Jared half angry and half surprised. Milo bit his lips and looked down.

“That’s right… I just came to end my business with your son, sir.” Jensen smiled charmingly-the bastard- and offered the man the envelope until he held it. “That’s the Last thing I had to give to him.” And turning to Jared without the smile and the charm he added. “Thank you for your effort.”

Milo saw as Jensen turned around and passed next to him. “I-I…” he said letting out a little huff. “I’m going to England with Rachel…” he said blushing a bit. “so this is a good bye for me…” Jared smiled and moved forward as Milo offered him a hug. He had never been cruel or mean to him. “good bye Jared, have a nice life.”

“Good bye; call me when you come visiting, we could go for fast food or something.” Milo chuckled and nodded against him. 

“Good Bye sir.” Milo said to Mr. Padalecki and walked away towards a black car; Kevin was there the man’s lips twitched and he waved Jared before climbing on the car.

Jared turned to see his father opening the envelope to find a couple papers. “Dad!!”

“That’s the house’s mortgage…” he said turning to Jared. “What…”

Jared took the papers from his hands. “You’re still recovering, when you’re stronger I’ll tell you.” his father had this look in his face that made Jared feel miserable. “Is nothing illegal dad, I swear, is not like- like anything … he’d do.”

“You promise is nothing your mother would feel ashamed of?” 

Jared felt his heart twist at that and lied. “No, she wouldn’t.”

Jared slept that night for first time in almost a year as if he had no worries in the world. He slept so deep he never heard when his father entered his room and took the papers from the folder where he tucked the envelope in without even reading the papers

He found the mortgage paid in full, his hospital fees covered in 75% and a receipt from Stanford; *tuition covered for three years* it said and the man had his mouth open.

One last piece of paper was there. 

“Two times I told you I’ll give you back your house, and I keep my word. The rest is yours; you earned every penny.  
JA.”

Mr. Padalecki had seen that name before, he was sure; but his memory was not what it used to be so he walked back to his bedroom and went to sleep. The second Jared left him for physical therapy he went looking for the man who’s name and address was written all over the papers he found the night before.

***

The new secretary a tiny redhead opened the door. “Jensen?” she said as she helped someone in. “This gentleman is looking for you.”  
Jensen looked up frowning, he had no appointment and this lady should know better than letting… it was Jared’s dad and Jensen felt his stomach drop, did something happened to Jared? Does this man knew?

“May I sit please…” the man offered, he looked exhausted; sweating profusely and panting. Jensen moved fast throwing some papers from his desk to help the man into a chair as he ordered Ruth to bring some water 

When the man was sitting and he had drunk some water Jensen finally spoke. “What can I do for you?”

The man put the glass down. “Look kid… I’m gonna be blunt here…” he took a breath and crossed his fingers on his lap. “I want you to tell me what kind of business you have with my son, Jared.”

Jensen should have known that was the question, it shouldn’t be such a surprise. “I-I” he faltered and Mr. Padalecki noticed. “I offered him a job…”

The older man took a breath and looking at Jensen’s hands; scraped knuckles; bruises still fading. “Jensen… can I call you Jensen?” The man said and Jensen wanted to say no; who this man thought he was coming here after so long, after leaving Jared vulnerable and alone, in charge of so much, how he dared not to be in his office and just call him by his given name. 

“Sure…” he let out slapping himself in his head.

“Let’s not disrespect one another.” He said using his no-bullshit dad tone. “I knew Jeremy; my son was no good, and if you hadf anything to do with him…” Mr. Padalecki just shook his head looking at Jensen like you look at the dog shit on the sidewalk. “you are by far not what I want around my son, I respect the fact that you are your own man, and a decent one… apparently;” the words hit Jensen like a slap. “But Jared is so different from his brother, he needs to be sheltered, protected. I’m not going to turn away from this like I did with my eldest, I’m going to put an end to this association before is too late. I’m going to defend and protect my son, even if it costs my life; I’m going to keep him away from you and from your kind.” he finished with an arm raised a finger pointed to Jensen.

Jensen sneered; his jaw tense, in any other time he’d have that finger cut from the man’s hand. “Jared doesn’t need to be protected, sir.” Jensen said looking at the offensive digit. “He was given the shittiest hand in the game and he never backed down. Never broke down. And he came out of it stronger.” He blinked what did he just said? “So don’t come here threatening me as if you had anything on me. I helped your son when you –his family- left him vulnerable. And your son bailed on him; I am not proud of what I did.” He let out. “But I did my best to protect him and help him when I could. I even took care of the guy that hurt him before we met, before we were associated in any way, that much I cared for him; even before he was important to me.” Mr. Padalecki looked at him surprised. “You want to talk about respect? I respect your son enough to part ways. You don’t have to worry, yesterday I was just finishing business with him; we are no longer associated in any way.”

The man in front of him scrunched his eyes. “One might think you’re cold and heartless, kid… you are not.”

“I’m not a kid…” Jensen said. “I won’t get close to Jared, just make sure he finish college and… and make sure he’s happy, he deserves it.”

Mr. Padalecki nodded and struggled to get up without help. “I will… you should tell him thought.”

Jensen frowned fighting his curiosity. “Tell him?” the older man turned facing Jensen and smiled a fucking condescending smile.

“You’ll figure it out yourself. When you’re ready, just make sure is not too late.”

Jensen was left behind cursing the man, he was just like Jared; always knowing more than what he let see.

***

Jared had a small heart attack when the nurses told him his dad never got there for his therapy.

“Calm down…” Mr. Padalecki said from a bench near the parking lot when Jared gets there hyperventilating desperate. “I had to go somewhere else.”

Jared didn’t hear a thing he just hugged his dad. “don’t do that ever again!!”

His dad laughed and patted him on the back. “I had to do things, I went to see that guy Jensen.”

Jared felt his stomach twist. “Why?”

The same slanted eyes he had looked at him. “I remember when I got sick again, you came running scared and hurt, there was blood in your shirt and your face, and you said we had to go away, from Jeremy’s enemies, from Jensen.” Jared gasped. “I had to see if he was a risk for you, for us…”

Jared looked down, ashamed of what Jensen might have said. “and…?”

His father pulled him in a hug. “That guy is a manipulative asshole; that much is obvious…” the man said. “But there’s no doubt he loves you.” Jared gasped and moved away. “DAD!!!”

The soft smile on his face confused Jared. “I see the way your face changes when you talk about him; you don’t trust him, but you love him, I can see it; just like I could see your mom loved me.”

Jared smiled sad and bitter. “You’re wrong, he needed some services from me, and the second I ended them he decided I was not good anymore…” he tried not to blush, but the heat in his face was obvious. “That’s all…”

“His feelings are his problem, but you never denied yours.”

Jared smiled and rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna be all girly and tell you how his perfect eyes are … or how safe I felt in his arms or…” his voice cracked. “how he always blushed a bit when I was close.” He cleared his throat, “nothing I can change anyways…”

“He asked me to help you be happy.” Jared finally smiled. “I will, if he never again gets close to us.”

***

Alona was sitting next to Jensen on their way back from their last New York trip, the families had gathered and Jensen as the successor went to pay his respects.

“So… are you going to tell me why you became a freaking hermit?” they were going home early because Jensen refused to attend to a party thrown in honor of Rachel and Milo.

Jensen had his eyes closed and had his head on one of those absurd neck pillows. “Learn to be Lonely…” 

Alona perked on her seat. “What?!”

“Shhh… need my beauty sleep…” he mumbled; eyes scrunched and turned on his side.

“NO!” Alona took his pillow. “Tell me what is that supposed to mean.”

Jensen let out a sigh and looked at her. “I just have to do it, look how good it went, my mom, you, the…” he looked at her middle. “Everyone else…” with a shrug he settled again. “I understand what my dad was saying; learn to be lonely, so no one gets hurt.”

“You are an idiot!!” Alona threw the pillow at him. “It’s not an order to be the epitome of forever alone!!” she took the pillow and hit him again. “It is supposed to mean you don’t have to be with someone, that being alone is not being lonely!!” she made a frustrated sound. “You never understand anything!!”

“I’m…”

“Shut up! ypu and I, we are the perfect example. We thought we were perfect for each other but we were together and doing… stupid stuff too early because we were afraid of being alone. That’s not reason enough to be with someone.”

“Oh…!” Jensen frowned.

“Oh? OH?” Alona started hitting him with the pillow making the stewardess look at them as if they were insane. “You are such an idiot!!”  
Once Jensen understood that it only took him a couple days to be dragged to Jared’s house at night.

Jared turned the light on and found Jensen sitting on a chair. “Jesus Christ!!” he said holding the counter as he bent a bit breathing hard.

“Sorry, I had to wait until your dad went to bed…” Jared made a face and hummed as all response. “Are you going back to school?” Jared was about to say no. “Don’t let whatever I did wrong get in the way; when I met you… I just… I’d have helped you either way... I mean, even if we never… I was going to help you.”

Jared scoffed. “What about Jeremy?”

“Before that.”Jensen raised his hands. “I just had too much in my plate and did everything wrong.” He let out a dark chuckle. “I know you only felt humiliated and disgusted… but.”

“Okay…” Jared interrupted; he was still holding the counter not trusting himself near Jensen, after the night they had sex this was the first time they were alone and the urge to just get there and kiss him was overwhelming. “I will take your offer but you have to go.”

Jensen got up and moved closer. “There’s one more thing…” Jared flinched away; Jensen gulped the I’m sorry; he couldn’t breathe; his feet felt like lead and his heart was hammering so hard it made him think on one of those silly cartoons where the character’s heart beats out of their chest. “About… about our deal…”

“I already forgot that, don’t worry… ”

“…oh.” Jensen let out his hands curling in fists at his sides. “I get it, but it was more than a deal for me… by the end.” He turned on his heels and marched out.

Jared stood there mouth open. “I can’t believe I have a son that can’t reach for his love!!” his father was at the door. “Go after him, say you love him and work things out from there.”

“He just…”

“He just said I love you; how come you’re that smart and missed it?!?!” Jared looked at his dad. “Not everyone has the chance of love Jared, don’t miss out this chance.” And biting his lip let out a piece of information. “He said he dealt with the guy that hurt you at school.”

Jared gasped and turned to the door. Herbert went missing because Jensen? 

***

Jared made dinner and prepared everything for his dad to go to bed. “Jared…” his father tried to hold his hand. “Please don’t wait, he loves you and you love him too, go to him!!” 

Jared took a breath. “That won’t work; Is not that simple between us.”

His father laughed. “It could be; if you fight for it, at least be honest, whatever happen… it’s not gonna be worst than now.” Jared nodded. “Now, go; you’re going back to school in a week, you better have this done with by then, I’ll be fine for a while… or for a night…”

Jared laughed but he decided it. He went out, got into his dad’s car and drove to Jensen’s house. The doorman looked at him and rolled his eyes not saying anything when he ran into the elevator. Jared knew he’d let them know Jared was there. 

He ran out of the elevator and knocked on the door, his plan was to kiss Jensen as soon as the door opened; but his resolution was flaking and he turned around to gather str4enght; the door opened and he turned moving ahead. Hands forward and ready to grab Jensen but it was Samantha. Jared let out a squeak of surprise and Samantha smiled. “Hello Jared… how may I help you?”

“I-I want to talk to Jensen…” Samantha opened the door and told him Jensen was at his office.

Jared marched to that door where Alona told him she was with Jensen, that’s something he didn’t consider; the place where he begged  
Jensen to take him. The surprise at the voice of Samantha calling for Jensen almost made him jump out of his skin. “Jared is here!!” she said and Jared closed his eyes, what a stupid idea it had been.

Jensen appeared at the door, holding a paper and looking as perfect as usual. “Hi..” he said out of breath and cleared his throat. 

“In case you mind I’ll be in the kitchen… where I can’t hear anything…” Samantha left and Jared knew he was blushing.

“I almost kissed her…” Jared said giggling 

Jensen looked tired. “what happen? Did you need anything? Is your dad okay?”

“The disgusting humiliating bit? The words you keep repeating?” he said with a smile, “were about Herbert.” Jared smiled. “You know? I thought you were an asshole, I really do, but you did something for me before all this, right? Before the bet, and the deal and everything…”

Jensen nodded. “The teacher? Yes, I wish I had been more in control, but Mark… ” he said shrugging. “He got carried away and left him so badly beaten he’s still unrecognized in Alabama.”

Jared gasped. “He’s alive?” Jensen moved one step closer.

“Say the word and he won’t be anymore.” 

Jared smiled. “That’s the creepiest and the sweetest thing…” he chuckled. “I fell in love with the guy who took me out of breakfast, without us sleeping together.” Jensen blushed. “The one that looks like a fucking model and still blushes.” Jared smiled. “if you have me…”

“Shut up!” Jensen moved ahead and kissed him.

Is not perfect, is messy and not everything is clear, but loves is like that.

The end.


End file.
